Brothers Demon:Fox and Dragon
by sayainking90
Summary: what if naruto wasn't alone growing up what if he had a family well not a normal one but a family none the less Pairings major narutoXhinata dragox not sure who yet, kakashiXanko mimer not sure yet rated T for now might go up as more chaps are added
1. prolog

What's up now I know you don't like reading what I have to say so I'll save you the time

I don't own naruto except for my characters now on with the show

"talking"

"_inside mind"_

"_**demon talking"**_

________________________________________________________________

Inside the hospital of the village hidden in the leafs inside the delivery room four people stood around a red haired around her twenties women in labor an bustly older blonde haired women was at her side "come on just a little more" a scream then "it's a boy" she said to a blonde man warring a white coat then just as she was about to hand the boy to the mother she screamed in pain again "he's got some company coming" just as the second child was born a white haired anbu burst into the room

"lord hokage we have a an argent problem" he said on one knee

"I know the nine-tails is coming closer to the village I just need a minute" looking a the anbu holding both his sons identical blonde twins

"no lord hokage it's no longer just the fox" all looked at him in shock "it appears that the presence of the fox as drawn out the black dragon of chaos" the people present all went pale

The eldest of the men spoke"it's a sign you having twins and the dragon appearing at his birth but we now have an even bigger problem you can't seal two demons with that jutsu your life will end at the sealing of either of them and leave the village at the mercy of the other" he saw that the blonde hokage was gone with both boys he was about to run after him but the sound of crying cut him off he turned to see the older blonde women crying holding the dead red head in her arm he shared her sorrow but it would have to wait he grabbed the white haired man and the white haired anbu they darted out of the hospital trying to catch up with the hokage jumping through tree they could see his shadow and ahead the two apposing beast nearly a mile away they caught up to him and he stopped to catch his breath "you can't do this alone" the old man step to his side

"he's not alone I'm going to help with the sealing" the older white haired man said

"no dad they'll need you and tell mom it's what has to be done" the hokage now facing the old white haired man his sons in his hands the oldest man came from behind them both and cracked down a hit on the white haired man

"his right Jiraiya the boys will need you so I'll be helping him lets go" they left the on the tree the three men continued to travel to the battle field

"this will have to do kakashi protect the boys and when it's over take them to jiraiya" both the old man and the hokage bit their thumbs and went through different hand signs and slammed their hand on the ground in a puff of smoke a giant monkey and toad appeared with the hokage on the toad and the old man on the monkey "Gamabunta this will be our last battle I thank you for all the time you've help me" the toad was silent

"shenlong as he said it is in deed his last battle, mine as well thank you for your sever vices" he stopped "they've spotted us" the blonde nodded at him they went through a massive amount of hand signs the beast came closer and closer until they were only a few meters away in a flash of light both beast were gone kaskashi bowed his head in respect at their sacrifice looking down at the two infants in his hands something was defiantly different about them one of them now had pure white hair and the other had three whisker marks on both sides of his face kakashi quickly ran back to jiraiya

"is it done" was all he said on stumbling to stand trying to make his way to him

"yes" kakashi said in a hushed voice as his head hung down looking at he boys with sadness jiriaya saw the look in his eyes to jiriaya he saw both sadness and protective in kakashi's eyes not a word was said jiriaya went to the hokage's office and told the elders and council what happened but left out the fact the boy's now held the beasts in them he told them the babies that held the beasts inside were lost in the battle and emergency vote was taken to decide the next hokage jiriaya search for tsunade but to no avail the guards at the gates said they saw her leave the village after the attack nearly a day had passed jiriaya had spent the day with is grand kids, according to his parents the one of their child was to be named naruto but since they hadn't expected a second it was up to jiriaya to dicide

"well your name is naruto" he said to a blonde hair aqua eyed infant "and your…..drago" he said to a white haired ice blue eyed infant but the task of watching kids was to much even for a sannin so he called in a favor two trust worthy nin. at in the apartment of the former hokage a nock on the door got jiriaya's attention "well it's about time" he opened the door and in walked a white haired man dressed in typical jonin clothing except for the headband to was covering his left eye next walking a purple hair women warring a mesh shirt covered by a tan jacket with a black mini skirt with mesh running down her legs "kakashi and anko thank you for coming the meeting is almost over so I need to leave the boys are sleeping the blonde is naruto and the white haired is drago this plenty of milk formula in the cubits thanks bye" he ran off slamming the door and waking up both naruto and drago screams could be hear form the other room

"dam you jiriaya" anko yell she and kakashi ran into the room to consul the babies

______________________________________________________________

With jiriaya

He waited outside for them to leave so he could get his answer but hiashi hyuga opened the door to the council room "you can come in jiriaya" hey looked confused but walked in anyway the room was filled with both the council members and the village elders "jiriaya it is my pleasure to inform you that the council has voted you to be the next hokage you are now the now the five hokage of the village hidden in the leaves" the look of surprise was priceless

"but I…." he couldn't come up with an excuse why he shouldn't this way he could keep an eye on the boy's "very well" jiriaya excepted the meeting ended and he man his way back to the apartment he quietly enter but what he found was priceless kakashi was sleeping on the floor leaning up against the couch with drago nestled to one side of his chest on the other side was anko sleeping with naruto nestled up to her chest "_well looks like I found my permanent baby sitters but I can't let the council now about the boy's or they'll get suspicious"_ so jiriaya secretly logged to boy's into the orphanage log book of new arrivals in the day's that fallowed jiriaya was announced the new hokage of the village in the crowd stood kakashi and anko holding the boys.(time skip) in the 8 months that passed no one had been the wiser about the boy's anko and kakashi would watch them almost everyday some days it was just anko or just kakashi depending on who had work the pair had really gotten attached to them and treated them as if they were their own, surprisingly without even realizing it they would spend most of their time when not watching the boy's with each other but what pushed anko over the edge is when the boy's turned 9 months old she had them in the park sitting enjoying the sunshine kakashi was on a two day mission "mommy" naruto called her these surprised her but even more surprising was how it effected her she was touched beyond belief she almost cried and again "mommy" but this came from drago she lost in her fight against tears as a few rolled down her face. Kakashi returned that night earlier than expected and found anko at her usual the dango shop

"kakashi" she said to him before he reached her it was funny who quickly she picked up on him "I need to tell you something" she then told him what appended earlier in the park "I can't give them up their like my own sons I….I love them like I would my own son" tears forming now

"what are you taking about giving them up anko you see them everyday how are you giving them up" he asked confusingly she turned to face him she looked terrible her eye were blood shot as if she was crying for hours she looked so tired "what happened" he asked in a serious tone fearing for the boys and anko

"he found someone" she said softly

"who? what are you talking about" now confused again

"lord jiriaya came to me to day and to me he fond some one" she began to tell him what happened

Flashback

Anko was getting back from the park as the sun started to set she opened to door and found jiriaya sitting at a desk (he moved a desk to the apartment to some work done while seeing the boy's) going through papers he turned to greater with a smile "well hello anko, and hello drago and naruto how are my boys doing" the babies just laugh at there grandpa "I got good news for the two of you" he said in a happy voice to witch they laughed even more

"what new would that been" she asked out of curiosity

"I fond a couple for naruto and drago they want to adopt them" anko felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest

"that's great news" she lied "well I have other business to attend to" she waved goodbye to the boy's but a question was bugging her "do you think they'll mind if I visit the boy's" jiriaya shock his head no and off she ran to the dango shop until kakashi found her

End Flashback

"anko, I'm sorry their like my own sons to me to but…" he was cut off

"what if I could adopt them" she shock him with this "do you think if I ask him, do you think lord jiriaya will let me adopt naruto and drago" she looked at him pleadingly but he knew there wasn't a good chance

"anko if it were one child then maybe but for one person to try and adopt two babies wouldn't pass it to much for one person.." he was going to continue

"I know that" sadness was easily hared in her voice "I was thinking we could adopt them" she asked with a blush on her face

"anko I….I don't know what to say I do care for them but…" he couldn't find the right words

"is it because you don't like me" monotone was her voice

"I…" shocked beyond belief

"it was a fools hope, I could have had a family" she lost control and tear pored down her face "I lost mine before Orochimaru took me as his apprentice they were killed in the war I just wanted what I had before but it was a fools hope" kakashi was being torn apart his mind was searching for a way to stop her the look on her face the sound of her voice the sadness coming from her the total despair he never wanted her to feel this way not now not ever it finally dawned on him why he felt this way

"anko" he said softly pulling her into a hug "I don't like you" she felt her heart shatter "I love you" her world went from dark to happy she jump him pulling down his mask and kissing him right on the spot after she released him she got a good look under the mask in her option one word would describe his face gorgeous "so what are we waiting for we have some sons to adopt" they raced off to jiriayas apartment anko reached it first she knock a few time until a the door opened a crack

"hello anko nice to see you again and kakashi back early I see" looking form one to the other he opened the door to let them in "if you could keep it down a little I just got them down and sleeping, now what can I do for you" anko was first to talk

"lord jiriaya I beg of you to change you mind about the adoption plan for naruto and drago" he only shook his head no "please I wish to adopted them me and kakashi" she pleaded again he shook no

"why" kakashi asked angrily

"simple she's asking me to stop the adoption papers stating that naruto and drago are your two sons" he said with a smirk the two jonin were completely shocked at his statement

"ha? What?" anko and kakashi asked nearly at the same time

"naruto and drago will be your sons by noon tomorrow" they still looked shocked "I could see the way you to cared for them and for each other so I already put in the paper work for you" he smiled "but please one more night I'll miss the little brats company" his smile faded a little

"thank you so much" anko hugged kakashi thanking jiriaya but kakashi caught the toad sages sadness

"your more than welcome to see them you are there grandfather" jiriaya perked up at this "well we have some thing to do and arenas to run"

"what are you talking about" anko looked at him questionably

"fist we need some baby thing formula, food, toys, etc and decide if your moving in with me or I'm moving in with you or if we should just buy a new house" kakashi was ranting dragging her out of the apartment jiriaya shut the door and walked into the boy's room

"lets see what lies in store for you now naruto and drago" he chuckled to himself "I wonder how the village will handle the brothers demon, fox and dragon"

________________________________________________________________

Well that's it for chapter one any question or if you thinks it's good or bad let me now and if I should continue the story well bye 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**Back again and a heads up expect some time ships in some chapters until the end of the academy and the genin team picked on with the show**

**________________________________________________________________**

**six years had passed since that that day the boys were now 6years and 10months old anko and kakashi got married after two years they adopted the boys and a year later with the money he and anko saved up from missions a carpenter was hired and built them a house near the forest of death, the boys flourished naruto and drago would drive there parents insane lucky for anko and kakashi never had a mission when the other one had one well it's nice to have friends in the hokages office, currently anko was hunting for her kids naruto and drago loved to play hid and seek with her and they were good **

"**naruto, drago get your dead when I catch you" she was pissed three hours kakashi what'd to start training them for the academy an hour ago "you two better get out here now" screaming even louder running through the forest a naruto was laughing quietly to himself seeing his mom jumping past him for the third time drago knew they reach their limit with moms temper "if I find you two your gona wish I didn't" she passed naruto for the fourth time he knew he should come out soon or face the wrath of there mother **

"**You two should know by now not to push her temper this far" naruto about jumped out of his skin his dad told him form behind him naruto fell out of the tree **

"**dad don't do that" naruto snapped he had grown quite a lot his hair was still blonde but it was crazy it went in every direction, he had deep aqua blue eye's with vertical pulps his finger nails and toe nails came to a point he looked like a member of the Inuzuka clan, he was warring a bright orange shirt with black pants he stood up looking at kakashi pissed **

"**Look you and drago are coming with me into town then your training for the academy begins" naruto smiled form ear to ear **

"**So were gona are ninjas like you and mom" kakashi nodded naruto darted off to find his brother kakashi jumped down and was greeted by his wife **

"**if their good enough to hind from you I think we've got a good set of assassins in the family" kakashi said with a smile naruto reached to tree were he knew his brother was hiding naruto found a white haired boy with crazy hair in fact the only differences in the boys appearances were the hair eye's and the outfit drago had ice blue eyes and ware a black shirt with black pants naruto yelled something to him catch drago eye and he darted off **

"**well get going before they get away again" saw drago jump down from a tree yelling something with naruto on his heals "to late" anko and kakashi took off after them when they caught up to the boys they were talking to a tall man with a mask made out of bandages wrapped around the bottom half of his face on his back was a giant sword at his side a girl with black hair in pig tails warring a blue kimono **

"**Zabuza it's been a while how are you" kakashi said to the former mist nin zabuza had come to the village two years ago asking for help he wanted to belong to the village as a ninja know the village was a safe place for him and his daughter to stay if he could prove himself loyal to the village jiraiya against the wishes of the council gave him a chance he was to work with kakashi and if any problems occurred he should take zabuza out and two year nothing he was working a assassin for the leaf, since they spent a lot of time together nartuo and drago grew to know haku and zabuza at some point they started calling him uncle zab **

"**kakashi, anko, boys" he greeted them but the boys were gone so was haku **

"**dam it" anko yell running to were she saw a patch of blonde "I'll get them"**

"**so was do we owe for this surprising visit" he ask zabuza **

"**you and I have a mission to the land of birds were to pick up and deliver something to the hokage" he looked like he had more to say **

"**so what the package" **

"**no clue but I needed to ask you for a favor" kakashi waited "since this mission was short notice I haven't had time to find anyone to keep an eye on haku so…" **

"**you wanted to know if anko could watch her well I don't think it would hurt and drago would love it" kakashi had his famous mask smile on "how soon do we need to leave" **

"**three hours form now" looking at a pissed anko pulling naruto and drago by the ears back to them with haku walking with her head down "why"**

"**I told the boy their training starts today…well I at least can get them some tools and hope anko don't kill them since she'll be training them alone" he smiled weakly "I might come home and not have kids" he laughed **

"**owowowowow mom that hurts let go" anko released them "dad can we go before mom rips my ear off" kakashi nodded **

"**I just need to talk to your mom about something go wait at the weapons store by the ramen shop" naruto took off drago was standing waiting "drago don't you want to go with him"**

"**no I'll wait for you" he walked back to haku **

"**anko" she looked at him "zabuza and I have a mission and haku has no place to stay while were gona" **

"**sure why not I will be good to have another girl in the house and it looks like she can keep drago under control" she smiled looking at the young couple "come on you two we better catch up to naruto before he goes and racks up a bill Ichiraku ramen" she walked off with both haku and drago at her side "you to coming" kakashi and zabuza fallowed on command **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**At the hokages office **

"**jiraiya how dare you keep this from us" one of the councilors yelled as jiraiya enter the room an emergency meeting was called together by few clan members **

"**what are you taking about" he was confused at the statement **

"**the two hatake boys and who and what they really are" a uchiha yelled **

**Jiraiya's worst fears came true "we know what happened that night, and you told us a lie and because of that we've left the these ,these monsters live among us for six years who knows how much they've learn about the village, their a threat to us and our existence they should be executed before.." he was stopped jiraiya had him by the caller up against the wall**

"**now you listen and you listen good those are my grandkids your talking about and if they were a threat I would have dealt with it myself and if any of you lay a hand on them you'll see what a pissed off sannin can do" he put down the uchiha "I have some decrees from here on no one is to talk about this to anyone under pain of death, second if anyone tries to harm the two boys in anyway you will be killed is that understood" all members nodded seeing how pissed the hokage was "your dismissed" the room left all but the uchiha **

"**do you honestly believe that you have the strength to stop anyone that targets them" he said with a smirk "I mean what if the uchiha clan decided to take them in hopes of using them as weapons for the village" jiraiya saw were he was going **

"**they are citizens of the village they are not weapons" his temper again **

"**this village is weak, and you know it there should be someone else leading us" he smirked seeing he got under his skin **

"**you mean an uchiha should lead am I right" jiraiya slowly was composing himself **

"**well it would be for the best for all of us if someone more qualified were to lead and if say an uchiha was better then yes" he walked to the door "good day lord hokage" he left jiraiya called in several anbu members writing something down and handing each a piece of parchment with something written on it **

"**I'm counting on you all, especially you" he put his hand on the shoulder of a monkey masked anbu "dismissed" soon after he left the office hoping to find the anko and kakashi before someone else did**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**With anko and kakashi**

**Zabuza left the pack kakashi and anko found naruto driving the weapons shop owner crazy he was looking playing with every thing from a mace to a scythe naruto saw his parents he through a kunai he was holding straight up in the air the shop owner jumped out of his skin when the kunai landed an inch away from his face **

"**hey guys what took you so long" the group walked around kakashi bought them the basic tools but both naruto and drago found something that caught their eye's naruto found a twin pair of three six inch wide foot long black handed katanas, the blade its self was silver he just had to pick one to the up it felt natural to him holding it "hey dad look at these" naruto picked up both weapons and showed him **

"**yes there quite nice" he looked at his son then the blades "I'm sorry naruto right now were looking only for the basics weapons" that when drago walked up to him holding a twin pair four foot long one foot wide blades much like zabuzas "sorry guys maybe when I get back but for right now lets stick with the basics" he noticed someone walking up to them "well this is a surprise hiashi" the head of the hyuga clan **

"**good evening kakashi, naruto, drago, kakashi I need to have a word with you" he pulled him aside "the council knows" kakashi eye went wide with fear "and there not happy especially the uchihas, you need to be ready for anything jiraiya made some decrees that should keep the boys safe, but I don't think it will be enough" **

"**how, who" he looked questionably at hiashi **

"**it wasn't me I wouldn't endanger the future of my house" he hade a point thinking about what he said "danzo" now his knuckles turned white from gripping his fists "he must of dug through the hospital records, as to why I don't know but I'm placing so hyuga nin to help protect them" he only nodded knowing how much danger his boy's were in **

"**thank you" he was so caught up in the warring form hiashi he didn't notice the white haired sannin walk up to them **

"**so I'm guessing I don't need to tell you what happened" he looked at hiashi with a questioning look "are you making trouble for this family hiashi I don't think that would be wise for you not to" kakashi put a hand on his shoulder **

"**its ok he's offering us help" jiraiya looked confused **

"**and why would the head of one of the most powerful clans in the village offer help to people the council had deemed monsters" jiraiya not taking his eye's off hiashi **

"**I've know since the night of the sealing Minato was one of my best friends I knew about he and kushina were to have a son I when I found out they had twins I put two and two together" jiraiya was looked unconvinced "and also minato and I had an arrangement he told jiraiya **

**Flashback four years earlier**

Kakashi heard a knock on his apartment door both naruto and drago were sleeping in their bed anko was away on a mission so he had no clue who was at his door he slowly opened the door "who's there" he saw a pair of white eye's he opened to door he knew his sensei's friendship with the hyuga so he trusted him "what brings you here lord hyuga"

"you do not need to be so formal hiashi please I am here because I found out my old friend not only had one son but twins and came to you because I need a question answered" kakashi looked confused but nodded "witch on was born first"

"that's impossible to answer since nether were named until after the sealing they both changed so it's impossible to tell who was born first or second why do you ask" hiashi looked pissed

"I have an arrangement with minato that his first born son was to marry my first daughter" kakashi was shock at the fact one of his sons was part of an arranged marriage he looked back at hiashi but he was looking for something

"did you lose something?"

"my daughter hinata she was standing right behind me" kakashi never notice he had a child with him

"I'll help you" he searched around in the other rooms when he reach narutos and dragos he smirked "hiashi I found not only your daughter but your answer" he walked over to kakashi, he pointed into the boys room there on the floor laid naruto on his back with a black haired girl in white robs curled up next to him she ware a smile that match narutos "well looks like she picked witch one's for her then" kakashi smiled widely at the sight before them hiashi smirked a little but the next question he had to ask

"so witch one is he" kakashi glared at him "it don't matter I'll just curious" he said in his usual tone

"that's naruto he bares the fox" hiashi looked at hinata

"she loves foxes" he smirked at kakashi

**End Flashback **

"since then myself and hinata have been spending time with kakashi's family I offer my help to protect my family" jiraiya smiled at him

"thank you"

_______________________________________________________________

End chapter 2 I now I cut it off soon but that leaves me a place to start on the next one thanks for the reviews so please review and tell me what you think and what I should work on or if you have any ideas for me or my story I'm open to just about anything see ya


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews but before I start you should know I have other fics so when I start a new fic like this one I usually write 4 or 5 chapters before I jump back to one of my old fics just a heads up and one or thing I usually don't complain about the manga why the hell didn't naruto talk to hinata after the battle with pain she sacrificed herself for him and the writer didn't even have naruto talk to her and now he's back with setting naruto with saurka lets put it this way if thing don't turn around soon I'll be done with naruto and with that out of the way now on with the show

________________________________________________________________

Naruto notice that his dad and grandpapa were talking to mr. hiashi and it they didn't look happy so he steered of them but he knew if hiashi was there that someone else wouldn't be far behind he caught sight of her a black haired girl with white eye "hinata" naruto shouted a little to loud he ran over to her she was taken back that he saw her a blush was plashed on her face

"hi nar-uto" her blush grew as he got closer "how are you doing" she practically whispered

"I'm doing great my, were here buying stuff for training my dad gona start teaching us to be ninjas" he said warring his trademark smile then a thought came into his head "hey hinata stay here all be right back" he ran over to his mom "hey mom can I ask you for a favor"

"if you must"

"since drago is having one of his friends stay with us can I" he asked putting on the puppy eyes

"who" she looked from her son seeing a a young hinata hyuga hiding behind a self "oooo I have no problem if she stays with up but you need to ask her father first I think he's over there" she pointed to were kakashi, jiraiya, and hiashi were standing

"really mom thanks" he hugged his mom

"hey I got an idea why don't you guys invite a few more of your friends and will make a event of it" she smiled but faded seeing his recitation "what's wrong naru"

"well earlier when me drago were playing with kiba, choji, and shika there moms took them away saying their not allowed to see us again" his sadness even more visible anko was shocked how dare, what did her boys ever do to cause this they did their share of pranks putting laxatives in the tea for the anbu members meeting but nothing that would cause people to be forbidden to be around them

"well lets ask hiashi he seem done with your father" she walked with him to the hyuga "hiashi naruto has a question for you" the hyuga looked at the blonde

"well hello naruto, anko. Anko your husband has something to tell you it imperative you talk to him now" she nodded and walked over to kakashi he turned his attention back to naruto "what is your question naruto"

"well haku is staying with us until her father come back with my dad and I was wondering since he's having his friend say over could hinata stay with tonight" he was surprised but smiled

"well if hinata wants to stay I see no problem with it" he walked over to a self and pulled his daughter along with him back with naruto "hinata naruto want's to know if you would like to stay at his house to night do…" he was interrupted by anko yell

"what the hell, I'll kill those bartereds if they come anywhere near my boy's" she was rant in a manner of cussing that naruto and drago only here when see at her boiling point

"as I was saying do you.."

"yes" she practically shouted "I mean yes father thank you" anko walked back to them at this point she put a hand on his shoulder

"thank you" she turned her to hinata "so are you staying with us" she nodded "well go home and get ready I'll come get you in an hour" she looked a hiashi for approval he nodded naruto grabbed her hand and ran over to drago to give him the news "well it will be nice to send some time with my future daughters-in-laws" she smile walking to her sons "hey guys were ready" they paid for the tools and started walking to zabuzas apartment when drago notice kakashi was missing

"mom weres dad"

"he had to go a pack he said to tell you bye and he'll see us in a few days" the boys looked a little said "he now much you'll miss him so he said to give you these" she held out two black masked exactly like kakashi's without a word they took them from her quickly putting them on naruto looked good to her but drago looked like a clone of a young kakashi

"thanks mom" the boys said in unison they reach his apartment were haku was waiting with a traveling bag at her side "hey haku what do you think" drago pointing to his mask she giggled with a blush on her face anko smiled devilishly

"well come on we still need to get hinata" anko said haku got excited

________________________________________________________________

At the village gates

Zabuza was waiting for kakashi in the distance he could see the hokage and kakashi coming toward him as they got closer they stopped the hokage put a hand on kakashi and they faced each other zabuza couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked like it shuck him to his core not a word was spoken to him kakashi only made eye contact for a second and they left the village

________________________________________________________________

Back with anko

"hinata's coming to" anko nodded the group made their way to the hyua estate were one hiashi hyuga and hinata hyuga stood waiting she had a smaller travel bag

"now you behave you self hinata" she turned to hug him

"and please tell mother when she get up I said goodbye" he nodded letting go her she walked over to naruto and the other all greeting each other anko looked a hiashi

"is lady hyuga all right"

"yes she's just tired she's now seven months along now" anko smiled

"well it looks like you'll have another one running around soon" she smiled placing a hand on her stomach "she'll have some company" anko walked off leaving hiashi a little in shock not quit sure how to react. Anko, naruto, drago, hinata, and haku walked home

While in the bushes two pairs of eye watched the group walked home "all targets are in one group waiting for your signal to move" a voice came from the left pair of eyes

"wait until night all when are asleep to make your move" a quiet and muffled voice could be heard the left pair looked at the right one's

"lest go" the two disappeared from the bushes

"hey hinata" as they reach the halfway point to their destination "I forgot to ask what do you think" he pointed to his mask she blushed a little

"you look great naruto" she whispered the day continued with them eating dinner running a playing in the woods until about 9 at night the sun had completely set they went into the house anko set up the living room of their house for all of them to sleep in

"alright guys lets get some sleep the sooner you sleep the sooner you wake up" she could see drago and naruto about to protest going to bed "and the sooner you wake up the sooner you can go out side and play" the boys practically jumped out of their dirty cloths and into their night cloths showing the girls a little to much for their young eyes hinata looked like a tomato and haku was bug eyed and anko was laughing at the site on the floor the boys got under the covers and closed their eye's "alright girls get your night cloths on and pick your sleeping spot" she smile the girls felt haku came back first she wore a gray shirt with nave blue shorts she walked over to her bag and grabbed a sleeping bag and placed it next to drago "_I expected as much_" anko thought hinata came out a minute warring an orange shirt with a red fox on the front and a matching short with red foxes patterned allover she sheepishly pick up her sleeping bag and as if she were walking on glass crept over to naruto and slowly laided down next to him anko chuckling all the time, but surprisingly she found herself quiet tired herself and soon passed out the front door opened and in walked two men warring the gas masks

"targets neutralized" one with red hair said he/she was dress in full joinin uniform he signaled the other to the other with black hair also dressed in joinin uniform he/she walked up to naruto and hinata and picked them up the red hair fallowed suite both moved to leave the house in the light of the moon the band on their forehead was the symbol of the cloud ninja "nice of you to gather all our targets in one spot" looking at a passed out anko "the village hidden in the clouds thanks you" the door closed

________________________________________________________________

Well that it for chapter well tell me what you think and if you like this try my other works and also coming soon look for in the dragonballz section **Rebirth** and in the x-men evolution **Experiment N final stage** well write soon


	4. Chapter 3

Before I start I would like to saw if anyone reading this wants to use drago or any other characters I create your more than welcome to just let me now first so I can read what you have in store for them and so you know drago is my favorite made up character so expect to see him in future fics and also I'll looking for help I'm trying to pick teams for the squads so let me now who you think should be on teams and now on with the show

Chapter 3

After leaving the village kakashi and zabuza traveling at top speed well kakashi did and zabuza fallowed reaching their target a little before dark the quickly turn to head back to the village but zabuza was more than tired "kakashi it's almost dark we should stop and make camp" he only nodded and dropped down out of the trees he started gathering fire wood and set up his tent zabuza stood by a tree watching kakashi trying to figure how he did it without even a brake "kakashi I want to get back home to but we don't need to rush the hokage gave us three days to do this" kakashi was still silent "are you ok"

"I'm worried" was all he said

"about" he saw kakashi was hesitant "look if there's something that making you this worried then I'm dam sure I have a reason to worry" kakashi sighed

"It's about the boys" zabuza looked confused "your bound to find out so I'll tell you myself naruto and drago aren't my real sons me and anko adopted them after their real parents deaths" the former mist was unfazed

"So why do you need to worry"

"There's more to their mother died giving birth and their father he… gave his father sacrificed his life to seal the nine-tails and the black chaos"

"I still don't see how that….wait did you say seal so not only are you saying that the boys real father was the fourth hokage but that two beast are still alive, I thought he died killing them" a little shocked

"Yes seal he sealed them into his twin sons" there was a small awkward silence

"So what? Why are you worried" a small part of kakashi was thankful he didn't care about his boys secret

"The village council learned of the beasts being sealed into the boys and their not happy so…"

"so your worried someone will try something, well first off anko would die before she let that happen and second the hokage seems to like those boys and wouldn't let anyone hurt those boys" zabuza said with a smile well a smile for him

"Well I would hope their grandfather wouldn't purposely let someone hurt them" kakashi was now feeling a little better his partner on the other hand was very shocked

______________________________________________________________

Inside the village of the leafs

Two tall men made their way through the forest "lord hyuga said we need to be there at dark it's been dark for nearly an hour" one branch member of the hyuga clan wined he was more built of the two but was not in command

"quite your winning it's not exactly the easiest place to find" they arrived at a two story house but something didn't feel right as they approached the house "Byakugan" on whispered vains coming form his eyes looking into the house he could only find one chakra signal and it was weak ran to the house with the other man on his heals they burst through the door running over to a sleeping he shock her awake "lady anko what has happened were are the children" she slowly came around

"What," she asked drossy then her member came rushing back "what" she jumped looking to ware they were laying "what happened were are they" they looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity

"you go inform lord hiashi of what's happened I'll inform lord hokage" he said to the commanded to the bulky hyuga "and lady anko" they turned back to her but she was gone "she gone, most likely to find them" he turned back to the man next to him "go now" they ran from the house to the hokage tower and the hyuga compound anko was running through the village looking and praying

"You guys better be alright," she said to no one "if anything happened to them I could never forgive myself" running at full speed

________________________________________________________________

At the hokage tower

A tall hyuga man ran through the building completely ignoring ever one and anyone how got in his way "lord hokage, lord hokage" he yelled running into his office a the white hair man looked up from his desk waiting form an answer

"Well you burst into my office you better have a good excuse" the man was completely out of breath so he waited

"Lady Hinata and her friends have been kidnapped" the old mans eyes widened "lord hyuga is being informed and lady anko is search for them now"

"And why is she looking" he asked a little confused

"her sons were also taken" a look of anger came across his face he razed his and a group of anbu appeared into the room "you are to find and protect naruto and drago hatake, you will also find hinata hyuga with them they have been kidnapped find them" he pointed to two anbu "go and guard the gates let no one in or out…." he stopped looking out side he saw a bright red and black shouting straight into the sky "forget that two guard the gates the rest of you come with me" he ran out of the tower heading toward the lights the closer they got a great pressure could be felt coming from were they were going they reached an ally way were he found something that scared him

________________________________________________________________

The hyuga compound

"Lord Hyuga" a man bust through into the office

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled at them man

"Lady Hinata has been kidnapped" hiashi ran to him

"By whom" he demanded grabbing him by his caller

"We are unsure, we found lady anko knocked out in her home," he pleaded with great fear

"Spread this to ever hyuga you can find we don't sleep until she's found" he started at the door

"What of the others" hiashi turned quickly around

"What others" the anger more present in his face

"Naruto and drago hatake were missing as well"

"We do not rest until they are found is that understood" he looked at the man

"no sir" he and hiashi left, hiashi made his way outside the compound he felt a great pressure of power and two lights lit up the sky he ran as fast as his legs could carry him he reach and alleyway he found his daughter and her friend haku but what he found next was

________________________________________________________________

With the kidnappers

"dam what's this kid been eating" the red head whispered they were running through alleyways and hopping over roof tops trying to avoid the main roads and anyone who might see them "hold on" he stopped putting haku and drago down "dam" he said resting against the wall of a building

"we shouldn't stop we need to keep moving the sooner we leave the sooner we get home" the black haired man ordered "and you can take off that mask" the red head complied the red head turn to he a green eyed women

"and who are you to give me order I'm in charge here now give me a few minutes here" the man looked pissed "look the woman was the only one in the house no one else knows were here and she should be out cold for a dew more hours" the man put naruto and hinata down and rested up next to her "now see just relax it's almost over and we can live out our lives as hero's back in the village" but unknown to them naruto and drago were waking up

"Were am I" drago asked with a yawn trying to sit up but fond himself tired up

"dam it one of them up" naruto sat up at this "make it two" he reach to his belt and grabbed two needles "time for you two to go back to sleep" he reached for naruto when a snake wrapped around his arms a purple haired women jumped down from a the top the building

"Mom" naruto and drago yelled in unison

"Get a way from my sons" the red head stood up, drew a kunai, and readied for battle

"How are you awake that gas should have keep you out for a few more hours?" she yell about to charge

"I'm a snake nin I'm immune to toxins like that" the red head through the kunai at her anko caught it but she didn't block the kick from the man he slipped out from the snakes grasp and upper kicked her in the chin sending her flying straight up the red head jumped and punched her down she landed making a indent in the ground only three feet from the kids "boys I'm sorry" her eyes closed and she was silent

"Mom" naruto let out a small cry tears running down his face

"Mom get up" drago cried out his tears matching narutos

"ooo quit your crying be thankful you'll live unlit her" he pointed to anko "now be quiet and hold still" he walked with the needles in his hands he stopped in fear two very savage amounts of chakra erupting from the boys "what's happening" naruto and drago ripped through the ropes holding them like tissue paper but that was lonely the beginning naruto's hair was changing form blonde to a crimson red his eye the same color on his skin red hair grew all over covering any exposed skin his claws on his fingers lengthened and sharpened out of the back of his pants a small furry red tail grew, fox ears sprouted on the top of his head. Drago was going through a similar change his skin turned black and scaly his hair turned black and he's eyes turned crimson his claws grew and sharpened an pair of wings burst out of his back. Pure rage was felt coming from them "you hurt our mom" the boys charged them naruto ran on all fours while drago took flight heading straight at them naruto charged the red head she through multiple shuriken at him his disappeared and repaired behind her with a powerful kick sending her ramming into the building and dropped down the man was distracted by this and drago punched him dead in the face he dropped on his back unmoving like his partner both boys ran over to anko

"mom please wake up" they pleaded they didn't even notice the two groups of people standing their in fear at the two boys they spotted their grandpa "she's not waking up" both yelled at him jiraiya ran over to her he called an anbu

"Take her and the two intruders to the hospital now" and with that they were gone hiashi grabbed hinata and haku walking over to them

"Is she all right" again both boys asked looking at hinata and haku? Hiashi slowly nodded to the creatures that were the boys he grew to know "good" they both passed out and changed back to them selves hiashi looked over at jiraiya

"Will they be…?"

"fine yes" jiraiya was examining they seals on them "they barrowed the chakra of the beast" he smiled "and with out even knowing it" hiashi looked confused at his smile "the did this to protect someone they loved my son made the right choice sealing the beast in these boys, but I'm still amazed at them doing something like this even before they learned to control their own chakra" hiashi was a little impressed himself until an anbu appeared next to them

"Lord Hokage I have an urgent message for you" he bowed giving him the go ahead "it is from the elders they have called another emergency meeting and the both of you are required to attend" he nodded again, the anbu vanished

"well I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be this soon" jiraiya pick up the boys "shall we" he started to the tower hiashi fallow he moved hinata and haku over his shoulders and placed his hand on jiraiyas shoulder and looked down at the boys

"You know they have the full support of the hyuga clan" jiraiya only smiled they made their way to the tower

________________________________________________________________

Well chapter 3's up let me know what you think of my little transformation since they look like the way naruto does when in powered by the fox I thought this was a good idea if you think other wise I'm open to suggestions write soon


	5. Chapter 4

Well I'm back

Chapter 5

Jiraiya and hiashi arrived at the tower, jariya lead hiashi to a room on the other side of the tower nowhere near the council room putting naruto and drago under one arm he opened the door inside was surprisingly a bedroom with two single size beds "lay the girls on that one we don't want to keep the stiffs waiting" he placed the two boys on the bed on the right hiashi did just the same

"lord hokage" hiashi carefully placed hinata and haku under the covers walking outside the room heading for the council room "why exactly do you have a room like that one in the tower" jiraiya was silent his mind was preoccupied with the oncoming battle a head "lord jiraiya" he was pull back to the real world

"yes, o the room well when my grandsons visit me it's usually an all day affaire and I made that room for them to stay in, and when both their parents are out and don't have one of one of the jonin friends watch them they stay here with me and I can have those to crazed nut causes running around my office" they reached to door jiariya opened the for hiashi "after you" the two walked into a room full people scream their lungs out "_this is going to be hell_" "alright that's enough yell one at a time and lets keep the blood shed to a minimum" immediately the uchiha member stood up

"we all saw and felt if those monsters we can now longer allow them to live in the village with that kind of power they could kill us all they must be eliminated immediately " jiariay sighed he knew this was coming

"look I'm only going to say this once those boys are not monsters they were defending themselves and the heirs of the hyuga clan and if they had to use the power of the demons then I'm glad" the room was in an uproar "silence" he yelled "they used the power to defend the people of the village this is something we should not be angry about but happy not only did naruto but drago as well were able to harness that kind of power and control it at this age, they could be two of the greatest ninja this village has to offer" he finished the room was quite

"I agree with the hokage" hiashi said calmly "with out naruto and drago, those who kidnapped my daughter and her friend would have escaped from the village and have the Byakugan one of this village's most powerful kekkei genkai" the room was still quite

"I don't care about the here and now I'm more concerned about the future what if the demons find a way out or take control of them we will be defenseless to stop their rampage" a man representing the civilians of the village

Jiraiya sighed again, "_This is going to take forever_"

________________________________________________________________

Mean while back in the boys room

Naruto and drago found themselves waking up in a large dark room with two caged doors in front of them "where are we" the white haired boy questioned naruto was going to answer with I don't know when a pair of low grows coming from the cages "now what first we get kidnapped and now this were the hell are we" he yelled the last part

"will you shout up you pain in the ass brat" a voice came from the cage on the left with a glowing red chakra flowing around it "this is the first time the two of you are here and you start yelling do you have any idea how annoying your voices are" the voice rattled the boy to the core

"their voice have you heard you voice lately you voice is far more annoying then theirs" another voice came from the right cage with black chakra flowing around it "but after only hearing your voice after a couple of years anyone's else's voice would sound good to my ears"

"Naruto were are we" drago asked with a lot of fear in his voice naruto felt the same as his brother

"I don't know" the fear was growing inside of them

"Well don't just stand there get over here I want a look at my host" the red change yelled

"will you keep you voice down dam it how anyone can stand to hear you voice is beyond me" the black cage answered "but yes I would also like to see who I live in" in fear of what might happen if they don't "you with the white come here" drago did as he was told he stood in front of the large cage naruto did the same but to the other one the ground shook in naruto's cage came into view a giant red fox with nine swirling tails behind it, in dragos cage a giant black dragon (for image of dragon go to my profile) "well your not what I was expecting but no matter"

"What the hell are you talking about I'm stuck inside of an idiot" naruto's eye's quickly shifted from fear to anger

"Well it can be helped that was the soul in witch you are attached to" the dragon took a deep breath "so quite your bitching" he yelled witch shook the very room

"You dare yell at me you scale faced gecko" the two begin a war of insults naruto finally had his fill

"Will you two please shut up you say about us being annoying listen to you two" he stopped to catch his breath from yell and his brother picked up were he left off

"Yea what the hell wrong with you to first you bring us here then you insult us" both caged creatures stopped and looked down at the boys

"How dare you talk to us like that do you know who your talking to you pain in the ass" the fox yelled at naruto

"They've got guts I'll give you that" the dragon said sounding a little proud

"Don't complement them especially the blond it will go right to his head" he growled the dragon smirked

"So your jealous of my host aren't you" he was smirking wider

"What how dare you even suggest that, I don't care" he growled in a low tone

"Well it's not really your fault you got strapped with the weaker of the two" the boys were beyond confused now why were they in this place, who were these things in those cages

"My host is not weaker than yours" in a deep and dark growl

"Prove me wrong"

"How"

"Simple we will train these two to better use the power they have"

"And why should I do that"

"because" the dragons voice was more serious than before "you know what happens when they die we die so if you don't train him how to properly use the power and he tries to use it on his own it might kill him and you as well" the foxes cage was silent "but if your gone at least it will be more quite around here"

"fine you win" the fox said plainly the to great beast turned their attention back to the twins both out cold sleeping "another time maybe after they begin to understand the basics of chakra and the way of the ninja the night passed on giving way for the day the council and hokage never left the room they were still in arguments as the sun came up over the horizon

________________________________________________________________

A few miles away from the village

Kakashi and zabuza jumped from tree to tree gaining speed "well be there shortly" zabuza said quietly "I still don't see why the hokage sent two anbu level nin to get these" he held out the two small leather bags and then putting them back into his bag kakashi was again speeding up "ok see your in a rush so lest get the lead out" they increased their speed the village gates were in sight stopping only to let the guards know who they were they both ran to kakashi's but no one was home he was a little worried it was 6 in the morning the boys usually don't get up until 8 they razed to the tower he knew if anyone would know were they were the hokage would the tower was only fifty feet away and already he could see something was wrong he ducked into the ally

"Zabuza go to the hospital" kakashi ordered changing into his anbu gear

"Why" even the bandages could not hid the fear on his face

"I just have a bad feeling and you can't get inside the tower right now only anbu and to the village your still just a jonin" kakashi putting on his mask "I don't think hakus hurt but please check I can't shake this feeling that not everything is ok" he disappeared zabuza didn't hesitate running to the hospital after her got inside he asked for several names but only one came back as having a room getting the room number he ran into ankos room she was sound asleep looking over the chart seeing she just needed rest he rushed back to the tower to wait for a white haired anbu to come out. It had taken some time but kakashi wormed his way inside the council room hearing the final argument

"No for the thousand time never you they will not be turned into weapons nor will they be executed their just children they are not a danger to anyone" jiariyas voice was horse from yelling and again a the uchiha stood, the council was to vote again in a few minutes on what to do about naruto and drago the uchiha had a tie vote with jiariya, jiariya vote was to leave the boys as they are but eh uchiha wanted to kill them everyone voted everyone except danzo his vote would cause witch ever side that won his favor would win

"I think it's time to take a vote on it and danzo I beg you to vote this time ever all very tired and sick of sitting here listing to this nonsense" danzo nodded in agreement "all in favor of letting the vermin live raze your hand" half the room razed their hands including jiariya "and all in favor of eradicating the monsters raze…" he didn't finish a white haired anbu grabbed him and shoved him down on the table his sword drawn press at the uchihas neck

"If you ever even think about hurting my boys again I'll kill you were you stand" he removed his wolf mask he looked a jiariya "consider this my resignation as an anbu" he throw the mask away

"If I may I didn't caste my vote yet" danzo stood "I vote with jiariya" he sat back down in silence

"well now that, that's settled" he walked over to kakashi who removed the blade stepping back "lets say we get your boy's and go see how their mom's doing we have something's to talk about last night was a ruff one" kakashi and jiariya walked into the boys room fallowed by hiashi kakashi grabbed naruto, and haku jiariya grabbed drago hiashi grabbed hinata the gave their silent goodbyes outside zabuza was waiting kakashi handed haku over to him, he gave zabuza a look as if to say I'll tell you later again giving silent goodbyes they left jiariya told him what happened the night before about twenty minutes later they entered the hospital they laid the boys on both sides of anko, and as if she knew an arm came around both boys "now kakashi I'll give you one day to tell them or I will" kakashi only nodded taking a set next to his family, outside the window about a mile a way a tall man in a cloak staring

"This isn't over"

________________________________________________________________

Well let me know what you think and if it seemed a little rushed at the end I'm sorry but its four a.m. right now and I'm a little tired


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and on with the show

Chapter 6

Anko slowly wake in the hospital bed see was a little groggy but she felt a little more weight on her than she was used to she looked down to see both her sons heads on her chest hugging her a tear came to her eye she pulled them in closer to her all the memories of last night came back to her a few more tears ran down her face she just sat there staring down at them this lasted for good twenty minutes but the sound of a small snore pulled her out of dreamland to her right in a chair sat a sleeping kakashi her smile grew to match her sons best smiles but a bright flash drew her attention to the door coming into the room jiariya stood there with a camera and an other flash went off

"I couldn't resist what a beautiful picture" he stepped into the room closing the door behind him on the outside hung a do not disturbe sign he walked over to the bed looked quickly at the boys "I don't think I've ever seen them sleep than soundly" he pulled a large bag off his back he walked over to kakashi and shook him enough to wake him slowly his one eye opened "I think it's time" kakashi nodded he forced himself out of the chair his body still form sleeping in that position he walked over to wake up his boys anko helped but nothing jiariya chuckled but a knock on the door caught his attention "right on time you can come in" the door opened slightly and the boys shot up from were they where

"I smell ramen," they shouted and sure enough, Ayame Teuchi walked in the room

"we've got two orders of pork, two orders of chicken, and two orders of beef ramen for are two most favorite customers" ayame set the delivery box on the hospital table and grabbed two bowls and walked over to the two of them she placed one in front of both boys "I put extra meat in each free of charge for the two brave boys" she winked the boys blushes could rival hinatas

"Thank you" they said blushing further ayame and teuchi went to the door jiariya paid teuchi then turned back to the boys

"if you could please shout the door on you way out" jiariya asked ayame she did as told "now I think since they some food in their stomachs we should start" jiariya said as kakashi handed the boys their third bowl each "_these two are like endless pits_" kakashi sat on one end of the bed anko crawled over to him so that they were both facing the boys

"drago, naruto there something we need to tell you" the boys just slurped down their ramen with smiles on their faces anko squeezed his hand "I now you've been told stories about the fourth and third hokage and that they gave their lives to defeated the nine tails and dragon of chaos" the boys stopped eating the memories of the night before with fox and dragon "the two beast were to powerful to kill so instead they sealed them inside the fourth two boys" he stopped to prepare himself for what came next

"So what does that have to do if us" naruto asked drago still had food in his mouth

"Because you're the two boys who the beasts were sealed within" the food dropped out of dragos mouth

"But you said they were sealed in the fourths kid who can we hold them if…" drago could finish it hit him, what kakashi was trying to say

"because you're the sons of the fourth hokage we were in charge of watching over you when grandfather couldn't and being hokage that was quite often were grew to fond of you to be apart so we adopted and razed you as our own sons" anko already fear the worst and it was present on her face even kakashi could not hide his despair naruto was smiling

"So what" the blond said

"you razed us your are parents" his twin jumped in and jumped to their parents giving them the biggest hug they could at this point anko lost it tears of joy pored down her face she hug the as if the was no tomorrow as did kakashi

"Now I understand that dream," naruto said still hugging his parents

"What dream" jiariya asked

"Last night I had a dream that me and drago were in front of two giant cages and…" his brother cut him off

"You had that dream to" he broke his hug to look at his brother naruto let go and sat back at with his brother

"Please continue naruto" jiariya said with fear in his voice

"Well we were in front of two giant cages and inside was an orange fox and a black dragon" drago continued

"They were talking to us then to each other" naruto finished

"Talking about what" jiariya walking over to them

"they said something about who's host was stronger and then I heard them say about training but I fell asleep for they finished" jiariya looked from the boys to kakashi

"can I talk to you outside" kakashi nodded he stood up and left the room "o wait first I have one more present for you two" he reached for the bag he place on the floor "I heard you two had your eye's on these so" he pulled out the pairs of swords the boys wanted the other day they jumped him

"Thank you thank you thank you grandpa" he prided them off him handing over the sword but pulled back

"You can have them but first I think you should train with some wood sword first so you can look at them now but until your ready these are gona stay with your mom" naruto was to excited to hear the last part but his brother did

"Dang it if it were dad we could get them back to try out easy, but mom she hides stuff to well," he said a little disappointed

"What was that" anko asked eyebrows arched jiariya chose this moment to see kakashi outside were he was waiting with a neutral look "what"

"What was with the swords I told them later" narrowing his eye

"What kind of grandparent would I be if I didn't spoil my grandkids and besides those swords are only temporary I have something better coming for them as a graduation present" he smiled

"What is it you needed of me lord hokage"

"it concerns the boys training the first year should be in the village to get a good start but after that I want you to take a training trip with them I have a feeling that the two beast will take it upon helping the boys with training to better life of their host" jiariya said with a serious face kakashi was in serious thought but nodded in agreement "good now lets take those three home" he moved to the room but kakashi didn't

"What about the uchihas I don't trust them" kakashi looking pissed

"I'm having him come by tomorrow to have another talk and straighten this out" kakashi looked satisfied for now they walked back into the room an hour later anko was walking home with two twin pairs of sword under her arms

"All right boys bright and early tomorrow we start you training" the boy nearly jumped out of their skins in excitement "and no you learn how to use those later" he pointed at the swords they looked a little disappointed but not much

________________________________________________________________

Mean while back at the hokage tower in the root meeting room

One anbu knelt in front of danzo "can they be changed" the anbu shuck his head no "then you now what must be done and what the consequences will be" he nodded yes "do it tonight before they have a chance" again he only nodded he turned to leave but stopped short

"Does lord hokage approve of this?"

"Yes he and I are both in agreement on this, I ashore you this is the absolute resort"

"then consider this as my last request the I will leave one alive that person is completely innocent of this crime" danzo nodded "then they will hear the reapers song to night" the anbu disappeared danzo pulled out some paper work at the top was written missing nin he filled out the paper and at the bottom as for a name he signed Itachi Uchiha

________________________________________________________________

That night at the uchiha compound

The walls were splatter with blood bodies of fallen members laid out slashed and decapitated three men stood in a dark hallway panicking "were the hell is he" looking form one to the other but they all looked down the hallway hearing a voice (if anyone is a trigun fan then you love this next part)

"Total slaughter, total slaughter" the voice started

"He's singing"

"total slaughter, total slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive late da late die genocide lated late do and ocean of blood, lest begin the killing time" the voice ended and the three men were slain the voice began the song again in the last room of the compound last cowering three people a young boy and older women and the leader of the uchiha clan himself he kicked in the door finishing his song he disappeared and reappeared behind them "_I'm sorry sasuke_" and with that the two older people where slain

"why itachi, why" sasuke yelled he grabbed a kunai he charged his older brother but he was knocked down to the ground "why" sasuke felt his mind pulled into a darkness and before his eyes he saw the brutal slaying of his whole clan go through his mind and then he came to the real world

"you don't have an enough hate yet, lets see if you will some day goodbye little brother" itachi vanished leaving sasuke to sit next his dead parents

________________________________________________________________

Back at the hatake house

Kakashi and anko tucked in the boy "night guys remember bright and early" it was as if nothing happened

"Night mom night dad love you," the boys said in unison

________________________________________________________________

Well chapter 6 is up now tell me the damage is it good or is it bad write later


	7. Chapter 6

I'm back and I need help for those of you who are reading both of my naruto fics I've asked for names for a fire, water, and lightening rasengan and two attacks like the chidori or rasengan but for water and fire and yes it's for this fic now on with the show ps unless I say there mask is down just assume it's up

Warning time skip

Chapter 6

One year later

About two miles outside the village kakashi stood atop a giant plateau looking up in the sky thing about the past "you've got some incredible sons sensei I hope I'm razing them the way your would have wonted" he said to the sky he stood there in silence until a small giggle pulled him back into reality he looked down to a small light purple haired baby girl in his hands "what is it sonya" the baby giggled again he looked down and saw who she was laughing at "looky there sonya it's your brothers" he leaned his head over the little girl and yelled "Come on faster when I was your age I could do this twice as fast" down about thirty feet from the top drago was about five feet ahead of naruto climbing, both had ropes tied to there wastes drago had six naruto three on their arms, legs, and torso their ware weighted cloths the two were making slow progress but progress none the less "_I can believe how much they've grow this year"_ thinking back to how it started

Quick year overview of training

In the first month of training nothing remarkable happened except that jiariya nearly shit an ostridge egg after he found out what had happened with the uchihas and that it was Itachi who did it and what jutsu he used on them add all this up and you've got an extremely piss off hokage, but for all his research he made no head way with his investigation on the subject, and one sasuke uchiha was keep under the close eye of anbu, the boys did the basics push up sit ups etc despite their constant begging to get to the more exciting stuff and to use their new swords, kakashi did retire from the anbu but rejoined the basic jonin to stay closer to home with his family and get paid at the same time

Month two still basic training but now added the early stages of chakra control, about mid way through the month lady hyuga gave birth the a beautiful baby girl named Hanabi, but unfortunately lady hyuga didn't survive the whole family took it hard if not for the constant visits by naruto hiashi fear hinata would have fallen into a deep depression on a lighter note the boys celebrated their seventh birth day

Month three more chakra control training and more advance basic training, anko made an announcement to the boys that she's pregnant and is about three months along the boys were quiet for only a second then they jumped for joy at the thought of someone new in the family. They could use all the support they could get inside the village it was getting worse the stories of the night the boys used the demon's power were getting more and more exaggerated at the level of evil the boys were, despite his best efforts the hokage could do little it was impossible to tell who was spreading the news

Month four at this time the boys had a good grasp of the basics of both chakra and physical exercises so it was time to step it up he would teach them some basic jutsu and tijutsu and how to use their swords, but soon kakashi soon called in for help from a more experienced swordsman zabuza was now the boys swordsman teacher, zabuza was now considered a jonin of the leaf and was teaching haku around the same level that the boys were at so now it was three kids and two jonin training

Month five the boys took two sword fighting like fish to water each making their own sword and fist fighting style again kakashi needed to step up their training so they were given a piece of paper to tell what their dominant elemental chakra they had to both kakashi's and zabuza's the boy's had two each drago's paper crumpled and got soggy the signs of lighting and water, naruto's papers split in two the was set a blaze the signs of wind and fire yet again kakashi needed to call in a favor he could teach drago water and lighting and anko new fire but nether could use wind Asuma the bearded chain smoker of the village he could use wind jutsu, but in exchange anko had to introduce him to the new jonin Kurenai Yuhi ,so asuma was now one of three teachers for naruto, and drago

Month six kakashi noticed a few things one, naruto was incredibly fast and agile some days he sew naruto could out run him he was also strong for his age just above average ,two drago possessed phenomenal strength and power he could crush thick rocks with his hands his speed was just above average. He couldn't help but wonder was it the beasts doning that made the boys this way or was it inherited naruto's speed form his father and dragos strength from his grandmother or given as alteration for being the hosts fox speed and agility, and dragon strength and power, who knows but what he knew was he needed help again it racked his mind tiring to find someone he knew with both strength and speed when the idea came to him he wished it didn't but he now sawit the help of one might guy seeing his all time rival/friend needed help guy was more than happy to help on days guy trained the boy's kakashi was strangely absent a side note hinata celebrated her seventh birthday naruto remembered she liked foxes so with money he earn from doing chores around his house he bought her a matching fox night cape to matched her fox pajamas she wore at his house when she would stay over

Month seven/eight- of pure training with all their different sensei, and haku celebrated her seventh birthday drago bought her a snowflake necklace he said it reminded him of her jutsu training (haku was slowly creating ice release)

Month nine anko was expecting any day so the boys got off training a good bit but if needed you only needed two look in if not training look for at three places one the ramen bar, in the woods playing with friends who've snuck away from their parents to play with the hatake boys or with kids who's parents didn't see the boys as monster (there were few) or at the hyuga compound for naruto and zabuza's apartment for drago the boy's were told to stay out of town when alone fearing the villagers would do their worst to the unguarded children finally on twenty-fifth of march anko gave birth to a small light purple haired baby girl with dark purple eye's (anko's hair and eye's plus kakashi's)the boys were at first disappointed hoping for a new baby brother by that was washed a way, at first sight of her brothers sent her into giggles the boys loved seeing their little sister smile and laugh the two made a silent promise to always protect and watch out for her no mater what the cost (what do you expect it's what family does)

Month ten the boys training was going steady guy was making them wear more heave weights and doing more tijutsu practice, naruto was finally got wind chakra molding down and about had fire, drago had completely master lighting manipulation and was at the edge with water

Month eleven drago mastered water and naruto mastered fire, zabuza said he had nothing more to teach them about the sword it was up to them how to weald their blade and with some new element jutsu scrolls and work out scrolls it was time for kakashi to completely take over their training again

Present time

Kakashi was again pulled from his thoughts by his youngest child giggling as drago was now ten feet and naruto fifth-teen away it was now visible what was attached to the ropes the boys were pulling boulders, drago had six boulders tied to the ropes and naruto three. Guy started this training exercise at month seven and with only one boulder. "come on if you reach the top in two minutes you don't have to do the dishes to night" kakashi said smiling as both boys were not so to say sprinting up the side of the plateau (as you can imagine the way the boys eat the dishes would really pile up) but to nether one made it drago got to the top after five minutes and naruto in seven "good job boys now since nether of you two made it you both have dish detail for a week"

"**WHAT!**" in unison

"Common dad we never agreed on that" naruto argued but before drago could help his brother, kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"I hate it when he does that" dargo grumbled he then turned to naruto "well I guess we should go home mom said dinner would be ready around six" they looked at the sun "it's about five-thirty now" anko taught them to tell time by the sun when their outside play so they now when to come home

"Yea race you home" naruto untied the rope and pushed the boulder off the edge drago did the same

"fine but your not gona bet me this time fox face" he said to air naruto had already jumped down and was running through the trees "**CHEATER**" he jumped down and ran after his brother at the hatake house sonya had fallen asleep and was put to bed and kakashi and anko sat down at the dinner table waiting for the two boys to enter the house, it was like a tornado tore open the door as a streak of white and blonde darted into the house and took naruto's and drago's seat at the table "I won this time" drago said smugly

"Only by a second I would have one if you didn't knock down that tree I was on" he fought back

"Excuses, excuses" was all he said as he and his brother learned to stop after they got that motherly look from anko and she was giving it fully

"if ether of you two wake her up there will be hell to pay this might be the first night we get a full night sleep" she his through her teeth

"sorry mom" they both apologized the rest of dinner went by without any problems the boys took turns doing dishes, then said their good night and went to bed soon fallowed by their parents. The night was quiet not a sound came from sonya in the morning anko went to wake up the boys for their morning exercises but found a empty room thinking nothing of it at the time since kakashi was also not in bed that morning she though he was with them but on further inspection of the room she found a letter addressed to her and kakashi on their night stand, she looked at it questionably so she opened it skimmed over it once and ran out of the room a few tears running down her face she ran outside were kakashi was doing his morning warm ups

"kakashi the boy's are gone" she screamed waking up sonya who was sleeping soundly tears pouring down anko's face he rushed over to her side trying to consol her but she wouldn't calm down he saw the letter in her hand he took it and did a quick skim over it he dropped his head

"we need to tell jiariya" he said in a sad voice she nodded trying to calm herself he ran in the house and grabbed sonya came back out to a stone face anko but the sadness could still be seen in her I eye's and in a poop of smoke they were gone

________________________________________________________________

I know I know cliff hangers I hate them to but I and if you have any questions about this or any other part of this story tell me and I'll try and clear it up, I'll having a blast writing this and sorry about late updates I'm about to start my invasion chapter of naruto's new allies so be it might take some time to finish so please have patience I'll update soon


	8. Chapter 7

Chater7

At the hokage tower

"Move" anko screamed at a few men in her way from entering they didn't hesitate they've heard stories of how a pissed off anko could even scare even Ibiki "get the hell out of my way" entering the building people jumping out of her way she marched right up to his office and kicked the door in "what the hell" jiariya knew she would be coming next and prepared himself for the worst "how dare you" she walked forward to his desk

"Anko it's for the best" she was at his desk fist balled up she stood there he blood boiling with rage

FLASHBACK

Anko and kakashi with sonya in his hands jumped through the open window in jiariya's office, the white haired man was neck deep in papers and scrolls he looked tired it seemed like his age was finally catching up with him "lord hokage there's an emergency" kakashi handed him the letter left by they boys jiariya's face turn from tied to angry to concern

"anko please I need you to go home and wait they may rethink this and come home" jiariya said his eye's still glued to the note she was going to protest but kakashi looked at her nodding with agreement so he handed sonya to anko she turn and headed for home

"What are we going to do" kakashi said sounding terrible the room was silent for what seemed like an eternity

"I'm sorry kakashi but there's nothing we can do about it we need to trust the boys" jiariya looked up at the jonin kakashi hung his head

"I was afraid you'd said that" he turned to go out the window "this won't go well with anko" and with that he was gone

END FLASHBACK

"How dare you there my sons your own grandchildren and you've left them alone we need to find them and…" he stood up from his chair

"and what would you have me do send every anbu and jonin after they I don't know how many we can trust to find them or haven't you noticed that not everyone in the village is not that fond of our boys!" she was taken back from this out burst "and how would you feel if I one of them found them and decide to take out their revenge on the demon on your boys" she stepped back a feeling of fear washed over her "they can take care of each other you trained them they are more than prepared" he sat back down in his chair "I know your upset but it's for the best they need this time to train" he put on a fake smile "and you know when those two don't want to be found it's almost impossible to find them" with a sad sigh he turned to leave the office feeling defeated she slowly walked home everything she saw reminded her of her boys when she finally got home she walked straight to her room and cried herself to sleep while kakashi and sonya were sitting in a tree facing the road heading to their home hoping to see a blond and white haired twins

__________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier that same day

Drago rolled out of his bed looking outside his window to was still dark he got on his hands and knees to get under his bed and pulled out a bag the got up and tried to walk his brother "naruto" nothing "naruto it's time to wake up" nothing still "naruto I've got ramen" the blond jumped him to the ground

"Were" he said a little too loud

"get off me you idiot" drago pushed off the blond "it's time to go" naruto looked confused at first then it hit him he darted to the other side of his bed and pulled out his own bag drago was now at the window "I'm going ahead and pick up the rest of the stuff you write the note" and with that drago was gone naruto found a piece of paper

"Dear mom and dad

It's me naruto me and drago are going on a training trip be back before the academy starts ok

Love you bye"

he put the letter on their night stand went out the window shutting it after he left jumping through the forest to the spot were they hid their supplies they had been sneaking extra weights, weapons, food, the four of them had been planning this since sonya was born the fox and dragon had told them the best way to protect their family was to learn more control of their power and a training trip was the best way. They said it would be a year or two, but they would be back before the academy started, naruto finally reach their hidden spot drago now had two bags strapped to his back "you ready"

"lets get going" the two planed on training next to a mountain ten miles away from the village getting outside the village was easy enough considering how dark it was they just slipped passed the security at the gates an off they went into the darkness

_____________________________________________________________________________________

News of the boys leaving spread through the village like a wildfire most people through a couple parties but not everyone was happy one hyuga heiress locked herself in her room for a month crying when ever someone came to the door to get her out the first thing she said was "is naruto back" it wasn't until anko came to take to her assure her that her "foxy price" that this she blushed, would return soon she had to do nearly the same thing for haku she was not as bad as hinata but she was still depressed with in the first month the village return to normal and time seemed to pass amazingly fast and as if in the blink of an eye

Two years had pasted

It was nearly noon one of the gate guards just returned with some lunch he was about to sit down at his chair but something caught his eye two figures in the distance were walking toward the village he elbowed the other guard then pointing to the people approaching preparing themselves for who or what they would encounter nearly a half hour later the two figured turn out to be two young boys nearly identical in physical features except one had blond hair with aqua blue eyes and the other had white hair with ice blue eyes both ware masks, both had two swords strapped to their backs and both looked like hell their cloths torn and ripped "what business do you have in the leaf village" one of the guards stepped out in front of them

"We live here" the white haired one said plainly

"And why should be believe you" the other guard asked taking a step toward them

"Well" the blond looked at the white haired twin "you could ask the hokage who we are" he said when with the mask on his eye said he was smiling

"And how do you know the hokage" the first guard asked

"he's are grandfather now move" the white haired boy pushed his way through the second guard only to have him try and put a kunai in his side but the blond caught his hand

"I wouldn't do that if I were you he has a shot temper and the last thing you want to do is piss him off today" the other guard was shock how fast the boy moved to catch his partners hand

"Look I'll take them to the hokage and we can sort this all out there" the second guard suggested

"That sound great" the blond yelled "what do you think dra…" the white haired boy was already walking toward the hokage tower "hey wait up" he ran after him while both guards looked at each other

"do you think you can watch the gate alone for a little bit, it wont take long for the hokage to take care of these intruders and then we can go on with are day" the second guarded stated

"Yea but why don't we take care of them" the first asked

"well if they do know the hokage then that would be bad for us, and with if that white one's as fast as the blond I'm not sure if we could have taken them on" and with that he ran after the two boys, they finally reach the tower after about an hour of walking through town inside the building the walked right up the hokages office ignoring the secretary yelling at them

"You can't just barge right into the hokages office" but it was to late the two boys kick in the down

"Hey gramps who's it going" naruto yelled

"Hey grandpa" drago said in a tone meant for human ears unlike his brother jiariya did look up form a pile of papers

"well it's about time you two showed up although you're a day early I though you two would have waited till the last minute the academy starts tomorrow" he looked up from his desk at them his face lit up at the sight of his grandkids "look at you two, you look like hell" the two were smiling even more under their masks "well don't just stand there come here" he stood up and got down on one knee and opened his arms wide signaling them to give him a hug and they jumped him at this time the guard walked inside

"lord hokage this two said… help, lord hokages being attacked" he yell at two passing anbu they ran to the door to see what was going but after seeing who was attacking the hokage they turned and left the boys got off jiariya all laugh at each other

"You laugh now but wait your mothers going to kill for leaving when she finds out your back" the guard stood there speechless but he was knocked out of the way by three people

"Naruto" a soft voice came form the doorway

"Drago" another soft voice

"NARUTO, DRAGO!" a sad, happy and angry voice came from the doorway

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Around noon inside the village by the gates

A young blonde girl wearing a purple top with a matching skirt was walking to the dango shop to meet up with her friends when she heard a commotion over by the gate she saw two boys entering the village (you know the rest) she continued her walk to the dango shop she walked up to a table were a pink hair girl sat, next to her sat one hinata hyuga, haku Momochi, and anko hatake

"Ino it's about time" the pink haired girl said scowling at her

"Don't start with me forehead girl" the blond shouted back

"What'd you say ino pig"

"Here we go again" haku whispered to hinata she giggled

"So what took you so long" haku asked trying to brake up the fight ino looked over at her

"O yea, two masked guys came into the village but the guards were giving them a hard time" at hearing "masked guys" anko, hinata and haku leaned forward with hope

"What did these masked guys look like" anko asked the hope more present in her eyes

"Miss Hatake they were too young for you" ino said with a giggle at the older woman's expression "but one had white hair and the other was a blond"

"Where were they heading" hinata asking a little to loud and looked like she was ready to pounce ino if she didn't get an answer

"Ok, hinata are you ok" the pink haired girl asked

"I'm fine sakura, ino" she said again

"ok, ok, calm down I saw them and one of the guards walking to the hokages tower " and with that hinata, haku and anko took off running to the tower leaving ino and sakura utterly confused "what up with them"

"Who knows I thin…hey sasuke" she yelled to the annoyance of the last uchiha as he walked by

"_Can't I have one day of training without running into one of these annoying fan girls" _the uchiha thought walking home

"You should at least say hi sasuke when someone says hi to you your suppose to say hi back" a white haired jonin said from behind him

"Whatever" saskue said really not caring

"That's not how you take to your sensei"

"Whatever" saskue left heading for home kakashi walked over to ino and sakura

"I know I saw anko with you two last did she go pick up Sonya from the hyuga's" the both shook their heads "well do you know were she went"

"well she ran off toward the hokages tower after I told her two masked guys walked into the village" ino answered, even though only one of his eyes was visible they could see the look of sock and in a poof of smoke he was gone

"What is it with people today" ino asked sakrua just shrugged

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So that it for this chapter in the next one a families reunion and maybe the first day of the academy, o and expect another time skip to the end of the academy also expect to met another one of my own fic characters, and if any one his any ideas of who should be one who's teams let me know, team selections will be in chapter 9, o and let me apologies for this and my last chapter they were necessary to get the time skip in right yea I know they were crappy but hopefully from her on out it should be better


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks **animefanben** for the review that's what keeps me going knowing that someone tells me how I'm doing and if I'm doing good enough to keep going

Chapter 8

Naruto and drago were inside the hokages office when their mother, haku, and hinata found them the two boys smiled weakly "hi mom" she charged them getting within striking rang she brought both hands up above her head looking like she was about to attack them but instead she pulled them into a back breaking hug

"if you ever do something like this again I'll pound the living shit out of you to" tears of joy poring down her face "don't you ever make me worry like that again" she whispered something in their ears turning their faces pale as a ghost, then she pulled them back into a bone barking hug this gave the boys a chance to get a good look at two of the people they missed the most drago looked into the dark hazel eyes of one Haku Momochi, naruto was looking into the bright lavender eyes of one hinata hyuga, how they missed being around their best friends, thou they wouldn't (yet) admit it the feeling ran much deeper than friendship, they were lost on those eyes what brought them back to reality was a tall brunet woman walked up to jiariya

"Who may I help you my young beauty…" she slapped him across his face

"How dare you" then she stormed off, everyone was shocked

"I don't think I deserved that" he said rubbing this cheek they boys took this moment of shock to escape their mothers iron grip to go to and give their own iron hugs to the girls

"Did you miss me" the white haired boy asked and as if they rehearse it the blond jumped in saying

"because we missed you" both girls blushing hinata would make a red pepper jealous the group of young were lost pure happiness being the others arms, but again pulled form dream land back to reality by a red head about ankos height did exactly what the brunet did except she slapped him on the other cheek

"I don't think I deserved that ether" rubbing his new red mark but before he could say anything a other brunet walked in "wait, your not gona slap me are you" he asked in fear she shook her head no he smiled "well that's a…" she punched him dead sent in the face blood poring down his nose

"Let me guess you didn't deserved that" anko asked sarcastically, jiariya was now holding both his hands over his nose, after about a minute he got the blood flow under control

"No I deserved that one" the brunet stomped out

"what did you do now" he shrugged not knowing then a thought came to anko "the academy starts tomorrow" she looked over the boys not only did they look like hell but they had grown a good bit "you need new cloths" she grabbed her sons hands pulling them along and they grabbed the girls pulling them along

"wait I don't want to be haling this all day" drago pulled off the back pack off his back looking around for a spot he saw the couch "hey grams I'll pick this up later" he throw the bag on the couch when it landed the couched looked like an boom hit it nothing but splinters were left, drago yelled from the hallway "sorry grandpa"

"holy shit he throw that like it was a piece of paper just how strong did they get" jiariya said flatly he walked over to the bag inside was nothing but training weights "_I wonder how much it ways" _he struggled to lift it "_I wonder how big of a crater it would make if I through it off the roof_" he thought he looked up at the window and a smirk came a cross his face "_I shouldn't"_ the smirk grew wider "_must resist the erg to through the bag off roof"_ he struggled to pick up the bag and walked dragging the bag to the window, he stepped out onto the ruff, he got both feet on the ruff when (crack) the floor under him gave way to the weight he let go of the bag and in turn it fell down on to the next ruff (and so on) he fell after it, the bag hit the ground creating a three foot dent (wide, and deep) in the ground, fallowed by jiariya "well that was stupid" a group a women came over to him "know need to be concerned ladies the great toad sage jiariya is…" he saw in the group the three women that hit him then he noticed all the women were looking pissed

"well, well ladies it looks it we don't need to take turns with him, altogether" they started wailing on him luckily he found a hole in the beating and took off running the women chased after him they ran past a book story, the front sign stating the new book released, icha icha volume one icha icha Paradise and in quotes underneath "based on really events and real people".

"well that might explain it" he looked back at the sign passing it by but he looked to far back seeing the group of angry women were getting closer "shit" he ran faster passing right by one sasuke uchiha

"_What did that pervert do now" _the uchiha though he continued walked the street to hearing a voice ripping through his ears

"I cant believe he through are bag out the window I'm common you did mean to break his couch, and now we have to lug this bag with us" he heard the voice coming from a masked blond walking next to him a masked white haired boy

"We, I'm the one carrying it" the white haired boy mumbled

"Don't you to start fighting" anko smacked them over the head the girls walked by the side of their boy, as they were getting closer to sasuke

"_what's kakashi's wife, a hyuga, and zabuza's daughter doing with those two" _as the group walked closer naruto just keep going on and on until "will you shut the hell up you annoying idiot" this got naruto attention he and the rest of the group stopped to look at the boy in front of them

"What you say" naruto glaring at the dark haired boy in front of him

"you heard me you moron but I guess you hear over your own voice, loud mouthed dope" he said razing his head as if to look down on naruto, naruto took a challenging step forward but was stopped short by his brother

"Don't naruto we know he's not worth the time" drago advised this brother glaring down the uchiha

"we?" naruto had grown to learn his brother very well and when he said we instead of I he and the dragon were both agreeing on the topic for some reason drago and his inmate would get along like two best friends, but when naruto and the fuzz ball would take it would end in a fight, drago tried to tell him that he and the foxes personalities were exactly the same and when you have two personalities like his they usually clash with each other, unlike his and the dragons their personalities were the same two but they got along great. So naruto stepped back looking at his brother

"he's not worth the time" to this the sasuke growled at them "first he's a member of the village and attacking him won't look good for you and he looks weak" sasukes knuckles were turning white from squeezing his fist to hard "if you were to attack him you could really hurt him, if not kill him considering how weak he is" drago was smiling wide at the pissed off look he was getting

"You think I'm weak" sasuke asked/yelled through his teeth

"I don't think it I know it" drago said pulling his brother behind him foreseeing what would most likely happen next sasuke charged him, furiously assault of punches and kicks each he felt connect the last one was a round house kick to the head

"I'll show you how weak I am" the kick connected drago didn't even flinch "how weak was that you fool, your facing an uchiha there's no one stronger than my clan" his face went pale as his he saw what his foot connected with, drago was holding his leg in his hand

"Thanks for showing me how weak you really are" he said pleased with himself "I blocked each of those, if it were my brother you wouldn't have laid a hand on him, after you first punch you would have been knocked out"

"Let go of my leg or else" sasuke threatened drago smiled from ear to ear you could almost see it through his mask

"Fine" he pushed sasuke forward a good three feet until he fell down "sorry I don't know my own strength" sasuke got to his feet

"Who are you" the uchiha growled walking up to him looking for another go

"Drago hatake" he pointed to himself "and naruto hatake" he pointed to his brother sasuke walked past them without another word

"_Kakashi's been holding out training on me" _he thought walking home anko walked over to drago

"It's about time someone knocked that uchiha brat down a few pegs" she grabbed both her sons by the caller "now if you done playing around we have shopping to do" she grinded

"Dam" naruto whispered anko literally dragged her sons into a clothing store, the girls fallowed

"now first things first" she pulled out a couple of shirts "I need you sizes" eyeing up a shirt and pants then turning to naruto "this looks like it would fit" doing the same for drago "go try these on" she pointed to the changing room the boy were protesting (they hate shopping with their mom) until they got the mom look they ran into the room "ok girls" anko smiled a little evilly "_lets have a little fun_" anko checked with he boys if the shirts and pants would fit she got the ok she walked back still smiling "I need your help, go find your man some new cloths you'd think he'd look good in" they both blushed at he saying their men but quickly brushed it off and walked off on their own looking for cloths, anko pick up something's she thought would look good in a

Two hours past "please mom came we go" naruto wined anko looked at him strangely

"That's it, that's what I forgot to get" anko grabbed both boys by their masks which fell apart quiet with a simple tug

"MOM" both boys yelled

"Why'd you do that mom" a now maskless naruto asked very pissed off

"first off you're my son and I haven't seen you face in two years so I don't care if you pissed, and second you need new ones so be percent you'll have one on before you leave" she was going to continue but stopped seeing someone familiar walk up to them

"Your first day back and already giving you mother a hard time" a white hair jonin asked both boy turn and jumped the man

"Dad" they tackled him to the ground the four of them smiling like never before

"Well I missed you to" kakashi said getting back to his feet anko hugged him to

"Their finally back" she whispered to him hugging him tighter

"How'd you know we were here" drago asked

"well I saved you grandpa from a pack of angry women and he told me your mother wanted to get you guys some new cloths so I came here, though I heard you before I saw you" he smiled down at his two maskless boys both hinata and haku ran back to anko

"miss anko we fond something" haku saw both girls stopped dead in their tracks looking at two unmasked hatake boy they both blushed like mad hinata eyes were lock on boy with three dark whisker lines one both sides of his face, haku was glued to the other one. Anko snapped her fingers pulling the girls back to reality

"Did you to have something to show me" the girls nodded their heads "then show me" the three women darted through the store, the boys took this time to find a way out

"Hey dad where's sonya" naruto asked

"she's over playing with hanabi" he answered then it hit him "did you two what to go with me to pick her up" he looked down but both boys were gone, but he also notice the spare masks in one of his pockets were gone "those little brats" he looked around to find anko "anko" he called

"Over here" she through her hand in the air

"The boys and I are going to pick up sonya I'll see you at home"

"fine, but your in charge of dinner"

"fine" kakashi then left to the hyuga compound after his masked boys

"well girls I think these would look most handsome on them, now lets pay and get out It's been a long day" so anko hinata and haku left heading first to the hyuga compound partly to drop off hinata and partly to get the boy's to help carry the bags home

________________________________________________________________

At the hyuga compound

Kakashi and the boys had entered without a problem the guards were expecting kakashi but soon recognized the boys let them pass they told kakashi sonya and hanabi were with hiashi out in the gardens upon entering the garden kakashi heard his little girls voice walking to the voice she came into view a little light purple haired girl next to a black haired girl, hiashi stood a few feet away seeing kakashi he picked up the girls "sonya look there" he motioned his head forward to were kakashi was

"daddy" the little girl shouted to kakashi, as hiashi handed her over to him

"have you been a good girl for hiashi" he looked to the hyuga leader who nodded "sonya I have a surprise for you look" he pointed to the boys "your brothers are home" she looked at the two masked boys but hid her head in his shirt "sonya it's ok" he tried to think of why she was like this then looked at the boys "your masks pull them down, she hasn't seen your faces in two years I don't think she recognizes you" the boys did as they were told sliding down their masks and reviling their faces "sonya look again" she turned to them and for a minute there was silence until she laughed like she did before when she saw their faces "she'll need to get used to the masks again but at least she remembers you a little"

"well it's hard not to laugh looking at that face" drago pointed to his brother who in turn smacked him "so you want to fight well take this" he smack naruto upside of his head naruto flipped forward and landed on his back "that was a little to hard" he snickered

"ooo now it's on" naruto yelled

"enough" hiashi spoke in his usual voice "I can understand that you two have been gone long enough to forget the rules of my home" he said looking at the boys more serious than before "always act respectable in my home"

"yes hiashi" they both bowed to the head hyuga hopping not to piss him off

"very good" now I think we have some other visitors" he pointed behind them they turned anko, hinata and haku were standing there each with arms full of bags

"Well we ready go" anko asked dropping some of the bags "you two come here and help carry some of these bags" they jumped over grabbing some bags from the girls "you" she pointed at kakashi but was pulled away by sonya "hello my baby girl" she spoke in a babying voice but snapped back to her self "you me and sonya are going to finish shopping now and don't try and weasel your way out of it" she turned back to the boys "you two grab the rest of the bags and head home we'll be back in a few hours with the rest of you school supplies and dinner" they new better than to argue with their mom when she was in what they call commando mode so they tried to get the bags but…

"father if its ok I'd like to help naruto with his bags" hinata asked trying not to look at naruto so she wouldn't shudder or blush to much

"that's very nice of you, just don't stay to long" he looked at naruto with that "don't do anything stupid" look

"thanks hinata" naruto said taking what looked like a heave bag from her "common the fast we get home the fast we'll get dinner" he took off heading out of the compound she slowly walked after him she was taken back at his comment "we get home" the blood rushing to her face anko just chuckled to herself

"bye" drago bowed to hiashi then turned to his parents "see you at home" he stared walking away haku started after him

"you going to haku" kakashi asked

"dads still not home so I've got nothing to do so…yea" she said walking away

"so I should pull out the guest pillows and blankets" anko asked

"please" was all haku said walking to caught to drago

"now lets get going" she grabbed kakashi by the arms out of the compound "well see you later" she shouted to hiashi "and I'll make sure hinata's here in the morning before the academy starts" she said pulling kakashi and her daughter out leaving the head hyuga standing there in silence

"ok then, I guess your sisters staying at the hatake place tonight" he said the little girl in his arms

________________________________________________________________

Five hours

Kakashi, anko and sonya walked inside their home to find naruto sleeping up against the wall an arm around hinata's shoulder her head resting on his shoulder, drago and haku were sleeping in the corner haku sleeping on drago's lap

"we just cant leave them their like that" anko whispered trying not to wake them up or sonya who fell asleep in her fathers arms, anko disappeared into her room kakashi dropped the bags in his right hand and walked to sonyas room placing her in her bed and returned to were the boys were sleeping and found anko had place a blanket over them and had take a few pictures (future blackmail) and with that the night ended, in the morning the boy's and children all over the village would start training at the academy

________________________________________________________________

At the hokage tower

Inside his office jiariya looked like a have unwrapped mummy (from the women beatings) he was sorting through papers "ah ha here we are just fill this out and you'll be enrolled in the leaf village academy for ninja's" he handed to someone with a hood draped over their head only a small piece of red hair stuck out form underneath the hood the person bowed to jiariya and left "this is going to be interesting" jiariya said to himself"

________________________________________________________________

Dam that's the longest chapter I've written for this story now I have a question for you people who read this who do you think should be on teams I'm not saying it's going to change the teams I have it might but it might not I just want some opinions, I hope you guys liked this chap, r&r write soon bye 


	10. Chapter 9

Expect a time skip in one of the next chapters

And any character how I'm not describing what their warring in details the their warring what they normally ware in the anime

And I'm apologizing now for this chapter if it's not a good one

and one more thing this is your last chance to give me an option about the genin teams next chapter will be paring off the teams in about a week so tell me what you think

Chapter 9

"Wake up" a low growling voice boomed "wake up" "wake the hell up you little brat your gona be late"

Naruto was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes feeling a weight missing from his shoulder he slowly opened his eye's seeing hinata was gone, still half asleep he looked over to were his brother was suppose to be but he was gone "were the hel…" his mom walked into the room

"Bout time you woke up I was just coming in to get you" she smiled down at him "you've got twenty minutes till you need to leave so I suggest you hurry and get ready" his eye's grew bigger than saucer plates he darted out of the room heading for his "I have something special laid out for you" she shouted as his door slammed shout he ran through and got himself cleaned up and ran to his bed were a navy blue shirt with a pair of orange pants thronging it one he felt it kind of incomplete but then saw an orange jacket with a white caller and on the shoulders was the same blue as his shirt (his usual look) then throwing on a dark blue mask, giving himself a once over he ran back down stairs to find his brother sitting at the dinner table waiting for him

"What took you" he asked smugly

"Why didn't you wake me up" he shouted drago walked over to the counter and picked up two boxes

"I did ask someone to wake you up but it looks like he waited for the last minute" he tossed on of the boxes at him "that's your lunch" he caught it and for the first time he notice what drago was warring a pure black karate gi with matching black pants a white sash was used as his belt with a black mask "well lets go I don't feel like being late, I already look like dad I don't want his habits" he took off running to the front door naruto fallowed they yell bye from the door leaving anko and a sleeping sonya to themselves. Anko was smiling to herself

"they the teachers problems now" she chuckled "_I should get sonya's breakfast ready before she wakes up" _she shook her head "_it's incredible how much that little girl can eat"_

On sooner did the boy get out of the house "hold on I forgot something" he handed naruto his boxed lunch to hold he ran back inside about a minute later he came back out with two pouches (the thing that hold their ninja gear) and gave one to naruto "dad got these ready for us this morning" naruto handed back his boxed lunch and the two took off running to the academy

________________________________________________________________

About 100 feet away from the academy

Naruto and drago were running for a building ahead of them "come on fuzz hurry up" he yell at the blond only a few feet behind him

"Quit calling me that scale face" he yelled in response as the ran they ran right past a few people two of them being ino and sakura

"Hey those are the guys I was telling you about" ino said pointing to the boy's sakura looked at the two boys running to the academy

"What do you think their going there for" she looked she said looking ino in the face

"I don't know" ino saw the thinking look on sakura's face seeing she was distracted and she took off running

"Ino were are you going" sakura seeing the blond running to the academy

"first one in the academy gets to sit next to sasuke" sakura took off running as fast as she could the two entering the building at the same time while down the hall in the second room to the left the two hatake boys were looking for their class room

"Hey I think I found it naruto shouted" pointing to the door in front of them drago walked over to him looking at a piece of paper

"it matches the number mom gave me" he turned the knob opened the door and walked inside the doorway but not for long a pair of feet connected with his face sending him flying back into the wall

"Still think I'm weak you loser" one sasuke uchiha asked walking through the doorway at this time both ino and sakura were in the hallway they saw drago get kicked into the wall. He was now sitting on the floor laughing his ass off

"that's it you call that your best a sneak attack, you had all the time to strike me and that's the best hit you have" he got back to his feet "your right I was wrong your not weak your pathetic" he walked over to sasuke who went into a defensive stance "don't be a sore loser I beat you already deal with it and move on" he stepped into the room "naruto" the blond looked at him "he might be a god fight for you" he walked heading into the room. To say sasuke was angry would be an understatement as drago turned his back to sasuke and in turn sasuke balled his fist pulled and was about to charge, but was caught

"Don't, you already pissed him off" naurto was holding sasukes wrist "and if you piss him off any more well lets say it's not gona be pretty" he released him and fallowed after his brother

"_So fast, he was eight feet away from me, dam it" _sasuke was grinding his teeth in anger "I need better training" he walked in after them leaving a aw struck ino and sakura

"Did sasuke just lose" ino asked her pink rival

"It was a fluke" she said looked at a paper in her hand "that's are room" both girls got hearts in their eye's

"We have the same class as sasuke" both ran in the room

_______________________________________________________________

Inside the classroom

On left side of the room sat who naruto and drago recognized as choji sitting next to shikamaru, two rows below them kiba to everyone else they didn't have a clue, but what got their attention were two girls waving them over. Hinata was sitting in the top row on the right side of the room while haku was in the last row in the middle of the room the brothers went and sat by ("their girl")

"Hey choji do those guys look familiar" kiba asked turning around to look at choji and a sleeping shikamaru

"which one's" choji asked and kiba pointed to a masked blond and white hair boy sitting across the room "yea kind of, shika's got a better memory than us, hey shika wake up" choji pushing him a wake

"What" shika asked kinda pissed

"Those two" kiba pointed "do we know them a few minutes passed by with no answer then

"Yea, but I can't remember from were, this is coma bug me all day (sigh) what a drag" and again shika was asleep kiba was about to get up and ask them who they were when

"Shut it pig I'm sitting by sasuke" sakura's voice boomed through the room

"Like hell forehead" ino yell back sasuke was sitting in the right corner of the room a row behind naruto all seats were filled except one and it was right by sasuke "that's my seat"

"**No it's mine**"

"**Mine**" pink

"**mine**" blond this continued about ten more minutes until the seat was taken by someone else a boy with crimson red hair he had a kind of mop style hair in the front and a pony hair about top of the back long warring a long sleeved purple samurai gi with puffy white pants, and regular sandals one sword strapped to his back and one to his waste, but the girls were still arguing "**mine**"

"**Mine**" pink

"What are they fighting about" the red head asked

"About who get to sit next to him" naurto answered

"shouldn't someone tell them it's taken" the red hair asked no reply, he was about to talk to them but a tall man with brown hair and a long scar across his nose, looking around the room his eye's landing on the two girls

"**Excuse me**" nothing "excuse me" still nothing "**HEY**"

"**WHAT**" both yell back looking pissed but quickly backed down?

"Now that I have you attention would you please take a seat so we can begin" he walked over to the desk in the front of the room both sakura and ino tried to get to the seat before the other but found a red haired man in it

"Who the hell are you" ino yelled picking him up and slapped him across the face

"And why the hell are you in my seat" sakura pulled him over to her and slapped him hard

"Please there are two open seats right over there now move" he the man with the scar yelled

"Sorry sensei" they both bowed releasing the pore red head he dropped into his seat his eye's replaced with black swirls

"_**Dam human girls**_" a dark demonic voice fell on deaf ear to all but three people naruto looked to his brother then looked at where they though they heard come from, naruto was about to turn and talk to the red head behind him but didn't get the chance to

"Good morning every one my name is iruka, from now on you will refer to me as iruka sensei understand" all nodded "now when I call your name call out here and raze you hand so I can mark you off" "kiba, ino, shino, hinata, sakura, shikamaru, choji, haku," he was about to reach narutos name who was fidgeting more so than usual when he has to sit still, drago moved his lunch under his seat but it felt lighter than before so he opened it to find the piece of cake mom packed him was gone a low growl came from his trout everyone around him inched away form him expect for haku "naru…" iruka was cut short

"**You pain in the ass you ate my cake**" drago stood on the table and jumped over to naruto tackling him to the ground "**you ate my sweets you basterd**" two were rolling on the ground fighting to irukas surprise

"**I was hungry and didn't eat breakfast**" naruto said way to loud struggling to hold off his brother "and you should have know better than to trust me with your lunch" iruka was stocked before he could react to them haku was already dealing with the situation, she walked over to the boys one hand pinching the middle of her nose and the other hand balled up in a fist at her side, she soon reach were the wrestling were going on the hand that was on her nose grabbed drago and the fist came down hard on his head hard enough for everyone to hear. Heading back to her seat dragging an unconscious drago she put him back in his seat "sorry sensei" she bowed the sat down the room still stunned from what just happened

"Right then were was I" looking down at his list while back in the corner

"_how the hell did she do that to him and I couldn't even hurt him" _sasuke was beyond pissed "_kakashi, no more light training from now on your gona make me stronger than them"_ iruka was still quite lost in thought

"_love's sweets, mask, white hair" _looking at the unconscious drago, then to naruto "_loud, mask, blond" _he let go a low grown _"I have the hatake boys and I thought this might be an easy three years" _"ok now back to roll call naruto" the masked blond razed his hand and said "here" it finally clicked kiba, choji, and shikamaru knew why they looked familiar, kiba turned to shika, and choji

"Their back" kiba said bout it sounded more like a question shika nodded "so that means the guy that just got clobbered is"again shikamaru nodded

"Drago" iruka called haku razed her hand

"He's here" she pointed to the boy beside her

"And before I forget naruto and drago have detention today for you're out bust" seeing naruto was going to argue "and no arguing unless you want more detentions" naruto was quite "ok and finally ken…

________________________________________________________________

Inside the hokage's office

Several council members including danzo entered his office pissed "how dare you do this jiraiya" one said in furry "we were lenient on you decision with the fox and dragon, but to bring an Jinchūriki for outside of the village, but not only is he a junchuriki but he's a descendant of…" jiraiya held up his hand to stop the ranting

"I now who he is and what he has sealed, he has no one, no family no place to call home" the council looked at him like a third head was growing out of his neck "I have taken into account what he has sealed, and what kind of person he is, he has one of the most pure and gentle hearts I've ever met, he would make a fine addition to the village" they still looked unconvinced

"it's not just what you think upon entering the village we should have been informed of his presence, who long were you hoping to hid him all he need is that scar and he'd be a perfect copy" one in the back said

"that's right his looks, his mannerisms, even his name, hell from the file you wrote he was even trained in the same fighting style, plus he has a junchuriki…" he was about to continue his rant but a hand fell on his shoulder it was danzo

"that's enough, for once I agree with the hokage he would be a great asset to the village" he slowly turned to face jiraiya "and he hasn't been wrong with the junchuriki yet" he turned back to the rest of them "now if their's nothing else I have other things to do" he left the room fallowed by the others outside of jiraiyas hearing

"You will have anbu fallowing him" one asked danzo

"Of course" the old man smirked "and I though you should also now that our two original demons have returned to the village yesterday" the all looked angry

"How do you know this?"

"Two of my anbu spotted them inside the hokages office, I just though you all should know that are old threats are within the village walls again."

"Thank you we will make good of this information" and with that they disbanded back to what they were doing before hand. While back in jiraiyas office

"_you safe for now but it's won't last"_ thinking to himself "_but I can serve as a temporary guardian I need to find you some one to welcome you in to their house hold" _the more he thought the more these one group can to his mind "_well that see how your first day go's_"

________________________________________________________________

Back in the class room

Iruka was at the last name kens…" the red hair stood up

"If you would sensei, ken is just, fine that it is"

_______________________________________________________________

Well that's it and I know I didn't say who sealed in him and for those who can wait for the next one to find out I'm leaving you a clue he's stared in over 28 movies and is considered a king among monsters and if you can't gust theirs two things you could do one is wait or just look at my profile for the site to get a picture and before I go I would like to point out this is not a crossover well bye so review and let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 10

Before I forget thanks' all of you who read and review this

And I'd like to point out in this story any sealed beast's voice can be heard my not only it's host but the hosts of other seal beasts, and each person who has had a beast sealed with in them with at least have physical alteration do to the sealing some are more noticeable the others example naruto/drago's appearance like most of the containers will have vertical pupils

Chapter 10

Iruka told them the first day would be the basics (weapons, chakra, etc) several groans came from the class. the first three hours went by slowly drago was unconscious for the first two, soon after it was time for lunch the two hatake boys found ken "we need to talk" drago told him the three made their way to the room while hinata, haku and a few others were looking for them sakura and ino (with other fan girls) hunted for sasuke, who some how disappeared

"what did you want" ken asked finding a seat on the roof and pulling out his lunch the hakate boy did the same finding a nice sport and pull out lunch about two/three minutes of eating drago looked at ken seriously

"We know about your friend" he said with no emotion ken had an idea what he meant but he didn't want to chance at ruining his chance at a new home

"I don't know what you talking about" he lied naruto looked to his brother then back to ken

"look we know for two good reasons" he held up his hand lifting putting up one index finger "one your eye's their the same has ours" drago stared at him, it was hard due to how dark blue his eye are but if you looked very close in the center of his eyes his pupil was on a round circle but a vertical line "second today both me and naruto heard a voice in the class room after you got smacked around the voice "dam human girls" the voice came form you direction, and only the two of us heard it" ken looked down at the floor fearing what was going to happen next

"What are you going to do" ken asked some fear in his voice

"Invite you over to our house to for dinner and training dau" naruto said barring his trademark smile

"What?" Ken looked utterly confused

"Let me explain what he means, your not the only Jinchūriki on the roof theirs two more" under his mask he was smiling

"So you two are like me" ken still couldn't believe what he was hearing the hatake boys nodded

"So who'd you get stuck with" naruto asked all three hearing a small animal growl coming form him "o shut up" he said looking at his stomach

"I'm not sure who he is I've only met him only once and it was when he was sealed in me, my family and I were traveling merchants we'd travel from town to town selling what we could, one day we stopped to sell a fell things a temple, I went exploring the place I found in the in one room a stone tablet with the markings of what look like a wingless dragon with giant spikes on it's back I thought the picture looked cool so I touched it. It started glowing and the picture was fading away I felt so strange then it happened I in front of a large steal cage two glowing yellow eyes starring me down…I don't remember much after that but after the temple sages found out the tablet was blank they kicked us out and from then on people all around quite buy from us and soon after and soon after…" he broke down a few tears pored down his face "I'm sorry I…" naruto put a hand on

"it's ok man we kinda know how you feel a few years back people found out about our seal friends and believe me they my not have hurt us physical but the looks were much worse than anything physical they could have done" drago smiled at his brother

"alright enough with this mushy stuff, I'd like to eat my lunch before class starts again and you own me for me sweets" he smacked his brother over his head "and you" he pointed to ken "since it's you first day as a konoha ninja your gona have dinner with the best it has to offer. Us" ken just looked at him neutrally he sat there quietly for a while watching the brothers a smile crept across his face he finally had found others who knew his pain

"**Well it's about time you quite you moping**." a dark voice came from naruto's stomach

"O don't you start fuzz ball" naruto snapped at the fox

"**I know that voice**" another voice came from ken stomach "**kyubi is that you**" the voice asked to witch the fox was silent "**o you have nothing to say Foxy**" the voice then laughed

"**Foxy**?" the dragon said "**zilla is that you**?"

"Chaos you know him" drago was now curios

"**Not just me**" inside his cage he smirked "**mister Foxy over their we all knew each other before our sealing**" he could barley contain his laughter at saying mister foxy

"**Dam you I told you to never call me that again**" the fox snapped

"Foxy ha I'm gona get some good mileage out of this one" naruto laughed

"How exactly did you guys know each other and who started the mister foxy stuff" ken was now equal curious

"**Maybe another time I don't feel like talking to any of you**" the fox snapped sounding for the first time a little sad this throw naruto his game

"A sure" he looked at his brother "hey what's his problem" after that question drago knew who he was talking to

"**it's a touch subject for all of us I figure he would have moved on by now**" there was a pause "**well your lunch time is almost up so lets end this conversation talk to ya later zilla**" the roof was silent

"So dinner you wanna come" naruto asked again

"Sounds great but don't you have detention" both stop chewing "I could always what since I don't have anything else to do and I don't know how to get to your home" the bell rang and the class went back inside everyone except sasuke he still hadn't returned

"Hey where'd you two go" haku asked shouted but stopped looking at the red head walking into class with the hatake boys

"Sorry we just wanted to welcome him" drago liked

Ok sounds good" she couldn't take her eyes off him all retaking their seats naruto walked his seat and found hinata looking depressed

"Hey hinata what's wrong"

"Nothing I just made you lunch but I couldn't find you and I was hoping to have lunch with you" she said in a low voice, this made naruto feel a little bad

"hey tomorrow just you and me deal" he smile his foxy smile at her and she in turn blushed but nodded all the same the school day ended (at around 3:30) for most students three students were stayed behind naruto and drago for detention ken sat in the back reading the ninja basics scroll iruka gave him naruto and drago were cleaning the room naruto was clapping erasers and drago was mopping the floors three hours passed and the three made their way home white on the right blond on the left and red in the middle

"mom's gona kill us you know that right" in his mind he imaged what his would have in store for them but his brother but he didn't looked worried "what are you planning" ken was looking from naruto to drago

"I'm planning absolutely nothing mom's gona be on my side this time you stole me cake and you know how mom is with sweets she'll side with me" he grinned under his mask

"what hell now this is all your fault" the two started bickering ken just smiled but a noise behind them caught his attention turning his head around so he could see but what he saw was a lavender dashes running from behind one building to another, he stopped to get a better view what he saw a dark hair paled eyed girl from his class leaning out form behind a building starring at naruto he was about to ask them why she was doing this but the two were running toward the forest in front of them

"hey wait up" about ten minutes later they were walking in front of a two store house "is this your home" both boys nodded again ken saw something out the corner of his eye and again he looked this time he saw the boy all the girls at school fawned over "_that sasuke I think"_ he turned to see the boy hanging up side down by their feet "what are you doing"

"because they got detention on the first day of school and over something stupid" said a purple haired women in a tan jacket and black mini skirt "you attacked him over a piece of cake" looking at drago "well what do you have to say for your self or do you want me to continue your punishment" she looked at the two of them

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please let us down" drago pleaded she walked over to were the rope holding them up was

"Ok" she cut the rope they dropped and landed on their heads

"What the heck mom that freakin hurt (like they would use actual curse words like those at anko I think not)" naruto yelled

"_So this is their mother"_ ken thought to himself but ankos attention was soon on him

"And who is this" she asked

This is ken he's new in the village so we invited him to dinner" naruto answered she walked over to him eyeing him over

"well you don't look like you'll eat us out of house and home like these two pigs" she looked at her sons then back at him "well you have about ten minutes till dinners ready so go and get you father he should be in the training field" the three boy's made their way to the training field about half way there ken finally found his voice to ask the question on his mind

"Does sasuke live around here" both stopped and looked at him strangely

"You mean the asshole from school the one who is the most emo person on the planet that sasuke" naruto asked

"Yea" ken said plainly

"I've never seen him around here, why" drago answered

"I thought I saw him before we ran into your mom" now the boys looked shocked

"Why would sasuke be around here" naruto asked no one but he did get and answer

"Because I'm training him" kakashi said appearing out of nowhere, all three boys practically jumped out of their skins

"Dad what the hell don't do that" both hatake boys yelled

"And what do you mean you training that ass" drago yelled

"easy, easy Lord hokage told me to he wanted sasuke to be train and ready for the academy, normally his father or one of the other uchiha members would have done it, but since none of the are left I was charged with the job" kakashi explained to them walking back to the house then looked back to the three behind him "so I take it you kensh…" ken held up his hand

"Just ken is fine" now quite again, but it didn't last he remembered he was suppose to be some were else "witch way is the fast way to the hokages office from here"

"Why" kakashi asked

"I was supposed to see him after school today about were my permanent place I'll be staying at" under his mask kakashi was smiling

"Well you don't need to run to the tower he'll be at our house for dinner" ken looked confused

"Grandpa's coming for dinner" drago asked

"Yes it's our first family dinner since you came home you fell asleep last night" his father answered then looked to ken "I guess my sons invited you" he nodded "good any friend of my boys is always welcome at our home"

"Thank you" the four made their way to the house to a wonderful smell stepping inside to find the white hair hokage sitting at the dinner table watch anko put the finishing touches on dinner (and I mean watch in his perverted way)

"Were home" naruto announced anko walked out of the kitchen and jiraiya turned his head to face them

"Well sit down dinners ready" anko ordered but a little quieter than usual "and try and be quiet Sonya fell asleep and if any of you wake her up…"

"Ok snake-princess we get it calm down" kakashi tried his nickname for her to calm her down and as usual it worked

"Lord Hokage I'm sorry for not being in your office when told I met drago, naurto and lost track of time…" jiraiya interrupted him

"wait until after dinner to discuses business" ken just nodded obeying the dinner went without a hitch until sonya woke up jiariya went to get her and the entire house was filled with giggles and laughter the white haired old man walked back into the room but with no sign of sonya but a look of pain on his face he turned around "anko would you please pull her off" sonya was hanging form the bottom of his hair

"Well hello sweetie" anko walking over to get her

"Well she really likes to hang from you hair" kakashi chuckled to himself

"Now sonya you know you shouldn't hang on your grandpa's hair" anko grabbed her

"Now ken you about your permanent living arrangements" he pulled bag from behind his back and tossed it to him

"Lord Hokage why do you have my bag" ken asked in confusion. Anko snuck up behind him and wrapped one arm around his neck

"Welcome home" anko said with a smile

"What" even more confused

"I asked kakashi and anko, to keep an eye on you" all three boys looked at them questionably "I needed to find someone how I can trust to watch you and I could think of anyone more suited to looked after you" looking at his grandsons "their's no other place in the village were you'll find more expectance and the care you need" everyone looked touched "because this house is full of the strangest bunch of nuts I've ever met" anko, naruto, drago clocked him one on the head even sonya pulled his hair "but I'm proud to call them family" he smiled ken was on the verge of tears

"Thank you so much" he bowed his head

"ok you guys I think you should head to bed you have school in the morning, o and boys kens staying in you room so don't act to surprised at the third bed in the room"

"Race you up stairs" naruto yelled

"Your on" the two other yelled in response and race up the steps

"Those two never quite" anko said smiling

"I think ken will fit in just fine" kakashi said looking at jiariya the older man just smiled then got a serious look in his eyes

"now will all three king found and put on the right path, the chances of victory is greater" he stood going to leave "I'm not sure what they want with the tailed beasts, but when their ready the Akatsuki wouldn't stand a chance" he smiled and went out the door "and with the help of his generation there is a greater chance of peace" and with that he left

"Well I'm ready for bed" kakashi said picking up his daughter "you want a sleep with mom and dad tonight" she just grinned with a smile that match her brothers "I take it that that's a yes, you coming" he looked at anko, she looked tired a few tears going down her face

"Just thinking about it makes me made, scared and sad at the same time, those monster are going to try and hurt my boys" tears falling faster he looked at kakashi he hugged her

"it's ok were not gona let that happen" this she stopped for only a seconded to hear him "and trust me as strong as those to got on their own with their family and friends to protect that all the drive they'll need to get even stronger" she hugged him tighter still not convince "you've seen first hand what they can do when someone important is on the line" she was feeling a little better "but boy I pray ken don't eat like naruto or drago or will both need to get a second or third job" he joke

"Thanks" she stood up with him both heading for their room for a good nights rest

________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile miles and miles away from the leaf village

In a forest clearing a pale skinned man stood eye's facing the sky talking to himself "I wonder brother how much you've changed over the years" his yellow eye gleamed in the moonlight "soon very soon well meet again dear brother" two different colored squirrels ran past him "and I almost forgot this will be the first time I get to see my great nephews if their anything like their parents they could be of great uses to me and my experiments" "_I've never experimented on a Jinchūriki before."_ a wicked smile came a cross his face reviling two fangs along with his teeth "to think so much is waiting for me in the leaf I can't wait, but I still have much to finish here first" he turned to walk away a head of him just outside theforest was a desert landscape "_onward to suna"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_So what do you think I put a good bit of work in to this one so read review and tell me what you think and I hope I don't disappoint any of you well good bye _


	12. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT** time skip but different form last time next chapter will be the genin team pairings this is the last call for anyone who has an opinion about who should be with who on teams

Also before I start I would like to personally thank **shadowkit7809** for your review I've gotten some nice one but your's take's the cake. To a fic writer the reviews we get are our life blood it keeps us going so I hope I don't disappoint you later enough with this on with the show

Chapter 11

Three years had passed in the blink of an eye, with the boys return so did the looks of hate and fear but the good out weighted the bad at the time, the boys took to each other very well in fact naruto, drago and ken were inseparable form school, the training the hanging out with their friends the treated each other as if they'd known each other all their lives. during the end of their first year together ken felt close enough and trusted the hatake boy to try and finish telling them on the roof so the night before the start of their second year at the academy, after training he asked to talk

"you guys remember when I first came to the village and we talked on the roof?" the both nodded "I think it's time if finished my store" he sat down on a rock there were plenty of them the training grounds looked like a waste land naruto sat across from him on the ground and drago laid up against a fallen tree trunk "as I said my family were merchants, we didn't sale to much epically when I was around the way I look" both hatake boys looked confused "I greatly resemble my ancestor, he was and is still considered one of the greatest swordsman who lived"

"So why would that be a bad thing" naruto asked confused but his brother didn't look as confused but lost in thought

"_Red_ _hair, dark blue eyes, he's just as fast if not faster than naruto and incredible with a sword"_ it hit him "now I understand why" he said softly

"it was around when the way of the ninja was just getting started he was a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, he fought in the first great ninja war and slaughtered everyone in his way leaving his bloody mark on history, but soon after he vanished to this day no one is sure what happened to him" ken said feeling slightly ashamed

"so how do you know he's you ancestor" naruto questioned

"Because my families bares his name and because of my resemblance I was named after him my true name is Kenshin Himura the second" at this drago sat straight up

"You're the descendant of the Battosai" drago asked wide eyed

"The who" naruto asked

"Did you ever pay attention during uncle zabu's lessons" he eye'd his brother

"Like you listen to every word yea right you were starring at haku half the time" he snapped back

"the battosai was a manslayer, a master of the art of killing in battle he was nearly untouchable, able to find holes in even the best swordsmen's styles and turn a weakness in his own into a strength so in a sense the battosai is what most swordsmen set out to be, the best, even though he was a manslayer he had one of the purest hearts and his actions finally caught up with him he took a vow to never kill again and use his sword to protect turning to a live of peace he started a family" drago finished looking over to the red head who nodded some what impressed at his knowledge of his family history

"But I still don't see how this was a bad thing for you" naruto asked

"all nations feared the battosai and any in his family so we needed to hide who we were, and due to some miss fortune or cruel twist of fait my family in the nations that the battosai apposed and fought against we lived with in the borders of those nations" he gave a weak smile "were better to hide were no one would look, that was until I gave them a reason" his voice was pure sadness "when I gained my extra cargo, the monks feared me and soon learned who we were and hired ninja for hire to kill me" he stopped a few bad memories came to him "but in stead of me my parents were killed they tracked us down the edge of a forest by parent shielded me from them, and were kill my mothers dieing words were to run, and so I ran I ran until I thought my legs would fall off they finally caught me and I seamed like the end for me but out of the shadows a man large man wearing a white jacket saved me and took me in and taught me the way of the sword and his style, until he had nothing more to teach me he then he sent me here with a note to jiariya he said that the hokage was a old friend of his and that he would welcome me" he laughed little "it seems that fate has no mercy I with my legacy not only do I look like the original kenshin but my teacher was a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and well you can guess the rest"

"I'm sorry about your past but you should know by now we don't care about that" drago walked over to him naruto was already stilling next to him he walked up naruto nodded seeming to understand what he was about to say next "and you still have a family" ken looked at him strangle "you have your brothers" he pull a hand on his shoulder and naruto put his hand on the opposite one "were the demon brothers of the leaf" naruto smiled

"And nothings gona tare us apart" naruto shouted the other two should "yea" along with him but unknown to them standing in the forest behind them anko and kakashi smiled at their sons actions anko turned to kakashi and smiled

"What do you think about adding another member to the family" anko asked with a incredibly big smile. Kakashi rested his head on his open hand

During the second year of the academy naruto and drago were helping ken with tapping into and controlling his demons chakra also helping ken with his normal ninja training, but not everyone was having a good year drago was slowly losing haku's attention to ken sure she was still his one of his best friends but now she was looking at him like the way she looked at naruto as only a close friend and to say he was taking it well was a total lie any time he would fell down about haku some poor section of forest would pay the price and be demulsified. Kiba learned two very valuable lessons one don't flirt, hit on or as out hinata when naruto's around outside at lunch time at the academy kiba was flirting with her more than usual and finally asked her out to dinner, hinata said no softly but he wouldn't let up "come on hinata please one date you'll never regret it and maybe after that we ca…" and fist collided with his face sending him through the fence he struggled to get up looking at his attacker he could have sworn he saw orange fur covering narutos hand, eventually hinata calmed him down. The other lesson kiba learned well has two parts to it one is never ever repeatedly insult naruto around her or she cut off all chakra points and leave you in pain for a day or so and second is that if you a fan girl of naruto's (that's right the school was divided into four groups sasuke, naruto, ken and drago) never, never every hit on, hit or flirt with naruto while hinata's around because she'll wait to get you alone and get you back. Kiba was a witness to this one brown haired girl sat right on naruto's lap offering him some homemade ramen

"here naruto have some I made it myself" she asked picking some up with her chopsticks this brothers who were sitting beside him slowly slide away seeing hinata coming and they didn't want to get yelled at for not stopping her hinata maybe sweet, nice and understanding to naruto but sometime she was a volcano ready to explode, especially when it came to other girls and (her) naruto

"Hello naruto" hinata said trying to sound normal "and who are you" her voice revealing some of her anger

"O hi hinata" naruto smiled completely clueless he looked at the girl sitting on him "who are you?" she looked a little angry to witch hinata smirked

"I'm jade, I sit two rows behind you" naruto still looked clueless "well never mind, hey how about that ramen I made" she picked up some but stopped "but first lets get rid of that mask" she reached for it but he leaned away "look if you want some you need to get rid of the mask" she reached again but he grabbed her hand

"I don't need to take it off my dad showed me a jutsu watch" he grabbed the chopsticks and put the ramen to his mouth and he ate it with his mask on "see, and it's ok but nothing beat's Ichiraku ramen" naruto tried to stand up but she didn't move "could you please move"

"If you take off the mask" she said putting down the ramen and getting hands ready

"No way why would I do that" at this time four other girls

'ow come on we asked you to one thing, get him to take off the mask and you can't even do that" a red haired girl yell jade stood up defending herself this gave naruto a chance to escape to the top of the tree unseen next to him on a branch ken sat smiling while drago was asleep on another branch

"I don't know how sasuke put up with them they've only been like this for a few months, they've treated him like this for years" naruto said his hand holding his head ken was only smiling

"Maybe they'll stop if you get yourself a girlfriend" ken was looking at hinata

"That might work but right now I just need a break that make's three try's to get my mask off this week"

"Well only a few people have seen our faces" drago chimed in while down below hinata took it upon herself to clear the fan girls

"Where'd he go great because of you screw up we lost him" the red head yelled

"I now where he went, fallow me" hinata said sweetly they walked around the building where no one was hinata spun around on heals looking at them with enough furry to make the nine-tailed fox wet himself "now look here you crazed groupies leave naruto he doesn't like it and neither do I" the red head stepped forward not fearing her

"or what who are you to tell us what we can and can't do to naruto" her eye's went to a dreamy state at saying his name she was about to keep going but felt her body go num and drop to the ground around her she hear more bodies drop "what the hell'd you do to us" she tried to scream but it only was normal level of take

"I'm hinata hyuga" she leaned down to the ground "the future wife of naruto hatake so if you don't mind leave him alone understand" after a few more threats they agreed unknown to them kiba was sitting in the tree to the left witnessing the whole event soon after most of the girls in naruto's fan club quite flirting with naruto well at least while hinata was in the room and when she wasn't naruto tried his best to escape and find his best friend (aka hinata) for quite. Things looked safe for hinata she and naruto grew closer and closer everyday spending the days training and hang out, but all-to-soon things turned for the worse toward the end of their third and last year jiariya to a leave of absence and named danzo now it was free game on the Jinchūriki. People said freely without free what they wanted at them cussing them out threaten their lives or chasing them off stores and everything someone (on the boys side) would report that persons actions all danzo said was "it's been taken care of" and go about his day may a day the boy's would take refuge in the hyuga compound be for venturing home much to hinata's delight and hanabi over time she developed a crush on the white hair hatake. It only got worse for hinata, naruto at some point had made his own crush on sakura and would go to great lengths to ask her out but was always turned down and it seemed she would always turn him down, but nothing ever set in stone two days before the graduation exam naruto tried again the class was getting a tour of the interrogation room, Ibiki Morino

The commander of the interrogation and torture anbu unit was on duty at the time

"Hey uncle ibiki" naruto yelled ibiki hung his head he knew classes would be touring the room today but he forgot anko's boys would be their

"hello naruto, drago" he then spotted the red head that was always with them "and ken" he looked back at naruto "please don't destroy anything this time I'm still finding…" but naruto and others were already moving on. anko would work with the interrogation squad from time to time and she need to show the boy were she might be if they needed her one day and well lets just say ibiki was trying out some chemical torture methods and some how they got mix together and blowup. In the other room naruto made his way to find sakura

"Hey sakura" naruto said with a great big smile

"What" she asked flatly knowing what he wanted? Over to the left hinata and drago watch the two talk she was both angry and worried he put a hand on her shoulder trying to help

"she's gona say no so don't worry" he said to her but her eye's never left the pink and blond people in front of her "I don't see why you don't ask him yourself or let me tell him, you have no problem telling other girls that hit on him that he's your's and yet here you are scared to ask when that pink haired pain in the ass is getting all his attention" he said closing his eye's over the last three year he'd seen enough of sakura to last him a life time, sasuke would train more and more with them and were you had sasuke you'd find either sakura or ino and were you found ino you'd find choji the poor guy had a huge crush on her but she all about sasuke and with all them around the four couldn't get any real training done only on rare occasions did they lose them. He was pulled back from him memories by the feeling of anger coming from hinata he looked form her to the two in front of them naruto was jumping up and down cheering she say yes "hinata I'm…" she walked away from him in despair she walked past ken just now seeing/hearing naruto both ken and drago walked to their brother and dragged him away from sakura and back into ibiki's room "uncle ibiki could we have a minute alone with naruto" drago asked with a hint of red in his eye's

"Sure just don't kill him or you mom will kill me" he tried to joke but his face never made his easy to laugh at he left the room

"what the hell why'd you guys drag me out here I just got sakura to say yes" drago slapped him across the face "what the hell" he scream his eye now match the level of red of his brothers

"That's the hole point what the hell are you doing you haven't even though of anyone else's feelings on this" he growled it out

"what now you jealous of me, to just because haku like's ken the way she use to like you, that give's you the right to yell at me for getting a date with the girl I like." naruto yell drago was about to tare into his brother when another hand was no his shoulder ken stepped in front of the two

"Naruto that's not what this is about or didn't you notice who ran out of the room after sakura said yes" he asked calmly

"No, who?"

"Hinata you idiot" drago snapped

"So" still not getting it "_what's the big deal_" ken looked to drago for support but none came

"Hinata and sakura aren't the best of friends" ken lied

"Yea and?"

"Try and use that thing you call a brain, hinata feels betrayed you want to be with someone who she don't like that much" drago not missing a beat on kens lie naruto was starting to understand

"I didn't know" he hung his head "I don't want to hurt hinata but I also like sakura a lot" but saying that for some reason made his stomach twist "what should I do" the room was silent

"well on the part about hinata is simple apologizes and as for sakura think about it naruto not even an hour ago she was clinging to sasuke like bees to honey, knowing her this is some lame plane to try and make sasuke jealous" the more naruto thought about it the more it made sense

"Right I'll be back" he race after hinata leaving ken and drago alone in the room

"Do you think we should have told him" drago asked

"no do you have any idea what hinata would do to use she's already sworn us to tell him unless he asks" turning to return to the room "and besides those two were made for each other, you've seen how protective they are of each other we just save them an obstacle in their way to happiness that we did" ken said with a smile

"Yea but let me tell you this brother or not if you hurt haku I'll…" ken nodded

"I understand we only gone out a few time and I have no intentions of harming her" it was true haku, nearly had to beg him, he didn't want to hurt drago, but the white haired Jinchūrikij told him to just make her happy

"Good now let's go" they walked back to the class. Meanwhile naruto found hinata crying by a tree

'hinata" she was surprised to hear his voice and convinced herself it was her imagination "hinata please look at me" she slowly turned to look at the blond who also had a few tears in his eye's he walked over to her and whipped away a few tears "please don't cry" he hate to see her cry "I didn't know you don't like sakura, I didn't think you couldn't dislike anyone." he put on a fake smile "I'm real sorry if you really don't like sakura I won't go out with her." the hole time he was talking hinata's mind was racing

"_tell him now's the perfect time your alone with him, he's not going out with her come on, come on, come on"_ "naruto" she nearly screamed

"Yes" he was surprised by her out burst

"It's not that I don't like sakura she's someone who I could consider a friend…" naruto cut in

"Wait ken and drago said you don't like her" he got a little angry

"_So their the reason he's here, no I'm not wasting this chance he's here now and he needs to know"_ "naruto, I need to tell you something"

"Yea what is it" he asked, her face was turning red just thinking about how he would racked, she was also playing wit her index fingers

"Naruto I…I…I…" she never finished the class came running outside "I'll tell you later" to embarrassed to say it to him in front of everyone

"K, see you later" he ran to find sakura and cancel his brothers were right he found her hanging on sasuke like a fly to sticky paper. The next day and two nights were hell studying, and studying nonstop, the exam came and went the day after was the last day of the year and the announcements of the passing genin every name was called but drago, naruto and ken

"Hey iruka sensei why didn't you call us" naruto yelled iruka's face was some what sad

"Because the three of you failed" naruto looked to the other two

"I could understand me failing but drago or ken their a lot smarter than me how'd they fail"

"I'd like to know why you all said we did a good job on Nin, and Tai jutsu skill tests" drago jumped in

"And you also said we need improvement on genjutsu you didn't fail us on that alone" ken said/questioned

"Boy's I'm not the one who passed or failed you none of the teacher were in charge of that this year" all three looked utterly confused

"If not you then who" ken asked

"Danzo has asked to personally grade and evaluate the test results and pass or fail that persons"

"What he can't do that" naruto yelled

"Since lord jiariya is still absent and danzo is in charge of the village affairs while he's gone he has every right to do so" 

"I can't believe it" naruto said sadness consuming his voice

________________________________________________________________

Well chapter 11s up and I hope it was a good one just three or four chapters more and the academy/genin exam's arc will be finished then on with the land of wave's arc

this is a message/request to anyone who's a beta reader who wouldn't minded giving me some help, I think I might need some

also if anyone can draw (because I can't draw to save my life) if could have a word with you about a drawing of the demon brothers (ken, naruto and drago) about how the look now and for the chunin exams and maybe further it's just an idea

well I'm heading on vacation next week and the whole time I'll be walking on the beach or writing a new chapter for the demon brothers and naruto's new allies but the condo I'm staying in don't have internet so it's gona be a week or two before the next up date


	13. Chapter 12

I'm back from vacation and boy did I need it anyways I have a poll going since I'm not sure what kind of a fic I shout start next I'm leaving it up to you guys

Any was this is the second to last of the academy arc chapters next one starts the land of waves now on with the show

Chapter 12

The day was a long one after class the two hatake boys and ken could not go home and face anko/mom just yet and staid in the woods outside the hokages tower feeling depressed desperately trying to understand why they failed when an unneeded pain came and found them

"What are you losers doing here, today's a training day" the three looked at him the sun reflected off his new headband

"Go away sasuke" naruto said in a sad voice

"Did I miss something or did the he just sound depressed" sasuke asked confused

"I'm not surprised were all feeling a little down right now" ken answered him

"Not that I care but why"

"Notice what's missing form our foreheads" naruto said sarcastically sasuke looked down and was surprised to she no headband. He was in the hospital from over-exhaustion and sakura delivered his headband to him but he had expected them to pass their the next best ninja to him he thought

"You failed" he knew but he still had to ask

"Now you get it" drago snapped "now buzz of uchiha" he yell smashing his fist into a tree busting part of it. Sasuke glared at him then left the hours just passed by the sun was nearly set when something caught their attention someone was sneaking around the back of the tower the figure disappeared of a hour of so and popped back out running for the woods he ran by the tree the boys were in, but what grabbed their attention about him was the giant scroll on his back

"That's the scroll from grandpa's office" naruto shouted jumping down and running after him "hey you get back here" he yell ken and drago ran after naruto. The figure ran into a clearing a gust of wind went by he fell a little liter he looked back and the scroll was gone he looked back to see naruto holding the scroll "what the hell are you doing with my grandpas scroll" he yell at the person who now was facing them the figure was a man a white hair chunin in fact it was one of the teachers "mizuke sensei what are you doing"

"I was only told to steal the scroll but killing you would be considered a bonus" he pulled out a kunai and charged them just as he was about to strike a fist came out of nowhere and sent him flying

"were planning on letting him get you or what" drago yelled at naruto ken walked up on the other side of him "so you were planning to seal this ha" he pointed at the scroll "you'll have to go through us first" naruto tied the scroll to his back the three took defensive stances. Mizuke started laughing

"the three of you are strong I'll give you that heck you my be the strongest genin on the planet but you still only genin" 'exploding clone jutsu" a clone of mizuke walked toward them

"Your kidding right only one clone lets show him how it's done" naruto yell both boys nodded and shouted a jutsu

"Shadow clone jutsu" fifty naruto fifty drago and fifty ken clones now surrounded their traitorous sensei and his clone

"How that's a jonin level jutsu" this broke mizukes concentration and dispelling his clone

"looks like someone couldn't master a simple clone jutsu even us genin mastered what considered a jonin level jutsu, are days is the copy ninja how do you think we know this jutsu he taught us" clutching his fists "and you know what comes next don't you" every clone pounced mizuke in a brawl, when the dust cleared mizuke laid there a bloody and bruised "well I guess we should go and get the hokage before he notices it's gone"

"it's to late for that" danzo voice came out of the bushes and three anbu jumped the boys pinning them to the ground so that they could only listen and not talk" you an act of treason against the hidden leaf you are here by banished from the village" he then turned to leave but a voice stopped him

"I believe you are mistaken lord danzo" a hyuga guard said jumping down from the trees "I say the whole thing they were rescuing the scroll from him, not stealing it"

"And what evidence do you have to prove this" he asked with a touch of anger in his voice

"First my I ask what evidence you have that proves the boy did it" the hyuga snapped back

"The fox has the scroll on his back and mizuke is beaten to a pulp. The boys stole the scroll mizuke was trying to stop them and they ganged up on them is how I see this, and before you ask another ridicules question they had motive, their stole the scroll to cripple the village because they failed the genin exam" danzo said feeling he won but another voice broke through the night

"they what" the three boy all thought the something in their heads "_O shit_" anko and hiashi walked out into the group "how did you guys fail, how the hell did you fail I pulled three straight all nighters with you how the hell did you fail." anko face was full of furry then she notice that anbu were pinning her boys down "get off them" but they didn't move she marched over about to attack them but danzo motioned for them to move letting anko get to her boys they got to their feet "well can explain to me just how you guys managed to screw this up, and were the hell have you three been you were left out hours ago" all three looked down again

"We pass all are tests ken said softly" anko was about to say something but drago intervened

"we did all the jutsu tests the clone the transformation, tai-jutsu ok we didn't do the best on gen-jutsu, but the written test I know we all got a passing grade he" naruto pointed at danzo "failed us, iruka-sensei said he looked over our test results and failed us" all eyes turned to danzo

"I hope you have a good reason for failing them" hiashi spoke showing some anger in his voice

"Right now it is irrelevant why I failed them your stole that scroll for the hokage tower"

"No they didn't" a new voice came from were mizuke was laying, ibiki was standing over him a an unopened bottle in his hand "those boys did not steal that scroll they recovered it"

"What are you doing here ibiki" danzo barked

"I brought him" hiashi said "behind him stood the hyuga from before and one other hyuga guard "from the time you took the substitution of jiraiya I've had constant watch over these boys to hyuga guards at all times, when this started one of them came and got me telling me the whole story so I grabbed ibiki so he could interrogate mizuke as soon as possible and I sent the same guard to get anko or kakashi who ever they found first"

"Ibiki what did mizuke say" danzo asked holding back anger

"he was offered a great reword to steal and deliver the scroll to who he couldn't say, when I say he couldn't I mean he physically can't he has a seal on his tung similar to the on the anbu" they all looked at danzo "but that's not all I found a black mark on his arm shaped like a skull he told me it's a mark from his master then he passed back out , I only know of nin that marks his men with a curse mark" the older people of the group knew who but the boy were clueless "I'm taking him back to try and get more out of him" danzo motioned the two anbu moved and picked up mizuke and vanished along with ibiki. Anko turned to danzo

"So what's your excuse then" she snapped "why'd you fail my boys?"

"I do not have to answer to you" he snapped back

"You need to answer her here and now" hiashi barked

"And why should I obey your orders or did you forget who you're talking to" he nearly yelled

"yes a man who's let the power of hokage, make his already large ego grown to unmanageable level, and as to why if you don't now I'll bring it up in the meeting were going to have over this resent breach in security and these boy are friend with most of the council members children, and I imagine they have spent time around them and have developed an different opinions about them, this has all the makings for a long and argues topic, do you want to deal with that or do you could answer our questions now" his threat seem to work danzo took a set on a tree stump

"they are a danger to the village if left alone or in the hands of an incompetent sensei I felt it is better to place them in the hands of someone who could use them to aid the village as a precaution if war ever broke out again" he said in a neutral tone

"So you wanted to turn them into weapons like what the sand has done to their Jinchūriki have you not heard what happing with him" hiashi was now not lonely sounded pissed, but looked about ready to kill danzo

"Yes but his parent are both dead, their parents are still alive so there's less of a chance of that happening" still a neutral voice

"What the hell is the mater with you, these are living breathing people not some weapon to use how you feel" hiashi snapped

"And what about us these are my boys were talking about" anko pull the three of them close to her. Ken looked up at her with confusion she saw this and pulled him closer "what do you think I would stand aside and let you take them and turn them into cold heartless weapons, I've seen and talked to some of the anbu you've made into your weapons and everyday I'm grateful kakashi got out before it happened to him"

"I would think you would let me do what is best for the village" danzo said standing up getting frustrated

"I'm going to do what right for my sons" again ken looked at her and again she pulled him closer

"So your will to go against me" danzo asked

"I'm willing to fight the devil himself if it means keeping them safe" danzo let out a low sigh then looked at hiashi then closed his eye

"Fine they pass be in class tomorrow for team pairings" he turned to leave

"What that's it" anko asked her voice was surprised, hiashi smack his hand against his forehead "_why did she have to say anything_"

"it's clear neither of you is willing to let me near them and from what I've heard if I push any further I may not walk away from here alive, I need that scroll" naruto walked over and handed it to then walked back to him mom, and with that he was gone. Anko dropped to her knees and hug her boys

"I'm so proud you" she said in the happiest voice their ever herd from her "and not juts for graduating you kept our secrets safe "so you guys ready to go home, me and your father did have a nice party planed, but the three of you didn't show up and kakashi got called away on a mission" they started walking home naruto and drago looked at her funny but ken was lost in thoughts

"What are we having a party for" naruto asked

"well two reasons one you graduating to genin and the second is to celebrate the addison to the hatake family" she stopped moving and knelt down to ken "you know me and kakashi think of you a our son" ken nodded a few tear came from his eyes "and we were wondering if you would want to be officially a part of our family" he was at a lose for words he just hugged anko and barley whispered "yes" anko was on the verge of tears to but her other sons were moved in a different way the two jumped up and down in excitement shouting "good because filling out those adoption a couple of months ago would been for nothing" she smiled standing back up

"So you planned to adopt me months ago?" ken asked still a little shocked she nodded

"We want it to be official in the village, but to us you were part of the family the day you walked into the house

"Thanks mom" ken said softly anko was about to cry

"Come on enough with the mushy stuff, lets go home you guys have a big day tomorrow and I don't what you to be late again" she looked at all three of them the group went home eat dinner and went to bed

In the morning at the academy

Iruka was taking his usual set in the front of the class pulling out his charts and thought to himself "_today's finally the day they go out into the ninja world_" "ok I'm going to take role, sasuke, ino, choji, shino, shikamaru, kiba, hinata, haku, sakura, naruto, drago, ken" iruka looked around hearing the usual heres and present, but three he didn't hear "not again" he whispered "_of all days to be late why'd they pick to day_" "ok hinata and haku could you please go and drag those idiots here" the class looked form each other to their sensei

"iruka-sensei naruto, drago and ken failed yesterday remember" sakura said she love correcting people especially people how were supposed to be older and wiser

"Danzo changed his mind they passed" he was told not to speak of what really happened the night before for security reasons "since there's three missing I need one more to help" several of their fan girls raised their hands shouting "I'll go" or "I'll help"

"Will be fine iruka-sensei hinata and I can find them easy" haku answered hinata was already heading for the door but he insisted they take a third person

"Sasuke could you please help the girls" he stood up and grumbled something but walked with the girls to find the three

________________________________________________________________

Training ground 8

Early in the morning the three hatake boys creped out of the house for some extra training. It had been nearly three hours since they started (about the same time iruka sent out the search team) drago was standing in the middle of five trees the other two were nowhere to be seen

"come on this is getting boring if you to don't come out now I'll demolish the place" he shouted as he finished a orange flash came rushing at him he had just enough time to pull out one of his sword and block naruto drew his other sword about to counter a red flash hit his half drawn sword and swung another sword at drago who blocked it with his other sword "about time you guys came out" there stood the three hatake brothers lock sword against sword the three smiled waiting to see who would make the next move drago pushed them both off then jumped up about ten feet and through one of his swords at them making a crater on impact

"you that desperate to through your weapon at us" ken spoke jumping after him he connected with his sword naruto fallowed and as so hit as sword "what" drago was again holding both his swords and again he pushed off them and landed on the nearest branch throwing one sword at ken naruto jump at and again was block ken dogged and jumped after him again but this time he saw how the sword got back to him a chakra chain was linked to the end of the swords handled and led back to drago "so that's how he does it cleaver" the three were locked up again "I like you little trick"

"well if you have someone twice you speed I figure I could use the blade like a fishing spear manipulate were their going and when they strike I'll still have both my swords" still lock in sword to sword the boys chakra levels were rising, pushing chakra into their blade they broke off then jumped at each other and swung then (kaboom) the colliding chakra caused a big explosion sending all three rocketing to the ground

_______________________________________________________________

The search group

They just made their way outside the academy grounds "so were are the idiots are now" sasuke looked at the two girls

"Knowing them they lost time in training" haku said. Hinata was looking around with the byakugan when the sound of an explosion caught their attention

"five ryo says it's them" sasuke said at the ran to were the sound came from when the finally reached to source the found busted up trees rocks and the three people they were sent to find they helped them up checking of any bad damage to their bodies "what the hell were you guys doing" he asked looking around

"Just some morning training what are you guys doing here" naruto asked walking beside hinata

"What do you think you block head you're late for team pairings"

"WHAT" they yelled together

"Then what are we doing walking" drago shouted and took off running they fallowed they ran right into the classroom the, door bust open

"nice of to make I hope were not dragging you a way from anything" iruka said in a most sarcastic way, then he looked at then their cloths torn and ripped a few fading burses and fading cuts "you three look like hell take you sets I'm about to announce teams" they took their usual sets and iruka started naming of names "team 1"

"Hey hinata" naruto whispered she looked at him

"Yes" she asked nervously

"wouldn't be great if we ended up on the same team" her face grew a little red "I mean you've been like my best friend for as long as I can remember and with all the training we do together we'd be great on a team" he smiled his famous foxy grin hinata blushed even more

"Yea we'd make perfect couple" she said not realizing what she just said her face was pure red now

"Yea we wood" naruto agreed being the thick head he is he didn't get what she was really implying. She looked nervous as iruka was now on team five, naruto trying to comfort her took her hand in his "clam down, you'll do fine no matter who's team you on" she looked into his aqua eyes and he into her white ones their eyes were locked on to each other, incontrollable hinata started leaning toward naruto, he did the same but before they got any further iruka call his name

"Team 7Naruto Hatake, Sakura Haruno and" hinata was wishing in her head "_say my name, say my name_" "Sasuke Uchiha" hinata's head dropped

"Dam" sasuke mumble "I've got the banshee on my team" sakura was cheering and some girls were whispering together about how lucky sakura was

"Great not only does her sasuke all to herself, but naruto to" came jades voice, naruto could have sworn he heard hinata growl after hearing jade talk

"team 8 Kiba Inuzuka , Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame" kiba was about to shout joyfully, but saw naruto looking at him with death in his eyes and he remained silent shino was just being shino hinata squeezed naruto's hand to which he stood up

"Hey iruka-sensei can we switch team members I'll gladly switch with kiba" iruka knew he would have a problem with kiba being on hinatas team so he was prepared

"No naruto these teams were pick in advance by the hokage theirs no trading"

"so wait what if one of us failed the hokage has back up plans for that" shika asked half asleep iruka nodded, naruto was still mumbling something about hinata being on kibas team, but iruka ignored it and moved on

"Ok team9 Drago Hatake, Haku Momochi, and Ken Hatake" people were all looking at ken waiting for and expiation about his last name

"The hatake family adopted my a couple of months ago" ken said with a big smile

"And you didn't tell us" choji asked

"It's didn't seem important at the time I was already part of the family this is just for the village paper work"

"I hope I'm not interrupting you guys but I would like to finish" the room was silent "team10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara"

"Lucky me I get ino" skika mumbled

"I know isn't great" choji said with a giant smile iruka finished team readings

"Know you are to wait here for your senseis and please behave yourselves" he looked to the blond and white hair hatake boys he left the room leaving them to wait

"I hope I get someone cool" naruto nearly jumping out of his seat with excitement it had been nearly two hours since iruka made his last little speech and almost immediately another jonin walked in the room when he exited the room, she was a tall black haired women with red eyes

"Team 8 come with me" hinata, kiba and shino left. Assume walked in with a red lipstick on his cheek

"Team 10" ino shika and choji left. About ten minutes later the hatake boys old sword teacher walked in of course naruto, drago and ken (the first time for ken) shouted uncle zabu. Haku made a small wine noise. In the time that passed only one team was left team 7

"Were the hell is he" sasuke said hitting the desk "I have better things to be doing than sitting here" another ten minutes went by and a light went off in narutos head

"O dammit they can't seriously give me him as a sensei" both sasuke and sakura asked

"Who?" as if on q a white haired jonin walked in the room

"Him" naruto said in a low voice

"Sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life" kakashi said

"Yea right you tried that you the other night at dinner" naruto said, they walked over to him

"Ok then the three of you meet me on the roof in five minutes" he vanished into a puff of smoke

"Great what now"

________________________________________________________________

Well that's it for chapter 12 hope you like it please read and review


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait between work, and home chores and life I haven't had much time o and I finally fix my poll so please vote and let me know what you think, now on with the show

Chapter 13

Atop the roof of the academy the newly formed team of sasuke, sakura and naruto sat down in front of their new sensei (sakura, naruto, sasuke the seating arrangement) "good now I thought it would be a good idea if we all took the time to get to know each other better" the three looked confused

"How" sakura asked

"Simple I want you to tell me your name, your likes/dislikes, hobbies and your goals" kakashi said looking at sakura

"Come on dad can't we just go on a mission already" naruto wined, inwardly sasuke and sakura agreed, kakashi just rolled his eye

"No naruto, first off while were on missions or at team meetings you will call me sensei and secondly we can't go on a mission until I test your abilities so we can get a feel of what each other can do so if were attacked on mission planning a counter attack will be much easier" he looked from his son to sakura "now you first"

"Sensei could you go first, so we know what exactly we should be telling you" she smiled

"alright, the name Kakashi hatake, my likes well I like a lot of thing and my dislikes well there are a few things I don't like, my hobbies well I don't thinks that's any of your business and my goals well as of right now I don't really have one. How was that" "_some help that was_" the three thought together

"Ok my name is sakura haruno. My likes" she looked over to sasuke, but he just rolled his eye's but unfortunately naruto thought she was looking at him he smiled stupidly "I dislikes are complete morons who cancel events like dates for no good reason" this time she looked right at naruto and his smile vanished "my hobbies" again she looked at sasuke "and my goals" and for the third time she looked at him

"_Well at least she's consistent, and this is the girl naruto has a crush on"_ "ok moving on you" he pointed to sasuke

"Fine, the name's sasuke uchiha my likes are any of your business, I dislike most people, and my goal is to get revenge on a certain someone" he finished and closed his eye's

"And finally we have you" kakashi spoke not really paying attention he felt some familiar eye's upon him and his students

"The names naruto hatake my likes are ramen and spending time training with my brothers and friends, my dislikes I hate waiting for instant ramen to cook and anyone who judges others before they know them" naruto said putting on hand over his stomach. The villagers even some nin were have gotten extremely bold in the last mouth as to poison the boys food, hide paper booms on route the boys took from home to the academy or through town. Ken was no exception the day the villager somehow learned of his secret his life was in just as much danger and danzo was in kakashi's opinion was only pretending to look for and punish the one's responsible for the attempts on his boys lives "my hobbies well I think my likes are my hobbies and my goal is to take my grandpa's job and show the village what the hatake boys can do" kakashi couldn't help but smile

"_now what test should I put them through tomorrow"_ he couldn't think straight anymore the intensity of the gazing eye's on his back got stronger, so he made a quick turn of his head and saw who was looking at them with such intensity"good that's enough for to day tomorrow morning at 5 sharp, I want you to meet me at the bridge that leads to training ground 7, and naruto would you please come here please you two can go, o and by the way I wouldn't eat anything tomorrow if I were you" sasuke wasted no time in bolting away from the roof and sakura chased after him, naruto did what his dad wanted and walked over to him

"What did you want dad" kakashi pointed down at the two figures looking at them "Hey guys all be down in a minute" he looked back to his dad but he was gone so naruto raced down through the building and outside to the two people standing there waiting for him "hey bro, hinata" hey yell drago was standing under next to a tree in the shade looking pissed while hinata stood right in front of him smiling and blushing

"Hi naruto" she said softy "how was your meeting" she talked still soft in a soft voice

"Fine, fine how bout you guys" he asked walking with hinata over to drago

"I like my new sensei she's seems really nice" hinata said smiling

"well that's no surprise she one of moms friend and she was always nice to us, right" naruto said looking to his brother as they reached him but he did not respond "hey earth to drago" naruto waved his hand in front of his brothers face, drago snapped back to the real world

"What" he looked at naruto

"Where were you dream land, I asked you how'd the meeting go" drago now looked even more pissed

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me I have some forest to demolish" he was about to turn but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"I'm guessing since ken and haku aren't here their out with each other and you want to rip up some innocent trees because you mad I thought you were over this" naruto asked. About a mouth ago ken was starting to feel the same for haku as she felt for him and the two have been insuperable and the poor forest was taking a sever beating, then naruto notice hinata was standing beside him fiddling with her fingers glancing up at him every few minutes, he learned this is the way she acts when she wanted to ask him something, but was to nerves to come out and ask "hey hinata is there something you wanted to say" she walked over to him so only he could hear her

"I promised hanabi, that drago would come and visit her today and I was wondering if you could help me" she said (just a little white lie) naruto smiled

"Sure. Hey bro you coming" naruto started walking away pulling hinata with him, drago sighed and fallowed. As the three reached the hyuga compound it hit were they were and naruto and hinata saw it hit him "don't even think of bolting" naruto yelled and grabbed his brother, naruto looked at hinata and she nodded, she struck him in some of his chakra points making him limp, naruto dragged him the rest of the way. The three just sat down inside the living room of the main house when hanabi ran into the room

"**DRAGO**!!!!" wrapping her arms around drago's neck (still limp) and jumped on his lap "I'm so happy you're here you don't visit me that much anymore" she said rubbing her head against his chest, while drago shoot death glares at naruto and hinata "so what brings you here, I mean a side from me" she asked happily clinging to the white haired hatake. Hinata's plan was working and now was her chance

"What do you mean why he's here did you tell hinata that" naruto was cut off hinata walked in front of him

"Hanabi you shouldn't hang on to drago like that" she lectured "you don't see me" she started walking to them but "(tripped)" and fell onto naruto's lap rapping her arms around his neck "Sorry naruto" she said in a small voice looking at him her eye's locked to his again, but made no attempt to get up (not that naruto was complaining) and again their eye's locked and again they were stopped

"Would you please unblock my chakra points now" drago pleaded with hinata, the two looked at drago being dragged away by hanabi

"Were are you going" hinata asked her sister, who turned and smiled

"I was going to show off my boyfriend to moegi, udon and konohamaru" she said grinning evilly "I can't wait to see the look on moegi's face when she see's I got my guy before she got hers" she started dragging him again

"**Would you two help me**" naruto looked at hinata who smiled and nodded

"Nha, you go have fun with you girlfriend" naruto laughed hinata giggled at the look on drago's face (sheer terrier)

"_ok I'm in the hands of young head strong hyuga who has a thing for me and she always gets what she wants…..yep I'm in trouble"_ "please!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!! Me!!!!!!!" he pleaded to pair across from him who only laughed harder

"Have fun hanabi, but remember he needs to be home before dark we all have training tests tomorrow" hinata said giggling a little

"Wait you have a test to" naruto asked

"yes my sensei said all genin teams are put through a test to see how well they do in the field and what needs worked on" she said (still in his lap) smiling

"Not me" drago said hanabi was almost to the door with him "my teams already passed" the two other genin looked at him in shock

"Wait I thought the test would tomorrow, that's no fair you took yours today" naruto wined glaring at his brother

"true most of the teams will be taking their test tomorrow, but the sensei I have already helped train me, and his daughter not lonely that, but he's watch the three members of my team train separately and together and we passed the team work test without braking a single sweat" he said smugly at the two as hanabi opened the door

"Wait so it's a team work test" naruto asked and drago nodded

"Uncle Zabu said that the only reason for testing us is to see if were able to work together" drago only said one more thing before he was completely gone "**LET ME GO, NARUTO, HINATA I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS**" naruto stood up subconsciously picking up hinata bridle style

"_I need to find sasuke and sakura_" he made his way to the door then it hit him hinata was still in his arms "hey hinata I need to go could you make sure hanabi don't do anything to humiliating to him and if she does film it" he said putting he down she smiled and nodded "see you later" he ran off trying to find his two teammates. While near the gates of the hyuga compound hiashi hyuga was taking a relaxing walk when he saw his youngest daughter dragging something so he walked over to investigate

"Hanabi what are you doing" he asked still a few feet away but he then heard a cry for help

"Lord Hiashi is that you please help me" hiashi's now ran over to his daughter

"What's going on here" the older hyuga demanded drago then explained what happened hiashi was about to tell hanabi to release drago when the memory of a prank he pulled on him a year or two ago. The white haired hatake put pink dye in with his cloths while they were being cleaned (all he ware's is white) for two weeks he had nothing but pink cloths to ware until new one's were shipped to the compound. A smirk came to his face "have fun hanabi" he leaned down to drago's level "now were even" he walked a way from a horrified drago

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME**" drago screamed to no one

________________________________________________________________

Naruto found his teammates near the weapons shop

Naruto had just finished telling them what he just learned "so how are we going to do this then" sakura asked not sure how they were to pass this test

"Isn't obvious we need to made a strategy that uses our abilities to the fullest" sasuke said bluntly leaning up against a wall

"we don't have the time for that it's already six, it could take us hours to get a plain like that" naruto shouted to him, as much as he hated the idea of naruto being right sasuke mentally agreed with him, until an idea came to him one that he knew he would regret it

"we need a place to plan, we can't use the dopes house sensei could listen in on use and I'm not going to sakura's house" "_that would be my worst nightmare come to life." _with a great sigh "if we were to go to my house we would be free of distractions" an as he feared would happen sakura was jumping up and down with excitement and blabbering about "I can't believe you asked me to come home with you sasuke I mean…" he quite listening "so I know she's in what about you" naruto nodded

"I'll be over after I get a few things and let my parent know were I'm at" sasuke nodded understanding

"fine be in front of the uchiha compound in two hours" sasuke walked off the two looked at each other they broke in to a run heading for home about ten minutes later he was at the door of his home inside he found only his mom relaxing on her resting her eye's

"Hey mom" she looked up and smiled at him

"so how'd today go, who on you team and what poor person got you as a student" she asked with a smile he didn't answer instead he ran into the kitchen "_what is he doing_" she was about to get up when naruto came running out of the kitchen and up to his room "_what on earth"_ she heard a whistling sound form the kitchen she stood up to find and silence this noise, but was beaten to it by her son the noised stopped she finally looked into the kitchen to see her son making a cup of instant ramen next to him on the counter was a bag that looked look it had some cloths, scrolls and weapons, she ran over to him "were the hell do you think your going" she fear another training trip. Naruto looked up at her confused

"I'm heading over to sasukes" to this anko near fell over in surprise

"Why?" she asked still confused. Naruto slurped up some of his ramen

"well me, sasuke and sakura are putting together our plain to take out dad tomorrow" naruto said eating more of his ramen anko looked horrified she grabbed to caller of his shirt and picked him up to her eye level

"Wanna run that by me again, what are you planning to do to your father" she tried with all her might not to scream it at him

"We need to work together to take him out at tomorrows test" this confused anko even further

"What Test?"

"Dad said tomorrow were to meet him for our test as genin" anko up him down and hug him in apology

"so your fathers you new sensei, I feel real sorry for him" she looked again at his bag "so I take it you won't be back home until tomorrow" naruto nodded yes "well it looks like I get the house to myself" naruto looked at her it was his turn to be confused so she explained "well your leaving, your father is getting ready for his new genin team, drago hasn't come home yet heaven knows were he is" naruto smirked "ken came home said he was hanging out with kiba, haku and maybe shino and won't be home until later" she walked out of the kitchen and back to her chair "and your sister's is at hanabi's and moegi's slumber party" naruto was struggling not to laugh while thinking about poor drago trapped not only by hanabi but now by moegi and his sister (who has taken after anko) what torchor they mush be putting him through. So he finished his ramen hugged his mom goodbye and sped off to meet his team.

Outside the uchiha compound sasuke waited looking pissed his reasons sakura was standing right beside him her arms wrapped around his arm and her head on his shoulder, no matter how much he pleaded of threatened she wouldn't let go. About another ten minutes he could see spiked blond hair heading for them he sighed with relief "about time he got here" he mumbled this got sakuras attention she fallowed the direction he was looking and saw naruto running over to them

"dam, just ten more minutes" she huffed as the blond hatake came closer the when naruto finally reached them, with out a word sasuke walked inside with sakura still clinging to him naruto fallowed sasuke lead them to a large room inside a long table with about twelve seats around it, an alarm clock sat on the table, also three sleeping bags

"This was once the council room were the uchiha elders would go over the clan affairs" sasuke said walking inside

"perfect" naruto said taking a seat and pulling out some scrolls "these have some of the jutsu and fighting style my dad taught me and my brothers I figured if we knew what we could be prepared" the two nodded in agreement "then lets get started" the hours passed as if minutes the three felt they had a sound plan and decided to get some sleep, sasuke was about to set the clock for 4:30 a.m., but naruto stopped him "it would be a cold day in hell if he ever showed up on time let me do it" and with that a nearly sleepless night fallowed, each filled with excitement and slight fear from what naruto told them, kakashi is far more dangerous than he appears. (Six-thirty) the alarm went off, they jumped up and quickly got dressed and raced off, they reached the bridged in ten minutes just five minutes before kakashi

"Sorry I'm late but there was a fire and all these kittens were trapped inside so I had to…"kakashi pleaded

"Save it let's just get this over with" sasuke snapped

"patience, patience don't be to hasty you don't know what's at stake" kakashi walked toward the training ground fallowed closely by the three genin "let me explain this isn't just a training exercise it's a test to prove weather your worthy enough to be a ninja of this village" they looked confused "if you fail that's it your life as a ninja ends right here, you have to find another way to live in the village" he could see they were about to protest "as a ninja you may only get one chance to get thinks right on a mission, this is a one time only test any questions, before I explain the rules" on one moved "good now" he pull to bells and tied them to his belt "your mission is to get these from me by any means necessary"

"But sensei there's only two bells and three of us" sakura stated/questioned

"that right, even if you manage to get them from me only two of you will pass the other one's days as a ninja are over" the sound of naruto's stomach rumbling caused him to stop "and as for not eating, I have three lunches one for me and two for the ones that captured or came the closest will eat while the loser will be tied up there" pointing to three large stumps beside them "and watch us eat" he pulled out a clock "you have till noon, begin."

________________________________________________________________

Well chapter 13 I hope you guys liked it and I hope to have the next one done with in the next week and a half and before if for get I'm thinking of killing off someone in the upcoming chapters maybe zabuza or drago even though I he's my character and I based him off me I may need to kill him to keep this going zabuza I don't feel as bad killing but will find out soon please review, and vote on the pull ok bye


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok this one took a good bit of brian power and for me that's hard as for my poll you have until November 18 to cast your vote then I start working, but it occurred to me I wasn't very specific about my ideas so at the end of this fic, I'm putting what would be the summary and name for each one **

**And I probably should have said this from the start but in my fics they may not be crossovers but if I feel the need to I will bring anyone from anywhere anime/books/video games/ tv shows/comics or cartoons weather it before one chapter or the rest of the fic so don't be surprised if you see as a summoning a blue talking hedgehog name sonic making an appearance **

**Let the show begin **

Chapter 14

"begin" all sasuke and sakura darted into the woods leaving naruto face to face with kakashi who just hung his head and moved it left to right "you have to be kidding me, naruto please tell me your not planning to attack me head on, are you?" naruto only charged at him throwing several shuriken kakashi dogged most but caught two them then through them behind him in time to hit sasuke and sakura jumping down at him "nice try" the two poof'd away when the shuriken connected "_shadow clones_" naruto jumped at kakashi bring his heal down hard, kakashi caught his foot the swung his leg around kicking naruto square in the gut (poof) "another clone" he was now looking around (sigh) "now I have to go and find them" he jumped into the trees

About two miles left from were kakashi was standing the three genin finishing up their plain "ok he got the clones so" naruto created three more two changed into saskue and sakura "go find dad and lead him here" the clones took off in different directions "hopefully we can pull this off"

"As long as your not in my way theirs nothing to worry about" sasuke said in his usual tone

"That right naruto let sasuke handle this," the pink genin snapped then she took off to her spot

"Why can't I ever win" naruto mumbled. Kakashi spotted sasuke and darted at him, but it was again a clone about ten minutes later he found naruto and sakura talking in front of a large oak tree he stopped about two feet away from them

"clones again, well if you planning something now would be a good time, you don't have a lot of that left" he throw two kunai, the clones poofd away he turned to leave, only to hear two voice

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" and "**Wind Style: Hurricane Pam**" naruto and sasukes voice shouted. Coming at kakashi at full speed a swirling fiery vortex of destruction, he had only one way out, but as he was about to move out of the way but two ten foot log came flying at him from the opposite side and above him intended to hold him in place the fire engulfed him and the logs. The fire settled down after a few minutes the three came to look at their work, all that was left was a smoldering log

"Dam how'd we miss" naruto wined, but smiled looking over at his pink haired teammate "nice throw sakura" naruto said smiling wide. In truth sakura was the weakest in skill when it came to nin and tai jutsu, she was very good with gen jutsu, but her real strength was literally her strength, some days naruto swore she could match drago's strength even stronger than him if piss off

"Thanks, but I don't understand it that attack was head on were did he go" she asked looking in all directions, but was drawn back to naruto as he walked about six feet form them

"well at least I wasn't a complete waste, look" naruto was pointing to the two bells he reached for them but he feet were ripped out from under him and the rest of his body bound, in a split second he went from standing to hanging upside down bound right above the bells "wha…, when the hell" in his head his mothers voice echoed (you fathers getting ready for his new genin team) "dam it, well don't just stand their give me a hand" he barked anger from getting caught in this trap

"Hold still dope" he pulled out a shuriken and was about to throw it

"**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu**" kakashi's voice came from under them two pairs of hand grabbed both sakura's and sasuke's legs and pulled them under ground just up to their necks, in front of them kakashi came out from under the ground in front of them "well looky here I caught all of you in one shot" he walked over to the bells and picked them up again "but it was a good attempt, I was quit impressed how well you three did together it's to bad, I was actually hoping you would pass, but since none of you can continue you all fail" all three looked like the life was completely sucked from their very bodies "but just out of curiosity" he started they looked back up at him(well sasuke and sakura did naruto had to look down) "I was wondering if you did manage to get the bells from me who would you send back to the academy" he sat down in front of a tree looking from naruto to sasuke to sakura each was in deep thought he was about to lean back against the tree when

"were a team right" naruto said looking at sasuke who nodded then looked to sakura who also nodded "we can't answer that" kakashi looked at him in surprise

"And why is that" he asked

"Because if were really a team we can't leave anyone behind" sakura said she looked to her team and smiled

"Weather we pass of fail we'll do it together" naruto said looking very serious meaning every word. Sasuke was silent, but he nodded at what naruto and sakura was saying

"Is that all you have to say for yourselves and your failure" again the three looked at each other and nodded. To this kakashi smiled under his mask "glade to hear it, you pass" blank looks were on everyone's face's "I'm guessing you figured out the real reason behind this test was about teamwork, as did many of the other genin teams that came before you, but when the rules about one person would be sent back many of the teams decided it was every man for themselves" kakashi said walking over to sasuke and sakura digging them out as he continued "to be honest you are the first team to ever pass this test with me" he finished digging them out them moved over to his son bring him down and untying him he was still smiling he pulled him into a hug "I'm very proud of you" he said loud enough for only naruto to hear then he turned to the other two "I'm proud of you two for putting up with this pain" naruto was about to fuss, but the sounds of hunger coming from his stomach stopped him "well I did have some boxed lunches, buttttt since you passed I guess I'll treat you guys to…"

"**RAMEN**" naruto shouted darting off to his favorite ramen shop kakashi hung his head and chuckled

"Ramen sound good to you two" he asked his other pupils

"Sure, that sounds good to me" sakura said still a little confused about what just happened, but that was soon replaced with pure joy she would now be on the same team as sasuke she started to fallow the same way naruto darted off to when she noticed sasuke wasn't fallowing "aren't you coming sasuke" she grabbed his arm he only rolled his eye's

"No, I've had my fill for today and I'm not hungry" his stomach growled at the end of his sentence his face grew red with embarrassment. Kakashi chuckled then walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder

"come now sasuke, we all heard that and besides your gonna be spending a lot of time with the rest of us so you might as well get used to it, and beside it's free food how could you pass that up" sasuke gave in if only to shut him up. The trip to the ramen bar was surprisingly quiet only a couple of grunts and get the hell of me's came from sasuke yelling at sakura to let go of his arm, only a few feet a way they expected to see naruto cramming as much ramen in his mouth as possible, but what they did expect to see was naruto tied up and gagged sitting on the floor next to drago sitting on a stool. When naruto saw his team getting closer he started fidgeting this in turn got drago's attention he turned to see the three walking toward him

"Hey guys how's it going," he asked casually as they got closer naruto was thrashing more violently

"Drago what why did you tie up you brother" kaskshi asked in his uncaring tone

"Well let's just say this is payback for what he and his girlfriend did to me"

"_Girlfriend_" both sasuke and sakura thought at the same time

"So naruto and hinata pulled one on you" kakashi chuckled

"_Hinata's naruto's girlfriend_" sakura thought to herself she walked over to untie naruto, but drago stepped in front of her "move it"

"I can't do that he torched me now it's his turn we're gona eat ramen in front of him and he can't have any" again sakura tried to get around him she was going to use force if necessary , but kakashi pulled her back

"now before you pick a fight lets hear what he did and see if punishment his needed" drago then explained what happened with hanabi, everyone was laughing even sasuke let out a chuckled "so they made you spend time with hanabi so that's were you were yesterday" drago was glaring at his dad

"I was forced to sit on display for her friends as her "**boyfriend**" do you have any idea what it's like to what that's like" at this point sasuke put a hand on his shoulder

"I've felt your pain" he looked over his shoulder sakura's eye's were glued to his back "scratch that I still feel that pain"

"that's not the worst part sonya was encouraging hanabi saying "we make such a cute couple" and "I hear wedding bells" it was nothing short of my worst nightmare" kakashi was still laughing drago sent him death glares

"ok, ok sorry naruto, but the punishment fit's the crime" so the four of them sat down eating all the while naruto was force to sit there and listen after the meal was over drago picked up naruto by the ropes holding him still

"See you at home I have a few more airins to run" he took off running kakashi sighed

"Ok I've had enough excitement for one day meet me tomorrow for you first official mission" and poof he was gone. Sakura turned to ask sasuke what he wanted to do now, but he was gone

"awwwww now where'd he go" she took off running looking for her dark haired crush

* * *

With drago and a passed out naruto (he knocked him out)

The white haired hatake boy had snuck into the hyuga compound. He'd heard hinata passed, but was totally exhausted from her test, he slowly made his way around the compound making sure to avoid any place hanabi would go or would be. Eventually he found hinata's room inside he found hinata inside sound asleep "_and now for the kill_" he walked over to the bed pulled the covers over just enough to fit some one else in the bed. He cut the rope holding naruto and laid him in the bed with her then carefully pulled the cover back over them then as carefully as he got in he made his way out and headed for home

**Three hours later **

Naruto walked inside his house looking like he'd just came home from war cloths torn and ripped he smelled like he hadn't bathed in days he walked right up to the dinner table looked at his white haired brother who was sitting there smiling as if he was expecting this "we even now" he asked sounding half dead

"so you want a truce, is that what you want" he asked with a smirk naruto nodded "fine" but it was short lived anko burst through the doors

"**NARUTOOOOO**" he just hung his head

"yes mom" he grabbed him by his caller and razed him up to her eye level

"what the hell were you doing in hinata's bedroom you, you, you," she was at a lost of words she was so angry

**Flashback **

Hiashi had just come home from council meeting the major topic was about the new genin teams and which one passed he'd gone up to hinata's room to congratulate her, but what he found was nothing short of a heart attack image hinata was holding on tight to naruto her arms wrapped around his back pulling him closer to her "**NARUTO**" he shouted shocking the both of them awake naruto was franticly looking around trying to understand were he was he felt a pair of arms on him looking to who's arm they were seeing hinata holding him and hearing hiashi yelling at him they light bulb in his mind clicked on "_**oooooo shit I'm in trouble**_" he tried hard to get out of her grasp as hiashi darted toward the bed "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU**" after a few more second naruto freed himself form her grip he jumped off the bed just to get struck by hiashi in both his arms he ran out of the room limp armed running for his life "**GET BACK HERE**" some branch members heard him yelling at the blonde running out of hinata's room so they jumped him striking and kicking sending the blonde flying in all different directions this continued till hiashi ran out of the room all the anger at naruto left his body seeing his daughters best friend/future husband being beaten on, his anger was replace with new anger at the branch for what they were doing "**GET OFF HIM**" he yell rushing over to the poor blond. He held naruto to his feet

"thanks" naruto whispered hoping he could explain himself hiashi walked naruto to his office and sat him down in one of the chairs hiashi walked behind his desk and sat down trying to collect himself

"naruto could you please explain to me why you were in hinata's bed" hopping the answer wasn't what he thought it was naruto then explained that drago caught him and tied him up and knocked him out and that's all he knew. wakening up in hinata's bed was as much as a surprised for naruto as for hiashi "sorry about what happened to you naruto" he walked over and place a comforting hand on naruto's shoulder "I hope you aren't to made at me" hiashi was feeling quite guilty after what happened naruto just smiled hiashi opened the door and signal for a branch member to come here he told a middle aged women to escort naruto home "naruto she's going to make sure you get home" naruto walked to the door as hiashi walked back to his desk naruto was almost out of the room when "ooo and naruto congratulations on passing" the blond turned and smiled at him

"thanks' naruto looked down at his feet then looked back hiashi "and could we please not tell hinata about this" the older hyuga smiled and nodded naruto and the female branch where nearly out of the compound when hanabi came running up to him

"he naruto…" she looked him over "you look terrible"

"nice to see you to" he said smiling but she didn't continue it looked like her mind was wondering and her face was pure red "did you need something?" she snapped back to the real world

"yea could you please tell drago when you see him thanks and I'll see him soon" naruto nodded at her request and she ran off

**Flashback End **

"mom calm down please, it just a misunderstanding" he pleaded

"then make me understand" she said through her teeth "because from what that hyuga women I talked to on the way here it sounded like you were trying to make me a grandmother" she hissed. He quickly retold the events from earlier and she put him down and charged after drago who was half way out the window at the end of naruto's retailing "o no you don't get back here"

One Month Later

Not much happened over a months time all new teams were give D and low C ranked missions drago is still grounded and for a punishment thought up by his mother in-between missions he is now the hanabi personal caretaker (he'd watch over her get anything she needed and would be at her beck and call), but the only thing that caused alarm is zabuza and haku just disappeared

Team seven was inside the hokages tower reporting form their latest D ranked mission the retrieval of a missing cat (for the six time that month) "Lord Danzo mission fulfilled and waiting for the next mission" kakashi said danzo was starring down at a specific scroll, he then rolled it up and tossed hit to kakashi but before he could unroll it he spoke

"this mission is a village mission and the rank may change as of now it is a B rank you and your team are heading to the land of waves" at the sound of getting a high ranked mission naruto was jumping for joy, but kakashi was suspicious

"Lord danzo I'm greatly honored that you think my teams ready for a B rank, but they just made genin a month ago I don't…" danzo interrupted him

"to be honest I really don't care what you think your taking this mission so stand there and listen to the briefing your real mission is to capture or eliminate two rouge ninja who is terrorizing a small village it they have successfully brought a halt to the construction of a bridge that would connect this village to the mainland, thus crippling the village, but we don't need them to know were coming so as a cover mission you'll be escorting a carpenter who lives in the village home he'll meet you at the village gates in one hour" danzo looked to the younger nin in front of him "you are to speak to no one about this do you under stand" they all nodded

"I do not wish to be rude, but any information on our appoints would be greatly appreciated" kakashi asked monotone voiced

"that isn't necessary you already know their abilities to a great extent"

"could you please be a little more specific like who they are" kakashi asked a little annoyed

"very well your targets are Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi"

* * *

**Dragonballz **fic **Name**: Rebirth ,**Summary**: 500 hundred years have passed since the death of omega shinron and all seem at peace, but when and old power returns and threatens all life can the newly resurrected z figher handle all this, plus high school life. Vegetaxbulma gokuxchichi

**Yugioh/Gx **fic **Name**: New Darkness: Unlikely Alliance, **Summary**: a new darkness threatens the world and the only three have the power to stop it, but they are locked away in the spirit world now shadi seeks the help of yugi, bakura, kiba and their friends. Atemxtea and others

**Naruto/Power rangers** fic **Name**: The Return Of Great Power **Summary**: right after the chunin exams naruto and a few of his friends stumble upon a cave holding great power with in it. Narutoxhinata and others

**Naruto/Dragonballz** fic **Name**: Saiyans Return, **Summary** Madara has captured all nine of the tailed beast, tunade gave her life to bring him back now it's up to naruto and sasuke to stop madara, but their no match for him, near death two ghosts of the past desend upon the living and unlock the great power that was sleeping with naruto and sasuke, but will it be enough to stop madara. Narutoxhinata sasukexsakura others

**Teen Titans** fic **Name **Shadow return **Summary**: Beast boy has just returned from a trip to African and over that time on purple haired half demon has realized her true feelings for him, just as she was going to tell him someone somewhere has unearthed a great and terrible evil and is planning to awaken it can the teens stop this evil, can raven tell beast boy how she feels or will they all die trying. Beastboyxraven, robinxstarfire, cyborgexbee and others

**X Men Evolution **fic **Name: **Experiment N's final stage **Summary**: Fearing the eventual return of their greatest enemy magneto decides to finish the experiment he started so long ago, but how will this affect the x men. Kurtxkitty and others


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok before I start I would like to announce the winners of the poll it was a tie between naruto/dbz fic and naruto/power rangers fic so I'm doing them both the prolog for the naruto/dbz fic is done and posted (saiyans return) **

**But for the other fic I need help if you the reader can draw or know someone who can draw have them contact me, because I'm not the best at descriptions and the fic is a naruto/guyver/power rangers fic's so please if someone could help me out I would greatly appreciate it now on with the show **

Chapter 15

Kakashi turned to his team "go get what you need and wait for me, I'll be their in soon" the three left the room leaving kakashi and Danzo alone "Lord Danzo with all do respect **HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND**" he shouted "your sending a brand new genin unit after not lonely a former anbu of the mist, but one of the seven swords men of the mist…" danzo razed his hand signaling for him to stop

"First off kakashi from now on you will address my as lord hokage and secondly you will do the missions given to you, I don't care what you think about who I send on them" he said in a emotionless voice

"will all do respect you are not the hokage you are standing in for him while he is away and I am not only concerned for the safety of the team, but also for the success of the mission, sending a team of jonin would better suited for this kind of mission" kakashi was trying to keep his voice down

"Well if you that conserved about the mission I will above you to use of two other genin no more and before you say anything else this is the only way they'll gain experience for future missions. And on a more personal note I may only be a substitute for the hokage, but he's been gone for quite some time and with no word on where he is or when he's coming back and this leaves me to wonder if he's even alive. If you have nothing else to say then you are dismissed" kakashi turned to leave, but as he got one foot out the door "and one more thing" kakashi turned back to him "you are to protect the sharingan at all-costs" kakashi again turned to head home to pack and find his two other genin

* * *

At a small café a five day walk away from the leaf village

A long white haired man sat eating his meal he stopped abruptly, but then continued he paid then started walking toward the leaf on his back were four large scrolls. About an hour passed since he left the café "you can come out now I know your there" the sound of hands clapping came from the forest the owner of the hands came walking out he was a tall pale white skinned man with long black and piercing yellow eyes

"I'm impressed your age hasn't caught up with you jiariya" he said chuckling "It's been a long it"

"Yes it has Orochimaru, what are you after now" jiariya asked/ordered now looking at the white skinned snake

"you wound me to the quick, I want nothing more than to exchange words with family" he said in an innocent voice "after all is it so wrong for me to take to my only brother" jiraiya eye's narrowed

"I'll ask again what do you want"

"fine, fine you caught me there is something I wanted, it's nothing really big or anything" he smile in a way that would frighten the most fears of animals "I just want to meet my dear great nephews I hear I have three now" jiraiya face was full of shock "what's wrong did you really think I wouldn't find out my nephew had sons and then you passed them on to his student who then raised them as his own and just recently adopted another one, o I almost forgot I also have a niece don't I" the horror on jiariya's face in orochimaru's opinion was priceless

"How how, did you…"

"know" he finished "please liked I'd tell my little brother my secrets" he started to meld into the ground "sorry to cut it short, but I have business else where, but before I go tell the kid to be expecting a visit from dear uncle orochimaru" he laugh as his body disappeared jiariya bit his thumb did a few and signs and summoned a large toad

"Lord jiariya how ma…" jiariya jumped on his back before he could finish and yelled

"Head for the leaf village now" the toad obeyed and took off hopping "_I've been gone to long, we need to secure the village make plains he's coming, he gonna come hard and fast lets just hope were ready when he makes his move_" they hopped into the distance. Back where jiariya stood someone in a hood walked out into the middle of the road

"Is it wise my lord to worn him" the hood person asked their voice sounded like a man. Orochimaru rose back from under the ground

"don't be so scared think about it if I just attacked the leaf without the slightest warring it would be over to quick I want to have some fun before I eradicate my former home and most of all I want to see my dear niece's and nephews, and the look of terrier on their face's as I kill their grandfather right in front of their eye's" he was now laughing uncontrollably just thinking about it "now lets go times a wasting" and with that they disappeared into the forest

* * *

At the village gates

The genin of team seven stood waiting with at hung-over old man name tazuna their "client" about ten minutes later kakashi came walking up to them "sorry to keep you waiting but…"

"No excuses you left us here to baby-sit this old drunk" naruto snapped which pissed off the tazuna, but he just turned to kakashi

"So where's the rest of the team" he asked looking around by kakashi

"What do you mean we're all here" tazuna looked even more piss

"You can be serious, their just kids I asked for bodyguards, now I have to baby-sit a bunch of toddlers" kakashi was thankful sakura grabbed a hold of naruto before he killed the old man

"Naruto clam down you can kill the client" she whispered into his ear, while holding him back

"I know" he huffed and he quite fighting her so she let go "you" he pointed to the "it's not a good idea to insult the next hokage of the leaf"

"Really so the leaf village is doomed then" tazuna said sarcastically walking through the gates

"Listen you…" naruto started, but kakashi place a hand on his shoulder and shook his head for him to stop.

One day later

Team seven and tazuna were about three hours away from the boat they were going to take to reach their destination when four scents caught naruto's nose two he knew but the other two he had now clue he was about to turn to his father and warn but it was to late two bladed chains from two opposite sides came flying out of the bushes grabbing kakashi, at his body two men jumped out of the bushes they where dress in all black on both hands they wore clawed gantlets, and bared the bead-band of the hidden mist the ends of the chains wrapped around their wrists "die" one the left said. They both pulled on the chains ripping kakashi into pieces

"kakashi-sensei, Dad" the trio yelled as kakashi's remains hit the ground the two men jumped around the group another set of bladed chains came out of their gantlets

"the great copy ninja kakashi has fallen to the demon brother" one said landing throwing his set of chains at them as the other one landed on the opposite side mimicking the other one's actions

"And you shall be next" he said the chains nearly reached them but someone caught them someone naruto knew very well

"you call yourselves the demon brothers ha you nothing, but wanna bee's" drago voice came standing holding both sets of chains he pulled on them pulling the brothers towards them "get down" he shouted they obeyed with chains in hand he started spinning around in place unfortunately the brothers had no choice they were now his play things building enough momentum he lifted up on the chains sending them flying up "Now naruto, ken" waiting for his q ken jumped from the forest after them naruto fallowed his red haired brother getting a few feet above them naruto flipped and brought his heal to the ones gut sending him crashing down. Ken remove a special sword form the sheath on his back and mimicked his blond brother flipped and slammed the sword into the guys gut. The one naruto hit came down first drago waited till he was an inch form his head he jumped an few inches, bringing his foot up the brother met drago's foot to his back then he met a tree the trunk of the was shattered at his body went through it. Kens came closer drago ran right under him and just held up his and let him hit an open hand the sound of his spin cracking filled the air he dropped him naruto and ken landed next to him "they wont be getting up anytime soon" a few tears came down his face as did ken's and naruto's as they looked to where their father fell

"What's with all the crying" kakashi said standing right behind them they jumped back and just stared at him "what's with the looks"

"I'm gonna kill you" naurto shouted at the top of his lungs

"Not be for us" ken and drago said together all three lunging at him, sasuke turn away and started walking sakura was shaking her head

"one minute those three are so cool saving us like that, like they planned it from the beginning and now look at them acting like idiots like usual" she said quietly to herself but inside "_yea that's it give him what he deservers, making us think he's dead that's it make I'm pay" _she looked over at the demon brother ken attacked and noticed he wasn't bleeding "_didn't he attack him with a sword_" "Ken what kind of sword did you use on that guy I mean he's not even bleeding" ken got off his dad and pulled out the sword on his back

"I used this" he held up the sword the difference between his sword the blade was on the wrong end "this is a reverse blade sword" he re-sheathed the sword

"But why would you carry around a sword like that" she was a little curious as to why he would have a sword that wasn't meant to take down you enemy's

"I only use this sword" pointing to the one at his waste "as a last resort I don't like to kill so I use the reverse blade" she looked satisfied with his answer so he jumped back in the dog pile on dad

"ok you three get off we still have a mission to do, and" he said the last part a little lower "I'm very proud of how well you three worked together just now" he patted each on the head he walked over to tazuna "is that proof enough for you" the old man was quite and fallowed sasuke "you three tie those two up and then catch up with us" kakashi and sakura joined sasuke and tazuna leaving the boys to tie up their enemies

"So what are you guys doing here" naruto asked getting out some rope

"dad asked up to come along, but you guys already left the village so it took us a while to catch up" ken said dragging on of them over to naruto "why are we just leaving them tired up, why not question them" setting him up against at tree

"Because Mr. Muscles over there knocked them into next week, they wont be up and moving for a few days that's if he didn't kill them or didn't you hear the guys spine cracking" he said tying him to the tree and his hand as well

"o shut up, so I got carried away the job got done now tie this guy up and lets go" he said placing the other guy at a different tree "now come on lets go" finishing up the last of the knots they took off running to catch up with the team. Caught up in about ten minutes the rest of the trip was dead silent, ken and drago looked like they just came from a funeral, sasuke seemed angrier than usual scowling at the world and naruto was fighting the erg from screaming to end the silence. They finally reached the their first destination, it was a rather small boat but they all fit the boat fairer wasn't in the best mood now pushing and extra two people and warned them not to take while they were on his boat though he didn't say why kakashi told the group to do as he said, so again there was total silence it was driving naruto insane over the next hour was torcher for the blond hatake. Finally reaching the other side naruto jumped out

"FINALLY I CAN TALK AGAIN" which right after he received a nice blow to the head my sakura

"just because you can speak don't mean you should" she said walking beside sasuke kakashi thanked and paid the fairer and took lead of the group fallowed by pink, black, blond, and bringing up the rear red and white (character hair colors) . About an hour passed and naruto felt their was something wrong with his brothers, and before he pissed them off by asking them questions he wanted a seconded opinion ,so he over to closer to sakura close enough to so he could talk and no one else could hear

"Hey sakura I need you help with something" she looked at him with hate in her eyes. She was just a few inches from sasuke (who was to distracted to care at the moment) and now naruto just had to bug her

"**What!!!**" she said with venom in her voice

"Is it just me or are my brothers" he said looking concerned. Now she felt a little guilty for getting made at him he was just concerned about his brothers

"now that you mention it yea they seem a little down" she had a good idea why "think about it naruto think about the mission were one" looking at him hard and whispered "the real mission" naruto cocked his head to the side unsure what she meant "haku, they both have strong feelings for her" now naruto understood he hadn't really thought about it she was like a sister to him, then he thought how he would feel if it was hinata in hakus potion now he felt worse, but he pushed that thought away, but one other thought came to him and as he thought about it more he'd also be against his uncle he looked to his dad, he knew zabuza and his dad were close it was like they real were brothers.

"Thanks sakura" the rest of the walk naruto's mind was in the past all the times he spent with zabuza and haku.

Two hours later

They came closer to the village kakashi instructed them not to speak to anyone just fallow tazuna to his house he told them that in this kind of village strangers would not be welcomed with open arms. They soon entered the gates of a very poor and deselect village everywhere you looked someone was on the street sick passing by the markets, there was barely any food and what food they had looked mostly rotten. People looked like they had given up on life, they walked farther into the village to the outskirts about two miles way from the village they came upon a house beside the river "this is my daughters and grandsons home, she's welcomed us into her home for as long as needed" he step to open up the door sakura and sasuke walked in but kakashi stop his boy's

"now dig the wax out of those ears cause I'm only gona say this once, these people have enough problems right now with" not wanting to say his name incase more ninja like the demon brothers were around "you know, this women was kind enough to offer us a place to stay for the duration of the mission, don't make her regret it" he was about to walk way, but an idea came to him "and if I see or find out that any of you took one step out of line I'll tell you mother who ate all of the special and expensive dango she bought" their faces were fill with terror the memory of their mother outrage from not being able to find her special dango

"But aren't you forgetting dad we have more on you than you have one us" drago said smugly

"He's right that he is" ken smirked "like the times you told mom you were needed for guard duty, but instead were helping grandpa with his research"

"I dough she'll care that much or do you forget just how crazy she acted the three of you were with your friends when she first noticed they were gone, when you came home she was much calmer trust me if she ever found out who did" his whistled " man I'd feel sorry for the person who did steal it, if she ever found out hell from what I heard her say she'd do would probably make your inner "demons" wet themselves in her presence"

"Fine you win it's not like we were planning to do anything" naruto said looking to his brother who nodded in agreeing with him

"good now lets go inside and meet our grayish hosts" the four of them went inside they found the rest of the team tazuna and a tall dark haired beautiful young women and next to her stood about waist high boy in a white hat with two blue strips a tan shirt and green overalls

"Hello my name's Tsunami and this is my son Inari, it's nice to meet you" she bowed and smile

* * *

In a dark room somewhere in the land of waves

A short man with tinted glasses smoking a cigar walked into the dark room from a hallway "it looks like the demon brothers failed the targets here along with some ninja and by the looks of it their from the leaf" he said to the darkness "I trust they'll be no trouble for you…" silence came from the room "I'm talking to you zabuza" a sword came from nowhere it was only inches away from his face, the short man didn't' look scared he only razed his closed hand, inside his hand was a square device with several buttons on it another one that stuck out the most was a red one with a skull on it "now now zabuza did you forget what will happen if I push just one of these or perhaps the pain is to much and your daring me to push this one" his finger was over the skulled one, the sword disappeared "good boy now in two days you all will leave and attack the bridge and will not leave until everyone is dead and the bridge destroyed understand"

"Yes" zabuza said in a low growl.

"Good" he sighed and smiled "and relax once this is allover I'll keep my end of our agreement and then you can leave, but until then your skin is mine" he shut the door leaving zabuza in the dark

"_Why, why is this happening_" he yelled in his mind "haku please forgive me"

* * *

**The end well judging by the number of reviews I got form the last chapter it wasn't the best even when some of the more frequent reviews (except ****animefanbren)don't review I didn't do a good job so I hope you guys liked this one better please read and review k bye **


	17. Chapter 16

_**Ok here's the latest chapter of this fic, and I know there's going to some question, so if you ask I'll try to do my best and answer without giving to much away anyway on with the show **_

_**Chapter 16**_

The teams first job was secure the area ken, naruto and sasuke patrolled the surrounding five miles looking for any traps or possible enemy hiding spots, while sakura and drago stayed with kakashi and the family setting up some warring traps to sound off in an intruder enters the area "well that should do it, and with time to spare the others shouldn't be back for another half-hour tazuna didn't you say tsunami need a few things from the market if so I'd say right now would be the best time to go sakura and myself will accompany you" the old man looked at him oddly, but grabbed his hat and a basket

"yea she need some more vegetables for the soup" he walked over to kakashi who was now walking down the road heading for town sakura about five feet in front tazuna walked right next to him and talked low enough so only kakashi could hear "are you sure you want to leave my family with him" looking back watching drago help tsunami with some outside house chores "what if someone comes here and…" kakashi put a hand on his shoulder not looking at him

"trust me, with the mood he's in I'd feel sorry for them, and the other should be back shortly" he finally turned to tazuna "I'd have trouble against the four of them so I think your family is in good hands" they continued to walk "but I'm not zabuza he's more ruthless than me" he quickened his pace. The three arrived at the town. The second time didn't make it any easier for sakura see such pain and despair they quickly got what food they could and walked heading back to the house passing by sakura saw a few kids playing she wasn't sure what, but it was the only sign of hope she'd seen in the village once back on the road

"Why is this place like this" sakura couldn't stand to see those people they way they were tazuna sighed

"were cut off from the main land, gato has free rain over here and charges everyone for protection from him, and charges more to get food and other supplies delivered here, so as you can see he sucking up dry" looking over to the bridge "that bridge will connect us with the main land and start trade that will bring life back into the village, and gato knows it that's why he's been killing people who work on the bridge" looking to them "that's when we scrapped together what little money we had left to hire ninja to protect me and the men working on the bridge, so all our hopes for a future rest with you" he smiled fake smile

"But why haven't you tried going against him I mean he can't kill everyone if he did he wouldn't have anyone to, bully" sakura said walking right beside tazuna

"you see someone did inari's father did and he paid the ultimate price gato made an example of him and executed him in front of the whole town claming that he'll kill everyone if anyone tries to stop him again" he looked toward the road "that's why we need this bridge not just to reconnect us with the land, but to rekindle the hopes of the people of the town"

* * *

At the house

Naruto and the others had just arrived not ten minutes after kakashi and sakura left. Sasuke and ken walked inside to find kakashi and report that there's nothing out there as of right now. Looking around naruto saw inari sitting on the edge of the dock sitting over the water, he looked depressed naruto walked over to him "hey inari what are you doing" no response naurto sat down next to him "hey, I asked what are you doing" again he still didn't respond "hey kid are you deaf"

"Go a way" he said glaring at him

"What! Hey what did I do to you" naruto looked ready to punch the kid in the head. No response "he kid what the hell is your problem I have done anything to you all I'm trying to do is be nice"

"Just go" inrai still glared at him "it's pointless" he said in a low voice

"What is" naruto asked hoping to coaxes more out of him

"building that bridge and going against gato" naruto looked at him with confusion "everyone who's gone against him have been killed" tears coming form his eye's he got up and left before naruto could stop him

"Who's gato?" naruto asked out loud

"he's a thug, a man who's been taking everything we have" tsunami walked up behind him and answered his question "he's taken advantage to the fact that were separated from the main land he charges us unreasonable high prices for some of the most basic needs. Once the bridge is complete we wont need his help any longer and he knows it so he done everything in his power to stop it's complete-ion, as higher ninja and kill any workers or anyone who does anything to try and stop him" her eye's filled with tears "because of gato inrai and I have lost someone very special to us" she was now softly crying but continued "inrai's father was one of the few who would stand up against gato so he was made and example of he was executed in front of the entire town and inrai. Since that day everyone has all, but completely given up hope that's why this is so important to all of us that is why we've paid for your team to come here and guard my father while he and the others works so that all the lives lost weren't in vain" she couldn't talk anymore the tears coming down like a waterfall he throat dry. Naurto just sat there hanging his head

"I'm sorry" he said standing up he was going to find inrai and have a word with him now that he knew the truth. Naruto found his target sitting in his room starring at a picture of a brown haired man "that's your father isn't it" no response "I'm sorry you lost your father" naruto noticed he was crying

"He died for nothing it was pointless he should have just given into…" naruto punched him before he could finish that sentence

"Your pathetic you know that, your father gave up his life to try and give you a better life and this is how you act because of his sacrifice"

"What do you care" the boy snapped back

"I'm here trying to help you my team and I are putting our own live to help you were sacrificing our lives to make a better life for everyone" he said with furry. He walked to the door to leave and in a softer voice spoke "I know your in pain because of your lose, but if you do nothing about it, your only going to lose more" and with that he left leaving inrai to think on his words. Naurto found his brothers and sasuke talking with kakashi, sakura and tazuna who'd just returned from town

"good there your are naruto" kakashi motioned him over "after dinner I want another sweep and then off to bed, tomorrows the first day we guard the bridge and I need you all at your best" all agreed and went to dinner

* * *

Back at the leaf village

To night was the first night that all of her boys were out on a mission, but that didn't mean her house wasn't full Sonya had invited a few of her friends over tonight to study for their next test at the academy she sent the last two hours making snacks and cleaning up when a miniature version of herself, but with lighter hair came running into the house "mom I home" Sonya yelled

"I'm in the kitchen" anko yelled back

"Guess who I found walking to our house" she said walking into the kitchen with jiraiya "I found grandpa" anko spun around looking to find jiraiya was indeed in her house

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise

"well not the welcome I was expecting" jiraiya joked, he knelt down to sonya's level "hey sweet I've go a present for you" he pulled out the bottom scroll from his back opening it to the fourth pattern of ink slammed his hand down on it and in a puff of smoke a small bag appeared on the scroll "I heard you started the academy, and as I though you've taken after your mother" he smirked looking form anko to Sonya. She was wearing a all purple her shirt, and pants even her hair was done up like her mothers "it's scary how much you look like your mother when she was that age, and I'm guessing she's training you so I did a little digging found these" he pulled out two chained forearm bands with a symbol of a snake on the wrist anko eye's went wide

"Are those" jiraiya nodded before she could ask

"I found them and something else" he looked at her with his serious face

"What are they?" Sonya asked picking one up and looking it over

"their a special kind of weapon for someone to use attacks from a distance, but their also used for someone with snake style of fighting or for someone who learning snake style to get the feel for it, if you ask nice I think you mom with show you" he handed anko one of the bands she snapped it on she through her wrist forward and the chain left the band and wrapped around the cup on the table and came back with the chain

"WOW, thanks grandpa, I'm gona give them a try" grabbing the one form her mom and the one from the scroll she ran outside

"We got problems" jiraiya said looking even more serious "were are kakashi and the boys" anko looked at him confused

"On a mission I thought you would know it should be on record" she sat herself on the table "and just what kind of problems" looking angry at him now, but looked away and at the window then back to jiraiya he seemed to get the message

"I haven't been to the tower yet no one knows I'm back, and I ran into your old friend from the you know the one who ditched you in the land of sea" anko showed now sign of shock, but just smiled "she told me she coming soon for a visit and wants to meet the kids" anko jumped from were she was sitting, putting on a face of excitement

"Really did she say when" jiraiya shook his head no

"no, but by who happy she seem it will be soon" he walked to the door "wait did you say all the boys are gone" she nodded again "no the same mission" again she nodded "_just what the hell has dazo been doingwhile I was gone_" he walked to the door "well I think it's time I made myself knownand get back to my job" he stepped outside "and don't worry I'll have and exterminator come by soon to get ride of the bugs" his eye's darted to the upper left corner of his eye. He then made his way to the hokage tower.

* * *

Inside the huyga estate

Hiashi just stepped outside the council room his eye's full of rage his throat hurt from screaming he was silent until he got to his office "what the hell I'm I going to do" taking a set at his desk going though some files "what am I going to tell her, if I tell her about the marriage contract with naruto's father word might get out, but I can't let the council marry her of yet" balling his fist harden enough to turn his knuckles white "how dare those old bastereds she's not even of marrying age and they've already planed to marry her off to some lords son just to profit off of their union" he slammed his hand on the desk. He now found the marriage contract reading over it again and again his anger faded thinking about his old friend minato "some how you knew even before they were born you knew our children would find each other" he laughed thinking about how many time iruka or one of hinata's other sensei's would be waiting with her to be picked up telling him that she's blocked the chakra points of several girls who flirted with naurto, one day while waiting he hear iruka yelling at naruto for attack kiba. He read over the file again then pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It was a new marriage contract to the lords son he read over it again then the one to naruto, he read over them several more times and one line seemed to stick out over the rest "_hinata will be married two mouths after her sixteen birthday"_. "_After two mouths_" A smirk came to his face "looks like the council over looked one causal detail with their plan, but I'll need to have a word with kakashi and anko once he returns. And make absolutely sure the two are good for each other" he shifted some other papers and found a mission form "the hot springs trip shout give me the time I need with naruto to find out" filling out the forms he wrote for team requests team 7. Again, he smiled "I can't wait to see the council's faces"

* * *

Inside the hokage's tower

Jiraiya made his way to his office to find danzo sitting their filling out paper work completely ignoring him "well it looks like I left the village in good hands" he smiled "and it looks like you finished all the paper work I forgot to do" he said walking over to the desk danzo still didn't acknowledge his presence "hey danzo, earth to danzo" finishing up the last document and finally looking up

"O yes lord hokage your finally home, I trust your trip was a pleasant one" he looked up at he white haired man

"Yes, but we have urgent matters to discuss" he waved his hand and the three hidden anbu appeared "leave us they hesitated for only a second seeing danzo's head nod. Jiraiya looked over the room and once he was sir ton the room was empty "Orochimaru has threatened to return to the village" danzo didn't looked phased "I'm not sure when, but we need to be ready" still danzo looked like he didn't care

"My I ask how you came to learn such a thing" danzo said standing up from the desk and walking around to look right at him

"I encountered him on my journey" he looked at the desk with inviting eye's he was truly exhausted

"And what did you do when you found him" danzo looked at him with a glare

"First off he found me, I didn't go looking for a fight and second off we only talked he didn't come to attack me and I wasn't about to start that kind of fight considering how close I was to people" danzo was now glaring at him

"so it is to my understanding that you left one of our greatest enemies just walk away" in a way jiraiya knew this was coming, but the odd thing to him was the fact that dazo didn't look angry with him "well regardless the village security will be enhanced greatly, for your brothers visit" danzo smiled walking out of the room, but stopped short at the door "and I hope your not to tired to attend the village council meeting tomorrow I have a few resent items that have come to my attention" jiraiya smiled at as he left

"good, that will give me enough time to get some sleep and have a look at paper work as see how the village has been keep in my absence" he looked serious/angry/tired at the one eye's older man "I'll see you then" he sat at his desk and started looking around grabbing some files danzo walked out of the room and shut the door once gone jiraiya's head hit the desk his eye's slowly closing "it's good to be home" and with that he fell asleep

* * *

At the land of waves

Dinner went decently well no fights no arguing everyone went to bed inrai didn't come to dinner but stayed in his room all day the kakahsi, sasuke, sakura, naruto and tazuna left for the bridge. Ken and drago stayed at the house incase someone one came, but the day was uneventful a good bit of work got done and just after sunset the team returned to tsunami's home inrai did not leave his room all day his mother had brought him his meals, drago and ken would take turns guarding while the other would help tsunami with what ever she needed. Nightfall soon came upon them dinner was the same, but drago and ken seemed more restless. Before bed naruto went to take with them, he found ken sitting and starring at the water

"Hey" ken said to the approaching blond "did you need something" he asked as naruto sat down next to him

"I just wanted to see if you're alright," he asked looking around "and where's dragon breathe at" he joked

"I'm find, and he's were he always' when he's angry or upset" ken pointed to the forest "but I dough he's doing his usual demolition trickle to make him feel better" ken smiled "ripping apart someone else's forest would be considered misbehaving and you remember what dad said if we miss behaved right" he and naruto laughed

"Yea I figured he'd be there, and I not so sure your telling me the truth" he said looking as serious as he could. Ken looked over at him half eyes

"you know me to well, just like mom you can tell when one of us is lying, your right I'm not 100% in fact I feel louse, and I imagine drago's the same way right now" he sighed "as you know we both have feelings for haku and hunting her and uncle zabuza down it's effecting the both of us greatly" he sighed again

"_**It's funny isn't it zilla**_" the foxes voice came from naruto

"What do you want know fox" naruto snapped

"_**Yes it is it's just like what happened between you and me all those years ago**_" the voice came from ken

"What is?" ken asked

"_**The situation your in with you brother reminds me of when zilla and I were in love with the same female**_" the fox said in a distant tone

"What happened" ken asked on very curious

"_**I dough either of you two are ready to handle real out come not yet anyway**_" zilla spoke also in a distant voice "_**in the end neither one of us could have her she was killed**_" his voice was full of sadness

"How" naruto asked

"_**like he said it's not time for you to know have that kind of knowledge, but when she died a great war broke out between on one side the killer and on the other all the nine-tailed beasts, zilla and chaos it took everything we hand, but in the end we won, but it was a hallow victory she was already gone and the worst part is…**_" the fox was cut short

"_**That's enough foxy**_" zilla's voice came sounding threatening and joking at the same time "_**you've said enough the day will come when they will learn and then you can talk all you want, but until then keep that mouth of your's shut**_" his voice's faded

"_**Good luck ken**_" the fox said "_**but I've seen the way that girls looked at you and I have to say you don't need it**_" his voice faded

"Well that was unexpected" ken said looking to his brother

"Yea we don't hear a word from those pain in the asses in weeks and now out of the blue their giving you love advice and the back in my day stories" naruto joked

"But it does make you wondered" ken said naruto looked confused at him

"What does" naruto asked now more curious than before

"What on earth could stand up to the power of all nine-tailed beast, chaos and zilla? And form what we heard they barley won it's scary to think that such a power ever existed" naruto nodded, but didn't dwell on the thought

"Well I'm going to bed you coming" ken nodded he fallowed naruto inside

* * *

Inside the forest about three miles away from the house

Drago sat high above the ground sitting on a branch with back up against the tree looking up at the sky the wind was starting to whip and howl the snapping of a twig got his attention looking down he saw three people ran under nether the three to his left after a few second of looking them over he realized they were a ninja team, but to who he didn't know or as of right now care two ran off on opposite directions leaving one behind this one was gathering small branches and with in minutes had a small fire going he turned his attention back to the sky till the sound a tree falling pulled him back to earth it was the tree across form him it was falling toward the person below him he didn't think that person saw the truck falling so he did was came natural. Jumping to another tree he through one of the chains (without the sword attracted) it wrapped around the tree holding it in place he knew he couldn't get rid of it without some piece falling on the unsuspecting person below "HEY MOVE IT" he screamed the person nearly jumped out of their skin looking up to see a stranger with a chain holding a hug broken tree hanging from the chain, just starring at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE" he shouted and the person did move so he pulled back sending it falling to the earth below. "Well that was fun" he jumped down to check on the person a foot away from the fire "hey you alright" he walked over to take the person disappeared in a poof of smoke drago found himself bond to a tree

"Who the hell are you and why did you help me" the voice sounded female the person now had a kunai blade at his throat. Drago found himself starring into at pair of amber eyes. The female in front of him was warring a mask it was to dark to see what exactly she was warring or what color her hair was, but by the sound of her voice, she was his age maybe a year older

"Nice so this is the way you thank someone for helping you ha" he asked she stepped back to look at him "now that's a little better. The name's drago and I was just trying to be nice" she didn't move yet

"What village are you from?" she asked walking over to the ropes binding him

"What does it matter to you?" he asked she stopped and stepped away from him

"I know your trained in the ninja ways, my team and I have been sent here to locate an enemy base and if you my enemy then you'll take me to your base" she said putting the kunai back to his throat

"I'm from the leaf sent here on a guard mission" she looked at him once again then backed off and untied him

"I'm sorry, and thank you for helping me," she said putting away her kunai and ropes away

"No big deal, but you owe me one" he smiled under his mask he started to walk away "I forgot to ask since you were holding that blade at my neck, I told you my name what's yours" she was walking over to the fire

"Alura, I'm form the hidden sound village" drago looked surprised

"Never heard of it" looking at her almost not believing her

"My village formed only a few mouths ago; this is only my second official mission"

"Well from what I can tell you're a very skill Nin and I wish you luck bye" he started walking away

"Same to you" she collected more pieces of wood for the fire. Drago quickly returned to the housed and went straight to bed for some reason he felt he was going to need a good night sleep. While back with alura at the camp fire her team had returned walking with a tall man "Greetings sensei" she bowed "I thought you said you would be able to make it because of some business you had to take care of" the man walked into the light of the fire he was a tall pale white skinned man

"Did you find anything yet" he hissed

"Not yet Orochimaru-sensei" one of the of team members said "but with your help it' won't be a problem"

"I will not be staying, I only stopped to check on you and to see that your mission is going well, I must leave I still have so much to do" he turned to leave "I hope you all didn't forget what will happen if you fail me" they all nodded "good, all see you back in the village" he left

"_I hate that bastered_" alura looked to the sky "_don't worry mom, dad everything will be alright soon"_

* * *

Well that's it for this fic. Love it hate let me know anyways I'm off to work on a new chapter for another fic so by for now


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the long time wait my laptop needed to get repaired and well let's just say it took longer than expected **

**One more thing is this fic really that bad I'm not in this for the reviews, but come on I'm not feeling much love from you guys sorry to bitch but I had to get that off my chest and now back to the story **

**Chapter 17**

The air was cold and it had just started raining it had only been six hours since they had arrived at the bridge and kakashi was ready to throw his blond son and the last uchihas over the edge of the bridge since he, sakura, sasuke and naruto reached the bridge at eight a.m. he and sasuke did nothing, but bicker it wasn't just kakashi's nerves they were getting on but everyone on the bridge

"kakashi-sensei don't take this the wrong way but couldn't we have left naruto back at the house, couldn't we have brought drago or ken instead of the trouble maker" sakura wined "I'm not complaining that sasuke's here, but why did you want naruto here when naruto's around sasuke all he does is cause trouble and fight with sasuke" (inner sakura: Dam blond annoying my sasuke I'll kill him) kakashi sighed he to was trying to remember why he didn't leave him back at the house

"naruto is the only one here who is compatible with sasuke in battle" sakura eyed him funny kakashi sighed "drago, ken, naruto all came work together flawlessly, like with the demon brothers, but out of the three naruto is the only one who can work with sasuke and have the same results, that's why." she looked at him then looked to the two in front of them who were bickering about something stupid

"I think you nuts" she said walking to brake up the fight. Tazuna walked over to kakashi who was watching and fighting back a laugh as sakura chewed out his sons

'were done for now the rain don't' look like it's gona quite any time soon and the cold isn't helping, I'm surprised it isn't snowing" he said looking up to the sky "anyway I'll be a few more minutes then we can leave" he walked back to put his tools away and kakashi turned back to see naruto graveling for mercy, that's when he noticed the bridge was completely barren, everyone, but the five of them were gone. The rain had slowed down and turned to snow. It was getting harder to see as a thick fog was forming around the bridge

"_about time he should himself_" "team 7, defensive formation around tazuna" kakashi ordered, the three genin jumped form were they where to stand in front of tazuna, each watching in a different direction "be prepared for anything" kakashi advised them, now no longer able to see his team as the fog now cut off almost all visibility after a minute or two kakashi could make out two shadow moving toward him, he reached in his bag and pulled out two kunai one for each hand. As the two shadows got closer kakashi could see one was taller than the other one, but just as he was about to make his move the smaller shadow spoke

"So you're the great copy ninja of the leaf, kakashi hatake" the voice was male and he sounded like he was just getting over a throat cold. Kakashi stepped into an offensive stance "wait there's no need to fight we only want to talk" kakashi didn't back down "I don't want to fight all I want is the old man tazuna, if you hand him over you and your team can walk out of here alive" he put allot of meaning into the last word. Still kakashi was moving, he didn't blink "I see your going to make this easy on yourself, come now why not give us the old man and no blood will be shed today, (chuckle) well other than the old mans that is" he looked to kakashi one more time "fine you leave me no choice" the taller mans armed moved to his back, kakashi new it was zabuza

"zabuza stop, you don't need to do this there still time to come back to the village, all you have to do is give up" kakashi pleaded with this friend, but there came no reply zabuza just disappeared into the fog

"you should know it's no use" the shorter shadow spoke walking toward kakashi, kakashi still could see his body, but now his eye's could clearly be seen through the fog his eye's glowing with a softy red glow. The eye's had a red circle around the iris the circle was in the middle of the white of his eye's and four red line came from the top to bottom and left to right (like a circle with a cross drawn through it so that when the two line met were dead center of the circle his iris was in the center) "your friend belongs to me now" zabuza's sword came out of now were in a vertical slash just a inch from kakashi's chest. Kakashi had seen enough of the sword to jump back in time

"_Dam that was close_" as he avoided another swing, and again

"well I must say I'm impressed, he usually kills them with the first swing, but then again I should expect nothing less form the great kakashi, but then again your power is nothing to mine" the short man said watching kakashi narrowly escape each of zabuza's attacks

"I guess I have no other choice" kakashi jumped as far away form his opponent as he could and pulled his head band so that it was no longer covering his eye. His uncovered eye was red with three black commas circling the pulp of his eye, kakashi could see zabuza moves better now and was able to invade better, but kakashi didn't go on the offensive

"so the rumors are true you do have the sharingan" zabuza stopped dead in his tracks, this gave kakashi some time to look over his opponent and come up with a plan, something on zabuza caught his eye it was a paper seal on his forehead with a some what familiar marking on it

"_where have I seen that before_" after a minute of hard thinking it came to him "It's impossible, your…" he looked to the shadow "your form the…" kakashi stopped and jumped farther away from zabuza

"So you know, your correct in your thinking, I'm the last of the seishi clan. And I'm guessing you've heard of what my clan can do" zabuza swung again kakashi jumped to the left, and the second he landed he felt a hand on his shoulder "the name's kenjo, not that you care, but I think it's a good idea for you to know your masters name" kakashi tried to slash him with the kunai in his right hand, but his body was frozen in place no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He became frustrated his mind was franticly looking for an answer to why he couldn't move he came across the answer remembering who he was fighting

"So the stories about the seishi clan are true" he said in a low voice glaring at kenjo with pure anger

"what stories, do you mean the ones that say my clan can control anyone with a ocular kekkei-genkai like a puppet just by looking at them with my seigyoki, yes that story is true just like the one about how the five great ninja nations feeling threatened by us that they each sent one ninja squad to eradicate my clan" he screamed the last part

"Then how are you controlling zabuza" kakashi asked looking to his friend

"that's simple" he walked over to zabuza "the chakra in those who possess a bloodline trait is different from the average person, my seigyoki can control the that kind of chakra and for people who possess an eye blood-line most of the chakra I can control passes through the brain, I control that chakra I can control the brain, I can control the body. In your friends case I've infused some of my own chakra and since I have ocular bloodline chakra, by placing the seal on his forehead my chakra flows into his head and into his brain giving me full control" patting zabuza on the head like a pet "for your friend here I needed to put quiet a lot of chakra, but you I can feel your body resisting with only one eye you bloodline chakra is small, but I guaranty that you and your friend will meet death before my hold brakes" he looked to zabuza and smile as the fog became slightly thinner. Kenjo looked up with the thinning fog pillars of ice with what looked like ice mirrors "I almost forgot about the ice mistress, she's waited long enough lets go say hello to your team shall we" he started walked toward the team, zabuza fallowed right behind him and kakashi walked right next to zabuza all the while he was fighting with everything he had to stop

"_I need to find out what exactly has happened up until now"_ his gaze fell on the former mist anbu "zabuza he said in a low voice. No response "look I know you can hear me, and he hasn't taken away your speech, because I can still talk" still nothing "zabuza please" he sighed "at least tell me why"

"Haku" his voice was low; it sounded like a person who just lost everything "gato took her. He sent me a message telling me he had her and if I wanted to see her alive again I'd do everything he said" his voice was devoid of all hope "once I got here she was already under his control, gato swore to me he'd let her go if I did what he asked, but once he learned the leaf was coming kenjo took me and now he's got you" he closed his eye's "I'm sorry" there was a moment of silence between them

"don't worry about it" kakashi's voice sounded like his usual tone "if it were me and one my kids were in haku's place I'd be right were you are right now, and you'd be standing next to me like I'm next to you" he smiled slightly "but that would still put us in a bad position we need to figure out a way to get free and stop him" kakashi's gaze turned to kenjo

"If this seal is take off I'm free the same goes for haku. Who all is with you" zabuza asked he sounded somewhat like his old self

"Both our teams" kakashi caught the look in zabuza's eye's kakashi knew he was smiling under his bandaged mask

"why didn't you tell me this in the first place." zabuza sounded more relieved "I wouldn't have worried so much" he looked at kenjo and under his mask he was smiled widely "he's got no clue what kind of ass beating he's walking into" zabuza almost sounded happy "so were is everyone"

"my teams on the bridge with the client up ahead and your team is back at his home in case gato's men go after his family, I wouldn't count on your teams aid they have no idea what's going on" kakashi was silently surprised zabuza didn't stop smiling

"they'll come here, gato sent a few of his flunkies the old mans house as a back up, nothing the boys can't handle and I think they know to head here and give us a hand once the family's safe"

"Well, lets hope this don't get to messy anko will kill me if her boys get hurt" he chuckled

"She can't be that bad" zabuza said almost laughing at his friends fear "we might be killed if this goes south and worried about your wife getting mad at you"

Once were home my friend were going to the closest sake bar, I've got some stories for you" he chuckled for a second the in a flashes all the joy and laughter drained form his face "but as of right now we have other thing to be worrying about" a head kakashi could see naruto's orange jacket and sakuras hair through the fog. Kenjo turned to look at them

"Lets have some fun with them, I want to see what their worth before I have you kill them" he smirked

* * *

Back at tazuna's house

Drago was leaning over the edge of the porch washing a rage in the river when the sound of foot steps drew his attention "it's about time you guys got here I was getting board" he stood up facing two nameless swordsmen one was shirtless and dark skin with scars covering his body and an eye patch over his left eye. The other one was warring a full length purple coat a sword tied to both their wastes

"Alright kid where's the women and her kid" the one with the eye patch asked drago just smirked

"They only sent two of you. Awwww man this isn't gona be as fun as I thought." drago wined crossing his arms

"Look kid" the one in purple said drawing his sword "I'm gona give you to the count of two to tell us were they are"

"Don't you think this is a little unfair" kens voice came from inside the house. Out stepped the red head one hand touching the hilt of his sword "I mean it's only two on two, you'd need at least eighteen more to make it fair fight, that you would" ken said looking to the guy with the eye patch

"I've had it let's just kill them and look through the house" the eye patch guy drew his sword

"Well I just will have to make fun beating these guys up" drago said he locked eyes with ken once then the red-head disappeared and reappeared right beside his white haired brother the guy with the eye patch dropped to the ground. Ken re-sheathed his reverse-blade. The purple coat guy charged at them, drago put his hand behind his back and with a powerful pushed he launched himself ten feet in the air and over his charging enemy quickly unhooking the chain from his sword he throw the chain wrapping it around his enemy's arm as drago descended to the ground he pulled on the chain sending his enemy over his head and landing on his head five feet in front of him out like a light "I knew it would be to easy" he looked to his brother

"Well at least we know the attacks started" ken said "you can come out now" he yelled looking down at the deck Tsunami and inari came out the two hatake helped them up "you two ok"

"Yes thank you very much" tsunami said bowing slightly

"I don't think anyone else will becoming for quiet some time so we need to get you two some were safe then join up with the others" ken said as drago tied up the unconscious swordsmen

"I have a friend in town that would hide us till it's safe" she said running into the house to grab some supplies. Ken and drago looked over their own when drago heard inari

"Its pointless gato's gona kill all of us there's no stopping him" he mumbled in a low voice

"Ok, that does it" drago shouted "I've put up with your attitude long enough, I'm gona knock some senses into this kid" drago said his fist balled up walking up to the kid his brother stopped him

"As much as I'd like to see you thrash him you can't hurt the client we have other things to worry about. The others could be in trouble" drago nodded seeing tsunami walking out of the house carrying a bag which he took and carried for her while the group ran to her friends all the while inari couldn't figure it out

"_why, why, why are they willing to risk their lives just for us_" what naruto told him came ringing in his mind "_Your pathetic you know that, your father gave up his life to try and give you a better life and this is how you act because of his sacrifice" "I'm here trying to help you my team and I are putting our own live to help you were sacrificing our lives to make a better life for everyone" "I know your in pain because of your lose, but if you do nothing about it, your only going to lose more" _inari was so deep in thought he didn't notice that they had arrived at the house and that the hatake boys had left _"maybe he's right"_ he thought as he walked inside. About two blocks away ken and drago was running for the bridge

"So do we have a plan" ken asked his

"Nope" he laughed while running "look you don't have to hold back waiting for me, I'll caught up with you" ken nodded and drago watched his red head brother take off kicking up a trail of dust "and leave me some of the action" drago yelled, as he continued to run.

* * *

Ok that was the latest chap I hope you like it and I'm sorry about the long wait hopefully it wont take me as long for the next one


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok well this is it and thanks to all who reviewed this fic and thank you animefanbren for always reviewing this fic and now on with the show **

**Chapter 18**

Naruto sasuke and sakura stood around tazuna each taking one side and awaited an attack or kakahsi to say everything was ok, but the longer they waited to more and more jumpy naruto grew "hey do you guys see anything" he asked trying to look through the fog surrounding them

"what makes you thing it's any easer to see this was than it is your directions" sasuke snapped, but then he spotted a shadow that dashed ten feet in front of him "get ready someone's coming" he said he went into an offensive stance

"Maybe its kakashi-sensei" sakura said tying to sound optimistic, but she also went into an offensive stance. Naruto on the other hand make a hand sign

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" ten naruto clones rushed off into the fog

"What are you doing" sakura snapped seeing naruto run past her into the fog "kakahsi-sensei said to stay here" she yell at a clone that ran by

"I'm still here that was a shadow clone" he said "I sent a couple out there for recon" sakura now understood. Sasuke was staring out into the fog when five shrunken came flying at him he blocked three the other two went into his shoulder and left thigh

"Your enemies here" he said through his teeth in pain. Sakura looked to sasuke seeing blood she moved over to him

"Sasuke hold still" sakura pull out the shrunken in his shoulder. Sasuke shoved her back to her spot "but sasuke your hurt." she pleased

"You need to stay in position one wrong move and were all dead" sasuke snapped he was about to say more, but the sound of metal smashing into the ground drew their attention

"Dam it" naruto said "uncle zabu's here and he's not alone…" naruto's eye's looked like they where about to pop out of his head "dad" he whispered

"What" sasuke yelled "are you saying kakashi's with zabuza"

"That can't be" naruto said under his breath. That was until kakashi jumped into view

"Everyone take tazuna and run" kakashi shouted charging at them throwing more shrunken and sakura grabbed tazuna and ran while naruto and sasuke blocked the shrunken

"_The sharingan how did he get it_" sasuke thought seeing kakashi red eye

"What are you doing I said run" he shouted kicking sasuke in the face and punching naruto in the gut sending them both flying back. Sakura was running with tazuna that was until zabuza jumped in front of them

"Run kid run" zabuza swung his sword sakura pushed tazuna out of the way she pulled him up and they started running again, but this time stopped in front of a sea of needles coming down from the sky

"What the hell" tazuna yelled a few needles imbedded into his arm. As soon as her said that zabuza was upon them again swing his sword down at them aiming to cut tazuna in half the long way sakura held the attack off with a two kunai

"Sasuke naruto I need help" she shouted as zabuza pulled his sword back and disappeared again. Sasuke looked to naruto, who had just dodged a kick naruto nodded understanding what sasuke wanted. Without a word sasuke took off running to help his teammate just as the two came into sight needles came raining down from the sky twelve hitting their mark (six in his back four on his left arm two right arm) he stopped long enough for the pain to settle down then he jumped beside tazuna (sakura no the left sasuke on his right) "where is he"

"that's enough zabuza" a voice came from the fog "you to kakahsi" the voice ordered "that's enough with the fog" as soon as he said that the fog lifted the stood zabuza, kakashi and a man warring a full body rode (dark green) "now before we get to far into this soon to be blood bath I'll get you one and only one chance to give me the old man and in return you'll leave here alive and I'll return you friends" he smiled "do we have a deal"

"Naruto don't it's not worth it take tazuna and run" kakashi yelled. His right arm stabbed himself with a kunai in his forearm

"Anymore lip out of you that kunai will be in you heart got it" he threatened "that goes for you two" he looked to zabuza "now what is you answer I believe it is a fair trade" he smiled. Naruto looked from sasuke to sakura

"Do you want to tell him or should I" naruto asked his teammates both looked at him and nodded "go to hell" naruto yell charging at the man

"Pity" he moved his hand needled came down fifteen ripped into naruto's body the pain brought him down on one knee

"where the hell are those coming form" sasuke growled taking a quick glance up he saw they where completely surrounded with ice mirrors "great and haku's here to"

"Kill them all" the robed man ordered. Kakashi attacked a downed naruto with an upper cut sending his son air born kakashi jumped after him doing a few back flips and driving his heal into the back of naruto's head sent his son crashing into the ground

"listen up" kakashi yell landing next to naruto who was trying to pick himself up "he has control of us you need to get rid of him" kakashi said bring his heal into the back of naruto's head and driving his sons face into the ground. Zabuza ran at sakura swing his sword with each swing getting closer and closer to her head, sakura was dodging for her life (literally) small cuts and slashes appearing on her arms and back as she narrowly escaped his sword. Sasuke was left trying to evade needle raining down at him from all directions each time more and more pierced his body

"_Dam it how am I supposed to get her when I can't even see were her attacks are coming from_" as two more needles tore into his side

"Sakura listen" zabuza yell swing down his sword at her she jumped out just in time "the seal on my forehead remove it and I'm free" slashing his sword to the right cutting some of her hair

"_Remove the seal from his forehead, yea right and I'll lose an arm in the process_" she through three kunai at him but they were deflected with his sword "dam". During their battle the robed man had walked his way over to tazuna

"This is interesting to watch isn't it" he asked tazuna was frozen in fear as the robed man pulled a long a one sided axe from under his sleeve "did you have any last words before I send you to hell" tazuna was speechless his life flashing by his eye's. Sasuke saw what was happening, but every advance he made was blocked thanks to haku

"Naruto can you get to tazuna" sasuke shouted. Naruto was air born again pain surging though his body while falling back to earth he saw the old man and he was in trouble, so striating himself out while falling he formed a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" creating another naruto one through the other one in the tazuna's direction. Kakashi fallowed

"finish him now" the robbed man yelled and against his will kakahsi made a few hand signs while running and pushed his right to his side and quickly the bridge was filled with the sound of birds chirping in his hand lighting danced shooting out in every direction

"Please no" kakashi pleaded, but it was to late "Chidori" he impaled naruto through his back with the attack killing him on impact. Kakashi stood there holding his dead son middle air with his right arm all the way through his back and out his chest "naruto I'm…" kakashi's voice was a whisper as a few tears ran down his face "I'm…(poof)" naruto's body disappeared "a shadow clone" kakashi stood there happy and surprised at the same time. "He through the clone" "_but where is he_" he though as an orange streak ran past him "_that's my boy_" naruto using his incredible speed got to tazuna and drop kicked the robed man in the face. His face landing on the ground blood dripping from his mouth. Standing back up and spitting the remaining blood out

"that's it I'm through playing around" he yelled, zabuza stopped attacking sakura and joined kakashi in attacking naruto the two attacks where precise each move was made to force naruto to make a mistake and every move they came closer.

"Hey guys I could use some help" naruto yelled dodging a sword to his throat and a kick to the face

"We'd love to help you dobe, but were kinda tied up at the moment" sasuke yelled while he and sakura where doing their best to evade haku's needles. "come on how the hell are we supposed to get to her" jumping back out of the way "sakura give me a boost" he yell jumping at her and she did was he asked tossing him into the air sasuke did a few hand signs "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" pulling his hand to his mouth sending a giant ball of fire into several ice pillars. As the fire went out while he was falling he saw the ice pillars where untouched "dam" he fell back to the ground six more needled tour into his chest landing with a grunt

"haku finish them I grow tired of the game" and with that the ice pillars lowered down incasing sasuke and sakura inside a dome of ice she appeared "now kill them, and you two finish him off already, nobody makes me bleed my own blood nobody" he shouted. Zabuza jumped and made a hand sign a whips of water came from over the side of the bridge holding naruto in place "now kill him"

"I'm sorry kid" zabuza said bring his sword above his head swung down aiming to cut naruto in have right down the middle naruto closed his eye's waiting for the worst, but it never came instead he head the sound of zabuza's sword hitting another piece of metal naruto opened his eye's to see his red head brother standing in front of him holding zabuza back

"well it looks like I wasn't late for the fun" ken joked "so what I miss" he asked pushing zabuza back and cutting the water holding his brother the two jumped back far enough way to take

"Well the guy in the robs got control of dad, uncle zabu and as far as I know haku to" he pointed to the ice pillars

"So all we need to do is take care of that guy" he pointed to the robed guy with his switch-blade

"Pretty much, where scale face" naruto asked watching his dad and uncle running at them "so who do you want dad or uncle" naruto asked as they got closer

"Well I'm better with a sword so I'll take uncle" ken said pulling out his other blade

"Good hopefully one of us will get an opening to take that guy out" naruto said getting ready

"Well if dragon breath hurries up we this battle should be over quick. He we go" ken jumped forward going on the offensive trying to keep up with his uncle and not kill or be killed. Naruto on the other hand had his hands full trying to avoid his father's attacks and moving his way to his enemy.

* * *

Inside the ice dome

Sasuke and sakura where up a creak without a boat, haku was everywhere no matter how fast they ran they could not escape what was worse haku was moving to fast for either of their eye's to fallow "_if I could only get a shot on her_" "sakura can you get her to attack you" she nodded sakura made a run to get out with haku came out of the ice as sasuke finished his attack "**Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu**" the attack came close, but haku was still faster she took out sakura's legs sending needles right into the muscle nerves

"Sasuke I can move" she pleased with him "I'll get her to attack me again you get out and attack from the outside" she started to crawl from outside he heard the guy in the robe yell to finish them off he saw haku appear in the mirror

"_no I can die here I need to get my revenge_" haku started to come out of the mirror looking at sakura "_I will not die her_" "sakura stay calm were not gona die yet" sasuke ran at haku strangle she was moving as if she was in slow-motion to his eye's he felt a strangle power came bobbling up inside until it erupt his eye's changed from onyx black to crimson red with two comas sat on the outside of his pulp. Running as fast as his body could carry him he reached his target haku's head grabbing her forehead he ripped off the seal haku and her ice pillars fell to the ground along with sasuke

"**sasuke**" sakura crawled over to him "sasuke please be ok" he was barley breathing, but he was breathing completely exhausted "**haku**" sakura looked to the girl laying a foot away from her she was in the same state that sasuke was in.

"Need some help" a voice came from behind sakura she turned to meet eyes with the white haired hatake "so what'd I miss"

"Were fine, but I think your brothers need some help" she said her eye's felling heavy he nodded and without another word her took off to where he saw naruto. Kens regular-bladed sword got knocked out of his hands and out of his mind he had more important problems at the moment naruto lost sight of the guy in the robe while dodging his father's attacks

"Naruto, we have company" kakashi spoke as drago came into view

"Hey guys am I late" drago asked reaching for his sword, but his hand stopped mid reach as a sharp pain surging though his being he coughed up blood looking down ken's missing sword was now sticking out of his chest, drago looked to naruto then to ken "hey ken I found you sword" he fell to his side.

"**DRAGO**" all four yelled. Naruto punched his dad nearly knocking him out, ken pushed zabuza off him both naruto and ken reached drago at the same time

"Come on scale face, get up please" naruto begged tears pouring down his face

"Hey come on don't leave us" ken was crying just as heavy as naruto

"well that was easy now for the rest of you" the guy in the robe said standing a few feet away he smile till he felt the air fill with anger and the need to shed blood it came from naruto and his red haired brother

"**You'll pay**" ken said

"**I'm gona enjoy tarring you apart piece by piece**" naruto growled. Both naruto and ken glared at him naruto's eye's fox red and ken's serpent yellow "**you ready to die"**

* * *

Ok I know it wasn't the best R&R see you guys later


	20. Chapter 19

First off I'd like to thank everyone who voted in my poll and to everyone who sent me a message thanks to be honest I really can't think of anything else to say so here we go

Chapter 19

Naruto and ken stood beside their fallen sibling the air was thick with demonic chakra "what the hell is this" kenjo yelled "what are you to doing?" he asked in fear. Looking into the boys eye's he was filled with fear

"_**He killed our brother,**_" the fox's voice echoed in naruto's head

"_**He will not survive this day I'm talking his head**_" zilla's voice screamed. The air became even thicker the ground that naruto and ken stood on began to crack and indent under the pressure of their power. "_**Use our power make him pay for what's he done**_" the boys became filled with a rage they've never felt before in a flash they disappeared the ground they where standing on was ripped a part due to the force they used to move. Before kenjo could think a powerful/painful force sent him into the air this caused him to through up blood twenty feet up another hit in his back sent him down the sound of bones cracking filled the air. Six inches before he hit the ground he was sent across the bridge and again into the air, each hit became faster and harder. Kenjo could do nothing but take the pain his entire body became they punching bag.

"Zabuza can you move yet" kakashi asked struggling to move his head to look to his friend

"Not enough to take the seal off" he said moving his arms up only making it up to the middle of his chest

"I can feel his control braking if this keeps up will be free and then it's my turn to show him pain" tears came falling his face as his eye's came upon his fallen son lying in a puddle of blood. Then he looked to his near former master who was being pummeled in mid air. Though he could see his sons, but only for a second or two each time he got a glimpse of them his hearts beat would skip "zabuza we need to get out of this now" zabuza nodded but then looked back to the battle in front of them then to drago

"Look kakashi I know you're worried about your boy's and I'm sorry about drago, but look they have him cornered this fights over. I mean look at that he hasn't touched the ground yet and I can't see the boy's" he was trying hard to find them. Kakashi closed his eyes

"Your wrong" he was trying to raise his arms again, "that ability is a double-edged sword. Using their sealed beasts power does grant them incredible abilities, but they weren't suppose to access this much power yet not until their bodies have full matured every year their body would gain more control, but small pieces at a time and then when they reach the right the power would be all theirs. In drawing out this power before it's time their over working their bodies severely depleting their stamina, they wont last much longer and then they'll be open" and just as kakashi predicted kenjo finally hit the ground coughing up a lot of blood both eye's shut from the constant pain. Five feet away naruto was on all fours red fur covering(hair is the same color) his entire body his fox tail hung limp behind him, his fox ears drooping down, his eye's also close he was breathing heavy from exhaustion. "_I knew this was going to happen, for naruto it's bad, but for ken_" kakashi looked to his redhead son, but instead of finding his long phony tailed son he found a boy with wild emerald green hair with dark green scaled skin, claws in steed of fingers, with a small tail coming out from his backside his one eye closed he was breathing heavily "_this was his first time transforming into this form_" kakashi turned his attention back to naruto "_we need to get free, I will not lose them not today, not while I still draw breath_" again he tried moving "zabuza" he shouted his friend was even farther than before his fingers only inches away, but his arm went to his sword

"No" he drew his sword "boys finish him off" zabuza yelled running at them 

"**dam it**" naruto whispered opening one of his eye's to look at the downed enemy "**hey, what's wrong you've gotten slower, you tired or what**" naruto asked his green skinned brother. Ken just laughed

"**Yea right, your form give's you more speed and some more strength, mine seems to cut some of my speed, but greatly improves my strength. And you have no room to talk about being tired just look at yourself your in the same state I'm in**" he chuckled "**how much do you have left**" he asked naruto with a serious face both still breathing heavy

"**Well I guess I've got enough for one good attack, you**"

"**Yea, me to**" both looked to the white haired hatake "**so lets finish guy**" both eye's open he vanished

"**Right**" naruto to looked to his fallen brother then disappeared. Kenjo was unable to move his body had taken far too much, but with the last of his strength, he gave zabuza the order to finish them.

"kill them zabuza kakashi protect me" he ordered kakashi had no choice as hard as he fought this body started running over to kenjo, but it was to late both naruto and ken appeared right in front of him "kill them now"

"**No you're the one who's gona die**" naruto's arm was pulled back and his fist balled up as if he was going to punch him

"**This is for our brother you bastard**" ken screamed he stood in the same fashion a naruto

"**Wind Style: Hurricane **Fist" a Gail force of wind came rocketing out of naruto's fist as he pushed it forward

"**Fire Style: Burning Finger**" a ball of fire shaped like a fist came flying out of kens fist. Both attacks came crashing together increasing the attacks power the giant fist came down engulfing kenjo in the attack. He did not scream nor try to escape as his body burned to ashes both boys reverted back to normal they looked at each other then to drago

"**That was for you bro, I hope you saw that where ever you are**" naruto passed out

"**Sorry you're going alone, but will meet again someday**" ken dropped and was out cold. Kakashi and zabuza bolted to the two now that they where free again. Kakashi knelt down picking up his boys and holding them tears still coming down his face with no signs of stopping

"You did fantastic my boys, you've avenged your brother now take it easy for now you've earned it" he said smiling and yet he was still crying he pulled his boys closer to him

"Hey I think this guy missing out on the family group hug" zabuza spoke carefully carrying drago's body he had already removed the sword he handed drago over to kakashi

"I'm sorry son" kakashi hugged his sons as if someone was trying to take them from him. Zabuza felt his friend's pain

"Kakashi I'll be right back I need to check on haku" kakashi silently nodded zabuza ran over to where his daughter and the rest of team seven fought. He found haku a few tears of joy ran down his face after checking his daughter to find his only unconscious "thank heavens your alright" he hugged her that's when he spotted her. Sakura was sitting there in horror and shock at what she saw during the fight "_shit she saw all that, how are suppose to explain this to her_" his thoughts on this where put on hold hearing many foot steps and a voice he prayed he'd never hear again

"how touching such a warm moment it's sickening" an older voice came form a short fat old man with small eye's behind him a small army of armed men. Kakashi walked over putting down his sleeping sons down beside sasuke, zabuza put haku back down the two jonin walked out to meet him

"gato" zabuza hissed the mans name grabbing his sword "I was hopping to never see the fat wrinkled face of your, but after what you just put us through I'm happy to see you so now I get to cut off that ugly head of yours" zabuza was about to run when a arrow landed in front of him, but the strange thing was the arrow didn't come from one of the thugs it came from behind them "now what" zabuza and kakashi turned to find what looked like the entire village armed with anything they could find that would pass as a weapon from pots to a plank of wood

"What are you doing here" tazuna asked stepping out from where he was hiding

"inari, came knocking on everyone's doors begging us to come and defend our home with our own hands, he told us that if people who don't even live here are willing to risk their lives to save our home, while we do nothing we don't deserve to live here" an young man said he was holding a large kitchen knife "and he's right we're tired of gato and his men ruining our lives, so either gato's rain over our home ends today or we do" the villagers moved forward

"Well this is unexpected, but I was going to get rid of you and your pathetic village some anyways so all you've done is speed up your end" gato said with a venomous smile. He snapped his fingers and some of the men walked out in front weapons ready

"I hope your lives are worth what gato's paying you" zabuza said resting his sword on his shoulder "because this is your last day on earth" zabuza ran making a few hand signs six water clones charged the thugs, kakahsi joined him making six shadow clones the clones held off the nameless thugs while the real kakashi and zabuza made their way to gato

"Get them don't let them get any where near me, and the first one to kill them gets a bonus" he started running off in the opposite direction. He ran until he reached the unfinished section of the bridge breathing heavy he stopped to catch his breath

"End of the line you bastard" zabuza's voice came from behind

"How did you get through" gato looked back all his men where still fighting

"A simple transformation to look like one of your thugs it was easy to get by" kakashi spoke his voice was calm but his eye's was filled with hate and anger. Zabuza raised his sword

"Wait please I'll pay you any, I give you what ever you want just don't kill me" gato begged. Kakashi put a hand on zabuza arm telling him to wait

"anything I want says you, lets see what he can offer says I" gato smiled as kakashi put a friendly hand on his shoulder "you'll offer me anything I want am I correct" gato nodded

"anything you want, there isn't a deal that we can't work out" he smiled a wicked smile, till kakashi picked him up by his shirt and pulled him so that they were looking eye to eye "wait I thought you say"

"I want my son back you son-of-a-bitch" kakashi through him up into the air gato screamed for help drawing the attention of his highbred men. Zabuza jumped swinging his sword cutting gato vertically in half his bloody remains fell into the river below. The two jonin turned back to the their enemies "your boss is dead and so is your pay check, but your still alive I'd leave with that if I were you" everyone ran for their lives kakashi and zabuza make their way back to their family

"Kakashi we have a problem" kakashi turned to his friend "sakura saw naruto and ken" kakashi nodded he walked over to sakura

"How's sasuke doing?" he asked her

"he just tired" she looked up at her sensei her eye's drawn to his read eye the commas were spinning around after a minute she to dropped to the ground

"What did you do" zabuza asked curiously kakashi pulled his headband over his sharingan eye

"I hypnotized her, when she wakes up she'll think she passed out along with sasuke" he through her over his shoulder

"Yea good job now we have one more to carry out of here" zabuza complained a few villagers walked over

"On behalf of our village I'd like to thank you we owe you a debt that we could never repay"

"Well you could start by helping us carry this kids back to tazuna's place" the nodded each village grabbed one of the sleeping genin. Leaving kakashi to carry drago, looking down at his sons lifeless body brought tears to his eye's every memory he ever shared with drago and his brothers flashed before his eye's "it was to soon" was all he said carefully carrying his son away from the bridge "tazuna how long do you think it will take to finish the bridge now" kakashi asked walking next to the old man

"well if out gato's interference and with the hole village chipping in I'd say about another week and that's if we don't get anymore help, but I think some of those guys you scared off might be persuaded to help" kakashi nodded not once looking at the old man tazuna looked to the lifeless body "I'm truly sorry for your loss"

"Thanks" the group made their way back to tazuna's for a needed rest

* * *

While back in the leaf village

Inside the hokage tower in the council meeting room the village council had spent the entire day covering the more basic items, and everyone took turns updating jiraiya on what had happened in the village during his absence danzo stood up "now that we covered the basics of this meeting, I think it's time we get to the more pressing matter" he looked to jiraiya "I'm not sure how to put this, so I'll just say it I do not believe lord jiraiya is no longer worthy of being the hokage anymore" several council member looked to each other but didn't say a word waiting to hear danzo's reasoning "you left the village without giving us a reason, you are the only one left in this village who understands the seals that hold the demons inside those boys what if you where gona and the demons took over one of their bodies, we don't have just one demon inside the village we have three that only triples our chances of one losing control" a few whispers went across the table, but jiraiya looked unfazed "but we could avoid this risk" danzo said

"How" a civilian representative asked

"From where I stand I can see two solutions to this problem. One we do what should have been done from day one and kill them before the demons take control" several members sent him death glares "or the other option allow me to train the boys" everyone at the table had heard of danzo's training methods some rumors about his training style was worse than death

"there is a third option" jiraiya said "it's true I did leave the village with out notice, but I had very good reasoning for doing so" danzo sat down wanting to hear this "many years ago I sent two of our top jonin on a mission to collect some rare artifacts, but that was only the start of what I needed over the last six years I spent a great deal of time having several nin search for different piece's needed for my work" everyone ruled their eye's thinking it was for his next book "one piece was missing so I felt to find it myself about a mouth ago I found what I was looking for and headed off to Takumi village and had three weapons fashioned, why you ask each one of these weapons was made for my grandsons again you ask why, each weapon is make with unique properties, to aid my grandsons in controlling their demon chakra and each one has a seal symbol forged right into the weapon that will active if they begin to lose any control" there where a few more whispers around the room danzo stood up again

"even if that's true I'm till not convince it is a good idea leaving them with a ninja at kakashi's level I till believe they would be better off under my watchful eye" danzo argued "so let us put it to a vote, to settle this" he suggested "all those in favor of allowing these…boys to say with their current family raise you hand" half the council raised their hands everyone being the parents of the hatake boys friends (example shino's, ino's, hinata's, choji, shikamaru's you get the idea)

"it looks like we have a tie so why don't we just let things the way they are every thing will work out fine" jiraiya tried to negotiate with danzo, but failed

"You're that confident" jiraiya nodded "then I'm guessing you'll have no problem, making a little wager then" jiraiya was now curious as to what danzo was up to

"What kind of wager"

"Its simple next month is the started of the chunin exams team 7 and team 9 will enter the three must make it to the finals" the room was silent

"And if they don't" jiraiya asked

"Then it proves their training is not fit and will then be under my care"

"And what it they do make it what then" jiraiya asked now even more curious

"What do you want" danzo asked deadpan tone

"if my boys win this little bet you will stop any and all attempts to take and try and turn them into weapons" danzo nodded "good so it's…" danzo interrupted him

"I have one condition"

"And that would be"

"That no one is to be told of this bet. In other words this bet does not leave this room" everyone nodded except for the hokage "why, you must be thinking. I want to see them fight with out any other incentive than to do their best and also so that the training they are receiving now does not change just because of our bet" jiraiya smiled

"fine" "_that old fossil don't realize kakashi isn't the only one who trains the boys_" "if that is all I'm still a little tired from my trip back and could use a little more sleep" everyone got the message and left "I know it's a risk, but the winning out come is to good to pass up" he laughed to himself "I think some of your habits rubbed off on me my love" he stretched and yawned and left to go home

* * *

In the land of waves

Three days have passed since the bridge attack naruto and ken still haven't awoke from their sleep that was till naruto sat straight up in a cold sweat "DRAGO" he yelled. Kakashi heard his sons yell and rushed into the room naruto seeing his dad "Dad where drago, you saved him right it wasn't to late please, where is he" naruto nearly jumped his father

"Naruto…" kakashi started his voice sounding tired and sad at the same time he looked away form his son "Naruto drago's…"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is more fun for me anyways you'll find out what happens in the next chapter until then you guys now what to do k see yea


	21. Chapter 20

Ok I know some of you where disappointed with my last chapter I didn't say if drago lived or died so I hope this will make up for it

Chapter 20

Sitting on the stools at ichuraku ramen shop two people sat there one was the lavender-eyed princes of the hyuga's. hinata sat there shoulders back eye's forward, warring the most serious face she could make "would you go-out with me" she nearly shouted to the person in front of her. The person across form her was none other than the blond haired, aqua eyed hatake boy. Naruto nodded hinata smiled closing her eye's that was until she felt something wet and ruff touch her cheek she looked and found naruto licking her chin, she quickly pushed him away "kiba" she screech "you promised me that he wouldn't do that" she yelled at kiba who was sitting three stools down or was he was now on the ground laughing. "It's not funny" (poof) the naruto in front of her disappeared and in his place sat a small white dog. Kiba holding his sides standing back up

"I'm sorry hinata (Hashanah), but akamaru is just a licker to the people he likes (Hashanah)" he picked up his furry friend and sat down next to hinata "I still don't understand why you want help trying to ask naruto out, you should just give up on the blond idiot and move on to someone else." he said pointing to himself.

"Thanks, but on thanks kiba naruto is the only for me" she said with a face filled with happiness then her mood shifted from happiness to fear and worry

"hey are you alright" kiba asked she looked like she was about to cry "look hinata I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it look I'll do what ever you ask just tell me what you need and I'll help you" he said sounding concerned

"No it's not that. I've just been feeling strangle lately I mean I got real sad for no reason, then real angry just a few minutes later the to day I've been feeling really sad for no reason" a few tears came down her face

"Maybe it your time of…" shino covered kiba's mouth to stop him from saying the wrong thing

"Hinata have you ever heard about the connection between soul mates" shino asked in his usual tone. Hinata shook her head no "it is said that once you meet your soul mate you can feel the things they do when the emotions are powerful enough no matter the distance the two are connected for all time" his voice softened "now think how do you know who just left on a mission that could cause all those kind of emotions" hinata's eye's widened in realization

"Do you really mean it" shino nodded "thanks shino, hey kiba if you don't mind since we don't have a mission today would it be alright if you continued to help me" kiba smiled

"Sure" and again akamaru turned into naruto. Meanwhile ayame and her father stood in the back listening to the group

"soul mate, ha you don't need to believe in that to see just how much naruto and the hyuga princess love each other, even if that brain-dead blond wont admit it" ayame said to no one watching them then an idea came to her "hey dad can you help me with something" she asked in happily, but with an evil smile

"Sure, what do you help with" he asked stop doing what ever he was doing in the back and walked over to her

"well I was thinking that one of our most important customers could use our help" she smiled and pointed to hinata the two watched as the fake naruto licked hinata again and turned into the small white dog. He smiled

"I think we should give him a hand, he and his brothers are how we make most of our income so why not." the two walked into the back "what did you have in mind" ayame's smile turned pure evil

"Well we'll need the help of a few others, but they should me more than willing to" she started writing down her plan

* * *

Back in the land of waves

Kakashi walked to the other side of the room "naruto you brother" he turned to his blond son "I'm not sure if he's going to make it" naruto was silent "it was when I was carrying you guys back here I noticed he was breathing, and had a small pulse" kakashi walked into the next room and naruto swiftly fallowed him lying on a small bed in the middle of the room was the white haired hatake he looked like he was in a deep sleep "his pulse gets stronger then it fads, it to dangerous to move him back to the leaf for medical attention and the few people with medical experience here don't see him living longer that three days longer, he'll be died before the leaf's medical unit get here" kakashi could look any longer it hurt to much to watch one of his sons slowly dieing before his eye's naruto stood

"**pup**" the foxes voice called him naruto didn't answer "**don't ignore me, if you want to find out if you brothers going to live just take to chaos**" his voice echoed. Naruto did a 180 he went from worried and scared to completely happy and hopeful

"Why didn't I think of that" he shouted he quickly ran over to his brothers sleeping body

"**Alright pup remember since drago's unconscious you'll have to use that technique we should the three of you,**" the fox instructed in his usual tone

"Yea, yea I know and quit calling me pup, it's creepy" naruto mumbled

"**Would you prefers blond pain in the ass, or shit for brains?**" he asked laughing at naruto growling at him

"Fine, pups not so bad" again naruto mumbled. Kakahsi just looked oddly at him. Naruto placed his right hand over drago's stomach and closed his eye's

"Naruto what are you doing" kakashi as walking closer with his left hand naruto signaled for him to stay there "naruto"

"I've got an idea dad I'll be right back" and with that naruto fell silent. Kakashi ran over to him naruto seemed to be in a meditative state

"Naruto hey naruto" kakashi was about to shake his son out of out of this, but a hand touched him before he could move

"Its ok dad naruto checking on him" ken's voice came from the hand that was touching kakashi

"what do you mean" kakashi asked not once looking away from his sleeping sons after about a minute his third son was standing over them "ken what's going on" kakashi almost sounded scared

"Well it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. You see even though their in different bodies we can each hear the other sealed beast" ken said looking down at them then to his father who didn't look to surprised "but if one of us is sleeping or unconscious the beast can't hear us because the host can't hear us" kakashi nodded "well they should us a technique that would let us talk to each other if sleeping or unconscious" still kakashi said nothing "which is what naruto's doing right now" ken finished looking back at his blond and white brothers

"So naruto went to talk with the dragon" he looked down at ken "to see if drago will live, or if we can do anything?" ken shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know probably, but its naruto and knowing him he's asking him where'd drago hid his emergency ramen money" ken said with a smile trying to cheer up his dad, but it didn't seem to work as he just started at his two sons

* * *

Inside the dragon's seal

Naruto walked along a very familiar corridor to a giant cell, but it was different black energy came poring out of the cell doors and disappearing into the room. Naruto made his way to the cell doors and found the giant dragon standing still as a rock his eye's closed "**what do you want naruto**" the dragons voice came

"I need to know…" naruto couldn't find the words to ask it hurt to think about

"**Dam it pup do I have to do everything for you**" the fox's voice came from beside him. Naruto looked to his left and found a ghost like form of the fox next to him "**is going to live or not**" the fox asked in a deadpan tone of voice. Naruto looked from the fox back to chaos who sighed and opened his eyes

"**Your brother is going to live, but I need more time to save him,**" he said in a tired voice. At hearing this naruto literally jumped for joy "**clam down it will take some time maybe four more days if I'm not disturbed**" naruto was about to ask another question, but the fox beat him to the punch

"**Four more days says you, I'm amazed just how weak you are,**" he laughed at hearing chaos growl at him

"**I'd like to see you keep your host alive after having his heart cut in half be a sword and keep him alive until someone pulls out the blade so you can heal him**" he growl even more "**if zabuza didn't pull out that sword when he did your brother would be dead, not even my power could have saved him**" he glared at the fox "**no I need focus on healing drago, so get out**" he growled again, but it was only half hearted now looking at him naruto notice how tired he looked before leaving naruto bowed showing his respect

"Thank you" and with that naruto left walking back down the corridor heading back for his own body

* * *

In the real world

Naruto pulled back his hand away from drago's body and opened his eye's "well" ken asked naruto turned his smile could literally brighten up the room

"Drago's gona be alright" naruto hugged his father and brother; a few tears escaped his eye's

"that great, but I think it's time we leave him alone and you two should go back to bed and get some more rest you still look exhausted" they left drago's room and headed back to where they where resting naruto yawned laying down, but something was had been on kens mind

"Hey dad" kakashi turned to him "some things about the fight on the bridge are still a little fuzzy what happened to that guy we where fighting" kakashi didn't want to answer this question

"_I can't tell them hey killed him, their to young to made their first kill_" thankfully for him zabuza walked in over hearing the question knowing full well why kakashi didn't answer yet

"your father and I had clones carry you home so we could make sure he was finished" zabuza said walking over to kakashi "the poor guy was suffering so I put him out of his misery" kakashi nodded at zabuza silently thanking him "kakashi I need to have a word with you, see you kids later"

"Wait uncle zabu" ken called to him. Zabuza turned half way around "is haku alright" ken asked worry in his voice

"She's just fine she with sasuke and sakura on the bridge" he smile and turned back around

"I'll be with you in a minute" kakashi to him, zabuza left the room "ok guys get some rest if you need anything Tsunami in the other room I'm going to help with work on the bridge" kakashi felt as his sons began to drift off back to sleep. Outside zabuza waited for him, "what is it?" he asked his face now serious

"it can wait a minute, how's drago" kakashi explained the situation to him "that great to hear" zabuza smile under his bandaged mask, but he quickly shifted to a serious look "we've go problems" zabuza started "I took a look at your little friend from the bridge one of his eye's was a fake glass one, now I may not be a doctor, but it looks like it was take out by a pro" he said as they walked toward the bridge

"Which mean someone else could now posses the seigyoki-eye" zabuza nodded as he pulled out a jab from his back

"That's why I'm taking his real eye with us, so the med guys could have a look, well that is if they'll let me back into the leaf" he looked to kakashi

"I have no doubt in my mind once we explain the situation you'll be pardoned of any criminal accounts" kakashi trying to keep his friend optimistic

"that's the best case scenario and that's if jiraiya's back, if danzo's still in charge I'll be luck to keep my head longer than an hour after returning to the village" zabuza was sick of this topic "so how much more time do we have to waste here" he asked as the bridge came in to view

"Well, we should stay until the bridge is complete. Our mission was to protect the tazuna, and I believe you told me yesterday you owed this village for what you did and I told you the best way to repay your debt would be to help finish the bridge" kakashi said in a smug and mocking tone

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question how much longer" zabuza asked in an annoyed voice. Kakashi just chuckled under his breath

"Well with the entire village working on the bridge now I'd say no longer than a mouth we should be home just in time for the chunin exams" zabuza dropped his head

"Dam it, I've already spent over a mouth" kakashi was now laughing at zabuza. Kakashi could see sasuke and sakura, sakura was sitting on the bridges railing watching for any enemies or at least that's what kakashi was expecting her to say when she say him, right now though she was to busy watching sasuke helping the workers move lumber

"It could be worse" kakashi in happy tone. Zabuza quickly grabbed a kunai and pointed it at kakashi

"Don't you dare utter that phrase, today is already bad enough" kakashi stood there dumbfounded

"What?"

"When you say it could be worse, then I say o really how then you say" kakashi saw behind zabuza dark clouds moving in he couldn't resist

"Could be raining" and then it happen the rain fell form the sky and came down like cats and dogs "ooo so that's what you meant"

"To the count of five that all I'm gona give you before I take your head off" kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Drago woke up in the next three days, not 100% healed, but he was out of the danger of losing his life, but kakashi wasn't about to take any chances he force drago to stay inside, or only let him do small chores. After the fifth day of being keep inside drago had had enough and begged and assured his dad he was fin kakashi finally gave in and let help on the bridge again, but drago had to first promise if he felt is heart hurting at all he'd go and rest. A month passed like nothing and the bridge was finished the last thing that was needed was a name for the bridge everyone in the village agreed to name the village after the family that really lost everything to help them

"I give you the Hatake Bridge" tazuna announce. After saying their goodbyes both teams made their way home just five days from the chunin exams it would take them three and a half days to get home, but here not the only one's heading for the leaf village

* * *

Between the land of wind and fire

Four figures made their way jumping through the forest "just remember the plan" the one at the head of the group

"Yes sensei" two voices answered in union. The four moved faster

"We need to reach the leaf at least two days before so we can scout out the enemy" the lead voice spoke again

"Yes sensei" the two called out

"It wouldn't kill you to agree with us" a female voice called out two the middle-moving figure, the middle figure remained silent

"Just leave him alone, and try not to piss him off I don't want to die in the wood" the figure in the back yell to the female the one in the back was male

"O shut up and grow a spin would you, he known's how important this mission is" the air got really could, as if an evil presence just woke up

"If the two of you don't shut up I'm going to kill you right here and now"

"Calm down saw it for the enemy, garra"

* * *

On the ocean leading away from the land of water

On a small boat three figures sat one at the rudder, one sleeping and the other driving the one awake insane "will you shut up non-stop "how much longer" or "are we almost there" if we weren't friends I'd through you into the ocean" a female voice yelled, but the person she was yelling at wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention he was to busy poking their sleeping friend "will you pay attention" she screamed punching him in the back of the head a little to hard knocking him face first into the boat knocking him out she pushed him over so his face wasn't flat against the boat so he could breath. She smile at the unconscious figure "dam you luffy why do you have to drive me crazy" she looked hard at him and smiling a dreamy smile "dam it I just had to fall in love with the village nut"

"I knew it" the sleeping figure said it was a male voice

"Wait how long have you been awake," she asked in a horrified voice

"I just woke up, don't worry I won't tell him and even if I did I dough it would do much good his head's to thick to understand" and with that he was back asleep again. She looked to the unconscious body and smiling slyly then to the sleeping person

"_If he wasn't here I might get through to him, but I'll have time in the leaf to work with the rubber pain-in-the-ass_" she watched the man she called luffy sleep

* * *

In the middle of the land of fire

"_I'll reach the leaf tomorrow, and then I'll get to you drago_" a female voice said starring at a fire next to her sat tow other nameless ninja and her pail-skinned sensei on her for head sat a headband representing the hidden sound village "_just wait tomorrow I'll find you and then…_" her eye's closed shut after traveling for two days without stopping she gave into sleep

* * *

Ok I hope you people liked this one


	22. Chapter 21

Ok first off I'd like to say I'm sorry I know it's been forever since I updated this fic, but works been keeping me to busy and I've had a lot on my mind, I didn't think I would finish this chapter I've had just way to much on my mind, but for those of you who don't care just skip this and get on with the fic

Chapter 21

Both kakashi's and zabuza's team where only three mile from the village "I can't wait to get home, and get some ramen it's been so long since I had some" naruto walking at a faster pace. Drago walking next to him, sakura was walking as close as she could to sasuke while ken and haku walked hand-in-hand beside sasuke, kakashi and zabuza walked at the back of the group

"All I wanna do is hit the bed and have some peace and quiet before hanabi finds out I'm back" drago mumbled stretching his arms

"think again, you still have another week of taking care of her." kakashi smirked "so the first thing your going to do is go see hanabi" drago turned to wink

"Awww come on dad I did my time it's been a whole mouth" he was hoping to get kakashi to change his mind

"no you worked three weeks then you came with me on this mission that still give's you one week" drago just sighed in defeat "and naruto will go with you, I'm sure hinata would love to have him pay her a visit"

"Yea, I'm sure he missed his girlfriend" drago teased

"Shut up" naruto snapped back at him the rest of the group just smiled. The group came closer to the village kakashi figure it was nearly two "ken, when we get in the village I need you to go pick up your sister form the academy" ken smiled and nodded then looked to haku

"Hey dad is it ok if I go with ken" zabuza smiled and nodded

"Be home before dark" he said looking ahead seeing the village gates in sight "and be ready if things don't work out right we might have to leave," he said in a quieter voice kakashi put a hand on his shoulder

"have some faith, boys zabuza and I are going to the hokage tower, if you beat me home tell your mother I'll be home soon" kakashi smiled "_it will be nice to finally get home and see my girls_" they where just a mile outside the village when naruto's noise caught a familiar sent he looked to his brother who was smirking under his mask and nodded

"HEY GAI" naruto yelled. Kakashi glared at his son as gai jumped down from the tree a head of them

"_O hell, why him of all people_" kakashi cursed in his head looking at the green spandex Nin walked toward them

"Well your finally have returned kakashi" gai walked over smiling until he saw zabuza without a word gai took a defensive stance

"Wait gai it's ok, it was noting more than a misunderstanding that will be remedied once inside the village" gai dropped his stance. He walked over to the group

"Then I take it your mission was a success" kakashi nodded "ah the power of young at it's finest" doing a gai pose

"Hey who else is here" naruto asked picking up other senses. Gai raised his hand and out of three different trees three people dropped to the ground. One was a brown haired girl warring a light pick sleeveless shirt with brown shorts, her hair was done up in two buns, another a boy with long dark brown hair warring a short sleeved white shirt and brown shorts the most noticeable feature about him was his eye's a pale white he was without a doubt a member of the hyuga clan, when the last person came into view it caused everyone on both team seven and team nine to stair. It was another boy, but he was practically a mini version of gai from his thick eyebrows down to his legwarmers

"This is my very youthful team of genin" he smirked "this youthful lady is know as ten-ten" he walked over to the girl she just rolled her eye's at her sensei's antics

"Nice to meet you" she said not caring she was watching the hyuga boy walk over to them. If looks could kill naruto and drago would be dead

"This power figure of youth his neji" gai said pointing to him, neji didn't take his eye's off to the hatake twins, but everyone's attention fell upon the last of the three to arrive

"And this is my star pupil rock lee" lee ran up to them and bowed quickly

"Hello it is nice to meet all of you" he turned to gai "how was that gai-sensei," he asked sitting there waiting like a kid waiting to receive a gift

"That was very youthful indeed lee" lee jumped with pride

"Thank gai-sensei, I only wish that one day that everything I do will be filled with the power of youth" he said teary eyed. All four hatake's hung there head and shook from left to right all thinking the same thing

"_not another one._" there was a moment of silence, as team gai looked over teams 7 and 9.

"well" kakashi said breaking the seemingly endless silence "I guess I should introduce our teams", he stepped over to sasuke "sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, and you already know my sons naruto, drago and ken. That leaves haku Momochi zabuza's daughter" kakashi said pointing to each member all made a small waves as there name was said (except sasuke) ten-ten was the only one that smiled (well slightly) at them the one called neji was glaring death at the hatake twins and lee (or mini gai) his eye's where half open starring dreamily at sakura.

"a yes the power of youth flows strongly though these ones, even when they where young and weak these three where full of the great power of youth" gai said proudly looking over the hatake boys "I can see you've come far since the last time I trained you why I can remember…" he was quickly interrupted

"gai-sensei shouldn't we get back to the mission at hand" neji spoke for the first time in an emotionless voice

"right you are neji, it looks like were gona have to cut our meeting short for now kakashi and it's my turn today so expect a tuff one" gai jumped into the trees fallowed by neji. ten-ten shook lee from his dream state

"come on lee we're going" she turned, bowed, and jumped after their team. Lee turned to them smiling a stupid smile as sakura once more. Drago elbowed sasuke in the gut

"better watch out someone aiming for your girl" he joked as sasuke looked like he wanted to tar off drago's head

"it was very nice meeting you" he turned and fallowed. Zabuza turned to kakashi

"and you let your sons be trained by that nut" kakashi just shook his head.

"I let you train them to, I'm amazed my boys turned out to be this normal kakashi joked zabuza just glared at him

"dad, only naruto and drago where train by him" ken said smiling "I guess that why I'm the normal one in the family" everyone had a nice little laugh at kens words well everyone except naruto and drago

"ha ha your freaking hilarious" naruto mumbled as they where only a few feet from entering the village. Once both teams entered the village drago and naruto started for the hyuga compound, but kakahsi pulled them aside first

"not a word to you mother about what happened on the bridge with you," he pointed to drago "we don't need her going into one of her fits" both boys smirked to each other

"what's your offer for keeping our mouths shut" naruto asked with an evil smirk on his face

"yea and we have such big mouths to" drago added ken hearing the entire conversation just shook his head

"they'll never learn" he mumbled he turned his attention back to haku "shall we" she nodded the two left leaving the twin hatake boys to their fait also unnoticed sasuke had walked off with sakura fallowing closely on his heals. kakashi smiled while crouching down to his son's level of vision

"here's the deal you wont tell your mother and I wont tell Hiashi that you're the one who put his copy of your grandfathers masterpiece of a book on the dinner hall for everyone to see" he said looking to drago who nodded "that's what I though" he looked to naruto "as for you, you don't say anything and I wont go to Ichiraku and have you banned indefinitely" both boys stood there in horror

"you won't dare" naruto said in a low voice

"try me" they saw the no mercy look in their fathers eye's he wasn't kidding, "do we have an understanding" they nodded their heads then turned and headed for the hyuga compound. Kakashi joined zabuza again the two walked toward the tower

"you seriously would have him banned" zabuza asked curious, kakashi laughed

"and have him complain all the time about it hell no I just need a threat that will shut him up" the two continued to the tower

With ken and haku

The academy was relatively close to the village gates so the two didn't have far to walk, once outside the academy the two stood there waiting for sonya

"haku"

"yes" she asked looking away for the academy to the redhead

"you know I like you a lot right" he asked his face blushing she nodded "would you be my girlfriend" he asked his face turning even brighter shade of red. Haku hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peek on the cheek

"duh, of coarse I would, it's about time you asked and I thought blonds ever the dumb ones" he said letting go of him

"well I wasn't sure if you like me the same I mean I though you might like drago still" he said looking away from her she again hugged him while saying

"drago is one of my best friends and my first crush, but my feelings for him are only as friends now you're the one I really like/like" she peeked his cheek again they stayed like this until haku asked "so when is our first official date" ken wasn't sure what to say and luckily someone saved him from answering.

"KEN, HAKU" the two looked to see sonya yelled there name as she ran out of the academy at them ken got down on one knee ask sonya jumped into hugging her brother "I missed you" she said tightly hugging him

"same here" he looked to his little sister when someone right behind her caught his attention hanabi came running up to them

"hey hanabi look ken's back," sonya said walking over to her friend then turned back to her brother "so since you're here does that mean dad, naruto and drago are back home" he nodded hanabi ran over to him

"so drago's at your house," she asked sounding/looking very excited

"no drago and naruto are heading to your house to see hinata…" he never got the chance to finish she was already gone running by her escort who yelled for her to slow down and wait, but she didn't stop he just keep on running. Ken smirked to himself "_have fun scale face_" he turned to haku then looked to his sister as she came walking back to him "so you ready to go home" sonya nodded the three. Sonya climbed up on her big brothers shoulders

"ok now I'm ready" said the youngest hatake child holding onto kens long phony-tail like a rope to keep her steady

"ow, what do you think your doing" ken asked quite irritated to make things worse haku was chuckling at the seen

"when daddy picks me up from school he lets me ride on his shoulders," she said looking a head of them as they walked. Ken just sighed and continued to walk it didn't take long to reach there home well not if they traveled over roof tops and tree branches just a few feet form the front door ken pulled sonya off his shoulders "moms gona be so happy" she said walking to the door when the sun hit something on sonya's arm the light reflected off and shined right into kens eye's

"hey…" he moved his head out of the light to see a forearm band with a snake symbol one on both her arms "where'd you get those from" he asked curious being away for a mouth he wanted to know

"this is my new ninja tool grandpa gave me" she said opening up the door

"Grandpa's home" ken said a little to loud "_well that would explain why no one glared at us as we walked through the village, when grandpa left people started glaring and saying terrible things to us. Someone even through naruto out of a store, now that he's back_" ken smiled "_things will go back to normal_" he took one step inside and was pulled into a vice grip hug. Squirming desperately to get air he yelled "mom I can't breath" he said knowing his mother was the one trying to suffocate him

"excurse me for hugging one of my sons that I haven't seen for over a mouth" she said letting him down she looked around waiting for more to come in "where's your father and brothers"

"naruto and drago went to the hyuga compound, dad and uncle zabu went to the hokage tower to see grandpa, and dad asked me to pick up sonya. so me and haku went and picked her up" anko looked outside to see haku standing outside as if she needed permission to come inside

"o haku I didn't see you there sweetie don't just stand there come in" haku did as she was told and came inside "dinner was almost ready, but if I'm going to have a full house again I need to make more why don't you play with you sister she missed her big brothers" she turned to leave the room, but turned back around to say more "…" she stopped herself from speaking as she saw the to young nin fallow sonya outside hand-in-hand "_I was right haku's going to be one of my daughters-in-law, but to a different son_" she walked inside the kitchen pulling more ingredients for a bigger dinner "_don't worry to much drago you lost today, but there someone out there for you_" anko went back to making dinner

With the twins

Drago and naruto where nearing the compound the two where silent the entire walk naruto, getting sick of the lack of noise spoke "was it just me or did that neji guy giving us the death glare"

"yea that was strange what did you do to make him mad" naruto punched him in the arm

"what makes you think it was me, you're the one who's always prancing the hyuga house, so it's your fault," he said pointing to drago who grunted in anger

"the only reason that the one place you don't pull pranks at is because your girlfriend lives there" drago smiled seeing his brother try and find a comeback "_good I got two birds with one stone make him think it's his fault and keep shoving the fact he loves hinata in his face._" drago was fighting back a laugh watching is usually mouthy brother walked in silence "that's a first your mouth is shut"

"shut up I know it's your fault I've never met that guy before so it can't be my fault so it's your fault" naruto snapped back glaring at his twin. Either noticed a small shadow run behind them and up over the hyuga wall

"your's" they rounded the corner toward the gates walking right up to the guards

"halt who…ooo it's you two" one guard said unnoticed by the fighting brothers as they continued inside

"Your's"

"your's" the two continued to fight not realizing that they had already enter the hyuga compound. The two where unaware that a people where starring at them

"yours"

"look how may time to I have to say it, it's your fault plain and simple" drago yelled, "I've done noting, but watch that pain in the neck…" he was tackled to the ground

"DRAGO" hanabi yelled landing on top of him her arms around his neck

"hanabi" drago said with a grunt

"ooo dragy I missed you," she said hugging him tighter. Naruto was laughing his ass off watching them

"hanabi that's enough" Hiashi's voice came from behind them. The head hyuga came to the group he looked a little tired and annoyed, but he mustered a smile looking at his guests "it's good to see you again boys" naruto walked up to him

"is hinata here?" he asked looking up at his friends father

"no I imagine she at the ramen bar she's been spending a lot of her time there" Hiashi had heard of naruto being quite jealous if any other guy spends a lot of time with hinata this gave him an idea "she been spending a lot of time there after missions with her team, in fact her and kiba have been spend a lot of time together outside of their training and missions" a smirk came to Hiashi face as naruto face turned bright red with anger he turned to drago "I take it since your home your father has returned as well" drago nodded

"yea, he's at the tower now" Hiashi headed for the gates, but someone's hand grabbed him by the wrist "yes" he asked looking at drago

"two things, one I'm here to finish the rest of my week of punishment by looking after hanabi and" he stepped closer to Hiashi so that only he could here him "thanks I think we might get through to him yet" Hiashi nodded the took his leave "so naruto you wanna go…" naruto was already running out of the compound. Drago turned around to the young hyuga girl standing no more than a foot away from him "so hanabi what do you want to do" an evil grin came across her face "_ooo shit_"

At Ichiraku ramen

Hinata was sitting on her stool just waiting. "_where are they shino and kiba said they'd help me practice talking to naruto again_" unseen to her around the corner naruto came running down the street, but slowed down to a walk after seeing hinata was all by herself she looked kind of sad

"_dam it how can I be mad at you when you look like that, cute as ever and sad…wait I mean_" it was to late naruto had uttered his doom

"_**I knew it you love the hyuga girl**_" the foxes voice echoed in his head

"_that's not what I said_" naruto said sternly to the foxes who chuckled

"_**really then why, where you so mad when you though she was down there with dog breath**_" naruto was expecting this from him

"_kiba might be my friend, but that don't mean I would trust him not to take advantage of hinata. She's just to nice for her own good sometimes._" his tone was quite angry the fox smiled behind his cage

"_**you very protective of this girl**_"

"_what kind of question is that of course I am she's my best friend I'd take on anyone who would try and hurt her"_ he was growling now as he talked "_I'd give anything to make her happy, because I…_" the fox decided to step in

"_**what question I didn't ask one I made a statement you stupid pup**_" the foxes snickered as he tricked naruto "_**now my question is what are you going to do about it, she's felt the same about you for a long time**_" he spoke in a soft voice

"_WHAT, since when_" he yelled in his head

"_**why ask me go and ask her she the one with the answers to your questions,**_" he said smirking to himself. For once in his life naruto felt a great and powerful fear filled naruto "_**what's wrong pup you scared to talk to your best friend**_" did it naruto walked over quietly to her. Hinata didn't seen naruto coming until he was five feet away from her

"_it's about time and he better not lick me like the last hundred times_" she thought in her head as she turned to greet who she though was a fake naruto "naruto I have something I have to tell you" she said standing up and looking at him eye to eye he was about to interrupt when she continued "I like you, and I mean more than just a friend naruto" knowing him well enough to know she need's to be direct will what she's saying or else he'll confuse what she means "I always liked you ever since we meet I feel that I wanted to be closer to you and being you friend got me that, but it's not enough anymore I want to be more than just friends" she looked away from him "I understand if you don't feel the same way." even if it was just a "fake" naruto the silence was painful. naruto stood there shocked

"the fox was right," he mumbled so that only he could hear it. "hinata…" he started this got her attention she turned back to him "hinata I like you to and I think we could be more than friends if you want" he said with a genuine smile "I couldn't see myself being that way with anyone else" hinata's eyes grew to the sized of saucer plates

"_since when can akamaru talk, wait_" she activated her Byakugan his chakra wasn't moving fast through his body like it would if a jutsu was in place, not only that the only person with both red and blue chakra hinata had ever seen was naruto so that meant "_I just told the real naruto how I felt about him and he feels the same about me_" her face turned ten different shades of red she started feeling light headed and started to fall forward

"hinata…" naruto went to catch her when someone bumped into him forcing him to fall to into her their lips roughly, but as naruto caught himself and pulled hinata closer the kiss became softer. Even if naruto's mask was in the way hinata could feel his lips gently press against hers. After a minute, they broke apart "hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he stopped himself looking into her eye's she was in utter bliss it was like the purely gates just cracked open just enough to give her a peek of what was inside. This was to much for her she fainted "hey hinata, hinata o great you chose now to faint" he picked her up and carried her bridle style running to the hyuga. All the while, the fox was laughing at him

"_**I told you didn't I,**_" he laughed

"shut up stupid fox" as he ran someone else was laughing at the ramen bar

"well it didn't go as I was planning, but it worked" Ayame said watching naruto run off "nice timing," she said to her father as he stepped back behind the counter

"I didn't mean to bump him it just happened," he said getting back to work

"well so much for my plan for getting them together, but I can still can use my plan for their first perfect date," she said walking into the back

At the tower

Kakahsi and zabuza arrived heading for the hokage office, but a anbu member appeared in front of them "lord hokage is waiting for you two in the council room" he quickly disappeared as fast as he came. Kakashi turned to zabuza who just shrugged at him it took a few minutes the two where inside the council room expecting to see danzo the two where pleasantly surprised to see jiraiya sitting at the head of the table

"what up" he said

"lord jiraiya your back" kakashi said as the two walked closer to him, jiraiya pointed for them to sit down

"we have a lot to talk about and not much time" he said doing a few hand sighs and casting a silencing jutsu around the room so that only the people inside could hear each other speak anyone else outside the room would hear nothing. Once he knew the jutsu was working properly kakashi retold jiraiya about happened in the land of waves and why zabuza left the leave. jiraiya just nodded happy the hear that zabuza didn't leave the village for a evil purpose all was forgiven. Jiraiya moved to more pressing matters he began retelling them about everything form his encounter with Orochimaru to his deal with danzo "I tried to defuse the situation as best I could, but if I backed down from danzo's challenge the other members of the council might have though me a cowered and bring in to question my capabilities as hokage, and from what I've heard in my absence the boy's where to lucky, so imagine me out of office completely." kakashi looked at the table

"most likely danzo would have been the one to try and replace you" jiraiya nodded "and then he would have the authority to take and train the boys without question" again jiraiya nodded "well at least this way we have a fighting chance" he seemed a little happier

"the both of you should inform your teams the minute you leave here the exams start tomorrow at noon precisely so they can't be late" he looked to kakashi when he said this

"wait didn't you say that part of the deal was you where not to tell anyone about this" zabuza asked sounding worried

"no I agreed that this conversation would not leave this room and it hasn't so long as you two don't tell anyone." zabuza smiled as he stood up

"kakashi once you reach your home tell haku to come home she has a long week a head of her" kakashi nodded he turned back to jiraiya "if that is all lord hokage then I'll take my leave" jiraiya nodded and turned his full attention to kakashi

"if the boys pass the first and second test there will be a mouth to prepare for the third and final test, during that mouth they will train with me everyday" kakashi nodded getting up and leaving the office, jiraiya dispelled the jutsu and walked to the window and watch as kakashi walked out of the building as Hiashi ran right up to him "and if his first day back home wasn't bad enough here come's more good news

Down with kakashi and Hiashi

"lord Hiashi" kakashi said as the hyuga leader ran up to him "what brings you here"

"we need to talk" he said in a firm tone he lead kakashi over to a shady spot under some trees "the hyuga elders have chosen someone for hinata" if kakashi day wasn't bad enough already now this was thrown at him "it was around the same day as you left"

(flashback)

Hiashi was making his way to the elders room they have summoned him with important new. Once at the door he knock three times "enter", a voice called out to him. Hiashi walking inside he bowed out of respect and to a seat, in front, the elders of the hyuga clan in total there sat eight elders four on his left and four on his right

"you summoned me here," he said looking to the center of the group where the eldest member sat

"yes we have good news we have found a suitor for lady hinata" Hiashi sat there in shock, but before he could speak the elder continued "it is apparent she does not have the strength to carry the hyuga name effectively into the future, so we have at lest made some use of her. She will be married to a futile lords son of the land of lighting" Hiashi's blood was at a boiling point

"how dare you do this with out my consult, she is my daughter if have every right to be involved in any and every plan for her future" he yelled "and you would wed her to a lords son of the land of lighting the same village that tried to kidnap her" not a single elder moved as if they expected this from him "what makes you think I will allow this" he yelled even louder if possible

"SILENCE, we are your elders and you will listen to what we have to say," Hiashi growled low at them, but listened "since the end of the uchiha clan we the hyuga's are the most powerful clan and as such he need a powerful leader for the future and lady hinata is not that person. This marriage will strength the hyuga clan and mend the fragile truce between the land leaf and the cloud. the that those monster we allow into our own home when ever they chose nearly destroyed" Hiashi stood up he could no longer control his anger

"that matter was settled the truce is as strong today as it was the day you allowed Hizashi to knock me out and take my place," he snarled at them

"that is enough Hiashi our decision is final, and to clear up this hole business with your brother Hizashi was a branch member that understood the importance of having a strong clan leader he did what as right, now leave us" with one last death glare Hiashi left the room

(end flashback)

"when hinata is of marrying age the man she is to marry will be twice her age" he looked to kakahsi "I have no plans of braking the marriage contract with minato nor bring my daughter the pain that will come with forcing her to marry a man she does not love." kakashi still nodded "so I have a ranged for your team to be our escort use on our yearly trip to the hot springs in the land of birds" kakashi could see where he was going with his "I wish to observe how naruto and hinata act around each other I already believe they are what the other one needs and wants, but I want to absolutely sure." kakashi still stood there not making a move "in the marriage contract with the lighting it states that hinata will be married two mouths after she turns sixteen" kakashi was now on the same page

"so on the day she turns sixteen you wish to use the marriage contract the fourth and you created thus saving hinata and bringing to people together, and your asking me for help in this" Hiashi nodded kakashi smiled under his mask "what ever I can do just let me know." Hiashi smiled "and that goes for the entire hatake family we all want to see naruto and hinata happy"

"thank you as of right now the only thing we can do is try and get those two to admit to each other how they feel once that is accomplished we'll go from there." he stepped out from under the trees "I will no longer keep you from going home I imagine you've had a very trying day" kakahsi walked beside the hyuga leader placed a hand on kakashi's shoulder "and you have the full support of the hyuga clan no matter what happens with danzo" kakashi nodded and took off running at full to find sasuke and sakura before anyone else could drop more bad news on him leaving Hiashi to walk home "_with any luck we just might pull this off_"

A few yards way from the uchiha compound

Sakura had walked with sasuke either saying a word this was something sasuke was thankful for as they reached to gates to his home sakura finally spoke "well here we are" she said nervously "sasuke…I never thanked you for keeping me alive on the bridge" he didn't look at her, but she could tell he was listening "so thank you."

"don't look to much into it. If you had died and I didn't do anything kakashi would had crewed me out," he said walking up the gates pulling out a key

"I understand I'm only in the way, I'm the weakest of the team, but I promise I'm going to become stronger so that you don't have to worry about me" she stepped closer to him as if she was going to hug him from behind, but she stopped as a puff of smoke appeared beside them

"what's up" kakashi said standing there with a smile under his mask "just to let you know you are to meet with the rest of the team at room 302 inside the academy at 11:30 a.m. sharp that means none of you will be late understand" he said in a commanding voice both nodded "good, bye" he disappeared again. Sasuke quickly opened the gates and slipped inside before sakura could say anything. Noticing he was gone she turned and started walking home feeling sad

"one day sasuke I'll get through to you," she said walking home

With naruto

Naruto was now running home he had just taken hinata home. He ran inside after explaining to one of the guards that hinata had just passed out he was instructed to take her to the female branch member over by the garden and explain. He did as he was told and took her over to the women in the garden and again he explain that she passed out she nodded and took hinata and started walking toward the main house, but naruto stopped her and asked "when hinata wakes up could you tell her to find me we have a lot to take about" she nodded and then continued to walk to the main household. Naruto was sprinting home he was just ready for some sleep the faster he fell asleep the sooner he could talk to hinata, as his home soon came into view naruto ran faster he literally pulled to door open while jumping inside "I'm home" he yelled.

"naruto his that you" anko's voice came from the dinning room. Naruto walked inside the room on sooner did he step inside did anko pull him into a death grip hug much like the one she gave ken

"ok mom you killing me" he wheezed out anko let go of him and glared at him

"what I'm not allowed to hug my son," she said stepping back from him

"hugging is one thing you where trying to kill me" he joked she smiled and hugged him again, but this time softer

"come one dinner is getting cold" the four hatake's where sat down around the dinner table. Haku had left for home; drago was not home yet nor was kakashi. After dinner and clean up naruto, ken and sonya went up stairs and ready themselves for bed anko had just finished up the last dish when the door opened up and in walked drago and again anko nearly killed one of her sons in a hug, but drago didn't complain about it he hugged her back soon enough she let go of him "are you hungry I can heat up some dinner" he shook his head no and walked up stair mumbling something about women are crazy. The door opened up again this time it was kakashi at the door anko tackled him to the ground "It's about dam time you got home if I had to wait one more day I was going to run off with gai" she joked, but she could see something was seriously wrong "kakashi what's wrong" she asked getting off him

"it's going to be a long night he mumbled as he sat down at the dinner table and began to tell her everything to his surprise she did nothing, not scream not yelled for danzo's death not the death of the hyuga elders she just smiled

"so when my boys with danzo will have to leave them alone." she smiled "I have no doubt my boys are going to prove that old bastard wrong, now I have seen my husband for an entire mouth what do you think I want to do with him now that he's home" she said pulling him up to his feet she looked at him with a lust filled smile

"well I guess I could tell the boys in the morning" he smiled back as anko lead him to their room "like I said it's going to be a long night" he said sounding a little happier

Just three miles outside the village in the forest

The forest was dark as the sun went down it was very hard to see "well this looks as good as place to sleep" a male voice said

"are you kidding the village is just a few more miles we could get a nice soft bed instead of sleeping on the hard cold ground" the sounds of snoring filled the air "dam it zoro, you can't be asleep already you just sat down" the male voice gave no reply. "luffy"

"yea" another voice answered

"get over here if I'm going to sleep on the ground I'm at least not going to be cold, your sleeping next to me got it" she said crawling into her sleeping bag. Not being able to see well she relied on her hearing as he came closer and crawled inside his sleeping bag about two feet away "didn't you hear me move closer your sharing that body heat with me I'm freezing" she ordered. With in seconds he was smack up against her. She waiting a few minutes for him to fall asleep she laid her head in the crock of his neck and smiled

"nice excise for getting closer, sharing body heat" zoro's voice came from the darkness

"shut it moss head" she yelled before drifting off to sleep

Ok that's it for his chapter I hope this makes up for how long it's been since I updated this fic


	23. Chapter 22

Ok well I know I know it's been over two mouths since my last update and I'm not going to boar you with the details so lets just say my life has been hectic ok so before I forget I do not own Sarah she belongs to a very dear friend of mine Zanzibar1 who was kind enough to let me use Sarah so thanks. Ok on with the show and if anyone has an idea they think would be a good idea for this fic, let me know I'm always open for new ideas

Chapter 22

Naruto was sleeping so peacefully he didn't notice sonya sneak into the room with her hands behind her back "naruto" she said in a sickly sweet voice as she walked closer to his bed "naruto time to wake up" she said leaning closer to him "naruto are you awake" naruto didn't respond "last chance naruto wake up" naruto still didn't respond he just rolled over "alright I was hoping it would come to this" sonya pulled out a bucket of water from behind her back "WAKE UP" she through the water on him. Naruto sat up dripping wet and angry

"SONYA" he yelled jumping out of bed he tried to tackle his sister, but she stepped to the left and naruto collided with the floor "why the heck did you throw water on me?" he growled getting back to his feet. Sonya smiled

"Because dad said to wake you at ten by any means necessary" she said smiled naruto narrowed his eyes at her

"so instead of shaking me or moving me a wake you throw a bucket of water on me." he yelled, but a new idea came to him "I'll forgive you if you wake up drago and ken the same way" naruto said smiled evilly, but when he looked around the room he didn't see his brothers anywhere "where's drago and ken"

"They got up earlier; drago went to work off his time at the hyuga place. Ken said he was going to practice some his sword style the two are meeting at the academy for a team meeting." she said walking to the room door "and dad said your supposed to meet your team with all your ninja gear at the academy before noon and he said if your late he'll have you band from the ramen shop for a year" she said smiling as she left a panicking naruto he was rushing around his room like a chicken with it's head cut off

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry" in his rush he bumped into his night stand knocking over a photo of him, his brother, haku and hinata when they where younger. Naruto slowly picked it up he looked to himself and hinata they where standing right beside each other he had his trademark smile and for the first time he really noticed hinata's head my have been looking forward, but her eye's where on him her cheeks had a hint of red to them and she was doing that thing with her fingers when ever she gets nervous. Naruto smiled looking at that picture "wow, I never noticed." he put the picture down he was lost in though about how he felt about hinata and what that accidental kiss felt like for him he sat there for what seemed like an eternity "I think I finally understand" he stood up and when back to packing "after the team meeting I gotta find hinata" he mumbled while changing from his pajama's into his orange ninja suit. He ran downstairs "ok sonya I'm…hey where's mom" he looked around seeing sonya sitting at the table eating some toast

"she had to go somewhere, dad I said since it's not a school day I could hang out with moegi today" she said while walking into the kitchen and walking back out and heading for the door "I'll see you later" she said running off

"ok" naruto ran off heading for the academy "hope this meeting don't last to long

With drago

Drago ran into his red-haired brother while walking hanabi to the hokage tower where Hiashi said he would be. Drago was happy to be rid of hanabi for today right now the three where walking with hanabi hanging on drago's arm "so draggie when are you coming back to see me again" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Drago rolled his eyes, but before he could answer a small figure came running into drago's leg

"hey watch…" drago looked to see Konohamaru Sarutobi the little brat had run into his leg not even looking to here he was going. Drago was about to say something to him, but konohamaru's face was filled with fear "hey what's wrong" drago asked konohamaru pointed to two figure's walking towards them. The shorter of the two was a blond girl with dark green eye's that looked maybe a year older than the two hatake boy's her hair was separated into four pigtails, she was warring a light purple garment that started just below her shoulders and went down to her thighs her with a red sash wrapped around her waste a sand village headband hung from her neck on her back some large black bar. Next to her a guy warring an all black full body suit with a black hood with two points coming from the top. His face was had some strange purple war paint on his hood the headband of the sand village one his back it looked like he was carrying a mummy.

"get back here kid I'm not done with you" the one in the black hood ordered drago pushed konohamaru behind him (after he prided his arm from hanabi's grip)

"and what exactly did he do to you" ken said taking a step forward his hand moved to the reverse-blade on his waste

"he did exactly what he did to your friend there, the little brat didn't even have the nerve to apologize to me" the guys said glaring daggers at konohamaru "so if you don't mind hand him to me" he extended his hand out as if expecting drago to hand him over konohamaru pulled on drago's pants drago looked down to him

"he's lying" he said in a hushed voice "me and udon where heading to moegi's and I bumped into him I said sorry and he told me that would be enough I needed to learn what it is to be sorry. Udon and I ran, he got away this jerk keep fallowing me." drago looked to the two in front of them again glaring

"don't even think about it I'd tar you apart without even breaking a sweat" the guys said smirking "now just hand him over and we can go on with our day" before drago could react hanabi opened her mouth

"yea right you couldn't hurt a fly, you couldn't touch…" before she could finish some invisible force pulled her toward the guy's hand

"no unless you want this one to get hurt you'll hand over that little brat" he said glaring at drago who stood there glaring back, but after a minute he smirked "what are you smiling at" he glared at drago who pointed to the hand hanabi was gone part of her shirt was in his hand "where…" drago pointed to the left konohamaru was running while holding hanabi

"take her to the hokage's tower her dad's there" ken shouted. The girl standing next to the guy in black was laughing

"shut it temari" he growled at her after throwing the piece of clothing "well I guess I'm going to have take my anger out on these losers" he took a step forward the girl just smiled

"what wrong kankuro cant take losing to some kids" she teased he turned to her and glared he pulled the thing from his back and set in front of himself "hey calm down. You can't seriously be thinking about using that" she said looking at the bandaged thing "why not just give them a list of your abilities before the chunin exams start" she growled at him he just rolled his eye's and turned back to the hatake boys

"you should listen to your girlfriend, you don't have a clue who your up against" drago said smirking under his mask. The two where now glaring at drago

"I'm his sister you idiot" she yelled. Drago and ken both looked to each other then to them "ok, now you can kick there asses" she said. Kankuro stepped forward, but stopped when he noticed the two where no longer looking at him they where looking to the tree to the left he looked to his left and gasped "garra" his voice was nearly a whisper everyone was now looking to the tree on the left side where a short pale skinned boy (naruto's size) with spike brick red hair with light teal eye's and around each eye a dark black ring he ware a full black body suit like kankuro's but his was short sleeved a white sash going around his right shoulder and a brown leather strap with the sand village headband tired to it one his back a large tan gourd the one thing that stuck out the most was on his left temple the a scared symbol of love carved into his forehead.

"that's enough kankuro" he said his arms crossed glaring down at them his eyes emotionless "we have a mission to do now lets move" he ordered

"give me a minute I just have to teach these guys a lesson" kankuro said stepping at the hatake boys whose eye's where still glued to garra "hey pay attention" he took another step

"kankuro if you don't get back right now I'll kill you understand" garra said in an emotionless voice. The coldness in his voice caused fear in everyone who heard it

"right sorry garra" kankuro said backing up to his sister "lets go temari, and I better not see you guys again" he said walking off

"wait what are sand nin doing in the leaf" ken asked still not taking his eye's off garra kankuro keep walking temari turned

"where here for the chunin exams why else would we bother to come to this dump" she said turning to caught up with her brother the two where heading in the direction of the academy, but the hatake boys eye's where still on garra who gave them one last glare before disappearing in a cloud of sand

"you felt that right" ken asked drago the two still glued to the same spot

"if you mean that killer chill running down my spine then yes. What was with that guy I've never felt fear like this and yet he felt so similar to us" drago said stepping to his brother

"_**I'm not surprised you fell similar to him**_" zilla's voice came "_**considering he too is a host like the two of you" he said in an uncaring voice**_

"so he has something sealed inside him to" ken asked "what does he have sealed inside and why couldn't we hear it like with do with you and the others" ken asked wanting to hear some good news

"_**it's most likely do to his seal it's different from yours ken just like yours is different from drago's and naruto's seals**_" chaos spoke "_**it seems his seal is designed to keep the sealed beast completely sealed I can't even sense it chakra it's like the beast is constantly being suppressed, I'm guessing some kind of action or gesture will unlock the beast furry all at once it will most likely over take it's host completely**_" chaos said

"when you say take over you mean like us when we use your chakra" drago asked as both he and ken started walking toward the academy

"_**no. when you use our chakra you barrow not lonely our chakra and part of our essence which's why you go through that transformation, but in his case the beast would take over completely at the first chance it gets**_" chaos answered

"so what's stopping you guys from taking us over" ken asked as the front of the academy was getting closer

"_**your seals of course it's not like we haven't tried you should know the second I get the chance I'll take over your body and force you to remove that accursed seal that keeps me here**_" zilla said in a threatening tone of voice leaving the two hatake boys surprised

"_**the same goes for me, if the chance ever comes for me to be free I'm going to take it no mater the cost to you**_" chaos spoke sounding even more threatening the zilla this left the two even more surprised

"wow I wasn't expecting something like that from you, zilla or the fox I would have expected a threat, but you chaos you seemed to be more laid back" drago said looking to his stomach

"wait then why where you so angry when we thought drago was dead you told up to make him pay for killing our brother what was that about" ken asked as the two reached the door

"_**he did the fox chaos and myself are blood-brothers I wanted revenge for his death the fact that the host was also you brother is nothing more than a coincident**_" the two enter the academy to find haku, zabuza and their dad waiting for them

"_**you should have realized the only reason we help you with our power and advice is because it benefits us as long as you live we live**_" chaos spoke back to his usual emotionless voice

"at least we can count on you to help save our asses since your are also on the line" drago mumbled so that only ken and their two body guests could hear him he and ken walked over to zabuza and haku. Haku took ken's hand as they stood there smiling at each other while drago looked down so he didn't have to see the two

"ok now all we need is my team and well be ready to go" kakahsi said looking behind his sons seeing both sakura and sasuke came onto view "right one time, and why am I not surprised that naruto is going to be late (sigh) again" kakashi hung his head. Zabuza looked to kakashi

"so if he don't show on time where going without him right" he asked looking to the pink and black haired genin approaching them

"if he doesn't show up it wont matter danzo will have won" kakashi said to zabuza in a low voice so that the others don't hear him. The group watches as sakura tries so desperately to cling to sasuke arm as they walk, but each time he just stepped out of her reach each time sasukes features grew darker as if the next attempt would be her last "_hurry up naruto before sasuke kill sakura_"

Naruto was running for the academy as fast as his legs his mind fixated on hinata and how to tell her he didn't even notice konohamaru until he yell at him

"LOOK OUT" konohamaru yelled naruto jumped over him

"HEY WATCH HERE YOUR GOING" naruto yelled then he noticed who it was and who he was carrying "konohamaru, hanabi what's going on"

"some guys tried to attack us and found your brothers instead and are probably getting there asses kicked" konohamaru boosted

"where?" he pointed to the direction that they just came from "thanks" naruto took off running to help his brothers konohamaru again started running for the tower

"what's the point of going that jerk and that girl don't stand a chance now that naruto's on his way" he said smirking

"what makes you think my drago need's that blond buffoons help" she said glaring at him "my drago's ten times better then that orange warring numskull" she said again glaring at him

"yea…well naruto's a hundred times better then drago"

"no drago is better" hanabi yelled. The tower came closer into view

"naruto is the better one" he yelled back at her the tower getting closer and closer

"drago" they where feet from the tower

"naruto" he put hanabi down and the two walked to the door

"drago" they walked inside and continued to fight about which hatake boy is the best

With naruto

With his speed naruto reached the spot where his brothers where said to be at, but upon reaching it either of his brothers where present. "great just missed…" naruto didn't get a chance to finish something caught his attention it was a sent the sent was dark and filled with blood lust it made the hairs on the back of naruto's neck stand up "_who else was here_" naruto asked himself

"_**another host like you**_" the fox's voice came. "_**but this one's not afraid to kill. In fact by the heavy aroma of old blood it smells like he loves to kill, why couldn't I have been so lucky to get a host like that**_" his voice was filled with envy. Naruto started frantically looking around for any evidence of a battle

"it don't look like they fought each other" naruto said while looking around

"_**really, what gave you that idea you really are an idiot, if your brothers would have fought another host you would have felt the massive chakras**_" the fox said sounding more irritated

"o yea that's right" naruto said scratching the back of his head

"_**why did I get stuck with the moron use your senses you'll find your brothers**_"the fox spoke in a low tone of voice

"yea I know that's what I was about to do. Dum fox" naruto mumbled the last part. He sniffed the air a few time and caught ken and drago's sent it was coming from the academy's direction "o yea that's right we have team meetings there today" naruto started running toward the academy

"_**you really are a dum-ass you know that you just remembered that when your sister told you not even an hour ago**_" he mumbled, but naruto ignored him as he picked up the pace the academy was coming only a few feet way he could see the doors he didn't slow down he just barreled throw the doors and slammed into sakura sending the two of them to the ground

"NARUTO YOU DUM-ASS" sakura yelled balling up her fist while standing up and was about to have her fist meet naruto's face kakashi decided to intervened and save them all the time of waiting for naruto to recover from the hit sakura was about to give him. Kakashi grabbed her hand

"that's enough he waited long enough for him to get here and if you knock him out will have to wait even longer and we don't have that kind of time you have less then thirty minutes" everyone looked confused at kakashi

"thirty minutes until what" sakura asked her rage fading away kakashi left go of her hand. Everyone (except zabuza and haku) looked to kakashi for an answer

"in the time since you graduated form the academy zabuza and I have seen you all grow as ninja and as people and we think your ready to go for the next level." everyone where holding there breath waiting for kakashi to finish "so we have enters your teams to participate in the chunin exams" while everyone else was just smiling holding in their excitement well almost everyone naruto practically jumped out of his skin in joy "calm down I know your happy about this, but it wont be easy people have died taking the exams" the mood in the room turned from warm and happy to icy cold "that's why you shouldn't take this test lightly at all you maybe against each other during the exams, but we want you to watch each others backs and keep each other safe that not only goes for team mates but that goes for your friends that are in the exams as well" they all nodded understanding what kakashi was telling them kakashi looked at them one last time then turned to zabuza "you have anything to say"

"yea just one thing" he pulled ken and haku away from the group he knelt down to be on there level of vision "I know the chunin exam is not easy, if it was everyone would be one. I want you to come back safe understand me" he looked to haku she nodded "you maybe growing up, but that don't mean you'll ever stop been my little girl and I'm never going to stop worrying about you so do your old man a favor come back in one piece that's all I ask." she nodded again haku hugged her dad the two where like that for a minute or two before haku let go "now go back with the other while I have a word with this one" he looked to ken. Haku looked at ken then to her father

"don't do anything to him dad. I'll never forgive you if you kill my first boyfriend" she kissed ken on the cheek before walking back over to the group. At seeing haku kiss his brother drago looked to his feet wishing he could un-see what he just saw, he's ok with the to being together, but he's not ready to see them kissing yet he still had some feelings for her.

"listen to me ken and listen well, you keep her safe you don't want to know what I'll do to you if she don't come back safe." zabuza glared daggers at him ken just nodded "alright kakashi their ready" he stood up ken walked over to the others but was stopped by kakashi who had drago and naruto with him. The three hatake boys stood side-by-side looking at their father kakashi got down on one knee to be eye level with his boys

"we don't have a lot of time so I'll make this as quick as possible weather you raise your rank as a ninja or not I want you guys to know just how proud I am of you, o and one more thing come back a live or your moms going to kill me" the four smiled at each other kakashi stood back up "alright take that staircase" kakashi pointed to the staircase behind them "and go to room 302 for the fist part of the exams." the two groups headed for the stairs just as they started to climb kakashi and zabuza yelled "good luck" they waved and just as the two team where out of sight kakashi looked to zabuza "their gona need it"

With teams 7 and 9

The two groups just climbed two flights of stair and where heading for the third set when naruto stopped and looked down the hallway seeing a large group of people standing around "hey guys I think this is the right floor" he said starting for the hallway when sasuke pulled him back

"kakashi said to go to room 302, this is only the second floor, so that would be room 202. we need to go up one more floor." he ordered starting to walk up the next set of steps

"so what all those guys are under a genjutsu?" naruto asked no one as they walked up the next flight of steps

"most likely that's one way to wean out the weaker of the competition" ken answered as they reached the last step the two groups walked to the room with the sign above that read 302

"let the fun begin" drago said as he pushed the doors open. The two teams entered a room filled with ninja from different villages all turned to look at the new comers, for only a few minutes then they turned back to what they where doing naruto being the last one inside shut the door "well that was a warm welcome" drago said to sasuke as the group walked in the room looking for a spot to stand until they heard a familiar voice yell

"SASUKE" ino yelled jumping on sasuke from behind wrapping her arms around his neck she did the same with her legs so that the heals of her feet where resting on sasukes thighs "I knew you'd be here, they couldn't leave the best out of the chunin exams" she said planting a kiss on his cheek to which sasuke cringed and sakura punched ino in the face knocking her off sasuke and to be caught by choji

"**STAY OFF MY SASUKE YOU PIG**" sakura yelled ino jumped out of choji's arms and punched sakura in the face

"**HE'S MINE FOREHEAD GIRL**"ino yelled the two glaring each other down it looked like it a hug fight was about to brake out. Shino stepped in between the two girls

"I think that is enough, you to have already drawn enough attention to us already" he said in his usual emotionless voice while pointing toward the other nin in the room now starring at them. The two girls back off each other and the others slowly stopped starring.

"well it looks like we all made it" kiba said stepping out from one side of the room with shikamaru "even the losers made it" kiba spoke looking at naruto and the other hatake boys "man they'll let anyone participate in these exams" kiba said with a smirk. Naruto came stomping over to him and was about to take a swing when kiba dropped to the ground his body limp he twitched a few times "dam it hinata why'd you do that I was about to flatten him" kiba was trying to glare at the girl standing behind him. Naruto looked at hinata and what he saw a extremely pissed off hinata with her Byakugan slowly fading out of her eye's

"hinata" naruto said in a surprised voice "why did you do that" he asks as she realized what she just did.

"naruto…I.I.I" she wasn't able to find the words, but ino found them for her

"she did that because she don't like people talking shit on her man" she said walking back over toward sasuke and smiled while both naruto and hinata both blushed "o don't act as if we don't already know it's all over the village and I think you own shika some money drago" she said smiling wildly as drago tossed shikamaru a bag

"thanks ino I almost forgot about that bet" shika said walking over to choji who was picking up the paralyzed kiba

"wait, wait what bet" naruto asked sounding confused he looked to the rookie 12(minus hinata) ken smirked

"it's simple really shikamaru bet you to would be together before any of us made chunin rank and drago bet you'd be to dense to notice how hinata feels until one of us told you" ken explained to this both hinata and naruto's faces turned bright red (the color that would put a tomato to shame) shikamaru started to laugh a little and through the bag back to drago

"looks like we both lost" he said everyone looked at him oddly (except hinata and naruto) "they aren't together and we just told naruto she has feelings for him so neither of us wins" ino, haku and sakura all looked shocked

"wait you kissed naruto and you didn't tell him you have a major crush on him" ino asked loudly. Hinata's eyes went wide and naruto turned his head slowly to look at her a smile slowly forming on his face.

"hinata is it true" he asked in an almost pleading voice "do you have a crush on me cause I…" he never finished his sentence hinata fainted and with his quick moves naruto caught her he picked her up (bridle style) and found an open set where he sat there holding her "I hope that's a yes" he whispered to her "cause I have a major crush for you" he said pulling her closer to himself. The girls let out a low awww.

"hey did you all forget about me wake hinata up so I can move again" kiba barked, but they just ignored him "come on you have to wake her up when the exams start, so why not do it now" it was to late they quite listening altogether ino and sakura where to busy looking for where sasuke slipped off to in the middle of that chaos. Haku and ken kind of disappeared as well "hey guys could you please get hinata up please" kiba pleased with the remaining leaf rookie 12 (shino, choji, drago, and shika)

"no I think I'm going to let my brother enjoy holding his sleeping princess a little bit longer" drago said walking over to kiba (who was held by choji). Unseen to everyone a shadow was moving along the other nin heading right for them "and for being such ass your getting what you deserve, so if you don't mind" he looked to choji "choji would you help me" drago found a chair and adjusted kiba's body so that he was in sitting position and facing naruto and hinata "you can watch and wait to ask her yourself when she wakes up" drago leaned closer to him "and I hope this will finally get it through your head she loves him not you, move on with your life and let them be happy it might hurt, but your doing yourself a favor in the long run trust me I know from experience" he walked back over to choji, shino and shika. The shadow came closer and closer. Ino started yelling out for sasuke to come out. Choji's shoulders dropped and he let out a sad sigh

"hey don't feel bad about it she'll come to her senses someday" shika patted choji on his right shoulder he looked up at his pineapple haired friend

"you really think so?" choji asked with hope

"well I don't know for sure" he started as ino let out another yell she was looking everywhere for him "well I'll put it to you this way. You have as much of a chance of ino falling in love with you, as" he looked around and spotted a beautiful girl with dirty blond hair with a large black folded fan on her back then her looked to drago and smiled " as much of a chance as drago does of having one of these hot other village kunoichi tackling him and confessing there love for him" just as he finished his sentence drago was tackled to the ground by a curly haired brunet (choji's and shika's perspective they only see the back of her head now for drago's perspective). Drago found himself being straddled by a gorgeous curry hair brunet with a deep beautiful brown eye's and tan skin

"I knew I'd find you love" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Choji looked to shikamaru and smiled smugly shikamaru hung his head

"you where saying" choji said smiling smugly at him

"forget it" shikamaru said walking off with choji heading to find ino leaving drago and the mystery girl alone. Drago pushed her off him and he stood up trying to get a better look at the girl that tackled him looking her over made him blush like made(thanks for the mask) she was a easy knock out she was warring a black (not sure how to describe it but her goes) top that only covered her borderline c cup bust over top of that she had on a sleeveless white jacket with black lining on her right arm a headband with the symbol of a music note. Her lower half was covered only down to her thighs with a pair of black short-short

"I hate to sound rude, but do I know you" he asked feeling confused as to how she knew him. Her face went from happy to extremely pissed

"how could you forget me you moron" she stomped over to him "think back, land of waves a tree nearly fell on me" that's when it hit him

"alura" he said in surprise she smiled slightly

"well I'm not complete surprised it was dark and I was warring a mask, so I guess I can forgive you this time" she quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek "but there will be hell if you slip up again" she intertwined her arm with his "and my real name's sarah I just told you my middle name I wasn't sure if I could trust you" she smiled "so what do you say when where done here you give me the grand tour of your home" she said moving closer to him this caused him to blush even further

"ahhh sure" he said nervously as she moved even closer to him. Naruto smiled watching his brother it was a rare thing to see drago nervous he was about to look back at hinata when someone else caught his eye a boy about his age with spiky red hair and a darkness in his eye's. naruto and the boy locked eyes

"_**careful pup, he's the other host. And it seems he knows who you are to**_" the fox said in a low tone as naruto and the boy glared at each other "_**it also seems like he wants to kill us keep your eye's on him pup**_" naruto didn't say a word, but nodded naruto finally looked away from him when he felt hinata shift in his arms she slowly opened up her eye's and found herself in her love's arms there eye's connected before they knew what they where doing the to moved there faces closer toward each other but just as they came with in inches of each others lips

"hey hinata could you fix me please" kiba begged struggling to move. His yelling broke their moment naruto put hinata back on her feet and just as she was about to move to fix kiba naruto pulled her back

"hey when this is over you think we can talk Ichiraku I have something's I need to tell you" hinata blushed a little, but smiled and nodded naruto let her go so she could fix up kiba. Naruto attention turned to his red haired brother who decided to make his way over to naruto

"naruto we might have some problems, there's another person like us here and…" naruto pointed in the direction where the red haired boy he was glaring at "so you've seen him, well he's not the only one of our best friends that decided to join the part…" he stopped mid sentence looking at drago. The white haired hatake boy was now sitting with sarah in his lap the two where talking while practically staring into the other one's eye's. ken looked around the room as if the make sure he was still in the same time/reality then he looked to his brother "did I miss something" he looked to back to drago feeling very confused at the moment. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders

"Beats me, what where you saying" he asked glancing every so often to hinata

"Yes, you remember that guy neji the one that looked like he wanted to rip yours and drago's throats open" naruto nodded. Ken pointed to where sakura and ino where over in the far left corner of the room naruto notice ino and sakura where no longer alone, gai's clone was with them trying to flirt with sakura and by the looks of it he was failing badly. "now look to your right" naruto did as he was told and about five feet to the right stood that neji guy and the girl that was with them

"Great can our luck get any better" as naruto asked the door opened slammed open

"**SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP ALL OF YOU**" Ibiki yelled as he walked inside the room with several other nin

"great just great old scar head is here, can our luck get any better" naruto mumbled moving to find a seat

"don't ask that question naruto you know the universe loves to answer" ken send as he moved into a seat. Everyone was either in sitting at a long table/desk on the right or the left side of the room ibiki walked up the middle not once looking at anyone once he reached the front of the room he turned around and looked to one of the other nin that came in with him

"50 seconds lefts sir" ibiki nodded.

At the front doors of the academy

Three people where running with everything they had in them "see if you two would have listened to me we would have already be in there and not running just to make it on time" a female voice yelled sounding extremely pissed

"here's an idea why not shut that dam mouth of yours and concentrate more on running instead of whining" a deep male voice yelled back at the female one as they climbed the first flight of stairs

"hey guys quite fighting we're almost there" another male voice shouted full of excitement they just reached the last set of steps leading for the third floor "there that's the door right" he pointed to room 302

Inside the room

"5..4..3..2..1.." the door bust open just as the other nin said "0" the group of three where inside the room as he said it "cutting it a little close don't you think" he asked

"yahoooooooo we made it" a boy (slightly taller than naruto) warring a straw with raven black hair yelled. To everyone in the room he was dressed odd to be a ninja of any kind warring a red sleeveless vest with a pair of rolled up jeans and a pair of sandals on his hat a head band with a symbol of a sound note

"yea, just barley if the witch here would have talked less and ran more we could have gotten here faster" a taller guy with moss green short hair spoke he got the same looks, he ware a white t-shirt on his right arm a black-green bandana was tied and on his left arm a head band with a music symbol was tied on his waste where three swords two black handled one's and one white with a large green sash keeping them in place his lower half consisted of black-green pants and black green shoe's/boots

"and I'm guessing it's my fault that you deiced to get lost when I turned my back" lastly an orange haired women about the same height as the raven haired guy he outfit was even odder she was warring a tight fitting blue and stripped t-shirt that nicely showed off her upper have, and a golden-brown minny skirt and three pieces of wood tied to her leg her head band was hanging from her neck it was the same as the other two

"take a seat we don't have time to waste" ibiki barked the guys looked at him like they where about to start something, but a good punch in the back of the head from the girl sent them to there seats. Ibiki looked over the room and once he was satisfied "Welcome to the first part of the chunin exams, or better yet I should be telling you welcome to hell" he said with a smirk

Outside ten miles from the forest of death

Sonya was running for her life she was playing a game of tag with her friends and she was currently it. While running she looked behind her to see if the person who was it was behind her, she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground she tripped over it and nearly fell till a hand caught her "easy there little one you should watch where your running" sonya looked to find a person entirely clocked in black

"thank…you…mister" she said nervously something about him didn't sit right with her the man let go of her, but he studied her he knelt down to her eye level sonya looked down at her feet feeling uncomfortable

"you look a lot like an old friend of mine, your mother won't be anko mitarashi" he asked sounding a little curious. Sonya nodded yes "but she goes by the name hatake now don't see" again sonya nodded "you're the spitting image of her when she was my student" this got sonya's attention she now looked at him two nearly glowing yellow eye's looked back at her

"you have pretty eye's mister" she said trying to be nice

"thank you" he said sounding pleased "do you know where your mom is I so wish to see her again after all these years" he asked in an innocent voice

"well she said she had to work in the forest today for the chunin exams, and she said she didn't know when she'd be home, my dad said my brothers are in the exam to, so it's just going to be and my dad until it over I think." the man nodded "if I see my mom do you want me to tell her your looking for her" she asked with a sincere tone of voice the man shook his head no

"no I want this to be a surprise. Well you should get back to your game now before you're caught" she smiled and nodded

"ok, if you see my mom tell her I said hi see. you later mister?" she asked the last part

"It's Orochi and I'll tell her" he said as she got out of hearing distance "and don't worry well be seeing each other again shortly" he turned to the direction of the forest of death "I wont how much stronger you've gotten anko." he said walking toward the forest "I can't wait to see how strong my dear nephews are" he said laughing

Well that's it and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the late update hope this makes up for it. And to those of you who didn't guess it the three that where late for the exams are luffy, zoro, and nami. K well please read and review, I love getting review's so until next time


	24. Chapter 23

Ok, ok I know you guys are ready to kill me for the long wait, but I've been having trouble finding the time and well I started writing was because I was miserable and well I'm not as miserable as I was before and it's all because of one person and she's the one you should be blaming about me not being able to get my work done and I highly recommend you guys having a look at her own work yes that's right she's a fan fic writer so if you're a naruto fan or and x-men fan I think you should have a look at Zanzibar1 and her work.

Ok on with the show

Chapter 23

Inside the testing room ibuiki signaled to some of chunin in the room to begin "now listen up what your are getting now is the first test of the chunin exams" he spoke while a sheet of paper was handed to every genin "it is a written test, each one of these 10 questions are basic and advanced things that a chunin should know in the field" he said looking over the crowd of rookies "you all have one hour to complete this test. Any questions before we begin" a hand shot up it belonged to the orange haired girl that came in at the last second "yes"

"Theses only nine questions on this paper. where's the ten one?" she asked. This got everyone's attention they looked over there test front and back page and found she was right

"Hey nami's right," the guy warring the straw hat said "it a mystery question" he said touching one hand to his chin. All eyes turned back to ibuiki

"there is a tenth and it will be given at the end of the hour, those of you that are after the hour will be given the question" ibuiki was given odd looks when he spoke "those who are left" he moved to the desk in the front of the room he pulled out what looked to be a hour glass the sand was on the bottom "I'll make this perfectly clear the last question is also the most important one you could get every single question wrong, but if you answer this one right you pass and one more thing anyone caught cheating will fall along with his or her entire team." he quickly turned the hour glass over before anyone could say anything more "BEGIN" with that the entire room went to writing, a few minutes in a kunai hit a desk "your out, and your teams is two" three people got up and left the room third minutes into the tests 10 teams where already eliminated for being caught cheating while others where doing it with out being seen.

"_I just need to concentrate_" sasuke was telling himself with his eye's closed and after a minute or two he quickly opened them reviling the sharingan he began copying the hand/pencil movements of a guy three rows a head of him, ino was using one of her families jutsu "_**mind possession jutsu**_" her body went limp and her mind was now in control of who ever she was targeting she did this many times each time getting the answers she needed. Each person in the room was in fact cheating and being good, enough to not get caught well almost everyone. Drago was resting his head on his hand sleeping and the green haired man with the three sword was leaning back into his chair sleeping while ken was meditating with a smirk on his face

"_it was a nice try ibuiki but I saw through your little trick_" ken opened up his eye's and spotted his sleeping brother "_and it looks I'm the only one that did, I was expecting something like that from naruto, well you two are twins so_" ken then spotted his blond brother naruto was much better off he was well for a better term of the word freaking out "_he never was good at written tests_"

"_crap, crap, crap I don't know that answer to any of these questions, I'm doomed_" naruto panicked inside his mind it was forty-five minutes into the exam and he couldn't find an single answer to any of the questions "_ok just calm down he said these one don't matter it's the last one that I need to worry about, ok I'll just wait for that one_" naruto sat there trying to calm himself down

"_**Good now stay calm you have more important things to be worried about than this stupid test**_" the fox growled in a low and angry voice

"_What could be more important right now_" naruto asked closing his eyes

"_**ooo I don't know maybe the fact that there are two other demon hosts in this room other than you and your brothers, and one seem to want you dead or did you forget the look he gave you**_" naruto tensed up, ken did the same drago was passed out so he didn't hear

"_What do you mean two, I thought there was only one" _ken asked zilla. Feeling a little nervous just now learning that there are two instead of one

"_**It's hard to describe I feel the presence of another host, but the odd thing is I can't sense the demon chakra it's like it here and yet it's not" the serpent said sounding quit confused**_

"_**He might be a demon fruit user**_" chaos chimed in. naruto was about to ask the fox what was a demon fruit user, but he cut him off

"_**We'll explain later, the test is over so pay attention**_" the fox growled at naruto quite loud. He was loud enough to wake drago up he sat strait up as ibuiki was starting to talk

"times up" he said removing the hourglass from the table "now listen up before I give you the last question you all need to know the consequences if you get this question wrong" all eye's where locked on him "good now. If you or anyone of your team members gets this last question wrong you will not only fail this part of the exam, but you will never be allowed to participate in the chunin exams for the rest of your natural lives" he said his face shifted to intimidate them and it was working "but you can try again quite now and try again next time around" he moved to the front of the desk "for those of you that wish to quite do it now and get out of my sights" several people got up from their seats during which time ibuiki was watching with cold eye's as they left the room, but his face was almost turned to shock when he saw anko's blond son stood up "_he's one of the last one's I would have ever thought would quit_" but to his surprise naruto didn't make his way to the doors he just stood there as if he was in some kind of trance he notice he was not the only one starring at the blond everyone that was left in the room watched him

"Naruto" hinata said in a low voice watching naruto she could feel all the hope and courage drained from her body "if it is too much for naruto what chance do I have she mumbled to herself" but she was shocked back to herself when she heard a hand slam down on a desk

"like hell I'm stopping now, I don't care if I ever make chunin that wont stop me." naruto yelled starring at ibuiki "I don't give a dam about what you or anyone else says even if I'm a genin the rest of my life I will become hokage do you hear me, I never go back on my word and I never give up that is my nindo my ninja way" naruto yelled at no one and yell he was yelling at the world everyone in the room starred at him strangely sasuke was smirking at him sakura was smiling naruto's brothers where smiling proudly at him and hinata closed her eye's and smiled warmly at his proclamation

"Ok Mr. future hokage sit down so we can get the last question" kiba yelled. Naruto brought back to reality and he realized he was still in a room filled with other ninja his face turned red with embarrassment he quickly sat back down. After naruto's little speech, not a single person move to leave ibuiki could see that there was no one else willing to leave

"_it's seem his little speech has brought about the courage in them, he maybe a loud mouth brat, but if he sticks to the path that he is on he just might make that dream a reality_" "very well since it is apparent that non of you are going any where it is time for the final part of the test" he crossed his arms "are you ready" he asked everyone's eyes where focused on ibuiki and to there surprise he had a smirk on his face "you all pass the test"

"WHAT" kiba, naruto, and drago yelled this furthered deepened ibuiki's smirk

"This part of the exam wasn't to test you knowledge, but in order to see if you have what it takes to make it in the field as a chunin." he looked to them "as a chunin you will lead a team of ninja on missions no matter how hopeless the situation grows you never quite for if the leader loses hope in the mission then you have no reason to carry on" ibuiki moved to from the desk and down between the desks "it is the leaders job to keep his fellow ninja alive and to keep the purpose of the mission in there minds and…" he was about to continue when something burse through the window a banner spread across the room held to the walls by two kunai a female figure stood behind the banner her appearance was hidden to them "_dam it she's early again_"

"You should count you blessings, not only did you pass the first test but now you have the sexiest ninja alive as you next exam proctor. Try not to drool of pass out from the sight of me" her voice echoed through the room almost all the boys where sitting on the edge of there seats in anticipation, while three particular ninja where trying to disappear drago, naruto and ken where trying to be swallowed by there chairs. The three sealed beast where laughing at the brothers "are you ready for the hell that is the second part of the chunin exam" anko said stepping around in front of the banner she stood there looking over the crowed she turned back to ibuiki "seventy-one your losing your touch" she said sounding annoyed "your just making more work for me to keeping track of them" ibuiki smiled oddly at her "what are you smirking at"

"you miss counted" he said she looked at him oddly "you said seventy-one there's actually seventy-four" he smirked as he pointed to three different spots and at each spot there was just a small patch of hair showing just above the desk "and It's not my fault your boy is quit the motivational speaker" anko smiled hearing this

"Ok boy come on out I know your there, might as well come on out now" anko said looking as her three boys rose up from underneath their desks. Anko's face turned from happy to anger "could one of you three tell me why I wasn't told you would be in the exams" she looked down at drago first "I'm waiting for answer" drago was about to answer when ibuiki decided to intervene

"now is not the time anko, if you haven't noticed you have an entire room filled with potential chunin try and act professional this family matter can wait until your alone." anko looked around the room, after a minute to collect herself she turned to the door "all right listen up you magnets fallow me where leaving the second part of the exam will start shortly." anko walked out the door and after a few minutes the entire room was empty except for ibuiki who was collecting the papers he noticed that there where a few papers that had one thing in common naruto, drago and ken hatake's papers where all blank along with one signed with the names monkey D. Luffy and roronoa zoro ibuiki just shook his head

"I just passed five genin that didn't answer a single question, naruto hatake" he smiled slightly to himself "the next hokage well see what the future holds"

Heading for the forest of death

The large group of ninja made there way through the village each team walked together teams 7& 9 walked close together with team 8 close behind and team ten in front. While walking naruto and drago's stomachs started rumbling "man I'm starving" he said putting his hand to his stomach

"Yea and the smell of ramen is just making it worse" drago wined covering his nose while naruto did the same "I hate being able to smell it and not eat it" he moaned. Ken while walking hand in hand with haku he looked to the two and sniffed the air

"That's weird I don't smell anything" ken asked himself listening in on his brothers whining haku mimicked him

"I can't smell anything either" she said "those to just probably have a better sense of smell that's all" she said smiling playing with kens fingers while in his mind ken was getting the answer as to why

"_**It's quite simple as to why you can't and they can it's their seals the fox and dragon where sealed differently than myself**_" zilla's voice echoed in his head

"_what does that have to do with anything , I know my brothers have different abilities then I do there more what's the word animalistic than I am, but I just thought that is just the way they are_" ken asked/said in a curious voice "_I never thought it had to do with our seals_"

"_**it has everything to do with your seal**_" zilla spoke sounding more annoyed than anything "_**our seal only allows a small portion of my own charka to flow through your body at one time, unless called upon like you have done on the bridge a small amounts of my chakra is added to yours as each day passes, but your brothers seals are different when the fox and dragon where sealed an enormous amount in human measurements the amount was great enough to alter there physical forms and abilities. All hosts senses are heightened to some degree that is why all hosts greatest weakness are genjutsu as you have learned it is extremely difficult for you yourself to overcome that kind of attack without outside aid as for your brothers it is impossible because of their seal side effects**_" the beast paused to allow ken to take everything that was said to him to be taken in

"_So that is why my brothers are identical twin and yet they look nothing alike_" ken again asked/stated

"_**like I said before the sealing altered both their physical appearance and abilities, for your brother drago his physical strength was amplified tenfold, and the same is with naruto's speed and agility and with each passing day that strength only increases like your own power.**_" ken wanted to continue the conversation because he was pulled back to reality by haku pulled on his arm

"Ken where here" she said looking into his eye's ken looked completely out of it "are you ok" her face covered in concern

"Yea, I'm just a little nervous" he lied looking to the monstrous gates in front of them "well this should be fun" he joked 

The group of nin stood in front of the gates leading into the forest anko stood with her back to the gate "ok listen up and listen good cause I'm only going to say this once, the next part of the exam will take place in inside the place we so lovingly named the forest of death." she point to the forest behind them "for the next five days you will be living in the forest now the rules are simple" she pulled out two different scrolls one was had a white outer seal with the word heaven sketched on the front of it, the only difference between this scroll and the other one the seal color was green and the word earth marked the front of it "you each get one scroll to start out with your goal is to get the other one that means you need to take it from another team and get to the tower at the end of the forest, you have five days" she said pulling out a large stack of papers "these are safe wavers ever one who will be participating will need to sign one of these" she held one up so that every one could see it "basically it says the leaf village is not responsible for anything that happens to you from here in the exams now I need you all to get into your team groups" she barked and slowly they did as she said. After everyone was in there respective team's anko walked over to kiba and naruto "pass these out to everyone" naruto and kiba did as she told and after a few minutes the papers where signed and recollected. Anko pulled out a black scroll opening it up and making a few hand signs and placing he hand down a pile of white and green scrolls appeared "think fast" she yelled throwing scrolls randomly at different teams "you have five minutes until those gates open up after that the test has begun" she said stepping toward her sons she got down on one knee and ushered them to come closer "and I have a favor from hana for the three of you" the three nodded knowing it was serious when kiba's sister would ask for a favor. "it's about shela, she's about to give birth any day now and during the exams hana can't get into the forest to check on her so I want the one of you guys to find her and make sure everything is going alright and then report back to me" the three of them looked at her oddly

"How do we tell you while where in the forest" ken asked he noticed haku was watching them with a funny look

"it's mine and a few others are going to portal the forest to collect, the body of the unconscious and the dead" she said like it was nothing "if you find of the other tell them to let me know everything's fine got it" the three nodded, before any of them knew it anko had pulled the three of them in to a hug and whispered "good luck make me proud" with that anko walked back to the gates haku walked over to ken

"I didn't mean to over hear, but who is shela" she asked curiosity written all over her face ken smiled

"A while back our mom found a female wolf on the brink of death, mom took the wolf to hana. kiba's sister." ken explained "hana's is one of the best veterinarians in the village we where hanging out with kiba when mom brought shela there it took a day to stabilize her and two week before she was released and in that time she grew to only trust drago, naruto and myself so much that hana couldn't go never shela without one of us in the same room I'm not really sure why, I never really thought about it" his finger to his chin

"_**Maybe it's because of your animal magnetism**_" zilla joked around interrupting kens thought's "_**most animals are more inclined to trust hosts, because of the animal inside**_" zilla explained.

"Ken, hey ken" haku tapped his shoulder while saying his name this pulled ken out of his talk "you where spacing out" a look of concern covered her face

"Sorry I was just thinking" he smiled and was about to continue

"Hey you can talk later it's about to start" drago barked as the gates slowly opened up.

With another group of nin

"is that the target" a guy with spiky black hair and dark eye's where in a baggy tan shirt and pants with the same pattern as the scarf around his neck a black and gray camo scarf his head band was that of the sound ninja

"yes zaku the master wants us to take him inside the forest" another male ninja spoke all but his left eye was wrapped in bandages he was warring a gray poncho completely covering his arms and a scarf similar to zaku, the guy was hunched over so that his arms are almost touching the ground

"so then what about the others on his team, do we have info on them dosu" a female voice came she had long black hair and dark eye's around her neck was the same scarf and she was warring a gray vest and pants with the same pattern as the scarf "well what about them" she barked, dosu pulled lifted up his left hand holding three cards

"the pink one is of no concern, but these three are one that will need to avoid." he turned holding out the cards so the other two could see "naruto hatake, drago hatake and ken hatake these are the three monsters of the leaf village" he said in a uncaring voice. The two read over the cards

"so if where to avoid these three then how are we to get to sasuke, when that blond one is on his team" zaku asked looking at the team seven

"our master has already taken care of that the other sound nin will take care of the blond and the other two our only job is to grab sasuke" dosu said pull his hand back and turning to the gates as they slowly opened

"when do we strike" the female asked taking a step forward ready to jump as the gates opened

"well wait for the fourth day when we know they be good and exhausted" he said as the gates opened all the way every team took off running inside of the forest well all but one team.

"why is everyone running there's no point" the green haired man with three swords spoke in an annoyed voice. As he and the orange haired girl where walking toward the gates

"zoro you have to be the laziest man a live" she said pulling her hand to her face as the two walked furthering just passing the gates when zoro stopped "what now" she saw him looking around

"hey nami where did luffy go" he asked looking around. Nami's eye's widened as she looked around wildly

"where did that rubber brained idiot go n…" she was cut off by someone yelled in joy she put her hand to her face "never mind" she looked to zoro "lets go before that moron gets into trouble" zoro smirked

"yea, that boyfriend of your loves to get into deep trouble" he chuckled walking at a faster pace to avoid the punch nami was throwing at him "nice try witch, but you missed they moved quickly into the forest

The dawn of the third day

Team 7 had covered over half the distance to reach the tower, but what seemed odd to them is that the whole time they where in the forest they had yet to come across another team. If they couldn't find another team with there opposite scroll they couldn't progress further in the exams right now sasuke was sitting in a tree for his watching shift, but the forest was dead silent

"something's wrong" naruto whispered getting up and looking around the forest still silent "it's so quiet it's like everything in the forest just up and disappeared" he said to no one as he walking over to sasuke's post "anything" sasuke jumped down sharingan eye's glaring back at naruto (since they returned from the land of waves sasuke has been practicing and training to activate his family trait on command)

"your idiot if there was any sign of another team don't you think I'd tell you" he growled walking over to the sleeping blanket laying done to get a few minutes of sleep. It was now sakura's turn to take watch and naruto was about to ask sakura a question that was plaguing his mind as he took two steps the sound of his stomach growling stopped him "_well I guess I'm hungry I wonder if those traps we set last night caught anything, only one way to know" _"hey I'm going to check the traps for breakfast you gona be ok for a few minutes by yourself" he asked sakura looking to a lightly sleeping sasuke

"yea. You said there was a apple tree close by right" she asked luckily of team 7 naruto knew his way around the forest thanks to his mom, so naruto knew just where to look for fruit. He nodded his head yes "could you bring us back a few apples" she asked turning her back to him looking back around the forest

"k, I'll be back in a few minutes" he took off. In the bushes ten yards away a pair of golden glowing eye's watched the whole seen

"it's time to what you're made of" a snake like voice spoke

With team 9

Drago, was just ending his turn of watch letting haku take her turn he walked over to ken "hey I think shela's den is near here I going to see if I can't find her" he looked to haku then to ken "you going to be ok without me for an hour"

"yea, I'll be fine. I'm guessing you noticed it as well" he looked drago in the eyes "the forest is to quiet and the fact that we've yet to run into another group it seems like the calm before the storm. I feel like something bad is coming" drago nodded to what ken had said

"I guess I shouldn't have to tell you to keep her safe" he said/ordered ken nodded

"be careful" ken ordered to his brother "I would hate to see your pretty new friend shed any tears" ken smirked drago just rolled his eye's as he jumped heading in the direction he remembered that lead to shela's den. In the tree tops three shadowy figure sat watching the group one moved fallowing in the same direction drago the two remaining ones looked form one to the other

"do you think she'll be able to do her job, from that display from earlier I would think other wise" one asked the other

"she will finish the job or he'll kill her so I see she has no choice, but to finish him off before he finishes her off" both figures looked down at the two remaining ninja

"we have our own job to do so lets get this over with" the two dropped down from there tree "this is going to be fun"

With nami and zoro

"three day's an still on sign of that moron" nami whined walking behind zoro the two where walked through the forest nami walked into zoro's back "hey what's your problem" she yelled at him she walked out around him, but she soon wished she didn't before her two bloody mangled bodies laying on the ground covered in sand "what the hell" she whispered not noticing zoro had walked over to one of the bodies

"hey we have the earth scroll right" he asked as if thing in front of them was nothing, but she nodded yes "here catch" he through a white scroll at her

"looks like today is our lucky day" she smiled forgetting that there where mangled bodies in front of her looking over the scroll something else caught her eye "that don't make any sense" she said walking over to a sandy spot and picked up an green earth scroll "why would someone go to the trouble of killing these guys and not take the scroll they need" she asked looking at the scrolls

"who cares we have other problems" zoro growled with both hands held a sword. Nami turned to see him starring down a thirty-foot snake "shit" the snake lunged forward

With naruto

Naruto had just checked the traps and found they where untouched so he moved to find the apple tree that was just north of his position with in a few minutes naruto could see it not only could he see the tree he could see and the trees base the strange guy in the straw hat and next to him two piles one of apple cores and another of apple cores "great and here I thought I was going to be easy" naruto said to himself as he came closer to the tree

Ok that's it and again sorry about the long wait hope you guys liked it


	25. Chapter 24

Ok well I don't have much to say this time aside from sorry that this chapter isn't as long as my last couple of chapters that's because I wanted to set up for the next chapter I hope you guys like it and could you all do me a favor it you do add this to a fav's list or watch list could you first give me a review I need to know what you think so I can make this fic even better

Ok now on with he show

Chapter 24

Naruto stopped a tree away from the apple tree watching the guy at the bottom. When he reached for a new apple out of the pile naruto jumped over to the tree grabbing a few a quietly as he could "_**well this is new**_" the fox spoke sounding interested "_**this isn't like you pup, normally you rush in as act like a dam fool what provoked this change in behavior**_" he sounded a little interested

"_well if you must know I don't know what that guy can do and I don't even know if he's the only one there and I have no way of getting in touch with sasuke or sakura if I need help_" naruto said the him as he pick a few apples quietly jumping from branch to another what naruto didn't notice was that the guy below had just run out of apples

"awwww, man and I'm still hungry" he looked up at that same time one of the apples naruto had slipped out of his hand and landed on luffy's head then landed in his lap looking up luffy saw naruto on a branch "hey that hurt" luffy yelled at the blond ninja. Naruto surprised to hear the guy had found him and without thinking or waiting to be attacked naruto through on of his kunai down at luffy who just barley got out of the on coming blade "what the hell" luffy grabbed a hold of his right arm and literally through it forward his arm stretched up and grabbing a hold of a branch right next to naruto. This shocked naruto enough to make him stand in aw watching the guy before him stretch

"_What the hell is he_" naruto thought to himself

"_**So I was right**_" the fox said in both is proud and angry voice "_**be careful pup he's not like anything you've faced before**_" naruto could feel the hairs standing up on the foxes back

"_wait you know what this guy is, well don't keep to yourself I'll need all the help I can get_" naruto yelled in his head as luffy reached the branch looking slightly annoyed at naruto "how did you do that" naruto asked not waiting for the fox to answer

"Do what" luffy looked confused cocking his head

"How did you stretch your body" naruto asked getting into a fighting stance ready to reach for his sword if needed

"I ate the devil fruit called the gum-gum fruit" he grabbed his lip "I'm a rubber-man" he said laughing forgetting that he was an enemy

"That is so cool" naruto yelled smiling under his mask. Luffy smiled scratching the back of his head while looking at naruto

"Thanks, so what's with the mask" luffy pointed to naruto's face "did you get burn, or something like that" luffy tapped his chin while asking thinking it over "it's a mystery" luffy had a confused look on his face one that made naruto chuckle to himself

"_**What the hell is so funny you idiot, he an enemy and a dangerous one. The powers of a demon fruit should not be underestimated**_" the fox said growling at naruto

"_Wait he said he ate a devil fruit not a demon fruit, and he don't seem that bad of a guy_" naruto yelled at the fox sounding quite annoyed with him

"_**You're an idiot. First of the devil fruit is only one name that fruit goes by several names the two most common in your world are devil fruit or cursed fruit. Secondly you just met him he could be just be trying to get you to drop your guard**_" he growled more sounded extremely pissed at naruto for not taking this seriously. All the while luffy was starring at naruto

"Hey you ok, your spacing out I thought we were gonna fight" he asked cracking his knuckles smiling with excitement.

"Yea I'm fine. Do you want to fight" naruto started reaching for his sword. "_I guess if I have no choice at least I'll have a chance to learn how to fight someone with a fruit power_" naruto smiled to himself

"_**Don't get to happy this will not be fun people with this demon fruit power tend to be a royal pain-in-the-ass**_" the fox spoke in his I know everything voice

"_And what made you the expert on the subject_" naruto asked not looking at luffy again while luffy was looking at naruto side he noticed the apples and smirked

"I know how about we spare for the apples" naruto was surprised "I don't want to pick anymore and you have some plus we could have a match for fun" luffy smiled scratching his head "well what do you think"

"_Ok I need to know what his guy can do_" naruto asked hoping to get something that might give him the advantage against this guy incase the little sparing match turned for the worst

"_**I don't know anything that he can do, but I do know how he can to get his power and what his weakness is**_._** Parallel from your world is the demon world the home world of myself, chaos and zilla. In this world demons strength is ranked form E-Super S class, like your missions**_" the fox spoke in his all knowing voice. "_**now in the human world in the deeps darks ocean grows a tree and on this tree grows the demon fruit each time a demon reaches the strength to classify as an A class a new fruit begins to grow on the tree.**_" the fox was about to continue

"_Why is that_" naruto asked interrupting

"_**Shut up pup and let me talk. The power of the A-Super S class of demons is to great to just disappear once they finally die the power is transferred to the fruit after that it is completely ripened it brake off the tree and floats to the top. The power of the fruit varies from what kind of demon it was the human gains the demons most notable trait. As far as I know there are three categories one is Zoan this type is based on the demons body letting the human change into a half demon animal or change there body all the way to an animal like if a human at the fruit of a hog demon they could become a half hog demon then turn into the body of a full hog demon. The second one is called Paramecia type that is the physical one this give the human access to the demons physical ability like if a demon could separate parts of it's body and reattach them the human could do the same. lastly is the Logia type this one lets the human become the demons elemental power like if a demon had the power over fire then the human would become a walking match stick**_" the fox let naruto take it all in "_**your little friend is the second type. From what I know the fruit users only have one weakness it is all the same no matter what type of fruit they ate, everyone of them loses the ability to swim they are like a stone in the water and even the smallest amount of ocean water can render the powers completely helpless**_" the fox ended waiting for the response

"_How in the hell is that supposed to help me_" naruto yelled the fox growled back a him

"_**How the hell should I know you asked, but I suggest you move out of the way**_" he yelled as one of luffy's fists came rocketing right at naruto's head naruto just barley dogged

"And here we go" naruto said to himself dogging another fist

With drago

Drago was moving at a quick pace trying to pick up any sent be it shela's or an apposing team. If he got shela's sent he could finder her and get back to the others, but if it was another teams sent he's at least know where his enemy was, so that he and the rest of his team could find them later and get the other scroll they need. "dam, this is so boring." he whined to himself "three days with just the two love birds, I've been itching for a fight since we got into the forest" he stopped in his tracks when a cretin sent caught his attention "what is she doing here" he looked to his left to find haku leaning up against the tree "haku what are you doing here your supposed to be on watch" drago said sounding angry. She didn't say a word, but instead moved quickly to him pulling down his mask and kiss him before he could say a word "haku what…" drago didn't finish his sentence he quickly learned he could no longer move his arms or legs "what did you do to me" he tried moving again only to feel the pain of his arm being cut. "what the hell" in each arm and leg several strands of paper thin metal rope. Haku smiled

"and here I was told naruto was the stupid one" she chuckled her body was starting to change shifting from haku to sarah "so are you surprised yet" she smiled evilly. The look of shock was all over his face even with his mask on you could see it

"sarah what are you doing I thought" sarah laughed watching him. "what's so funny, and how did you get your sent to smell like haku" sarah only continued to laugh

"it's quit simple my family specializes in clone jutsu's we've perfected the technique so that our change is perfect right done the last detail, I coped her appearance her sent even her chakra flow I only need a few minutes in the room with the person I want to copy." she smiled "the room that held the first exam was perfect, I could see how you looked at her when she was with your brother so what better way to get closer to you to pull off my plan then taking on the appearance of the girl you had feelings for." her smile faded a little "My real name is Sarah alura Kedoin, of the kedoin clan I have been sent specifically her to kill you don't you should feel honored" she smirked, but it didn't last long it soon faded as drago started laughing "what's so funny" she practically screamed at him

"this proves it, first I lose haku then you only pretend to like me so that I'll let my guard down around you" he started laughing "so I'm destined to be alone" drago's eye's narrowed "that's just fine by me" pulling in the ropes again ignoring the pain he pulled his leg free along with part of the tree it was tied to, but as he pulled his arm out a clicking could be heard sarah jumped away to the tree behind them a sea of shuriken came raining down on him "this is going to hurt" drago mumbled twenty-five kunai where imbedded in drago's back he howled in pain and dropped down on his knees "I was right that's really painful" he looked up at sarah "well finish me off already or do you like seeing me in pain" he asked closing both eye's in pain

"it's not that I like it" she said her face washed over in sadness "I really do like you, but I have no choice I have to do this it's the only way I'll get my parents back" she said pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag on the end of it "my sensei has a way of to bring them back he promised me that if I do what he asks I can see my family again" a few tears came down her face "I'm so sorry I don't want to do this, but I have no choice"

"then do it and get it over with" drago said hanging his head sarah raised the kunai drago looked up at her "well I only wish it could have ended differently I think we could have been good friend and maybe more, o well these's always the next life" he closed his eye's again sarah's tears came down her face light a small river as she through the kunai

With ken and haku

Haku moved from her stop on the tree branch next to ken "we have a problem" just loud enough for only ken to hear. Ken nodded understanding haku moved her right hand over to her shoulder as if she was scratching her shoulder she closed her hand so that only two fingers where left straight indicating that there where two enemies again ken nodded. Sensing something ken jumped pushing haku out of the way with him two paper bomb kunai landed behind them the paper was over halfway burnt off.

" _dam no time to get out of the way_" ken closing his eyes braised himself for the blast while covering hake's body hopping to stop any force of the blast from getting to her, but ken never felt a the blast slowly opening his eye's he notice the air was slightly colder looking around he saw the two where inside dome made from ice he looked back to haku "thanks" he got up and helped her up "so, when do you think they make their next" move he asked placing his right hand on the reverse blades handle

"don't know, but…your kidding" she pointed to the left side of the dome there stood two men both in hoods "why would they just come out like that they had us at a disadvantage" one of the figures throw another paper bomb kunai hitting the dome and with in seconds it exploded, but did noting but shake the dome "it will take a hell of a lot more to destroy, my ice than that" haku boasted. The two watched as one of the two pulled out a katana taking a sideways stance so that his left foot was facing forward one hand holding the sword at the every end of the handle and the other one at the just touching the dual side of the blade "what?" without a word the hooded figure launched forward as if he was gliding across the ground the sword slammed with an incredible force into the dome then jumped back "what did you think that would do, my ice dome can't be broken just by some sword trick" haku was about to keep gloating till she saw ken getting into a fighting stance his hand fully around his sword handle

"get ready haku" ken said not taking his eye's off the two, but haku listened just as she got ready the dome started to crack "I'll take the one with the katana you handle the other one got it" she nodded the two readied themselves for the battle as the ice dome finally fell apart the other attacker pulled out two kodachi "Lets go" ken and haku charged out ready to fight for their lives

Team 8 was up and moving further into the forest they had already gotten there scroll, the odd thing was that they found the team with the scroll was already dead the bodies there covered in sand. Kiba keep looking over to hinata "_this is my chance, hinata is all mine she'll forget all about naruto I just need one chance_" he jumped closer to her "hey hin…" akamaru started whining/crying "what is it boy" he whined more "this is bad" he stopped on a branch. Hinata and shino both stopped and looked at him hinata looked sympathetically at the pup

"what's wrong with him" she asked, while looking around making sure they where alone

"he smells blood, and lots of it" but there was something else making him whine "he can also sense chakra he has different reactions to each persons chakra, but I've never seen him do this." he turned to the others "this person is he's scaring akamaru out of his mind" shino was about to speak when a scream was heard coming straight a head curiosity getting the better of them the three without a word jumped forward heading for the source of the scream. Akamaru started crying even louder as they got closer to where the scream came from the three stopped again "hinata" kiba said in a low voice looking to her she nodded the veins in her eye's bulged activating her kekkei-genkai she opened up her eyes "so how many are there" he asked looking forward

"there's six people, but…but only four of them are alive" she said her voice filled with fear. Shino jumped down from there spot and moved closer not making a single nose the two fallowed after him. The three looked upon the two sand ninja one blond with a large folded fan on her back and a one with something strange on his back standing back as the red headed one with a large gored on his back stood with one arm out forward aimed at three mist ninja two of them where completely covered in sand suffocating them to death the other was also covered so that only his face was uncovered

"please don't do this, I'm begging you please" the mist nin begged this made the three leaf nin cringe at the horror before them as the two other sand nin just got annoyed with the red head

"come on garra we already have the other scroll we need lets just go I'm sick of this forest" the other male sand nin complained the girl elbowed him in the gut

"let him go better for him to take out his anger on them instead of us" the female nin said in a low "garra come on we need to go, so if you could hurry this up" she said in a pleading voice. The red heads shoulders dropped giving up as if someone just ruined his fun

"fine" he said sounding annoyed he closed his hand that was extended "**SAND COFFIN**" the sand imploded covering his face and going through him killing him. Garra walked back over to them sending them death glares he spoke "next time the two of you interrupt me you'll be the one's on the receiving end of my sand" he jumped into the trees after a minute the other two jumped after him. Kiba shino and hinata walked out of there hiding spot looking at the slaughter before them

"we need to avoid them at all costs" shino spoke up "the one with the sand took out three mist ninja and it didn't seem that he was even trying" opening up his hand a small swam of insects came from his hand and flew over to the sand covered bodies

"what are you doing" kiba barked "we need to get out of here incase they come back or another team finds up where in to open of an area right now" he said looking around as if someone was just waiting to attack them

"head back I'll be there in a minute" kiba and hinata started back to the cover of forest after waiting for ten minutes shino walked back into the forest

"so what was so important that you…" kiba shut his mouth when he saw shino holding the earth scroll that they needed "how did you find that" kiba asked sounding amazed hinata looked equally excited

"if you listened to what the sand ninja said they already had the scroll they needed so I checked the mist ninja and found the one we needed now we can head for the tower and if we hurry we wont need to deal with anyone else" shino spoke as he jumped to the trees "come on we need to keep moving he yelled from the trees up a head kiba jumped after him leaving hinata to her thoughts

"_please be careful naruto_" she prayed the joined shino and kiba

With zoro and nami

The snake seemed to take a liking to nami for it went around zoro (two out of three swords drawn)and headed straight for her nami in turn started running for her life "**WHY ME!**" she screamed running as fast as her legs could carry her. With in a minute she was out of zoro's sight the snake trailing close behind her

"she much looks tastier than me" he said shrugging then while running after them "nami will you slow down already I don't fell like running after you" he yelled running faster

"LIKE HELL I WANT TO LIVE LLLLLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFYYYYY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU DUMASS" she screamed running for her life

Back with sakura and sasuke

Sakura moved to sasukes side checking up on him when a sound brought her attention to the left of their camp sight, sakura pulled out a kunai "who's there" she said in a low/scarred voice

"it's ok sakura it's me" naruto came out of the trees caring a few apples he through one to her "see I got you the apples you asked for" unseen by sakura sasuke got up when she ask who was there and had been watching naruto with his sharingan eyes. naruto through an apple to sakura but mid air it was hit with a shrunken causing the apple to explode "what the hell sasuke you ruined a good apple" naruto yelled sounding as if the apple exploding was sasukes fault sakura only turned to look at a very anger sasuke glaring daggers at naruto

"sasuke what wrong" she asked in a slightly scarred tone

"are you really that big of an idiot that's not naruto" sasuke said pulling out a kunai holding it in an aggressive stance "the apple exploded because of the explosive tag he put on it, his chakra flow is also different from naruto's he's a fake" sakura turned back to naruto who was standing there smirking

"well it looks like I've been found out o well now we can get right to the fun" the fake said and in a puff of smoke he changed from naruto to a tall female grass ninja

"who are you and what did you do with naruto" sakura yelled at her this only caused her to laugh

"I've done nothing to that blond fool." she took a step forward "as to who I am, that's simple I'm you death" she said her hand whipping three shuriken at them

Ok I know it's a bad chapter, but the next one should be much better I hope well later


	26. Chapter 25

Ok since this fic won the poll here's the first of the two chapters I promised you guys. Ok if anyone out there is an artist I'm looking for some help with a visual aid for this fic and every single time I find someone that is willing to help me with that they either disappear or just quiet speaking to me so if someone would like to give me a hand just pm me and

also to lovestroyman140 since I can't reply to you review I'll have to do it here you didn't flame as to why danzo was in charge of the village it's simple the counsel is responsible for that just like their responsible for approval of the next hokage and as for why the crush on sakura that's simple when I started out I tried to keep the fic as close to the real storyline aside from what I've changed.

On one other note if you guys haven't read my other fic's my dog died in April of last year and he was my best friend and he was my monstrously large furry son so in his memory I have included him in nearly every one of my fics it is his turn to make his debut in this fic

And for all of you who are or who will be confused about the specific abilities that naruto and his brothers have I'll be posting them on my profile. And finally this fic currently has 74 reviews I'd like to try and brake 100 between this chapter and the next one so for you guy who have been shy or silent about what you think lets hear it so with out delay I give you

Chapter 25

**"****GUM-GUM PISTOL**" luffy yelled while thrusting his left arm forward. Naruto had just enough time to jump off the branch and dodge that attack, but there was no way he could get out of luffy's right fist as it connected with his face sending the blond ninja flying

"_**so is this how plan to beat me by letting him tire himself out from pummeling your face**_" the fox growled as naruto began to fall back to earth

"_no I want to know what this guy can do_" naruto looked at luffy as he fell back to the ground "_that hit only seemed to be at half strength, dam held give drago a run for his money in battle of strength, but that was the only shot he was going to get_" naruto grinned as another fist cam rocketing at him "_lets try this again_" naruto disappeared

"hey where'd you go" luffy yelled the rubber man looked around but say no signs of the orange ninja

"I'm right here" naruto's voice came from above him by the time luffy looked up naruto's fist collided with luffy's face knocking the rubber man off the branch he was standing on. Luffy stretched one of his arms and grabbed hold of another branch pulling himself up but half way up naruto attacked again this time naruto used his claws instead of his fists he gave luffy five claw marks on his back luffy yelled in pain, but he didn't let go of the branch with in another second the rubber man stood on the branch again looking for naruto and this time he found the blond on all fours on the side of the tree trunk to luffy it seemed he was defying gravity

"WOW that's so cool" luffy yelled "how are you doing that" it was as if luffy forgot they where fighting each other

"what do you mean can't you use your charka to walk on trees" luffy cocked his head

"what's catra" luffy asked sounding confused. Now naruto was confused

"_this guy doesn't know what chakra, what kind of ninja is he_" luffy face shifted from confused to angry as he launched both his fist at naruto and again naruto disappeared "_this guy just don't learn_" naruto thought as he moved faster that luffy could see and again he came up behind him. Naruto readied his clawed hand just about to slash luffy's back again, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a sandaled foot and was sent back into (literally into) the tree behind them. "awwwww" naruto groaned in pain only to hear luffy laughing

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that trick again" luffy pounded his fist against his chest "I already bet a cat guy that did the same trick" again luffy switched from laughing to serious. He stood with his feet should with apart moving his arm close to his body "**GUM-GUM GATLING**" luffy yelled right before launching his attack. Naruto didn't have the time to move (since he's still in the tree) all he could do was braise himself. Luffy launched his hands forward it was as if there where hundreds of is hands colliding against naruto's body. With in seconds the attack on naruto sent him through the other side of the tree, but it didn't stop there, luffy jumped from the branch while stretching his neck back "**GUM-GUM HAMMER**" he pulled his neck back and head-butted naruto in the gut. The force of the attack both cause naruto to spit up blood, but also to send him hurtling into the ground he didn't have the time to soften the impact within a second naruto and the ground met making a crater, naruto barley conscious let out a groan in pain

"_**so do you still think he's playing around**_" the fox asked sarcastically

"shut up fuzz ball, I'm just get started" naruto growled "I'm done playing around wi…" naruto heard luffy yell something (**GUM-GUM SPEAR**) with one eye open he could see luffy's feet came down at him "shit" naruto grunted rolling just in time to not get hit. "_this is my chance_" naruto thought as he saw the rest of luffy coming done after his feet. Crouching down naruto pushed himself off the ground using both his clawed hand cut deep into luffy's skin blood spewing out luffy yelled in pain, naruto just barley landed on the tree branch up above them laying down on the branch trying t caught his breath and let the pain subside "dam" naruto looked at luffy doubled over in pain holding himself where naruto attacked "he's pummeled me to a pulp and I'll I could do to him was scratch him" seeing luffy begin to pull himself out of the ground

"_**if your read to get serious I think it's time to use our jutsu**_" the fox spoke

"you sure, last time I tried you said I wasn't ready to use it in a fight" naruto asked out loud. In his head naruto heard a low growl

"_**that is what I said then and this is what I'm telling you know if you want to put this rubber fool in his place then you'll use that jutsu**_" the fox yelled. Naruto stood up "_**but considering the condition your in it would be dangerous to use the jutsu to it's fullest, so only use it on your arms**_"

"yea ok" naruto mumbled putting his hand together so that both his middle and index figures where pointing up and his other figures folded over each other. Just as naruto started to ready his attack luffy's fist slammed into his face again sending naruto flying this time naruto was ready he stopped himself on another tree. Luffy grabbed hold of the tree branch that he just sent naruto flying from

"you ready to give up" luffy asked in a cocky and joking voice this only caused naruto to growl in irritation

"_dam how can I pull off my jutsu if I keep getting attacked, I need someway of distracting him. If only I had another me._" naruto slapped his hand on his forehead

"_**I see what they mean by a blond moment**_" the fox laughed causing naruto to growl, but didn't say a word as he did another hand sign

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" naruto yelled as puffs of white smoke appeared all around luffy. Luffy looked around confused, but his confusion was just beginning as the puffs of smoke fade fifty naruto's stood "_that should buy me some time_" the real naruto thought as he hid himself and again prepared for his jutsu as the clones jumped the confused luffy.

"**GUM-GUM WHIP**" luffy yelled at the on coming clones whipping his leg around hitting each one the one he hit turned disappeared with another puff of smoke (25 left) luffy looked at the remaining naruto's "how did you make more of yourself" he asked as he punched another clone as it jumped down after him

"what you've never heard of a clone jutsu" one of the clones asked luffy shook his head no just before kicking the clone "you don't know about chakra, or clones and you don't look like you have any ninja weapons" another clone said throwing a punch, but missing luffy head-butted the clone "_well with how this guy fights he don't need weapons he's got all three kinds of attacks close range, mid and long range_" the real naruto thought then he smirked to himself "it's time I evened things out"

"_**Now separate our chakra's and push mine to the **_surface" the fox spoke on is all knowing voice naruto for once nodded. Luffy finished the last of the clones the real naruto jumped out into the open. As luffy saw him even luffy's tiny brain could tell there was something different about naruto. For starters the color of naruto's eye's where different instead of the dark blue they where now a crimson red, a dark ring seemed to form around his eye's, his mask was down on both of naruto's cheeks where three deep whisker marks, fangs where hanging out of his mouth, his hair was even wilder than before. His face seemed to reflect pain as some strange red bubbles came floating out of his arms after a minute naruto's arms where completely surrounded my red flowing energy.

"**DEMON ART: CHAKRA ARMOR, ARMS**" naruto yelled looking at luffy "**Lets go**" naruto barked luffy smirked as the two jumped forward luffy throwing his hands backwards, naruto opened his clawed hand ready to slash at luffy. The two where heading for each other

"**LLLLLLLUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYY**" nami screamed as she ran into view of the two as they where mid air. Right behind her knocking down trees a giant snake, luffy and naruto looked at each other and as if they knew what the other one was thinking naruto stretched his right chakra arm grabbing a hold of a tree branch the other one grabbed a hold of luffy who was still in middle of his attack. Naruto through luffy at the snake then pulling hard on the tree branch he launch himself at the snake

"**GUM-GUM BAZOOKA**" luffy yelled as he came in close to the snake both his stretched arms came at neck braking speed slammed into it's neck causing the snakes head to whip back as it howled in pain.

"I'll finish him off get her out of here" naruto yelled getting closer to the snake. Luffy nodded as he landed he ran to nami wrapping his arm around her waist he stretched out and grabbed a tree branch just before taking off and getting nami to safety he looked back to naruto

"Well finish this later k see ya" luffy launched himself and nami out of the area. While naruto got closer to the snake

"yea and I'm gonna win" naruto smiled while talking to know one he moved in to finish off the snake naruto pulled his hand back keeping all his fingers strait the red chakra came to a point naruto ready to strike, but just as he was about to strike the snakes opened up it's mouth lunging forward taking naruto be surprise closing it's mouth around him and swallowing him

With sasuke and sakura

Sasuke caught the shuriken that the grass ninja through "you'll have to all better than that if you want me dead" sasuke smirked looking to the grass nin, but his body froze in place. His face had fear written all over it

"what wrong sasuke aren't going to attack me" the female asked smirked taking two steps forward sasuke's body began to shake in fear

"sasuke are you ok" sakura asked standing behind him waiting for sasuke to make the first attack, so she can back him up "why are you just standing there" she asked sounding concerned. While the grass nin walked closer "sasuke" sakura shook him, but it didn't help him

"_why, why am I feeling this way what is wrong with me I've never felt this kind of fear_" looking into the grass nin's eye's "_it's like I'm looking into an black abyss that ready to swallow me up, she wasn't kidding she is my death_" the grass nin smiled at the way sasuke was reacting

"this is your last chance to do something" she spoke her voice carried no emotion "well if little sasuke not going to do anything what about you pinky" she smirked "not that it's going change anything I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you this one for free" she stood still, crossing her arms "well come on pinky before I change my mind" sakura did the only thing she could think of she charged the grass nin raising her fist sakura jumped pulling her arm back and with all her might she brought the fist down the force of the impact forced the ground beneath them moved up as the grass nin moved down into the crater "that was I nice try, but your not the first strong girl I've fought against" she spoke holding on to the arm that was meant to connect to her face. The odd thing was sakura was smiling "what's so funny" she hissed sakura only smiled wider then (poof) sakura disappeared "so it was only a clone" the grass nin looked to where the two leaf genin where standing "cleaver girl, but this only make it more fun for me" the grass nin jumped into the trees after sasuke and sakura "I love a good hunt"

High in the tree tops with drago and Sarah

Drago had his eye's closed not only form the pain of the shuriken and kunai embedded in his back, but also waiting for the end, but when nothing hit him he looked up to see that the had thrown it somewhere else as if on qu the bomb went off in the back round fallowed by the sound of a falling tree. Drago looked to find Sarah on her knee's crying "I can't do it, it's not fair there has to be another way" she cried. despite the anger he felt towards her drago couldn't help sorry for her predicament. Drago reached out to her with his free arm, but just as he was within fingers reach a giant black snake rose up from the ground floor eye's full of furry at the two nin, the odd thing about the snake (aside from it being giant) was a large tree branch on it's head

"this can't be good" drago said in a low voice watching the sank looked to Sarah "_no you don't_" stretching out to Sarah gripping her arm he through her just as the snake moved to strike instead of Sarah the reptile grabbed drago who right after throwing Sarah grabbed a kunai with his free hand cut both the remaining ropes that held him in place both freeing him and setting off the rest of Sarah's trap "you hungry eat this" drago said jumping out of the way as dozens upon dozens of shuriken came raining down on the snakes head. Drago landed on his feet (barley). He stumbled getting to one knee looking up to watch as the giant serpent came crashing down through the tree braches until it landed dead beside him shuriken and kunai imbedded in both the top and bottom of it's head. Drago smiled at his luck "_well I guess I should be thanking you, if not for your power I don't think I would have survived that the pain alone should have knocked me unconscious and either the snake or blood lose would have killed me without you healing me_" drago said to his prisoner as he steadied himself.

"_**thank me later, concern your self with the enemy at hand**_" chaos speaking in a low voice as Sarah walked over to drago without a word she grabbed a hold of one of the shuriken in his back and removed it drago grunted in pain she continued to removed the blades stuck in his back

"thanks" drago says in a low voice as she continues, when she finally removes the last one she speaks as drago stands up and turns to look at her

"I'm so sorry for what I did, but I didn't have any other choice" she continued to pull out the other blades

"so why didn't you finish me off just know I know you said you don't want to, but if you have no other choice." drago gritted his teeth in pain as she pulled one that was embedded in his shoulder blade "don't get me wrong I don't have a death wish, but I think I could be content if I was to die knowing I helped saved someone else from pain" he looked at her one eye closed in pain, but she shook her head

"it don't matter know he know I didn't kill you" she spoke looking to the snake "he must have sent that thing to keep watch to make sure I keep my end of the deal." Sarah pulled the last shuriken from drago's back "it was probably ordered to both of us if I failed" drago nodded and was about to speak again, when a sent hit his nose

"_wait I know that smell it's the sent of wolf, and o-no_" drago looked to the snake the sent was coming heavy from it "_it defiantly blood I smell, but is it the snakes blood or wolfs blood" before drago could find his answer the snake sprang back to life lunging at them._ The two nin where able to avoid the snake's attack landing next to each other drago grabbed Sarah's hand and took off running in the same direction that he started heading for after a minute he let go and Sarah didn't say a word and just fallowed him. "_I got it_" drago had just caught the sent of wolf and he picked up his pace. While Sarah was struggling to keep up and keep an eye on the snake that was closing in on them

"I hope you have a plan because it's getting closer" Sarah yelled jumping as far as she could to catch up with him. Drago said nothing he was to hell bent on finding the wolf den that to care about the snake at that moment. Again without a word drago grabbed hold of Sarah picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and making a hard left the snake still on their tail. "I don't might you carrying me like this (she was blushing just a little). What ever your planning better work cause he's right on your ass" she yelled as the snake lunged at the two again drago just jumped further away out of the snake reach. He landed hard causing Sarah to land hard on his shoulder with a grunt. The snake landed face first in earth the missing attack dazed it this gave the two a small gap between them and the serpent. "ok where being cased by a 30 foot snake that plans on eating us as a snack and instead of fighting back what do you do, you run. Your only tiring yourself out we should stand and fight…" the whole time Sarah spoke she didn't notice that they came upon a small cave

"_I found it_" drago didn't stop running he ran straight into the cave

"What are you doing now you just trapped up in a cave that thing is outside…" Sarah didn't couldn't finish her sentence as the front of the cave was hit with the snakes tail "great now it's trying to cause a cave in gr…" again she was interrupted, but this time it was by drago dropping her

"Shut up" his voice was a low growl. Sarah backed away from him in fear "that thing killed them" he turned to the front of the cave

"Killed who" Sarah asked in a small fear filled voice drago didn't turn to her, but spoke

"this cave was the home to a white female wolf." his voice had sifted from anger to sad "she was due to give birth at anytime" drago looked to her "the wolf was a friend of ours (meaning his family). Just before the second exam started I was asked to come and check on her." sarah just nodded not knowing where he was going with this "that snake out there the one that was chasing us is reeking with the smell of wolf" sarahs eye's widened in understanding "and there's no wolf cubs in this cave" even though it was dark sarah could see a few tears running down his face. Drago turned back to the front of the cave "that monster is going to pay" drago walked out of the cave. Sarah was about to go after him, but just as she started after him he turned back around Sarah fell back on her butt out of fear. Drago's eye's where no longer the cool and calm ice blue, they where replace with a blood lusting, rage filled crimson red "stay here you'll only get in my way" with that he stepped. Sarah sighed trying to calm herself from seeing drago this way, but it didn't work as something furry brushed up against her hand Sarah let out a small yep

"What the hell" she looked down as saw what scarred the daylights out of her

Outside the cave

The snake sat there coiled up as if it where waiting for him. Drago drew one of his swords and slammed it into the ground he unclipped it from it's chain "I've been saving this incase I came across some one or something that dissevered to suffer." he said pulling out form his back a spiked metal ball (as big as a softball) and attached it to his chain "first I'm going to kill you" he looked to the snake that seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move "then I'm going after your master" drago growled this eye's glowing a crimson red as he spun the chain. The snake again lunged at him drago jumped up and out of the was as the snakes head collided with the cave at the moment drago through the spiked ball into the snakes head (literally into it's head) "now to finish this" gripping the chain hard the both hand he sent his chakra into it "**NINJA ART WEAPONS JUTSU: THUNDER CHAIN**" the electricity ran down the chain and into the snake it twitched for a few seconds as drago touched back down on the ground the snake quite twitching and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Pulling on his chain drago unclipped the spiked ball from his chain and walked over to his sword, pulling it from the ground and putting it back on his back looking to the dead snake "your masters next". dDrago turned to see Sarah had maneuvered her way around the snake to get out of the cave and came running over to him with something in her arms. "What's that" he asked a little too loud

"keep it down he's sleeping" Sarah said in a low voice as she got closer drago saw she had something furry in her arms "I found him in the cave" she smiled "or rather he found me" she moved her arms forward so drago could see a white wolf pup. He smiled taking the pup from he hands he looked over to Sarah and as if she knew what he was going to ask next she shook her head no as she spoke "while you where dealing with that thing I looked, but I could only find this guy" she looked down at the little pup "he's the only one left" drago looked at her with soft eye's

"thank you very much, I promise I'll do what every I can to help you get you parents back even if I have to…" she knew what he was about to say and she could only think of one way to stop him from talking. Sarah moved swiftly to his face she pulled down his mask and slammed her lips against his drago moved the pup to one hand while the other one moved to Sarah's waist pulling her closer to him, while she deepened the kiss the two staid like that neither one wanted to move, but they broke apart when the sound of someone clapping loudly came from behind them the two looked and found a tall white (liquid paper white) skin, with long(middle of his back) jet black hair, he was dressed in long sleeved black shirt with a white short sleeved shirt over top of it, he was warring black pants with a thick purple rope tied around his waist. The thing that was most noticeable thing about this man was his glowing serpent like amber eyes. Sarah was shaking in fear at the very sight of the man

"s-s-sensei" she spoke stepping behind drago. Who while pulling his mask back up to where it belonged get out a low growl at the man

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something." he smirked stepping forward "so this is what you've been up to" he said looking to sarah who was hidden behind drago "I send you out to kill him and here I find you letting him get to first base" he chuckled "you know the penalty for failing me" he stepped further drago's free hand reached for his sword

"and what exactly is the penalty for failure" drago asked growling moving protectively in front of her. The man chuckled

"why death of course" he again tried to look at her then to the snake all the while drago eyes where glued to this guy his eye's glowing a dark red. "but his is a bitter sweet deal. She failed me, but yet again she didn't." drago and sarah where both confused at what he was saying but neither showed it "you see my original goal was to test your skills" he turned from the snake to the two "that's were sarah comes in. I told her to kill you I wanted to see how you would far, but instead she did what she did." he smirked stepping toward them "in the end though I got what I wanted you fought my snake and I must say I'm not very impressed, but then again I wasn't expecting much of you" he step again ten feet laid between the three "what to do what to do. I can't have you getting in my way, but then again I don't want you dead yet" drago moved the sleeping pup from his arm to behind him he to sarah to hold on to him in a low voice he took two step forward

"_I have a bad feeling about this guy, I might need some help you think it's a good time to test the results of my new training_" drago spoke to his inner friend.

"_**give him hell**_" chaos responded. Drago's skin began to shift going from normal to scaly rather quickly; the white skinned man's eyes widened as he rushed drago and slammed his five fingers into his stomach drago grunted his skin changing back as he fell to the ground unconscious

"as much fun as it would be to fight you while you us your real power I don't have the time to play around" he looked to sarah she took several steps back in fear "and as for you I'll…" he stopped turning his head to the left looking into the forest "you dealt with those two faster than I expected then again I didn't expect them to win against you two" he smirked looking to the two shadowy figures standing in the darkness of the forest

With ken and haku

As planned ken went after the hooded figure that held the katana, but the other figure jumped in front of him slashing down at him with a kodachi ken just barley moved out of the way, but he didn't have any time to relax as another kodachi came cross aimed for his head he jumped back as the figure charged again ken stepped forward into the attack drawing his sword slashing at the figure, but he only hit and empty cloak. Behind him he heard feet touch the ground "not bad, but battojutsu will not be good enough to stop me" he turned to see the face of his female attacker. She was his height with short shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eye's, she was rather slender and dressed from head-to-toe in black with a red sash that held both the sheaths for her kodachi she stood there glaring daggers at him "are you ready do pay for what your ancestors did to us" she said in a low menacing voice

"I'm not my ancestor I have no fight with you" he said not letting his gaud down she shifted her body and ken prepared himself for another attack "but if you insist on fighting me I would like to know the name of my attacker" she smile charging at him again bringing both kodachi down in and x formation ken blocked the attack by putting his reverse blade in the middle

"if that is your wish before I send you to hell the so be it" she said pushing down on him with he blades "my name is Sora Shinomori". while ken was dealing with her haku was having her own problems her attacker wasn't giving her the time to us any of her jutsu's every time she began one the katana came close to decapitating her and to make matters worse he was much faster than her all haku could do was dodge and hope for an opening. When she saw one she throw ten of her needles, but the attacker saw it coming he docked and only his cloak was hit revealing to haku the identify of her attacker. He was a tall (a foot taller than ken) with a black buzz cut hair and dark purple eye's he was dress similar to his partner but the sash around his waist was dark green. He stopped his attack and looked at her "the name is Takato Hajime and for allying yourself with the ancestor of our enemy you will share his same fate" he positioned himself in the same stance he used to bring down her dome "are you ready to spend an eternity in the pits of hell"

In the middle of the forest of death

At the top floor of the tower several a dark blue hair female chunin called for the search group to come to the room. After several minutes anko and two other chunin one black haired male dress in the usual chunin attire and a blonde female dress the same came to the room. "this better be good" anko growled she didn't want to leave the tower until she knew her boys where there saw and sound. The blue haired chunin pulled out a report that was just radioed in

"I just gotten several reports from of our nin in the forest of monstrously large snakes moving in the forest" the look of anger on anko's face would scar the devil himself "are you o…"before she could finish anko raced out of the room "well don't just sand there go with her"

Anko was running through the forest at top speed "dam you Orochimaru you bastered, I'll make you wish that you never came back to the leaf if you so much as breaths on my sons" behind her two other chunin chased after her both slowing down greatly

"how on earth is she doing it, she's been going at that speed for nearly four hours" spoke the male stopping on a branch the other chunin landed next to him

"you know who that women is right" he nodded "and you know who where hunting for right" again he nodded "well imagine how you would be feeling if you knew he was targeting one of your children" he though it over he nodded understanding "she's already been on the receiving end of that mans sick methods, and that man has targeted all her children, now think how she's feeling as she's just learned that that man is right now in the forest with her kids" she looked to she anko was nearly out of sight "even if he is one of our greatest enemies I feel a great swell of pity for him when anko finds him" the male chunin nodded agreeing with her "I think we've rested enough lets move" she ordered again he nodded the two chassed went after anko again going full speed trying to catch up with her

Ok that should do it and don't worry I'll be starting the next chapter I promised you guys real soon, remember review thank you and good night


	27. Chapter 26

Ok I know it's been sometime since I've posted and like I promise here is the second of the two chapters I promised and I hope this makes up for the lack of posts and on that note I had 840 people reading this fic last post and how many of you reviewed on and I had to ask them what they thought of this fic, now I'm not begging for review's, but wow in blazes can I make this fic better if you guys don't tell me what you think of this fic. I can't better my stories without feedback well I've said my peace I'm done

Now for those of you still reading I got Amand4 from deviantart to do a family photo fic, now it's not done yet, but when it is I will post the link on my profile and tell everyone when it's done on a chapter since I know no one wants to checks someone profile everyday looking for something new ok enough of my bitching on while the show and if anyone care's i finally broke the 100000 word mark

Chapter 26

Luffy slammed his feet into the ground as him and nami landed he released her after his feet hit the ground. The seconded she steadied herself on the ground she rounded him slamming her fist to his head knocked the rubber-man face first in the dirt "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" nami yelled as luffy pulled his head out of the dirt

"Owwwwww nami that hurt, why'd you do that for" luffy wined picking himself up. A vain bulged on namis forehead

"That's for running off with out us, and for leaving me with that useless asshole zoro." nami explained while just barley keeping herself from yelling and hitting him again. Luffy just dusted himself off and looked hat her with his usual ear-to-ear goofy grin

"Hey nami" he asked in his usual happy voice. Nami growled at him just knowing at what ever it was that he was going to say would give her a headache

"What is it this time luffy?" nami sighted and waited for whatever half minded idea luffy had next

"Where's zoro?" he asked while picking his nose with his right pinky finger. This caused nami to look around another vain came bulging out of her head she clenched her fist again

"when I find that lazy moss-haired pain in the ass he going to wish those cat brothers had finished him off on the last island we stopped at" she growled while turning to luffy "and you, if you didn't go running off like some little idiot child in a toy store we wouldn't be in this mess." nami yelled, but luffy just stood there with a grin on his face. Nami sighed calming herself down and think of what needed to be done "_ok, just calm down nami everything's fine all we need to do is fine zoro, then finish our end of the deal. Then we can leave and go back to that island_" nami smiled thinking of what the three (four if you add usoop) would get went they completed their end of the deal "_we'll finally get a ship and…_" she shifted from happy to sad as she thought about what would happen after that. Luffy just stood there and watch as the orange haired girl in front of him was becoming more and more lost in her thoughts

"nami hey" he waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention, nami snapped back to reality "what's wrong" he asked stepping closer to her even if she would have to him she was fine luffy could tell by the look on her face something was wrong, and nami saw the look luffy was giving her and she knew he wouldn't let it go unless she changed the subject quick. Nami started running back to where she last saw zoro "wait nami where, you going" luffy yelled while fallowing after her. She didn't speak to him until he was running right beside her

"we have to find zoro" was all she said looking a head of them for any sign of the green haired swordsman, but the next thing she did surprised both luffy and herself nami had grabbed a hold of luffy's hand, but neither of the two wanted to or tried to pull out of the others hand they just smiled as they ran. "_I guess I'll enjoy being him for as long as I can_" she smiled looking down to their hands

Somewhere in the forest

Zoro was walking in the direction where he thought nami was running "dam that orange-haired witch, first that rubber brained idiot get himself lost then nami goes and gets herself attacked by a freaken giant snake." he mumbled to himself as he walks while looking for any sign of nami or luffy "on top of everything else she goes and get herself lost with that dam snake on her ass" he sighed "well if the dam thing eats her it's her own fault" he continued walking

In a dark and foul smelling place

Naruto found it hard to move he could only move his arms a few inches where ever he was it was tight and it smelled worse than kiba when he got wet (he back into his normal form). To make matters worse naruto was feeling the pain from his battle with luffy coughing up with him on top of that his body was exhausted from using the demon armor jutsu "ok where the hell am I" he couldn't see a thing "what happened"

"_**you know back there during that fight I thought for a moment your not that big of an moron, but I guess everyone's wrong at some point**_" the fox spoke sounding both angry and annoyed at him "_**think blondy what was the last thing that you did**_" he spoke again in the same tone of voice. Naruto's mind replayed the battle in his mind the last thing he remembered the snake opened up it's mouth as he as about to attack and everything went black than it hit him and naruto's face went blank

"You're kidding me?" he asks in a deadpan voice. Trying to move again but to know avail "it ate me?" this made the fox chuckle

"_**know you know how the ramen feels when it goes down your through**_" the fox spoke in a rather happy tone as he made fun of naruto, but all to quickly he changed his tone back to normal "_**so how do you plan on getting us out of here. You can't move your arms enough to reach your weapons and your body wont handle another extremely powerful jutsu, not unless you want to pass out right after wards. So what are you going to do blondy**_" the fox asked his voice was one of mocking. Much to his disappointment naruto just sat there closing his eye's letting a feeling of hopelessness for his situation sink in

"Nothing these nothing I can do I'm stuck" naruto spoke his eye's still closed. "I'm going to die here and there's nothing I can do to stop it" naruto readied himself for the end. Naruto's depressed outlook further pissed off the fox about their situation

"_**your kidding me, I can't believe you what happened to that sickly optimistic pain in the ass host naruto hatake cause your not him.**_" naruto didn't respond "_**you make me sick I thought you couldn't get more annoying**_" still nothing "_**I can't believe that words are coming out of my mouth, but I'd rather deal with the happy and nothings impossible naruto that this pathetic empty shell of a human**_" naruto only sighted "_**I thought your dream was to become hokage, how can you do that when your dead. If your going to give up here you don't deserve that title" nothing the fox has had enough with naruto.**_ The two sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until the fox had one last idea (_**if this don't work where both as good as dead**_) "_**well I guess this is for the best, I mean the world will be better off without you. You only held back your brothers and the rest of the village you where nothing, but a burden to everyone around you, your nothing just a weak little child if you can't win against a little snake like this then you've earned this fate.**_" naruto slowly opened up his eye's

"_I don't want to die yet, but what if he's right what if I deserve this fate_" the fox smirked as he noticed the life starting to return to naruto's eye's he went in for the kill remembering naruto's jealousy when it came to a certain pale eyed hyuga girl

"_**You know without you around dog breath (kiba) will have nothing in his way to getting the little hyuga girl, not that you where much of a blockage**_" naruto's eye's snapped back to normal. (_**Time to seal the deal**_) the fox smirked "_**she'll be much happier with the dog boy than some blond haired freak**_" that did it naruto was back and pissed. Naruto growled thinking about kiba hitting on hinata in his mind he saw kiba moving to kiss hinata naruto's anger had reached his boiling point acting on instinct he moved his the little that he could crossing his index and middle fingers on both his hands a cross each other making a plus sign

"if your hungry well I've got something for you to eat **MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" from the outside of the snake puffs of gray smoke would be seen coming out of it's nose, it looked like it was being blown up like a balloon, the serpents hissed in pain right before (KA-BOOM)the forest floor was painted with the snakes insides. With an army of naruto clones emerging from the snake remains. Each clone disappeared after they touched the ground leaving only the real naruto panting while sitting/leaning against the largest of the snake's remains."how was that you over grown hairball" naruto asked while breathing heavy while trying to stand up, but he failed falling back down "did think that would take some much out of me"

"_**You forget how weak you are after the demon armor, I was amazed you actually pull that little stunt of yours off, so soon after using that jutsu**_" the foxes voice was different it sounded like the fox actually proud of him. Naruto smiled after getting his breathing back to normal.

"I'm sorry am I hearing things or did I just hear the great nine-tails kyuubi actually give me a complement I never thought I'd live to see the day" naruto stood up again this time he was successful while brushing off the some of the leftovers from the snake that was dripping off him "and thanks I don't think we would have made it out of there if you didn't motivate me like you did" naruto smiled

"_**I didn't do that for you if I was going to die I was going to have a little fun humiliating you before we went**_" the fox spoke in an uncaring way. Naruto smiled at hearing the way the fox spoke

"Yea, sure you did." looking around he noticed some apples on the ground "crap if I go back without some of those sakura gonna rip me a new one for coming back empty handed" naruto quickly grabbed a few apples and headed back for his teams camp sight

In the section with ken and haku

Ken was barley able to dodge the on coming attacks. She was attacking from every side the twin kodachi gave her and advantage since the blades where shorter compared to the reverse-blade she had the advantage. Ken dodge a slash to his neck jumped away from her "where do you think your going cowered" she charged at him again "your going to pay for what your ancestor did to our family" just as she was upon ken she disappeared.

"what" ken was frantically looking round out of the corner of his eye he saw her blade coming at him this gave him just enough time to keep the blade from slitting his throat, but it made a deep vertical cut on his right cheek ken blocked the other blade with his own sword

"Not bad. You're the first person to dodge my **jissen knbu **(sword dance)" she spoke sounding impressed. She slashed forward with the other blade ken quickly jumped back again "this time you won't be so lucky" her hand tightened on her blades "this time I'll take off that head of yours" standing up right she leaned back she disappeared again, ken could see her reappear in several places around him "this technique belonged to my ancestor aoshi shinomori" her voice came from all directions

"_This is bad how can I stop her if I can't see her_" while ken was trying to find his enemy.

"_**It's worse than you think I can't heal your wounds properly" zilla's voice echoed inside his mind "her blade must be laced with something that kills the surrounding cells in that area where it cuts. Don't be surprised if her partner has the same on his blades**_" ken nodded understanding the problem that haku was in real trouble. She'd already been cut on her forearms, her left shoulder and her left leg. None of the cuts where to back except the one in her leg this made moving even harder, that's how she ended up laying on her back with the blade aimed at her throat.

"If you move I will kill you do you understand" takato spoke kneeling down on one knee looking into her eyes. haku nodded "I have no quarrel with you, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" he said he sifted his gaze to ken, but quickly moved back to haku "after we finish with him you'll be free to do as you please, but if you come after us for the death of your fellow teammates you will met there fait, so I suggest you leave this forest" the fear haku had been feeling since the battle began had finally emerged on her face

"Teammates, so the third person in your squad went after drago" takato nodded "then I feel sorry for you teammate, cause they have no idea what kind of hell their in for fighting against him and as for me and ken. I'd kill me know if I where you" she spoke even though she was afraid he would fallow through with his threat "cause even if by some miracle she kills ken. I'll make the both of you pay, the pain I'll inflict on you will make the torcher in hell you'll get seem like someone's tickling you with a feather" the fear in haku had been erased and replaced by furry at the very thought of ken being hurt "so…"

"Shut up" takato's fist connected with the side of her head with more than enough force to knock her out "you talk too much" he stood back up. He looked to ken who as having even more problems finding sora as she once again disappeared leaving ken with a few more cuts on his body "it's time I finish this" takato took the same stance as he did when he destroyed haku's ice dome "I'll kill you with my ancestors technique the **Gatotsu**" he leaned forward he propelled himself forward aiming for kens head, but it seemed fate was on kens side ken got sight of sora's blade going for his neck ken leaned his head back sora's blade completely missed, but takato's blade cut across the cut on kens right cheek. The two allied swordsmen looked to each other this gave ken a few seconds to back away

"_man that was close if I didn't see her attack coming he would have killed me right then and there_" ken thought to himself then something dawned on him "Haku" said in a low and scared voice ken turned to see her seemingly lifeless body on the ground. Something inside kens mind snapped and a new voice came to him

(Inside kens mind)

"_Your pathetic_" a low and menacing voice spoke to him "_you dare call yourself a swordsman of the Hiten Mitsurugi_"

"_Who are you" _ken asked time seemed to freeze as his two appoints didn't move after him they just stood there staring at each other. From behind them a new figure stood his body was completely covered in shadow masking his entire body

"before I answer your question answer mine what do you plan on doing about this little problem, your now out numbered against two very skilled opponents" the figure asked stepping around the frozen fighters as he walked to ken his body still covered in a dark shadow. He stopped just five feet from ken "so, what's you answer" his sounded like he was threatening ken. After another minute of silence the figure asked once more "well I'm waiting" ken looked to the shadow figure then hung his head

"I don't know, it was hard enough keeping myself from getting kill by her, now that's there's two I don't think I can win, even if I use zilla's chakra to strengthen my body there blades have something on them that keeps my body from healing" ken spoke not caring that he just spoke out loud to a complete stranger about the prisoner held inside his body "if either one lands a near fatal attack my body won't heal and I'll most likely bleed to death" ken looked to the figure again "I'm going to die here I've come to terms with that being my fate" a small smile came to his face while tears came down his face "beside haku is gone this is the only way I'll see her again" the figure slapped him hard across the face

"you idiot look" he pointed to haku's body ken slowly looked to her body trying for understand what he's looking for "look closely" the figure commanded and ken listened that's when he saw her chest rising up and down

"She's still breathing, she's alive" more tears came down kens face at seeing his friend, his teammate, his girlfriend is still alive

"That is irrelevant right now, your live is still in trouble." the figure spoke again as ken looked to him once more "I can help you" he spoke in a some what softer voice

"Why" ken asked not sure what to think of this guy and what's happened to the world around him.

"you are the descendant of kenshin himura" ken nodded as the shadow started to lift off the figure "why shouldn't I help one of my descendants" the shadow completely disappeared and ken was now looking to a taller mirror version of himself "I am battousai the manslayer kenshin himura, and if you'll let me I'll help you" ken was shocked seeing kenshin in front of him, ken didn't think twice he know the situation was dyer ken nodded

"thank you, what do I need to do" ken asked his gaze fell to haku once again, so he didn't see kenshin's eye's change to a sickly dark yellow his smile turned to a dark smirk and ken himself fell to the ground unconscious. Time fell back into place (when really time never stop they just left kens mind) takato and sora jumped away from each other

"He was mine to finish you where supposed to keep the girl out of this" sora yelled.

"she out cold, she won't be causing us any trouble" takato said glaring at her ,but something sent a fearful shiver down his spine "besides I want to get out of her as soon as possible, so either shut up and help me finish him off or stay out of my way" she grunted. The two turned their attention to ken. He stood there his left hand the sheath of his sword he then re-sheathed his sword and moved his right hand back to his side "given up have we. It's not the ending I was hoping for, but beggars can't be choosers" takato move forward slightly when sora spoke

"Wait" he looked to her "there's something different about him" the two study him as he just stood there. They couldn't tell what he was looking at; because of the hair hanging over his face covered his eyes. That's when they also noticed the marks made from there attacks on his right cheek

"you truly are the descendant of the battousai, it seems your destined to bare the same mark as him" takato pointed to the cross shaped wound on ken's right cheek "though you wont live as long as him today is your last" he took his stance once again. While sora moved her kodachi into an x formation in front of her "any last words before you die" he asked only to hear ken chuckle

"What, so funny" sora yelled not liking the way he was laughing at them. This made ken look directly at them the two flinched at the two piercing yellow eye's look at no more like looked through them

"It's funny cause I was about to ask you the very same question" he smirked darkly "if your so ready to die then come and taste my blade" he lightly chuckled again. The two shook off what fear they had and charged at him.

(Nearly a half an hour later)

Haku slowly opened up her eyes and noticed two things first she was moving and second someone what carrying her. Slowly she looked up just incase it was an enemy she didn't what them to think she was up so she would have the element of surprise on her side, but when she saw it was ken holding her she gave up that ploy and just sat up "good your up" he smiled to her not looking down at her as he keep running "are you hurt at all right he didn't hurt right" smiled and nodded yes "good" was all he said as he quickened his pace

"What happened back there, did you win or did we escape?" by the look on his face he didn't want to talk about it, so she move on "where are we heading"

"to find drago" he still didn't look at her "_why, why can't I remember what happened back there what's wrong with me_" "if we where attack when he left then he most likely would have been attacked" ken spoke as he started to slow down as he felt a very familiar pulse of chakra, jumping over the next set of bushes and past two trees there was drago with the girl from earlier. Haku jumped out of kens arms as he stopped running

"I think we should give them a few minutes don't you" haku suggested the two turned to walk away when the saw some tall pale skin man interrupt "who's that? I didn't see him in the first part of the chunin exams" haku spoke watching with concern and with in the next minute drago was down

"Basterd" ken growled moving to the last tree that separated him from the open space where his brothers' attack stood. Ken reached for his sword when the pale man called out for him knowing his cover was blown ken turned to haku and whispered "when there's and opening take it" she nodded ken walked out into the open

"Well this is was the surprise. I was at lest hopping those two fools would have done some damage, but it seems I've underestimated your abilities" he pale man spoke facing the red haired genin "but then again I think that injury suites you" he looked to the scar on kens right cheek

"So you're the one who sent them" the pale man nodded to kens question "why? What would you have gained by killing us" ken not looking to the tall/pale man in front of him, but more to his unconscious brother that was beside him" the man laughed

"Kill you what makes you think that. I was only testing your level of skill it's my job to make sure my nephews are look after properly and have the right kind of training" ken's eye's narrowed at the man calling him his nephew. The pale man looked to the downed drago "he needs a lot of work, but you my boy you are more than capable fighter. I'm curious to see how the other leaf genin have come along" he smiled "I am afraid I'll have to call our little meeting to a close I do have other things to attend to" he turned his head "and don't think I've forgetting about you, you little traitor I'll deal with you when I have more time." his smile grew wider as he looked back at ken "as for right now I've got at least three others waiting to see me, so do you want me to say goodbye to your mom for you" his voice was cold and threatening "I mean the last thing I think she'll want to hear is one of her adopted sons saying goodbye" he chuckled as he at the expression of horror on kens face. Ken lowered his head so that his hair was hiding his face "awwww are you going to cry" he asked chuckling again

"No" ken spoke in a low voice as he lifted his head once again his eye's where the dark yellow "I'm going to kill you" he charged just steppes away ken drew his sword, but the pale man managed to jump over ken. When ken turned to attack again he felt a hand slamming into his stomach his eye's rolled to the back of his head and like his white haired brother dropped to the ground unconscious, but the pale man didn't escape the second ken fell a large ice spear impaling him. Haku jumped over to ken's side quickly checking to see if he was hurt then her attention turned up at the man she just impaled he was laughing

"Nice try, but I don't have time left to play with you" he spoke as his body turned dark brown as he began to melt

"He was only a clone" Sarah asked walking over to the melted form of her sensei. Haku nodded while she looked around her eye's landing on a cave behind them, she lifted up ken on her shoulder haku started to drag ken heading towards the cave, Sarah put the wolf pup down beside drago and grabbed kens other side helping haku drag him to the cave, once there the two went back for drago not a word passed as they walked the wolf pup walked beside Sarah when they got inside they laid him down beside ken the wolf pup laid down on top of his chest curling up into a ball. Haku looked to Sarah and smiled who smiled back "you know he's kind of cute when's he a sleep and the pups just plain cute" Sarah smiled as her and haku moved to the from of the cave to keep watch until the two would wake

"it looks like we have sometime before those to are up and moving" haku said putting on a smile "I'm haku, and you're the girl that made the big seen during the first part of the exams with drago right" she smiled wider seeing the small blush that appeared on Sarah's face

"Yea, I guess that's me the names Sarah nice to met you" haku looked back at the two sleeping brothers then to Sarah

"So what happened between you and drago?" Sarah hung her head

"It's kind of complicated" was all Sarah said while not looking at haku

"Well we've got time so spill it and I'm not taking no for an answer understand" her expression turned to a serous one at the end. Sarah just nodded and started talking

In and unknown section of the forest

High above the ground on a half fallen tree trunk sasuke sat his mind out in left field while sakura watch him trying to figure out what happened to him back there "_I don't get it what happened to the cool, calm and collected sasuke, I mean he's the best_" while looking at him she couldn't help, but fell even more useless knowing that nothing she could do would help him as much as she wanted to she just couldn't see how

"_What happened to me I froze up. That's never happened to me before_" but it was a lie he knew only one other person had caused his body to freeze in fear "_itachi, he's the same as itachi he has the same eyes the same merciless killer eye's he was going to kill us and I froze. If not for sakura we'd both be…_" he turned his attention to the pink haired girl behind him a small smile came upon his face "_maybe she's not a totally worthless_" "sakura" he said in a slightly happy tone that was not the normal sasuke tone of voice. Hearing him talk call her name in that tone both surprised and scared her, but before she could answer the grass nin that attacked them earlier jumped to the middle of the truck that they where sitting on.

"so this is where you two disappeared to" she spoke putting on hand on her hip "I'm hurt pinky you took sasuke away before I could play with him" both sakura and sasuke looked scared, pissed off and discussed "what you never learned to share, well I guess I'll just have to kill you first then I can play with him all I want." this struck a nerve in sakura

"No way in hell am I letting you lay a hand on sasuke" sakura yelled what running at the grass nin. Sasuke just missed her hand to pull her back all he could do was yell for her to stop, but she didn't listen

"sakura get back here your no match for him" his yelling fell on deaf ears. Sakura brought her arm back like she did the last time she attacked this woman, but she saw it coming and didn't wait for sakura, so the grass nin intercepted her punching her twice in the face then round house kicked her in the back of her head at a downward anglesending the pink genin crashing through four tree branches until she landed on one that didn't brake. The grass nin turned back to sasuke

"alone at last" she turned and smiled darkly at sasuke. From behind her back she pulled out a kunai and cur her right thumb while placing a bit of blood on each of her fingers then doing several hand signs she finish by slamming her hand on the ground "**SUMMONING JUTSU**" the spot her hand hit some strange marking covered the tree branch fallowed bylarge cloud of gray smoke. When the smoke cleared a large twenty foot long red rattlesnake "lunch is served my friend" she pointed to sasuke who was once more frozen in fear the rattler movedcloser and closer. Once it was in striking range it stood up straight hissing "you turned out to be a major disappointment sasuke and here I thought you might actually be better that itachi" the sound of his brothers name brought him slightly back from his frozen state just enough for him to move out of the snake attack "well it seems like I spoke to soon, but your still nothing compared to itachi" the more she praised itachi the more sasuke blood would boil the longer this lasted the more movement he got back. The snake struck again sasuke moving more like himself again dodged it with ease "well that's more like it, maybe I should take this seriously then" she turned to the snake "enough playing around kill him" once spoken the snake moved at a greater speed proving to be much harder for sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of it's reach, but the snake moved faster than sasuke expected it would the was with in a few inches of sinking it's fangs into sasukes skin when a pair of black topless shoes came down hard on the snakes head slamming down into the next tree branch. When sasuke landed he looked down to find the last member of his team had finally arrived naruto looked up at sasuke with a smile behind his mask (he pulled it back up while looking for his team)

"I didn't miss all the fun did I" he joked looking from sasuke to the grass nin. Sasuke just shook his head naruto jumped up to where sasuke was standing before the snake attack him sasuke moved next to him

"no your just in time" the two genin starred down the grass nin she only smiled and put on hand to just touch her chin

"blond hair, ocean blue eye's, and wears and orange suit" she tapped her chin with her one index finger "you must be naruto hatake am I right" she asked in a sickly sweat tone.

"yea that's me. So you've heard of me" naruto smirked she just nodded this made naruto smirk more (even if we can't see it) sasuke just rolled his eye's knowing naruto well enough to know he was smirking under that mask

"yes, and you're the third hatake I've met today" she spoke in the same tone this made naruto's smirk disappear "I do hope you'll do better than those two weaklings, I mean to go down in after one attack is just pathetic" she continued in the same tone "I hope you prove to be a better opponent then them" naruto's knuckles where turning white form gripping so hard the blue eye now showing a tint of red. The woman smiled seeing this "ooo by the way how is your mother doing" she asked in a curious sounding tone of voice "it's been years since I've seen her I wonder has she gotten soft since having a family for her sake o hope on cause this time…" she didn't get to finish his statement naruto vanished a few seconds later the female nin had a powerful clawed hand slammed into the side of her face knocking her into the tree trunk (not to far in). naruto did waste time the second he landed after the first hit he jumped back at her again brought his arm back for another swipe "nice try" she spoke ducking at the punch while slamming her opened hand into his stomach "**Five Prong Seal**" the force of the attack force naruto to through up blood his eye's rolled in the back of his head. She smiled as naruto fell several branches below finally landing hard on one "and that makes three" she turned back to sasuke. The look on his face was one of total shock

"what the hell are you" he nearly yelled looking at a now half face grass nin one side was a young tan face girl the other a pail skinned man. Naruto's slash to the face ripped literally half her face off

"well it's seems my covers been blown I'll just have to kill the only witness" she/he charged as sasuke ready himself subconsciously his sharingan activated "_yes that what I want to see show me you power of the sharingan_" right hock, left, side kick, a barrage of fists all these attack she through at him, but with the aid of his families eye he blocked and dodged each one. She swiftly tried to kick out sasukes feet he jumped over her "_good_" just as she turned sasuke and finished a set of hand sign's

"**FIRE STYLE: GIANT FIREBALL JUTSU**" an enormous ball of flame engulfed her/him. Sasuke caught his breath "that was to easy" as the flame began to die down the branch he stood on started to crack with something under the branch came straight for him sasuke jumped just in time as the grass nin jumped out "_that was close, I need to end this fast_" sasuke though as the grass nin finish another hand set

"**WIND STYLE: SONIC BOOM**" she yelled whipping both her arms around in front of her creating a massive air current the blast heading straight for sasuke he timed it just right jumping to a higher branch then jumping down and grabbing her/him around the waste and forcing his enemy's head to face the ground the two fell fast on to another branch (at the same level on the tree as sakura just not the same branch) the sound of a skull cracking fill the forest sasuke jumped back and readied himself in-case the fall wasn't the end of this shinobi. His/her body twitched for a few second fallowed by the mouth opening up and the body started to melt away "_that was a clone_" sasuke stepped back waiting for the next attack when a new voice filled the forest

"it seems I was right about you all a long" this voice was more male than female. Sasuke thought he was now going to fight this guy in his real form "a genin that is able to kill one of my mud clones on that is impressive and with the right training you might have been a match or even the killer of itachi uchiha, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you my young friend, so just die like the rest of you clan" sasukes blood was on fire not only was he threaten him, but he was mocking him clan this was more than enough of a reason for this person to die in sasukes eye's. "NOW DIE" the female nin that had attacked him earlier was replaced with a pale/white skinned man who jumped down behind sasuke delivering a quick kick to the stomach then two jabs to the face fallowed by an upper cut this send sasuke to the very end of the branch right next to the trunk "what happened to all that power you just had" he stepped closer those same eye's looked down into sasukes the fear once more consumed him "your ancestor's would be thanking me for killing off such a weak vermin like you if you can't bet me then what on earth would you do when you went against itachi, you'd be dead in a heartbeat. I'll same you the humiliation of living on as the last and the weakest of the uchiha clan" raising his leg up he was aiming to bring his heal right down on sasukes skull and end this, but what he didn't expect was when the attack connected was a puff of white smoke "_a clone, what a clever brat_" once more he was surprised when several shuriken came whizzing by his head and rapping around the tree his body was forcibly pulled against the trunk on another tree sasuke stood holding the thin metal wires all of them in his mouth

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU**" the flame erupted form him traveling down the wire and burning the pale man where he was tired up "finally I shut him up" sasuke spoke to himself as he panted letting go of the wires

A few feet away

Sakura started to wake up, putting on hand on her head the other she used to hold herself up "dam what hit me" she asked no one, when something caught her sight on the ground floor two people looked like they where carrying someone toward a cave. Looking closer sakura knew all three of them "_that's haku, and the girl that was flirting with drago. Wait that's drago their carrying I've never seen him that bet up before_" sakura slowly stood up taking in her surroundings "_wait where sasuke_" she started looking around frantically when she saw right above her laid her other teammate "naruto" she was about to move to his side when a bright light caught her attention right across from her about three trees over sasuke stood breathing heavily while across from him someone was struck to a tree that was on fire. Sakura's face shifted "_he did it he won._" she shock her head as she moved toward him "_I mean there was no doubt at all he's sasuke, he the greatest_" she thought as she landed next to him "sasuke" sakura yelled

"hey… (pant) you…ok" he was breathing even completely exhausted from the fight. See how tired he was she move the help him stand

"I'm fine" she said in a soft voice "I'm just glad you ok" she moved his arm so that it was hocked over her shoulder "now lets get naruto and find a new camp sight, so you can rest" she smiled while inside she was having a fan girl screaming fest about how close she was to sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at her eye to eye

"Thank sakura" he moved a little closer to her while closing his eyes. While sakura's grew to the size of dinner plates

"_He's going to kiss me, ok sakura calm down don't freak out don't freak out_" mimicking him she moved closer

"I hate to interrupt a truly touching moment such as this, but" a male voice sakura hadn't heard before the two turned their attention to where the voice was coming from, but what they saw scared them both the male who was tied to the tree was now free again, but that's not was scared them if was the fact that his neck had now stretched a good third-five feet maybe longer and was heading straight for them. Before she knew what was happening sasuke pushed sakura aside as the head came down on them and bit sasukes neck. When pulling back he left two puncher marks and slowly forming in what looked like black in three commas circling each other on the back of sasukes neck, sasuke howled in pain just before dropping on his knees then passing out from the pain. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it" the man asked in a happy tone

"Just what the hell did you do to him" sakura yelled while check sasukes pulse and seeing the mark that was left

"I gave him a parting gift, I marked him as mine." he smiled as he body began to meld into the tree "I've given him a taste of the power I have to offer him and someday soon he'll come to me wanting that power. O he and I will met again, maybe sooner than later" he laughed as he body completely disappeared into the tree. Sakura turned to sasuke who seemed to be in a lot of pain

"What do I do" she looked over to naruto what was still out cold then back to sasuke "I can't protect them both on my own" then an idea came to her. Sakura picked sasuke up and put him over her shoulder she then moved to naruto and picked him up and did the same as sasuke. She made her was down to the ground floor and walked towards the cave where she saw haku head towards "HAKU" sakura yelled "HAKU PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP" she said while walking closer to the cave. After a few more yells haku and the girl that was flirting with drago came rushing out both armed incase it was an enemy.

"Sakura" haku said as she rushed to her friends side taking naruto from her "what happened" she asked as the other girl took naruto from her and went inside the cave

"Long story, but I'll tell you after we get them inside" sakura said feeling exhaustion from the entire ordeal. Haku nodded and helped her inside sakura laid sasuke down by naruto (who was next to ken, and ken next to drago). Sakura then took a place at the front of the cave with the other girls she started explaining what happened

In another spoke in the forest

"Hinata wait up" kiba called to his teammate/crush as she got farther way from them "where are you going" both he and shino have been fallowing her for nearly an hour. Kiba looked to his bug friend "what's wrong with her we got the scroll we needed, so why are we running the wrong way the tower should be that way" he pointed to the left. Shino just shrugged his shoulders

"I'm sure she has her reasons for doing this, and by the look on her face it can't be good. She might need us for back up" shino spoke in his usual emotionless voice "_the way she's acting it's as if she knows something bad happened. The only person I know who would make hinata act this way if they got into trouble is naruto_" shino thought to himself as the two picked up their pace to caught up with hinata. Hinata was lost in both angry thoughts and one of worry

"_naruto you have to be ok, you promised me we'd get ramen and talk after this is over you can't brake your promises_" she thought to herself somehow she knew he was in pain and was vulnerable now "_when I find who's hurt you they'll wish they'd ever come to the leaf and messed with…_" more tears came down her face "_please be ok naruto_" she once again picked up speed determined to find naruto.

Back when ken and haku fought

Two bodies laid both covered in there own blood one deep slash mark across their midsection from the right shoulder down to their waste-line. Sora had already blacked out form blood lose while takato laid there waiting for death. When foot steps caught his attention, but he didn't care who it was he would be dead soon so it didn't matter anymore. Walking up to them stood a hooded figure in a black robe the only thing that stood out about this person what a pair of glasses that could be seen just over the edge of the hood

"wow, you to look like shit" the person spoke a soft male voice spoke "man that was stupid of you taking on all three of them at once, I thought the plan was to separate the three then fight them, you guys really skewed up" he chuckled slightly. He moved to the passed out sora from his robe dropped a large medical bag "I'll start with you" he spoke to sora as if she could hear him "so what where they like I need to make a profile for the rest of the of our group" he spoke finishing up with sora's wounds he moved to takato "I don't have the proper tools on hand I'm patching you up as best as I can, so you can be transported back to base" he reached into his bag and started working "well I'm waiting for my questioned to be answered" he looked to takato who was ready to black out at any seconded

"it was only one, he's a monster. A demon in human form." his breathing slowed as he began to lose consciousness "I now know why my ancestor's where defeated at his hand he's the manslayer reborn the battosai has returned" he passed out

Ok well that does it for me I hoped you guys liked this one. And that makes the second of the two chapters I promised. So tell me what you thought about this one


	28. Chapter 27

Ok well it's been a while sorry about the wait, but work is sucking up all my free time anymore so I can barley find time to write, so from now on I'll be going back to my old ways only 2 to 3 thousand words per chapter I'll still probably do long ones on and again, but the other problem is I don't get any feed back for my chapter so there's no way to know what I need to work, and I don't have any motivation to keep going if I don't get some kind of feed back

**Ok I had and artist on deviantart make a family photo for that hatake family the link is on my profile have a look-see **

Ok that's it on with the show

Chapter 27

(Two days had passed since Orochimaru's attack on teams 7&9)

The sun was about set as the hokage was finishing the last of his paper work he had been at it for several hours without stopping as darkness set in he lit a few candles doing work was the one thing that was keeping his mind off his grandsons and the impending danger the leaf would be in some day. "are you done sulking in the shadows I've know your there" a shadow moved with in the darkness of the office slowly stepping into the light once more jiraiya was face to face with Orochimaru

"well I must say I'm impressed you senses haven't dulled with age brother" the white skinned snake man spoke with a smile jiraiya didn't look at him, but he continued his work "yet another cold reception, for your loving brother I'm hurt really I am" the snake took a seat in front of hokage desk "there's no need to be rude I just wanted to talk" he spoke and he leaned back into the chair making himself comfortable half tempted to prop his feet up on the desk. To his surprised jiraiya was still ignoring him "I must say those grandkids of yours are quite the fighters, it's to bad they found me in the forest the three of them would have given the spectators at the chunin exams a real show" still jiraiya did nothing but work. Orochimaru stood up "dammit jiraiya I'm talking to you" the snake man's patience had reached its end jiraiya only looked up at him

"Is that all you have to say I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow and I don't have time to listen to you" the toad sage spoke looking back to his work this only pissed off Orochimaru further

"You old arrogant pervert you think you can just ignore me as if I was nothing, but a speck of dust" he slammed his fist down on the desk

"no if you where the real Orochimaru I would consider you to be a real threat" jiraiya looked once more to the snake before him "but even Orochimaru has enough sense to know enough not to come into this village as himself and alone, so like I said I don't have time for you I'm not about to waste my time with a weak clone" the clone hissed in anger at him, but the anger quickly diminished as he smiled and sat back down smiling as he did so.

"your right I am only a clone and you shouldn't feel threatened my me, but there is someone that should be every afraid of the real me" he spoke putting his index finger on his chin "what was her name again…o yea a cute little girl I met just a few days ago little sonya…" before the clone could blink jiraiya had jumped over the desk and gripped the pale snake-man by the throat "sorry did I strike a nerve" he barley got out as jiraiya's grip tightened.

"If you, so much as think about her I'll brake you in two" the furry in jiraiya eye's could scare any demon, but the snake fake only chuckled

"Please if you had the guts for that kind of fun you would have done it years ago, like at our last little skirmish." jiraiya's face turned shifted to disgust he released the fake

"I know you well enough to know you would risk this kind of encounter with me even if you're a clone, so state your business and get out I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow, so I don't have a lot of time to spend on you" jiraiya turned his back to the snake and made his way back to his desk

"as you with dear brother" the snake fake bowed "it's been to long since our last spar and I feel it's time to we finish what we started all those years ago, only this time we'll have a grand audio to witness our battle and your death, you have one month to prepare yourself for the end" the clone smirked

"why do you tell me this" jiraiya asked sitting down on his chair looking to the fake "what reason could you possible have to warn us of your on coming attack" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. The clone chuckled to himself

"Why? That easy, where's the fun in destroying you and the entire village if you don't see it coming. No that's no fun I want to crush you while knowing this was the best you could do, I want to brake the spirits of you and anyone who is lucky enough to survive the chaos that I'm about to unleash. Our finally battle will begin as well as the last day the leaf will ever see" once more the clone laughed manically before dispersing it's self in a white cloud. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes where the clone once stood

"That arrogant fool if it's a battle he wants, then that's what I'll give him" jiraiya said to himself while going back to his paperwork

Back in the forest (with naruto's group)

The sun was just beginning to shine through the trees, currently it was Sarah's turn at watch the night had gone with out a single sign of trouble. "well today's the last day we need to get to the tower by the end of the day, or else they all will have fail the second exam." she looked down at her feet "since both my teammates are gone I'm already disqualified." Sarah moved to sakura and haku who where sleeping by the sleeping boys "hey sakura, haku it's morning." she shook them a little bit. Sakura slowly opened up her eye's "sakura could you check on the boys while I get haku up" sakura rubbed the sleep from her eye's while the memories of yesterday filled her mind. She did as Sarah had asked moving quickly to check on them as Sarah woke haku

"Their vitals haven't changed they probably just need more rest" sakura finished with sasuke "I'm not sure when they'll wake up. naruto and sasuke took a betting, and from what you told me drago and ken took a similar betting it's…" the sound of a bell coming from outside drew everyone's attention

"someone's tripped our perimeter trap." haku spoke reaching for one of her kunai, both sakura and Sarah mimicked her "lets just hope they don't find us, if where lucky the boys will wake up and we can escape before they find us." the three of them moved toward the front of the cave just close enough to see out of it, but far enough back that they couldn't be seen. While at the outlining trees before the cave the three sound nin.

"this couldn't be easier, thanks to master Orochimaru we won't have to deal with those dam Jinchūriki, the only thing that stands in our way are three little Kunoichi." the mummified sound nin spoke "and according to these." he held out three orange card "the pink one is useless in a fight, the other two specialize in distance attacks one is a master of ice jutsu, and the other can perfectly copy the appearance of anyone and is highly skilled weapons user." the three sound nin jumped down from the trees the one wrapped in bandages landed on some wires that where connected to a branch with bells attached it to.

"Dam it dosu" the female sound nin yelled at him "why didn't you watch where you land know they know we're here." she growled

"Shut up I give the orders here I don't take them if you even thinking about ordering me around again I'll kill you" the mummified nin yelled. While the mummy and the female sound nin where at each other's throats the dark haired spiky sound nin started laughing "and just what the hell is so funny" the mummy turned and yelled at him

"It's been a while since he had some fun and thanks to you dosu for underestimating out enemies we'll have some fun killing them" the female turned to him

"What do you mean we underestimated them?" she asked "how do you see it that way zaku" she walked over to him looking towards the cave the same as him trying to see what he was looking at

"why my dear kin it's as clear as the ugly look on your face" she moved to hit him for the insult, but his hand move faster than hers he moved his opened hand to her direction "careful now I wouldn't do that if I where you, and I wasn't finished. Like I was saying they have us at a disadvantage that cave has only one entrance and I'm betting they have other traps set up to notify them of intruders that cave is the perfect defensive point, but it's also a perfect tomb" the three of them looked to the cave the mummy chuckled.

"yea I see your point, from where their at they can see any and all advances for the cave and having two distance fighters nearly all attempts to take the cave or get to the people inside will be met with death." once more chuckled "but also it works in our favor it doesn't matter if we show up for the next part of the exams the target is right inside that cave and by the looks of it there's only one way in or out." he chucked even more "I doubt they have enough supplies to survive a few day, while we can go find food or water if we run out. It's just a waiting game now" the mummy sat down and watched the cave. Nearly an hour went by when kin had finally lost it

"I'm done waiting I'm getting them out of there right now" she started walking for the clearing between the forest and the cave

"Are you crazy the moment you walk into view you'll be killed" zaku yelled at her this only caused dosu to laugh

"It's about time you lost that temper of yours, I'm surprised you lasted this long" dosu chuckled, but kin ignored him as she started doing several hand-signs

"**Earth Style: Demon Shock Wave**" kin jumped into the air as she came back down she forced her legs to collide with the ground at a much hard then they should have this literally caused the ground to shake as a wave of earth rocked toward the cave the wave crashed into the side of the cave. Inside the cave, the walls started shaking bits and pieces of the cave came crumbling down upon them

"dam it since they can get to us their going to bring the cave down on us" sarah cursed their luck as she grabbed drago and the wolf pup "lets get out of here and be ready there's an ambush waiting for us" sakura and haku agree they quickly grabbed the few supplies they had along with the boys and the three bolted out of the cave once outside they quickly dropped the supplies and placed the boys(the pup laid with drago) safely down the three readied themselves for the next attack. After a minute or when nothing happened sakura's temper got the better of her

"Come on out, so I can clobber you for trying to kill us" she screamed. Out of the forest the three sound nin walked from the forest "so you're the assholes who are trying to kill us"

"Well yes and no" dosu spoke coming to a stop with the other sound nin ten feet in front of the leaf nin. "we don't have to kill you where only here for the target, killing you is just for fun" dosu chuckled a little "so what do you say we end this I'm tired of this forest" he looked to the two other sound nin "lets kill these pest and get the hell out of here" was he finished his order with out warning zaku moved both his arms forward

"sound fine to me" on the palms of his hand where two small holes "I'll kill the three of them in one blow" in one blinding second he moved his chakra to his arms and before either of the girls could see the holes in his arms shot out a monstrous blast of air pressure the force of the blast covered the area in dust "dam I'm good"

"Don't count us out yet" haku's voice came from the dust. As the dust the three sound nin found themselves in front of a wall of ice, but only two of the three Kunoichi stood behind the wall Sarah was missing

"Dam, those arms of your a real pain maybe we should take care of them" Sarah's voice came from a tree to their left. A bladed chain came flying out of the tree wrapping around zaku's arms cutting deep as they connected "I think I should just rip them off" just before Sarah could pull a loud screeching sound swallowed her up "what the hell is that" Sarah dropped the chain moving her arms to cover her ears the same sound was cracking the ice wall. Kin made her move to the tree where Sarah was hiding she delivered a power upper kick to Sarah's head knocking her out of the tree

"thank dosu I owe you one" zaku spoke turning his attention back to the wall of ice "one arm should bring this wall down" once more the air pressure came from his one arm shattering the wall of ice, but just as the wall shattered sakura came flying out from behind the wall slamming her fist into zaku's gut sending the sound nin flying into the nearest tree

"Now haku" sakura yelled looking to dosu

"right" still behind the crumbling wall of ice haku had been doing a large set of hand-signs "**ICE STYLE: Bloody Spikes**" up from the ground shot dozens of ice spikes the spike ensnared dosu trapping him where he stood if any part of his body had moved or if he was not in the right spot (where he was) the spikes would have squired him. His entire body was trapped within the ice spikes, kin walking back into the clearing dragging Sarah with her

"Well aren't you two a sight, beaten by two genin how pathetic" she spoke almost laughing zaku stood back up

"we underestimated them it wont happen a second time" he grunted while looking down at the pink nin that attacked him "starting with you pinky" but before he attacked he dropped back down to one knee "_dam that bitch I've lost a good bit of blood_" he looked down at his arms he didn't notice sakura was once more on the charge till she got with in striking range "not this time pinky" he raised his hand releasing another blast of air only with half the force as usual the attack launched sakura across the clearing she stopped when her body collided with the outside cave wall with an echoing thump she landed on the ground with more than just the wind knocked out of her blood came leaking out of her mouth and the back of her skull the world started going black and with in a few seconds she lost all consciousness "ok that takes care of that bitch" zaku turned to kin his vision drifted to sarah "that makes two" he turned to haku "and you make three" then his view shifted to dosu who was basically trapped in the ice spikes "are you just going to sit there and let me do all the work"

"shut up" dosu slammed his right arm (the one with the sound weapon) as his weapon slammed into the ice the sonic vibrations coming from his weapon cracked the ice the sonic vibrations coming off the weapon shattered the spikes "now I it's time I paid you back" he charged for haku pulling back sonic arm "it's time for you to die" he moved to deliver a finishing blow, but his arm couldn't move forward something had gotten hold of his arm quickly looking to his arm he found it wrapped in the same bladed chain that held zaku's arms "what now" he looked to the location of the chains owner "kin what the hell are you doing" where kin stood sarah was now in her place she held the chain in both hands that's when he looked to the girl laying down beside at her at first she looked like sarah, but now she look like kin "_dam I though she could only make herself look like someone else, but she can change the appearance of others as well" _"dam it kin quiet playing around"

"Now let's finish this" she said reaching behind her back, when her hand felt another hand grab a hold of her

"I agree" kin's voice came from behind Sarah. Before sarah had the chance to moved she felt her body left the ground with in seconds she found herself colliding with haku the two girls where knocked back landed next to the unconscious and bleeding sakura "I wasn't playing around, but biding my time" she walked over to next to dosu "besides it was a little fun to see the look of fear in your" she looked him over "your eye" dosu just rolled his eye (only one visible)

"Well what are you waiting for kill them and lest get out of here" zaku yelled slowly walking over the other sound nin

"Yea, yea don't get your panties in a bunch" dosu started several hand signs "_I'll finish this in one blow_"

"If you have a plan your waiting to spring now would be the time" haku spoke to Sarah as the two picked themselves up

"Sorry I've got nothing, but I do know this" she said looking to the three sound nin her vision soloed out dosu "if he pulls of that jutsu where not going to make it" haku looked from her enemies to sakura then to the sleeping boys haku hung her head

"I can make another shield, but I doubt it will hold off his jutsu" she looked to sarah "they don't seem to be targeting the boys, they should be fine when the shield is up get sakura out to safety" haku's full attention was now on dosu focusing on his every movement waiting for just the right moment to make her ice shield while Sarah readied herself to move.

"it's time to send you three to hell" dosu jumped forward while bringing his arm (his weapon arm) back the second his feet touched the ground he throw that same arm forward "**SOUND NINJA ART WIND STYLE**: **SONIC CYCLONE**" just as the jutsu's name suggested a cyclone of wind came blasting from his arm the cyclone came right out of the sonic weapon. Haku's ice didn't stand a chance the second it formed it was shattered cause not only did cutting wind come from the attack, but also a high pitched sonic causing all three girls pain. Sarah and haku dropped face first into the ground in pain the two to them the world was starting to black "time to die" dosu spoke softly while walking towards them

"I can't believe it took us that long to finish off three weak-ass genin sensei would have our heads if he saw how long this fight lasted" kin said dusting herself off while

"that's an understatement he'd make us suffer first until we'd wish for death" while the two where talking they hadn't noticed that dosu until they noticed the sound coming from his attack was no longer there "that was to quick no way their dead" zaku started walking towards his mummified teammate "don't tell me your going soft on them"

"stay the hell back you imbecile I'm caught" dosu yelled his back still turned before zaku could speak dosu's shadow lashed out at him heading for his own shadow zaku had enough time to dodge this attack, but not the next one

"**FANG OVER FANG**" a gruff voice yelled as two small tornados came out from behind the trees and collided with zaku's body cutting his back and chest the two tornado's touched back down on the ground the wind around them faded reviling two kiba's "if you want to kill our friends…" kiba started saying as zaku's body hit hard on the ground

"You'll have to go through us first" choji said walking out beside kiba. Shikamaru and shino walked up beside them ino and hinata tended to their injured friends while shino's bugs carried three of the for sleeping genin, but his insects dare not go near sasuke's body for some odd reason

"Ino how are they looking" shikamaru asked not taking his eye's off the enemy, when a minute went by without an answer "Ino" he yelled still not looking away

"Shut it pineapple-head. I still only know the basic's for med-jutsu" she spoke healing her friends as best as she could

"thanks ino" haku said slowly standing up, as ino moved to help sakura Sarah and haku joined hinata who was currently checking the sleeping hatake boys checking to see if their still ok

"are naruto and the others ok hinata" shino asked as his bugs where recalled back to him "_even though I ordered them to move sasuke with the others their instincts would not allow them to go near his body, why?_" shino's gaze shifted to the now missing uchiha "where's sasuke" shino ask in a low voice that was only picked up by kiba

"Yea, their ok sakura's the one that got if worst out of the group" hinata moved naruto so that his head rested on her lap. Kiba took his eye's off there current enemy he was searching for the missing uchiha it wasn't hard in fact kiba found him second he was only third person to spot him. Ino and the now conscious sakura (still laying down) saw him as he looked over the injured sakura, but there was something different about him half of his body was covered in a black fire like tattoo markings

"Sakura who did this to you?" he asked in a low growl "who hurt you?" sakura didn't have the chance to answer as zaku decided to speak up on her behalf

"if you looking for the guy who attacked that pathetic excuse of a ninja look no further" he chucked sasuke turned glaring at him his sharingan activated the if looks could kill zaku would have been ripped into a thousand pieces and set on fire "so you're the great sasuke uchiha I've heard some much about" zaku looked him over "how pathetic it's no wonder your family got eradicated if they where all as weak as you are I'm amazed they lasted as long as they did" zaku chucked at the growling uchiha "_that it just a little longer once I have enough pressure build up in my arms I'll kill them all in one blow_" behind his back zaku was building air pressure in his arms "you know sas-gay I think I figure out why you brother left you alive he just couldn't bring himself to kill such a weakly it was beneath him to kill sure a pathetic creature" once more zaku laughed "_now_" zaku was about to spring his trap when he noticed the uchiha had vanished

"Look out you moron he above you" dosu yelled, but it was to late sasuke's heal connected with zaku's face slamming the sound nin face first into the ground

"that was for insulting my family" sasuke growled while grabbing both of zaku's arms before the sound nin could recover sasuke stretched zaku's arms behind his back "this is for attacking my team" with a swift and powerful kick sasuke slammed his foot into saku's out stretched elbow reversing the way his elbow would bend

"" zaku screamed "you son of a bitch when I…" he couldn't finish "" once more sasuke reversed the bend in his other arm

"that was for insulting me" zaku had laid his head down on the ground trying to recover from the pain "and this" sasuke said as he pulling out a kunai he aimed his blade for the back of zaku's throat "this is for hurting sakura…now die" he whispered the last part as he moved to plunge the blade into his neck but he was stopped by to strong and yet small arm wrapping around him (like hugging but from behind)

"that enough sasuke" sakura said in a low whisper so that only he could hear "I'm fine you've made him pay for what he did you don't need to kill him he's defenseless we have his team out numbered these guys aren't a threat any more" sasuke sighed as he relax and leaned into sakura's hug the two moved away from the crippled sound nin as his new black flame tattoos faded away

"Now kin" dosu yelled drawing everyone's attention to him Kin jumped over to zaku while in mid air she launched over a dozen shuriken at shikamaru forcing the shadow nin to brake his hold and move out of the way. Dosu saw his opportunity he jumped over to his team "lets move we've lost this battle" kin glared at him

"Don't be a cowered we can still kill them zaku was the only one that is hurt." she said looking to her downed team member who was still trying to recover from sasuke's attack

"Don't he stupid" dosu growled, "We're out numbered, and to make matter worse they're waking up. our chances for winning this battle without zaku is slim at best, but if those demons join in the battle we wouldn't last five minutes" she glared at him

"What about the target" kin asked helping zaku to his feet.

"We still have time the exams aren't over yet" dosu glared at the leaf nin and the three waking Jinchūriki "let move" he jumped into the forest.

"This isn't over I'll kill all of you" zaku said as he and kin jumped after dosu. While the other nin regrouped all coming together around the waking hatake brothers

"Ok what I miss" drago asked as he slowly sat up his head pounding, but just as he got up, he was tackled to the ground again

"O thank heaven I though you would never wake up" Sarah said crushing drago's face in her chest (not meaning to do that)

"so when's the wedding" naruto spoke just waking up (he head on hinata's lap) while looking at his brother, he turned his head to look up at hinata "well fancy meeting you here" hinata's face was already bet red for having an awake naruto on her lap "you ok hinata" naruto asks reaching his hand up to put his hand on her forehead, but he was still kind of out of it so he aim was slightly off instead of her forehead his hand landed on her chest and that did it blood shot from hinata's nose she fainted she landed her chest landing right on naruto's face. Most everyone was smiling or laughing at the seen in front of them, except for kiba who was thinking of how to skin naruto alive

"So do you think we should help naruto out" ken chuckled walking with haku to stand next to shikamaru

"And miss out on this great chance to get blackmail to manipulate him later are you kidding" shika chuckled as he said it. At this point drago and sarah had joined them sarah was petting the wolf put in her arms (the line up is drago, next to sarah with the wolf pup, ken and haku, shikamaru, kiba glaring at naruto, shino, ino, choji, sakura supporting sasuke)

"I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful, but why did you help up" sarah asked looking to the other leaf nin "I don't see what you stand to gain from this, these exams are a completion all you've done is give aid to your opponents" she asked while looking down to the pup who was sitting in her arms quite contently. Shikamaru chuckled a little bit

"it's simple really these guys are our friends" sarah looked from him to the rest of the leaf nin that came to their aid all of them nodded agreeing with his statement "it may be a drag and troublesome in the end, but I don't want to see one of my friends put in the ground just yet" sarah smiled at hearing this "from what I understand these exams are a team effort and if you think about it in the future at some point we'll have to work together with other members of our village, so you see we just did what we're supposed to do work as a team

"if you are done with your little friendship speech, need I remind you we have a tower to get to before midnight and I'm pretty sure that a lot of ground for us to cover" sasuke said standing himself up straight "sakura get naruto up we're moving out"

"but sasuke shikamaru's right with both you and naruto not at you best we could use the help" she said in a sweet tone of voice trying to persuade him, but it didn't seem to work "_ok sweet didn't work and it never has worked on him, maybe a different approach_" sakura grabbed hold of sasuke shirt and pulled him close and mustered up her most intimidating look "know you listen up I have had enough of this forest to last me a life time no one on our team is in the right conditions to defend ourselves if we're jumped again, our friends where kind enough to come to our aid when we needed and have offered to help us finish this exam and get us out of this dam forest alive." she looked him right in the eye's "so you have two choices either you come with the group willingly or I'll knock your stubborn ass out and I'll drag you to the tower" she let go of him "your choice" she walked away to gather the teams belongings. At this point naruto had gotten to his feet (with a piece of paper stuffed into each of his nostrils) he was caring hinata bridle style

"man she told you" naruto yelled a little to loud while laughing, sasuke's face turned red with embarrassment this only made naruto to laugh harder a few of the other leaf nin joined him in laughing at the young uchiha. After a few minutes of talking amuses themselves and explaining the events of what happened during the time that the three brothers where out could sakura returned gear packed and ready to go

"ok, since hinata is well out cold" shikamaru said looking to the still red face hyuga with to big of a smile plastered on her face "it's up to kiba and akamaru to lead us out of here safely" kiba just rolled his eye's he took to the tree's in as point everyone else was already behind him. Well everyone, but the three-hatake brothers

"Hey lets get moving you three" ino yelled

"We'll caught up there's something we need to discuss first" ken spoke looking to the group.

"sarah you take care of him until I catch up, I'm counting on you" drago yelled referring to the wolf pup she was carrying as the group took off the three brothers turned to look at each other "you guy noticed it to right" drago was the first to speak

"Yea, I can't feel there presence anymore" ken spoke looking to his stomach "it's like they just disappeared" his brothers knew that he was talking about their sealed beasts

"Yea, but how the last thing I remember is fighting this girl she hit me hard in the gut then I blacked-out" both ken and drago looked at naruto strangely.

"the same thing happened to us" ken said looking between his brothers "it seems as if this was planned…" that's when ken noticed neither of his brothers where looking 100% in fact this was the worst he had ever seen them "are you two alright you look kind of sick" both naruto and drago looked to each other

"yea now that you mention it I haven't been feeling really weak since I woke up" naruto spoke in a tired voice as he shifted hinata around in his arms to better hold her drago nodded his head agreeing with naruto

"_what's going on here I fell a little tired, but naruto and drago look like they've been training with no rest for days_" ken thought to himself "what I'd like to know is why they attacked us? How they knew that the three of us each had a beast sealed inside of us and what exactly they did to us" ken turned to the direction the leaf nin left "in any cause we should speak to grams about this he might know what happened to us" ken said jumping to a branch "lets get going before they get to far a head of us" without another word the three brothers (plus on sleeping hyuga) took off after the leaf ninja already a head of them. It didn't take much time for them to catch up with the rest of the group. Hours passed as they made there way to the tower and to everyone's surprise not a single opposing team got in there way, as the group of twelve came with in eye sight of the tower for the first time in hours they heard a voice a rather loud screaming voice

"**GUM-GUM ROCKET**" that voice was soon fallowed by a female screaming at the top of her lungs

"** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **" three figures came flying out of the tree tops heading right for the tower. Naruto chuckled to himself looking up at them thinking about his rematch with the rubber man, but his thoughts were interrupted as hinata (once again) started to awake up slowly her eye's opened up to see she was held tightly in naruto's arms

"Hey sleeping beauty finally decide to wake up" naruto asked looking down at her. The two locked eye's naruto smiled as he leaned his head down closer to her "so are you going to say awake this time or…" it happened again hinata's face turned bright red as she realized that naruto holding her so close was not a dream she fainted again "dam that make three times" everyone that could see this event happened was chucking to themselves "hey guys I think something's wrong with hinata" this caused a few more chuckles to come from the group "seriously I think she's really sick every time she wakes up she keeps fainting". after another three hours of traveling the sun had just started to set and the tower was only a few hundred yards away at that time naruto just happened to looked down and something caught his eye without a word he dropped down, but just as fast as he disappeared he rejoined the group again. Finally as the sun set and night set in the team of twelve reached the tower the twelve nin gathered together wish each other good luck in the next part of the exams before parting ways each team moved to a seal door naruto hesitantly handed hinata over to shino only after shino promised she would be safe did naruto hand her over to him finally after everyone removed the seal and stepped inside the tower only team seven remained outside

"ooo no" sakura said in fear causing both naruto and sasuke to look at her in confusion "we never found the second scroll we needed" at hearing this naruto started laughing "what the hell is so funny naruto this means we went through all this hell for nothing" naruto continued to laugh as he pulled out of his pockets a both an earth and heaven scroll

"Where did you find the other one" sasuke jumped in taking a step towards naruto examining the scroll

"while we where all running here I saw a downed team and laying right in the open the scroll we needed so I kind of barrowed it" he chuckled again "so what do you guys say we see what behind that door" naruto tossed both scrolls to sasuke as sakura ripped off the seal and she opened up the door.

Back inside the forest

Anko had mad her way nearly through half of the forest without a single sign of her former master or her sons she was about to circle back around heading for the tower she needed to be there for the next part of the exam, but just as she turned several vines came to life wrapping around her body, forcibly binding her body to a tree "who the hell is doing this, come on out and show your face" anko yelled looking around for any sign of movement

"now is that any way to speak to your teacher" a serpent like voice echoed through the forest right in front of anko the tree branch began to ripple as Orochimarus head came out of the tree branch "it's been such a long time my dear anko don't let our little reunion be an angry one" he spoke as his entire body was now outside of the tree walking towards her. Anko struggled with all her might to brake free, but the vines where to think and to make matters worse the mark this snake gave her started aching, the closer he got the more painful the mark became "I must say your sons are very interesting, it a shame I didn't have the time to thoroughly test their abilities before I dealt with them." he chuckled at the look on anko's face. Never before in her life did an anger this powerful course through her body she began to flail around trying with everything she had to free herself and rip off this monsters head

"**I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYS WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU**…" she didn't finish as another vine wrapped over her mouth

"clam down, I haven't done a thing to any of your children just yet" he spoke now standing right in front of her "now as I was saying this reunion of ours should not be an angry one in fact part of the reason I came back to the village was you" he caressed her face "I've missed having you around my little viper, so I'm going to make you a once in a life time offer." he pulled his hand back from her face. anko had stopped thrashing around to hear him speak her duty as a leaf nin was to get as much information out of this traitor as she could, so if needed to she could play along "good now that I have you undivided attention" he spoke with a smug smile on his face "I know you've missed it, I know you've missed being at my side" he leaned in closer "I remember the day you pronounced your undying love for me" he smirked and she glared daggers "true you where still only a child then, but I saw that look in your eye's those words came from the bottom of you heart" he looked her straight in the eye's "and I know you still truly love me as much as you did back then. Kakashi is only a second rate when compared to me you know it and I know it" anko's eyes widened as she listened the look on her face actually suggested that she was actually contemplating what this snake was saying "I also know why you agreed to live with that second rate ninja and take in those demons you call sons" his face was now only inches away from hers "you where trying to find something to replace me to replace the love you felt for me, but you and I know better this so call family of yours was nothing more than a distraction" he removed the vine from her mouth "so this is my offer I will allow you to return to my side, but only if you renounce the leaf your so called family and kill kakashi hatake" anko was completely silent if it her chest wasn't moving up and down showing that she was still breathing you'd think she was dead "what is you answer my little viper" he asked as he snapped his fingers and the rest of the vines released her

"I…I…"

Ok well I just hope you guys liked this one


	29. Chapter 28

Ladies and gentle men we have finally reached the preliminary round in the chunking exams so the next several chapters will have one to three of the matches

Chapter 28

Team seven slowly down a hallway each one wondering what they where in for next the hallway finally let out into a small room. On the wall that they where facing when they walked into the room a sign with the symbols for heaven and earth. "I guess this is the place where we should open up the scrolls" sakura suggested while looking to her teammates both nodded agreeing naruto pulled out both scrolls he tossed one to sasuke the two unrolled the scrolls the team only had a few second to look at them seeing several different symbols before both scrolls began to smoke

"Drop them" naruto yelled sasuke and sakura quickly through away the scrolls (coincidentally they fell on top of each other) the two looked at him questionably "there part of a summoning scroll" again they looked at him questionably. "I've seen those symbols before on a summoning scroll my dad has" the room quickly filled with smoke the three got in to defensive stance as a shadow appeared in the smoke

"you guys can relax I'm not going to hurt you" a very familiar voice came from the smoke all of team seven relaxed at hearing the voice "you guys really made me proud" iruka spoke his figure came into view

"Hey iruka sensei" naruto yelled walking over to his old teacher "what are doing here?" he asked sounding slightly confused

"I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second part of the chunin exams and to show you to the next part of the exams will be held, but since you three made it here with plenty of time to spare I'll show you to the resting quarters where the other are resting right now." the older chunin smiled looking at his former students "I never would have believed they could have made it this far so soon after graduating from the academy."

"Umm…iruka sensei I was wondering what would have happened if we opened the scrolls while we where still in the forest" sakura asked sounding both nervous and curious as she looked at the older man

"Well that's easy. If any team where to open up there scroll while still inside the forest their greeter was instructed to knock them out and take them back into the village and keep them there until the exams are over" iruka bent over to pick up the unrolled scrolls "speaking of these scrolls there is one other thing I am required to…" he didn't finish as naruto decided to interrupt him with a loud, long and tired sigh

"Look iruka sensei no offence, but can we please just skip to the part where you show us where we can rest up" naruto spoke his voice sounding as if he was about to keel over. For the first time ever sasuke, sakura and iruka saw naruto completely exhausted everyone at one point had seen him tired, but none of the three had ever seen him like this naruto looked like he was about to drop over dead as if something had sucked the very life from him

"_if I never hadn't seen it with my own eye's I never would have believed it, no matter what kind of hard training I've seen him go through or high ranked missions he been through he's always found some reserve of energy to keep him going_" iruka looked from naruto to his two teammates neither of them looked as bad as naruto. Sakura looked tired, and sasuke looked like he saw his fair share of fights in the forest, but naruto something just didn't seem right about him while a sigh iruka motioned for them to fallow him "well companies I'll take you to the resting area and tell you what needs to heard on the way" he looked to the three "does that sound good to you naruto" naruto nodded looking down "alright then fallow me" naruto walked right behind iruka slowly as if forcing himself to walk both sasuke and sakura couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him "do either of you three know why we picked heaven and earth as markings for the scrolls you had to gain in the forest" he spoke leading them down a hallway after a minute of no reply he continued "heaven stands for the mind and earth stands for the body. A chunin must have the strength of both if he or she is to properly perform their duties as a chunin" he looked to the three "a chunin that is only that of their physical strength will fall quickly to someone who uses the true potential of their mind that being said the same could also be said of someone who solely relies on the power of their mind would be easily be beaten to a bloody pulp by someone with more of physical abilities" after taking one or two turns they could see two large doors at the end of the hallway "the first two parts of the exam where designed to test these abilities separate" iruka spoke stopping just outside of the doorway he turned to them "the written exam was created to text your heaven or rather your mind. Not as to see if you could answer the questions, but to see if you could understand the texts true meaning to obtaining information without being noticed" as he spoke he noticed naruto was now leaning up against the wall as well he just noticed that sakura was helping sasuke walk "_just wait a few more minutes them you can rest_" "the second text in the forest of death was to test you physical strength. This test is incredible simple to test you physical strength we locked you into the most dangerous place in the village for five days and pitted you against others like yourselves fighting for the chance to raise their rank." iruka closed his eye's and sighed "the third and final part of the exam will test your skills in using both heaven and earth at one time" iruka opened up one of the doors "my task is over I've told you all I needed and I wish you all the best of luck" the three moved towards the door "no matter what happens from here you've all made me proud to have once been your sensei" the three genin smiled at him as they crossed the thresh hold of the room "you have exactly seven hours to rest up I'm not sure if it's going to be enough, so use it wisely" iruka closed the door as the three completely entered the room "and to think those are the same three brats that I taught all those years ago" he smiled as he headed for the way out

Inside the resting room

Much to everyone's surprise the resting room was far bigger than the doors would have led you to believe all around the room where couches, cushioned chairs, even one or two hammocks. Even more surprising was the small kitchen like section of the room (stove, refrigerator, sink with running water, etc.) the room was no where near to being full after a minute of looking and counting

"_including our team there are six teams are in here and most of them where apart of the leaf and I know I can bet anyone of them, but those guys_" sasuke though as his shifted his look from the right side of the room (where most of the leaf where at) to the left "_one team of sand nin and those sound basterds_" he didn't notice that sakura had already moved them to an open couch

"Get some rest sasuke I'll watch over you" she spoke softly to him as they sat down he nodded resting his head on her shoulder he just about got to sleep when

"don't you mean we'll watch over him" ino's voice chimed in as she sat down next to sasuke grabbing a hold of his free arm and once again the two started bickering about who would be with sasuke the rest of team 10 watch as there blond member went into fan girl mode shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome women are while choji just look saddened at the sight of ino clinging to sasuke

Once inside the resting room naruto found himself heading for a couch had his white hair brother was already sleeping on with Sarah resting comfortable on top of him, but he before he reached that couch he spotted team eight sitting together hinata still sleeping in kiba's arms seeing hinata sleeping in kiba's arms started a fire of anger in him without thinking naruto walked right over to kiba he picked hinata up out of his arms not giving the dog nin time to argue with him as he quickly walked over to the couch drago was sleeping on nearly falling a few times "naruto what the hell is wrong with you" kiba yelled after the shock of hinata being pulled from his grasp had faded he got no reply as naruto sat down resting his head on the back of the couch as he put hinata in his lap. Hinata subconsciously moved so that she was snuggled up against naruto resting her head on his chest "that's it masked boy I'm done playing game with you" kiba was about to move after naruto, but shinos hand on his shoulder stopped him

"that's enough kiba it's time you faced the truth you never stood a chance" shino spoke a somewhat darker voice than he usually would "I like you have grown fawned of hinata, but in a different way she is like a younger sister to me and seeing her happy is something a value deeply" shino's glasses fell slightly, so that kiba could look into his eye's "I will warn you once and only once if you try and shatter this happiness hinata and naruto share I will do nothing" he removed his hand from kiba's shoulder only to receive a shocked look from kiba

"I think those bugs of yours eat part of your brain." the dog boy chuckled "you'll do nothing what kind of threat is that" kiba chuckled thinking his friend was only making a joke (yes I know shino never jokes but there's a first for everything) kiba's mood changed from joking to serious "I think of you as a close friend shino, but don't think that will keep me from pummeling you into the dust if you try and attack me" kiba glared daggers at his bug friend only to find a smirk on his face under his jacket

"you didn't let me finish" shino's voice was cold "I will do nothing to aid you when you incur naruto's wrath or don't you remember what happened in the academy when someone else would flirt with hinata" kiba's eye's widened at the memories of naruto chasing around and attacking the other guys in class that dared to flit with hinata kiba included

"Yea that was then, I'm a lot stronger now and that little runt doesn't scar me I'm not about to lose to that loud mouth blond" kiba boasted looking over to the now passed out naruto hinata peacefully sleeping on him shino sighed seeing this was going no where

"Kiba please listen hinata has always cared for naruto and naruto has was cared for. Hinata came to terms with her feelings long ago, but only now has he come to terms with his feelings for her." shino turned his back to kiba intending on finding a place to rest "I promise you this kiba if you intend on trying to wedge yourself between those two you will live to regret it or you might not" and with that shino took a seat kiba once more looked to the couch with naruto and hinata

"_ok shino I'll leave it up to fate I if I lose to naruto in the next part of the exams I'll give up on hinata_ _if not then all keep trying until hinata is all mine_" kiba took a seat next to shino closing his eye's. Over on the far end of the leaf side of the room ken sat with a sleeping haku next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Ken just couldn't fall asleep his mind was on how that snake could cut off their connections to their sealed beasts and more importantly what was wrong with his brothers he's never seen them like this before, but something zilla said about the differences in his and his brothers seals came to mind

"_That's it. It's because their seals are different then mine what ever is that's blocking the beast chakra is effecting them far more than me" _he looked over to his sleeping brothers studying them. Their breathing was shallow, their skin was pale (well paler than usual for drago) the two looked like death warmed over "_what ever that guy did to us that has to be it that also explains why I'm not having the same reaction as them. The seal allowed far more beast chakra to flow inside their bodies it's been like this from birth giving them their more animalistic abilities, their faster rate of healing (faster than kens that is) , and now with the beast chakra cut off their bodies own chakra and rate of healing can't keep up with what the body is used._" his eye's never left his sleeping brothers "_until we can see mom, dad or grandpa all I can do is hope that this little rest is enough to get them through the next phase of the exams_" ken closed his eye's trying to get some rest he knew he'll need if for what's coming next.

The towers jonin entrance 12 hours later

Several jonin and chunin stood several staring at the door others staring at a clock "we're already two hours behind schedule we can't waist any more time waiting for her return" a dark haired chunin spoke with three scars across his face

"No you know the rules all proctors form the first and second parts of the exams must be present for the preliminaries" azuma's voice called out entering the room "we'll give anko another hour. Then we'll send out a search party" the main door opened up just as he finished speaking and slowly anko walked inside. "it's about dam time…" azuma stopped mid sentence once he got a good look at anko she looked like she had just been ambushed several sections of her clothing where ripped the parts of her skin that wasn't covered by cloths where in small cuts and burses she looked completely drained her eye's red and puffy as if she had spend a long time crying "what the hell happened to you" he asked her as she slowly walked further inside

"I ran into some trouble." the tone in her voice told everyone not to ask about it "lets get a move I the reason where getting a late start, so I lead the kids into the next room and explain the next part of the exam" she more or less ordered as she walked towards the hallway where the genin where resting leaving azuma and the others speechless no one had ever seen anko in that kind of condition azuma shook it off quickly enough

"Alright you heard her make sure the room is ready for them!" he yelled snapping everyone back to reality

Back in the resting room just before anko entered the tower

Ino was the first to awake at first she didn't open up her eye's she was far too comfortable leaning up against who she thought was sasuke. She leaned into the warmth that was coming from his body in response his arms wrapped tighter around her waist ino's eye's slowly opened up she saw sakura while sasuke's head resting in her lap as the two sat on a couch across the room from her it took a minute for her mind to register what she was seeing and then it hit her "_if sasuke and sakura are over there then who's holding me?_" ino quickly twisted her head around to find herself in the arms of her cubby teammate immediately she blushed still feeling his strong arms around her, but quickly shook it off while jumping out of his arms this woke choji up "**just what the hell do you think your doing choji you perv grabbing me in my sleep and pulling me away from my sasuke why did I have to wake up in your arms and not my sasukes**" ino yelled her face still had some red on it. Her yelling woke most everyone in the room (minus naruto and drago).much to hinata's delight she had awoken to find herself sleeping in naruto's arms she had been mentally preparing herself to wake up in naruto's arms since the last time she fainted she promised herself today was the day she would open up naruto's eyes and make him see her feelings for him unknown to hinata naruto was already aware and come to terms with his own feelings for her. Sarah and haku both awoke hearing ino screaming at choji they looked to each other and as if I knew what the other one was thinking they nodded to each other

"_She's such a drama queen she should just give up on the act." Sarah though in her head while looking at haku as she nodded while thinking "yea it's so obvious she wants the big guy"_

"ino I didn't…" choji spoke softly putting his hands in front of him in defense, but it didn't work ino just glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster, but looking at him again cause her face to heat up again. All poor choji could do is look down at his feet he just couldn't look ino in the eye he knew she hated him right now and it killed him "ino I'm sorry" choji spoke his voice soft

"You should be the one time I finally get to be with my sasuke you have to go and ruin it" ino yelled trying to keep her tone angry. her yelling only cause the large boy to hang his head to hid the look of hurt on his face "I'm not going to forgive you for this you useless fat-ass" ino yelled pounding the knife deeper into choji's heart. Even if you could see his face just by looking at choji you could tell he was on the verge of tears never before had he been so hurt in his life

"that's enough ino" shikamaru joined in pulling ino over to the couch with sasuke(who is still asleep) and sakura "you should learn to think before you speak" he spoke in a hushed voice this didn't help clam ino down "you know that choji's sensitive about his weight you calling that doesn't help" ino was about to yell but shika continued "you are the only one that could get away with making fun of him for his weight do you know why?" she didn't care and he could tell by the look on her face "it's because he care a lot about you, if anyone else would have called him fat he would have pounded them into the ground and all would be forgiven, but with you it's different. Because of how much he cares about you, you opinion and what you think of him really matters to him" ino's face still didn't change "you still don't get it to you?" still nothing "you just crush his spirit, you just stabbed him in the heart, and for what reason because you woke up in the arms of someone that actually gives a dam about you instead of with the pretty boy jerk you and pinky here have been fighting over for years no offence" shika added looking at sasuke who only shrugged is attention quickly returned to ino her expression had changed from angry for guilty with a hint of sadness "I hope I don't need to tell you how much of an idiot you've been for doing this especially since it wasn't choji who moved you over into his lap" his word cut through her she looked at him with shock, but looking at him she noticed he was looking at sakura "you should have said something sooner before she completely lost it with choji" shikamaru spoke in angry and annoyed tone this caused sakura to look down in shame

"I'm sorry just woke up when ino started screaming I didn't think she would act this way" she turned to ino "I'm sorry ino sasuke could get much rest sleeping up right like that, so I moved you I figure I'd kill two birds with one stone. Sasuke would get some sleep and I would give you the extra push you needed" she spoke the last part softly enough so only ino and shika could hear. Ino again blushed while sakura looked choji with a frown "I'm sorry choji I didn't think it would turn out this why I was only trying to help you" he didn't respond to her. Choji got up from the couch and walked off to the bathroom ino could speak she just stood back watching him leave she hung her head in shame

"_I'm such an idiot can't believe I did that to poor choji. How could have been so stupid I had the perfect chance and I blew it just because I was _nervous" she looked to the bathroom door her heart sank "_I'm going to fix this I swear I'm going to make things right between me and choji_""I…" ino started, but shikamaru cut in

"don't ino" he sat back down "what happens next is between you and choji is up to you fix, but I suggest you make your move soon before his heart turns completely to stone on you" he looked away from her finally noticing the other teams that had entered the room "it's seems we've more got more competition" the others looked to find team Gai sitting on the far end of the room the girl on the team was checking and sharpening her weapons the mini gai of the team was helping her while the hyuga of the team just sat there glaring is eye's moving from naruto, drago and hinata. A hidden sound team two of there members where sound asleep one had green hair and three swords on his waste while the other had a straw had on his head, the third member of the team and orange hair girl was busy making marks all over some parchment paper it look as if she was making some sort of map. On the far corner of the room two teams sat in the corner with their backs turn from the other teams all six where dressed in a black cloak their heads and face's covered up white a mask on there foreheads for the hidden grass. Sarah, haku and hinata moved to ino

"you understand what needs to be done right" haku asked ino nodded "then the question is what and how you plan on doing it" ino staid quiet for sometime her mind deep in thought, but soon enough she nodded and smiled

"Yea, after today choji's gona have to pry me off with a crowbar" ino spoke low enough for only the girls to hear. The four smiled to each other. That's when ino spotted naruto, and drago still sound asleep and unguarded a bit of a smirk came to her face

"good, after today shikamaru, kiba and shino are the only single men left in our class right hinata" she smiled at the blushing hyuga then looked to Sarah "it seems the three of us will be sister-in-laws soon enough" the three smiled to each other unseen by the three ino walked over to sakura

"come on this is our chance while those three are busy" ino pointed to the two sleeping hatake boys sakura smiled and nodded understanding what she meant sasuke also understood what was going through the minds of the two girls he sat up watching the two move quickly and quietly to naruto and drago

"this is not going to end well" ken spoke walking over to haku who turned when she heard his voice before she could ask what he meant she saw what ino and sakura where up to. The blond and the pink nin had just reached the sleeping boys faces when the doors burst open

"**ALRIGHT MAGGOTS EVERYONE UP YOU'VE RESTED ENOUGH**" anko yelled entering the room waking everyone who wasn't already awakened from ino's yelling. Ino and sakura jumped away just as the two boys woke up

"Awwww come on mom just five more minutes" naruto wined groggily as he stood up anko walked over to him and drago

"ken get your ass over here" she yelled in a stern voice ken quickly did as she commanded moving so he was standing next to his blond brother anko's three sons stood before her she looked each one over as if where deciding which one to punish first "no naruto you can't have five more minutes, but you can have this" she did what no one had expected with out warning anko grabbed hold of the three pulling them into a hug. After a minute of shock they hugged her back "I'm proud of you little brats you made it this far and your still in one piece, a little worse for the ware" she said noticed that they didn't look to well "but still I'm very proud of all of you" she looked them over again before letting go and turning around to hide the tears that threatened to leak from her eye's "_I can't believe I let that snake put those thoughts into my head for even a second he had me, so fooled, so weak that I didn't even fight him when he…_" she shook her head "_no just don't think about it just think about the one's that do love you focus on them. O kakahsi what are you going to do when I tell you_" she turned back to her boys who where standing next each other still, but where joined by hinata, haku and Sarah "_they can never know what happened_" anko shook those thoughts out of her mind her eye's fell on sarah "well if I counted right there's 31 genin in this room meaning one of you is an extra and I'm guessing it's you since all other sound nin are with their teammates" anko walked over to her "so the questions are who are you, how did you get in the tower without the rest of your team and what should I do with you?" anko asked looking down at her

"well to answer your questions in order Sarah Kedoin, I came in here with my boyfriend he keep me safe when my teammates died." she lied at about that part she didn't know if she could trust anko with the truth yet "I think you should let me stay and watch the next part of the exam, so I can cheer on my boyfriend" she suggested/ told anko with no fear. Anko just looked at her not even blinking then chuckled as she knelt down so that she was eye level with sarah

"I'm sorry for the lose of your team." anko looked the girl over "I see no harm in letting you stay, but I am curious" anko leaned in closer "which one of these boys belongs to you?" she asked with a smirk without looking sarah grabbed hold of drago's hand and pulled him to her side, "Really you have the gull to claim one of my sons as your own!" drago could look his mother in the eye's as is face light up luckily for him his mask covered it.

"Yea I do. What of it?" Sarah said pulling drago closer so that she was in his arms the hole time she didn't take her eye's off of anko this only made anko smirk and once again shocked her son by grabbing sarah and pulled her into a hug

"well come to the family I see you've already met your sisters" anko looked to hinata, naruto and ken, haku they stood there holding naruto holding hinata's hand, ken did the same with haku "so all three of my boys are taken then" anko's gaze fell on her blond son naruto and hinata looked away both blushing like mad "good I'll be wanting some grandchildren here real soon" hearing this all six of them turned bright red making anko laugh her ass off "alright I think I've wasted enough time" she turned and walked into the middle of the room "alright all you chunin wannabe's fallow me" anko yelled walking to the opposite side of the room all teams got up to fallow her the sand nin bringing up the end

"it's about dam time" the one with the purple makeup on his face spoke sounding board he turned to the shorter red head on his right "now the fun starts right garra" he asked in somewhat of a timid voice garra didn't respond he just watch the others "ok nice talking with you bro" he mumbled is attention turned to his blond sister on his right "well you've had plenty of time to size up the completion what do you think easy pickings" he asked with a smirk she just looked at him while rolling her eye's

"it doesn't matter in the long run" she spoke in kind of a dark voice "maybe if I'm lucky pineapple head will survive he does have a nice ass on him" she spoke while watching shikamaru walk in front of her, both her brothers looked at her with a discussed look on their face's "what? Like you guys haven't been checking out the completion." she said with a smirk. Anko walked to a wall and pushed on it a secret passage way opened up anko walked inside choji came walking out of the bathroom he made sure to be at the very back of the group trying to avoid his own team everyone fallowed without a word well almost everyone

"WOW A SECRET DOOR" luffy yelled watching everyone enter "I wonder where it goes" zoro just shook his head fallowing the others inside

"Come on luffy" nami spoke watching the straw hat teen watch the others enter the hallway "luffy move it" she screamed this seemed to snap him out of his stupor

"I'm coming nami into the mystery tunnel we go." he yelled fallowing the others. After several minutes of walking the tunnel let out into an enormous room with a set of stairs on either side leading to up to a balcony looking over the room at the far end of the room there sat a giant statue of two hands in a ninja hand sign on the opposite side of the room a even larger flat screen TV. Standing by the statue eleven jonin stood along with the hokage

"welcome" jiraiya spoke in a loud tone of voice as the group came closer "now before we begin I'll would like to explain this is not the third exam" he held up his hand stopping anyone from yelling questions "normally the third exam is a tournament between the remaining genin, but this year amazingly there is far more of you than expected, so we have to think out your number a little then one mouth from now the third exam will begin" he looked to the group waiting for any question "this part of the exams is not designed for teams, but is designed to test your individual abilities against different enemies." the old perv spoke in a wise tone "these are no holds bar fights anything goes they only end if you surrender, if one of the proctors calls the match or if regrettably you die. If any of you would like to back out now would be the time to do so" he looked over the group "none of you will be looked down upon you have made it this far that in itself is an achievement" one of the grass (male) nin stepped forward "the exit is right over there a chunin on the outside will escort you to your hotel room where you can wait for the rest of you team" after the grass nin left nami stepped up

"I don't want to fight, but I still want to cheer on luffy and zoro" jiraiya nodded understanding

"I don't see way why not as long as anko doesn't mind keeping an eye on you" he looked to anko who smiled and nodded

"I don't mind at all come with me" she motioned for nami to fallow "you to sarah" both sarah and nami fallowed her up the stairs.

"Alright now here's how we're going to do this" a sickly looking leaf nin said "the computer will randomly pair two names the other persons name is you opponent" he stopped speaking to cover his mouth while having a coughing fit. The flat screen had come alive "your names will appear on the screen along with another persons name that person will be your opponent once everyone has been pair with their opponent we will begin the preliminary matches" the entire group looked to the flat screen

Round 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Veloci Nezumi

Round 2: Rock Lee vs. Garra of the desert

Round 3: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Round 4: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku

Round 5: Temari vs. Ten-ten

Round 6: Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga

Round 7: Naruto Hatake vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Round 8: Roronoa Zoro vs. Sakari Ape

Round 9: Monkey D Luffy vs. Taka Ookami

Round 10: Drago Hatake vs. Rex Sasori

Round 11: Ken Hatake vs. Kumo Suzumebachi

Round 12: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin

Round 13: Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu

All watch as the names slowly faded away leaving everyone a chance to look over their soon to be opponents the only one that truly seemed afraid was hinata as she looked to the other hyuga in the room naruto quickly noticed this "you ok hinata" he asked with concern obviously present in his voice she turned to him and smiled

"I'm fine naruto, but what about you" her own voice as she saw just how tired and weak the blond looked

"I'm just a little tired you know me I probably over did it" he joked as best he could even after all that time of resting naruto's body still hadn't recovered not in the slightest naruto looked to drago to see if he had recovered any of his own strength as if reading his brothers mind drago walked over to naruto

"I know how you feel what ever that snake did we have to reverse it" drago sighed his eye's feeling heavy "soon I don't know about you, but I feel dead on my feet" he smiled slightly as he looked up to anko and sarah "on the bright side mom didn't chew her out like I was expecting she would" he looked to his blond brother "and on another good note you just might make it through the preliminaries" naruto gave him the why would you say that look "because you don't have to fight me fox boy" he jokingly punched naruto in the arm while chucking before naruto could repay his brother

"everyone who is not participating in the first match please join your jonin sensei on the balcony above" the sickly jonin ordered doing what they where told all genin joined there jonin sensei's already waiting for them on the balcony leaving sakura, sasuke and one of the cloaked grass nin

"good luck sasuke I know you can beat him, but don't push yourself" sakura looked down thinking back on what happened in the forest "please don't push yourself so far that you have to use that…" she didn't know what to call it

"please I wouldn't break a sweat fighting this loser" sasuke smirked "beside there's someone here I really want to fight" he looked up to where naruto was standing "if I lost to this loser I wouldn't get to prove to that blond loud mouth who the better fighter is" sasuke pointed at the balcony "now get going I have a loser to crush" sakura smiled turning to leave, but before she left she quickly turned around and kissed sasuke on the check leaving the young uchiha both surprised and embarrassed before he could respond to her action sakura ran up the steps joining the rest of genin after a minute a big grin came on his face

"Let the first of the preliminary matches begin." jiraiya spoke his voice sounded some what excited "Now Sasuke uchiha are your ready?" jiraiya asked sasuke nodded "Veloci Nezumi are you ready?" veloci nodded "begin"

Well that it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
